


For a moment

by bluebuttercup



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebuttercup/pseuds/bluebuttercup
Summary: xxi. "When was I ever nice to you?" Carla responded, lifting a brow as she looked at him through her lashes.•••Carmuel one shots•••
Relationships: Carla Rosón Caleruega/Samuel García Domínguez
Comments: 38
Kudos: 142





	1. Contented

**Author's Note:**

> This is Carmuel years after
> 
> I’m so sorry if there are any grammatical errors hoho.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! This will be filled with promps btw

Life was and will never be an easy adventure. Wether you're from the richest of richest family or an average human being. Life sometimes tend to bullshit you. Sometimes to a point you need help to get through it and push to live everyday. It's a tiring cycle. A beautiful—tiring one.

Life also even makes you feel like something is missing. And no, it doesn't come in the form of material things, it's in a form of a person.

But you know, life also is that adventure who will make you meet that person. The person who completely changes your life. A change you didn't want to fully embrace at first because it's so unlike you, but as time passes by you slowly learn to accept it and love what you used to once hate. The person who will make feel contented and happy. Your other half. The one to make your life complete. The one you can be lonely with. Together. The one who you're willing to protect with all your heart.

And Carla used to be that person. She hated life in so many ways for it's non stop bullshit. It pushed her to a point of taking something illegal because of what's going on around her. She couldn't handle the pain seeping through her physically and emotionally.

And also to protect that one person who she never thought of falling inlove with. How silly right? She never imagined being with this guy. Hell she didn't even pay attention to him when he first set foot in Las Encinas. To her, he was just an ordinary boy.

But well, life is an adventure indeed. And somehow, he wanted to be close to her for a reason of finding out who killed the person he once loved and to set his brother free from jail. And she wasn't an idiot for not knowing that because on the first day they went out for a drink, he was straight-forward enought to ask her if she had anything to do with the murder. Of course, what better way does she know to shut him up? Fuck him in that tiny, marble covered restroom in the club, and manipulate him along the way just like what she does best.

Yet along the way of this silly game they started, feelings got invovled. She knew that to herself that whenever she was with him, she can't lie—no, it's because she didn't want to, didn't feel the need to, because he saw right through her. A first in her whole entire life. Her ice cold—strong facade would instantly be down whenever she was with him, and she knew how dangerous it was but she kept going. Even telling him that she was lonely and she thinks he is too and that they could be lonely together, on that one night she came over to his place, ate his disgusting macaronni, when he asked her what they were doing.

In that moment she knew, she knew all too well how she's slowly changing. He was able to change her without noticing. And she hated it because it's so unlike her. She never changed for a guy, it was always the guy changing for her to fit what she wanted. But he was different. And the effect he has on her was beyond measurable.

That's why when she knew about the recording, she slapped him hard on the cheek. Even furious that he had the guts to ask her why she was so mad. She can't lie though, her feelings took over her, which ended up to her pouring her heart out. Telling him that she lost him, thought they could be something real, go on dates like a normal couple would, and imagining a future with him. Their foreheads touched in comfort, but she knew this was all a game, when he pulled away and let her leave his apartment without a word.

By the time she went home that night, alone in her room, thinking how stupid she sounded for telling him those things earlier. It dawned to her that she was madly inlove with Samuel Garcia. The guy she never payed attention to the previous school year before.

And life is indeed bullshit because he went missing on the night after the gala. Or it's what she thought. Because as she was heading downstairs, she saw her father on a phone call, and she knew what her father is capable of. Worry poured to her like a bucket of ice cold water, she called him multiple times and there was none, tears streamed down her face. She also sent him countless text messages in the middle of the night or whenever she gets wakened up in the dawn hours of the day, there was none once again.

She went to school acting like everything was fine, but deep inside her was worry running through her veins. Each day they search for him the worry in her grows and the aching feeling of the possibility of him being dead can be felt in the pit of her stomach. Until she can no longer handle it and tossed whatever she was risking in the air. She confessed about knowing who killed her childhood bestfriend, she told everything she knew about the murder.

On the day she was at the police to station have her confirm her confession, he was the first thing she saw when she walked out that door. It pained her so much to know that this indeed was all a game. She lost, he won. They can now forget about all this shit now. When he said he lost her, her reply was that he never had her. Walking away from him with tears pooling her eyes because they both know it's not true. He had her and she had him. She knew that deep inside her. But she couldn't manage to tell him that because she doesn't take any bullshit from people.

Break was over and shock plastered their faces with Polo able to come back to school. She sat at the back corner of the classroom with eyes on her. She didn't care anymore, she just doesn't have the energy to. But the moment Cayetana opened her mouth to say that her statement was just out of jealousy she had to gather her ice cold bitch side and tell her what part of the movie did she miss. And Rebeka deciding to add more fuel saying the show they put was totally for nothing, she replied saying like they needed her opinion regarding this. Samuel was in front of her when all these happened and she didn't give him a glance, not even a small one.

Azucena saying that Polo couldn't be back until his trial with his accuser is over is one thing she definitely didn't need. A phone call from his ex then came asking her to retrack her statement and telling her about his Christmas break spent in prison while she was probably shopping in Milan, to which she answered she had a good time watch her parents marriage go to shit. Then that same day she comes face to face with her father, telling her about her mom losing everything if she didn't retrack her statement putting her in a battle between choosing her family or telling the truth and lose everything.

The following day Samuel tracks behind her and asked her to not back down now. Which she clearly didn't like knowing if she did she'll lose everything under her and will be left with nothing. What even made her mad was that telling her that he loves her, which earned another slap from her because she thinks it's a game again. She walks away from him, no longer knowing how to handle all this.

Court day didn't go as what she would've liked. She lied for her family. Not to save Polo from sentence but to save her family even knowing that she might fully lose him—Samuel, because of what she just did. She really wasn't the one to skip school but she just had to because she couldn't handle to face everyone.

At the table near the pool, reading a book, she felt a presence making her snap her head to the left and saw him there with squinted eyes. She was shocked to be honest but he wanted to talk. He tells her about how he keeps losing people in his life, how Guzman's believing Polo's innocence, and how he tells her that things have also changed between them. With brows scrunched she tells him that there was never you and I, and he replies with a let's change that because he didn't want to lose her too. Her eyes softened because he saw through again.

She went back to school the following day and he caught her in her locker, asking her when she's coming over because he has the best reheated macaronni at home. She didn't know what to say and his phone kept ringing with Guzman's name flashing on it. So she left him there once again. At home she comes face to face with her father again, asking her about Samuel and how he's controlling her—very unlike her as what he said, then the next thing he tells her is that it wouldn't be nice to see Samuel around her. That made her mad as she grasped the railings of their staircase tight.

The following school day she received a text from his saying he wanted to be with her because of how shitty his day was yesterday and that he would wait after class. She tried to control the smile on her lips but she kind of failed. Classes were over and she went out of school to find him waiting for her at one of the bench, just like he said. A small smile tugged at her lips and was about to walk towards him when she looked over to her right and saw her father standing outside their car with a look on his face. She couldn't risk his life, she needed to do something. And thankfully the creepy guy who blocked her in the hallway the other day appeared beside her and she did what she had to do. For his safety.

Life became a big bullshit when Yeray invited her parents to his party. Of course she knew her father was an oppurtinist looking for investors and Yeray was that guy he saw. She told him she wouldn't be going and keep an act with him and would rather look after her mom, when her father broke the news to her that her mom's devasted because the winery is on the edge of bankruptcy. She didn't have any choice again but go. And Samuel decides to talk to her and tell her how he now understands why she said all those things in court was for her family, adding that she lost Lu, Guzman, and him. It hurt her but she needed to push him away for his safety and tells him that she knew him al for 5 minutes, in 5 months he'll be gone, and in 5 years she won't remember his name. She walks away again with hurt in her eyes. That evening she also saw him on a rush to leave and she knew that her eyes were speaking words and was so evident. He didn't look at her, and when he continued walking, she turned her back on him with a hand on the wall to support herself.

Months went on and the things with Yeray have been nothing but annoying her to the bones. He treats her like a trophy, but she had to live with it for her family, for Samuel. Like that one time she was standing outside in school and their eyes met, she wanted to be with him so bad but knew she couldn't with all of these bullshit around her life right now. She entered Yeray's fancy car subtly looking back at the boy she loves infront of another woman. He was with Rebeka and she was with Yeray. And nothing is more frustrating to her than their situation right now. If only she could stop all this, she would.

And when she thought things couldn't hurt more, school day Valentine's day was something she wasn't looking forward to. She saw Samuel standing in between Rebeka's arms at the hallway. While at Lu's Valentine's party they were dancing in other people's arms across one another and locked eyes for a moment before he broke it—looking down. All she wanted was his arms on her and hers around his neck. Then moments later she saw them kissing, making it more painful. The song they were dancing to is right,

_if you and I were so happy_

_if you and I were indestructible._

Her last year in high school definitely wasn't memorable in the goodest of way. She took drugs to keep up with her life, overdosed and almost drowned in to the pool, her ex boyfriend showing up at the graduation party just in time when she was about to tell Samuel that she was indeed thinking of her future with him and that she loved him, and then Polo had accidentally fell off the VIP area of the club they always go to, they covered for Lu's incident and as Samuel said—they need to put a stop to this suffering once and for all because too many lives had been broken. And when all was over, he asked her what did she want to tell him, she lied and told him she's leaving. She had to because after her conversation with Rebeka, she realized that she could destroy Samuel and possibly lose him forever. So she decides to leave and study abroad, to which he asked if she would accept visits, and she tells him if he'll bring some macaronni's.

The only good about her high school was meeting him, really. She never imagined herself being with him because she never gave him attention. And maybe, that's the only reason why she loved Las Encinas too despite the shit they all went through for 2 years. Life would probably so different for her if she hadn't met him. She'll prolly still be the ice queen marquise everyone knows her of. And for that, she's thankful he came into her life.

The person who made her happy, complete, and safe all at once. Her person. Her other half.

"Joder." Carla groaned a curse settling beside Samuel who was still fast asleep. Her right hand coming to rest on his waist as she placed her head on his chest just below his chin. It seems like an initiative that even when he's asleep, whenever he feels her arms wrapped around him, his hands quickly settle on her.

Carla wanted to go back to sleep so bad. She hadn't had such a proper sleep in weeks now and it's making her feel so shitty. She even considers herself looking like a zombie, which made Samuel snort the other day but of course completely disagreeing, telling her she still looked like a goddess despite the lack of sleep.

"Close your eyes and sleep, Marquise." The man underneath her murmured in a lazy voice making her look up at him. Eyes still closed but she was aware he's already awake.

"I can't." She said like a whisper as Samuel ran his fingers on her bare shoulder in a soothing manner, making her snuggle close to his chest as if it could get any closer.

Samuel chuckled before opening his eyes, locking his with hers. "Good morning." As he pecked her lips. "Why are you up early?"

"Ask the living thing growing inside my belly who's been keeping me up all night for the past 2 weeks now, vomiting here and there." Carla said like a matter of fact, playfully rolling her eyes. Samuel couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Good morning to you too." Samuel shifted a little to place his hand on his wife's growing bump, a smile tugging on his lips. He likes it when he feels the bump underneath his palms or whenever his wife snuggled closer to him and it touches his hip or leg. It reminds him that their product of love for one another inside of her. That he will be able to craddle in his arms months from now.

"I'm so tired of throwing up." Carla murmured against his chest. "Why did Nadia not tell me that throwing up was part of this pregnancy journey."

"Baby, she didn't experience throwing up, maybe that's why she never got to tell you. But what Guzman said was that he would rather have Nadia throwing up than be so specific with smells." Samuel brushed away the golden locks covering her face.

"And i'll take the smells any day than throwing up." Carla groaned once again snuggling tighter and closer. She's entering her 2nd trimester now and apparently, based on Samuel's research, some women experience vomiting longer than the usual and sometimes can occur the whole pregnancy journey.

"Baby girl, stop making mommy struggle please." Samuel said in a playfully pleading voice with his hand caressing her bump. And Carla couldn't hide her laugh at his statement.

"What makes you so sure that it's gonna be a girl?" She asked, sitting up while his arms still wrapped around her, a grin on her lips.

"I just know it's gonnna be a girl. I can feel it in my bones." He said confidently making Carla look at him with a silly look on her face while a laugh escapes her lips.

"What if it's not?"

"Trust me it is." Carla chuckled once again at his words.

"Why do you want it to be a girl? Don't you want a mini me?" Carla decides to ask because ever since they found out he's been saying it's a she, and he never mentioned the possibility of it being a boy, and it makes her question why he wants a girl so bad.

"I want to. But i've always wanted my first child to be a girl because older sisters, for a fact, can act like their mom when the parents aren't around. And i'd like her to rule the houeshold, watching over her siblings, if we're not around." Samuel stated while Carla scrunched her brows.

"You want her to be like me with the ice cold attitude?" Carla asks.

"No. I want her to be as strong as you." Carla couldn't help but smile. He's always seen her strong when at times she doesn't see herself as one. Whenever life gets bitchy sometimes with the wineries getting so overwhelming that her and Valerio need to quickly think things through. "Girls run the world too, you know."

"Idiot." Carla laughed at his reference of the song before she felt him tug her lightly, pulling her to him for a kiss. Her hands quickly made their way to his hair as they move in sync with the movement of their lips crashing against one another.

Carla pulled away for a moment flashing him a loving smile. And Samuel could swear in his life that he feels his own butterflies in his stomach whenever she flashed him that smile. He could scream if he wanted to.

"I love you." He whispered between the small gap between them.

"I love you too." She answered back, filling in the gap once more.

Later that day, everyone was set to visit their house because it's been a tradition that whenever it's the weekend, they should catch up and schedule a house to crash for the day.

It's been like that ever since everyone went back to Madrid after finishing university. Carla, Lu, Valerio, Guzman, and Rebeka might have their own places for themselves but they still prefered the weekends being spent at Samuel's apartment, Ander's house, Cayetana's flat, or at Omar and Nadia's house and gather around the shop after when it's already closed. It's not that their own places were small though, it's big, they just didn't like it for some reasons, that's why weekends were less spent at theirs. They all even used to argue about it.

"What's up preggy!" Lu excitedly, happily greeted her bestfriend enveloping her into hug as Carla flashed her a wide smile. "You're glowing!"

"Right?! Pregnancy seems to be so good to you." Nadia added in agreement with a smile etched on her lips.

"Not really. I look like a zombie." Carla muttered disagreeing with Nadia and Lu's statement.

"I bet la marquesa is having a girl." Rebeka said chugging down her drink.

"A girl would be so great." Cayetana said smiling.

"You guys, Samuel's been saying he wants a girl more often now than before. Don't let him hear you say that you're just gonna feed his ego." Carla said sitting beside Lu, eating on her sliced apples as the girls chuckled at her words.

"I want to be pregnant now too." Omar joked which made majority of them choke and laugh at his words. "I'm just kidding."

Omar and Ander on the other hand are on the process of getting an egg donor so they can find a surrogate after. They too, once everything is settled between the egg donor and surrogate, will have to look into orphans and adopt.

"Samuel would rejoice in happiness if indeed that baby is gonna be a girl." Ander said chuckling.

"What are you guys talking about?" Samuel walked back in the house's hang-out area with Guzman and Valerio trailing behind.

"You itching for that baby to be a girl." Lu pointed out playfully rolling her eyes.

"If that baby is gonna be a girl, madame, we'd have to make a limited edition pink wine in honor of her." Valerio jokingly suggested which made Carla kind of consider it, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"And what, have Samuel build her, her own human sized doll house?" Guzman added teasingly which made the laughs a lot louder.

Carla could feel her insides again twisting as she excused herself to walk to the nearest bathroom in their house. It's the 5th time she's thrown up this day and she's so tired of it. Samuel walked in with a tissue and bottled water in hand as he handed them to her.

"Baby, what I did tell you about not making mommy suffer?" Samuel playfully asked as they walked out of the bathroom walking back to the friends.

"Endless vomiting, eh?" Nadia concernly asked Carla who rested her head on Samuel's shoulder.

"I'm never getting pregnant after this baby. It'll stay as an only child." Carla lazily murmured just enough for everyone to decipher.

"What?!" Samuel's shocked reaction made them all burst into fit of laughters once again as Carla jokingly-lazily nodded her head like confirming her statement while a playful smile tugged at her lips.

This is the life Carla has been living with over the years. She's finally genuinely happy and contented. No more fathers orders, deaths, and pain. All she has now is Samuel, the baby, and their friends. And that's enough for her. After everything they all went through years ago, time and life had finally alligned for them to be where they are today.

She's extra grateful that despite leaving Samuel years ago, fate had its own ways and didn't want her and Samuel to keep going their seperate ways. The 4 years spent away from each other growing, thriving, and living alone was enough. And indeed it was enough because by the time they reconciled, everything good fell into place. She couldn't be happier to spend the rest of her life with her high school unexpected lover and the baby that's soon gonna pop out of her.

Funny how years ago she found it silly to have imagined her future with him. When she perfectly knew that was impossible given how they started off as a game and on the way got their feelings involved. But now, she thought it really wasn't a silly thing after all. Her imagined future was now right beside her, laughing with the boys' remarks with his hand drapped around her shoulder holding her close. 17 year old Carla, at his apartment, would be so happy to look at where she is right now. All the things she said that day are now turned into reality.

_For a moment I started to believe something could happen between us...but something real._

_Go on dates like normal people_

_Trust one another and forget all this shit_

_And that we could have a future_

Because they indeed had something real, went on dates like normal couple, trusted one another and forgot about all the shit, and had a future together.

17 year old Carla's probably jumping in joy somewhere out there.

"You okay?" Samuel asked looking at his wife noticing she was spacing out.

"Better." Carla smiled.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just life. How my imagination of having a future with you has now turned into reality." Samuel couldn't help but smile widely at his wife's words. He still remembers that day though despite getting slapped hard the first time.

"I love you. So much." Samuel whispered planting a kiss on her forehead before pecking her lips.

"And I love you too. So much." Carla locked her green eyes with his brown with so much love and addoration.


	2. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How stupid of her to think they can just drop this game really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by lauv’s song superhero!!! Enjoy!

If only they knew this was gonna lead them into a different path, they should've never played this dangerous game. This was all suppose to be a game, no stupid feelings involved, just two people toying each other—one in search for the truth and the other on a mission to shut his fucking mouth. 

How did they even get to this point? They don't even know themselves. They recall from time to time, questioning how they arrived to this other side of the shit hole game of cat and mouse all of a sudden. He thinks it was when he kissed her at the club on the night of the red party. While she believed it was when she was at his apartment the same night, after they had sex, and she slept over. His warmth gave her so much comfort, a comfort she definitely needed but not with him. Shouldn't really be with him. This is all a game for fuck's sake, but the comfort, the damn comfort, made her have a good night's sleep in a long time since Marina died. 

"Before, all you wanted to find out is if she was guilty, now all you wanna now is if she's innocent." 

Those words from Rebe replayed in Samuel's head over and over again. It was when he saw Carla across the hallway walking towards their classroom as he was walking with Rebe. And he's not gonna lie, he kind of froze in his tracks. And annoying as it may seem, Rebe was right with her words. 

Carla flashed him a teasing smirk when they met at the door as she entered, him following behind. And then her ex tells her after one period after about what Ander told him, so she had to talk to him about telling the truth in order to end this suffering. Just a great timing that Samuel saw them kissing and she was facing the door, he's surely not happy and she knows his suspicions grew even higher. 

Later that day after school, all alone in her room while fidling with the book she's currently reading, Carla's mind dozed off to a different dimension and before she knew, she found herself craving for him again. No, not the sex. The comfort he's unknowingly giving her and she couldn't be more pissed at herself than now for finding that stupid comfort to her loneliness in the person she never imagined to be with. She chuckled to herself, that quickly vanished as she realized once again how crazy she's become with this whole thing with Samuel. It's dangerous how destructive this whole stupid game can be if they continue this. 

"Carla, where are you going?" Great timing. Her father had just arrived from work just when she was about to leave their house without a word.

"I'm heading over to Lu's. Girls night." Carla was great at making excuses. And she knows in order to make her father believe her, she needs to use Lu's name for that. Funny because they haven't been in good terms since the school year started, even more now since that small confrontation in the hallway. 

"Okay. Take care, darling." Her dad smiled at hee which she gladly mirrored before going out of that big ass door.

Samuel had just fished out the macaroni out of the fridge when he heard the doorbell ring. He has no idea who it is or who it could be. Placing the tub on the table, he walked over to the door. His mind instantly went blank at the sight of the woman standing infront of him, in a blue long sleeved dress with a slight open zipper near the chest area. Samuel twitched his lips to the sides suddenly felt slight uncomfortable mixed with a huge amount of wondering why she's here. 

He let her in as he leaned on the kitchen frame letting her close the door. He's mentally scolding himself because his mind is telling him he shouldn't feel a little, nor a point percent of nervousness and insides twisting like crazy that she's here. It's not like she hasn't been here before. But for some annoying reasons he can feel his insides twisting and ears burning. Thank God her back was facing him, he had time to get his shit together. Well at least try. 

"Do you want something? Something to eat or something to drink?" He broke the silence through asking her. 

"No." Carla bluntly said with that huge spark of cold tone in her voice. 

"Well just tell me." Samuel softly murmured under the shakey breath trying hard not to let her hear that shake in his voice. 

"You and I are like chalk and cheese." Carla turned to face him. And in an instant, she finds herself crack another part of her wall when she slighlty smirked at the way he gazed at her. 

Carla wanted to flinch with how he's staring at her. She feels naked under his gaze. Like he knows the burden and loneliness deep down her. There's a huge part of her in fear with how easily he can see through her. He wasn't an idiot that she can easily make believe with her words. 

The way his presence have so much effect on her, that—that immensely huge fear came with happiness and comfort. Something she's been longing for these past few months. But she also knows she has to keep up the aura and pretend like a cold bitch in front of him even though she's lowkey learned that is no use when it came to him. After all they're playing a game. 

A dangerous one. 

Yeah, that's why she's here. 

"Samuel, don't look at me like that." She states in a seducing manner walking towards him. 

"Like what?" She smirked at his question, trying to sound so innocent. 

"You know." Carla answered. "This is not going anywhere, and if we carry on like this, we will only end up suffering." She stopped her tracks infront of him. 

"I completely agree. But why did you come all the way here to tell me this? You could've sent me a message." Samuel said, his voice husky, eyes challenging her own. See? He's not stupid. 

Carla wanted to say something in her defense because he had a point, yet she also didn't want to say anything dumb in front of him because she can feel them slip out of her tongue any moment. Carla momentarily broke the gaze, peeking up her long lashes before they landed on his lips and the urge to just kiss him right now was so high. So she grabs his silver necklace, checking them out so she has a reason to kind of close the small gap, she then lets the jewelry go going in for the kiss. 

"Do you want some macaroni's?" He suddenly asks catching her off guard.

"Excuse me?" Carla asked with so much disbelief in her voice as she watched him go over the table and grab a tub. 

"It's from yesterday, but I can reheat them for a moment. We can also do something with our clothes on." Carla clicked her tongue to the side of her mouth still in disbelief with what just happened. 

"You and I are not going anywhere with our clothes on." Carla felt her walls go back up in a snap. This is a game. A goddamn game! 

"Well then you're right. Maybe we should call it quits." Her disbelief doubled the moment those words left his mouth and she had no better choice than to walk out. 

That night Carla couldn't sleep, a lot worse than before. She still has school for God's sake. Her bedside watch read 2:43 AM making her groan in annoyance. She hated going to school with lack of sleep being accompanied by a lovely headache. She thinks her disbelief to what happened earlier must've kept her up or the guilt creeping on her or both. She doesn't know. 

Carla decided to just fuck it and grab her phone, scanned her social media accounts for a moment before exiting everything and going through her contacts with a little hope that someone she knows is still awake. Her eyes landed on Samuel's and even though she's still kind of pissed at him, she has no urge to stop herself from texting him. 

"Hi." Sent 2:49 AM 

Carla decided to go to the bathroom and swore to herself before going that if she doesn't get any response she'll have herself a glass of wine to help her sleep. Dismayed sprinkled through her when she didn't receive anything. 

"Well then time for some glass of wine." She told herself and was about to leave her phone on her bed to head out when it rang.

Carla slowly walked back to grab her phone. A smile tugged on her lips when she saw Samuel replied. 

"Hi. Why are you still up?" Was his reply. 2:52 AM

Carla thought for a moment on what to reply before finally responding with a, 

"Call me I can't sleep." Sent 2:53 AM 

And in an instant her phone started to ring and Carla could swear to all living organisms she's never picked up a phone call that quick. Not to Polo, not even to her parents. 

"Hi." Samuel greeted and Carla could feel he was smiling. "Why are you not yet asleep?" 

"I can ask the same to you." She fired back, before hearing him let out a chuckle, finding herself doing the same. 

"I asked you first." He pointed out, she can tell he was smirking. 

"I don't know, I just can't sleep for some reasons." Carla decided to answer his question. It was now her turn to ask, "and you? Why are you still awake?" 

"I'm waiting for my mom to arrive from her shift since she forgot her keys earlier." Samuel answered. Right, his mom that's barely around, working double time to get his brother out of jail. 

Guilt crawled on her skin once more. It wasn't Nano, it was Polo. Her mind drifted to Polo for a moment, wondering if he's done what she asked him to do earlier in the locker. She hadn't even noticed they were silent for a moment not until Samuel spoke. 

"You okay?" His voice concerned with a hint of wonder. 

"Y-yeah. Can you keep talking?" She tried to shrug off the feeling, finding herself looking for his comfort again. 

"What do you want me to talk about?" He curiously asked. 

"Anything. I don't mind." She smiled even though he can't see it. 

"Okay. Well at the moment i'm waiting for my macaroni to heat up." A loud laugh escaped her lips the moment he said those words. "What?"

"Didn't you have them for dinner when I was there earlier?" And the shame and disbelief from what happened hit her again. She looked so desperate and stupid. 

"Yeah I did. You should really try to have some sometime." He confidently offered and she lets out a pleased chuckle. 

"Maybe, maybe not." She teased, hearing his silly-manly laugh, that she discovers herself smiling to while listening to it. 

"Oh come on, you'll love it." 

"We'll see." 

The phone call drifted into different topics. And Carla finds herself telling him things she's never told anyone before, letting him discover another different side of her, maybe a side no one even knows but just her and him. It scares her how easily she can tell him these, but at the same time she feels really good about it. 

He also tells her stuff about himself. The movies he likes, music he listens to, and majority of his childhood spent with Omar and Nadia. She smiles and laughs at his childhood stories with a spark of realization just how much different their lives are. 

Her childhood was spent in handshakes and greetings with her parents business partners, meanwhile his were spent in the streets having fun like any normal child would do, but well she isn't normal, she's a marquise after all. He would most of the time go home with a bruised skin while she went home to their house with just stories of the girl gossips she and Marina used to share back then—accompanied by Guzman, Polo, and Ander on the verge of cutting one another's throat in annoyance to how plainly stupid they are at the game their playing. Really, she can never even remember going home with a bruise stretched on her skin, doesn't even remember if she had one. 

But despite the difference between their worlds, he has never made her feel like she was a rich girl from a rich neighbourhood, and he likes that she also never made him feel like a lowlife. Everything is so different but if you puzzle them together, it looks absolutely perfect. 

"You sound so sleepy already. You should go to bed." She heard Samuel say as she hummed in response, because she indeed was already sleepy.

"Can you not end the call even though i'm already asleep?" She lazily murmured, eyes on the verge of closing. 

"Yes. Okay if that's what you want." He said in agreement making her smile. "Good night, Carla."

"Good night." Were the last words Samuel heard from her before a moment went by that all he could hear was her steady breathing from the other line.

Carla went to school that morning with a pounding head. This might be the only time she's sleep deprived where in she felt happy. How could she not when she was met by the phone call still being on 4 hours later with his breathing huffing from the other line. She decided to end the call and prepare herself for school. 

She talked to Polo and her assumptions that he hasn't confessed yet were right. She definitely didn't need another sting of headache from Polo. Fucking hell. 

Hours later and classes were officially done. She's pushed through the day with a bitch of headache. She also doesn't know how she's now with Samuel, in front of his apartment in their school uniforms. 

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked the moment they stepped inside. 

"No. I just wanna sleep." She murmured slumping on the couch. 

"You can go take a nap in my room." She also doesn't know why she agreed but she did and walked towards the door he pointed.

His room is what she expected it to be—small. His tiny bed pressed to the wall with a table beside it. Carla scrunched her brows seeing his drawings, she knows he can draw, but not to this good extent. She found herself being amazed with how good he can actually draw. 

Samuel made himself coffee and just let Carla do her thing in his room. This early morning phone call was something he clearly didn't expect from her. She keeps on surprising him the more he gets to know her. The Carla he's get to known over the past months, isn't the same Carla he first met when they had a drink together. This one was different. 

As soon as Samuel was done with his coffee, he decided to join her in her peaceful sleep. He slowly laid beside her, her back facing him, his arms coming to rest on her waist. Carla slightly shifted, eyes slightly open piercing him. 

"Did I wake you up?" Samuel gently asked. 

Instead of answering his question, Carla moved closer to him leaning her head on his chest just below his chin. Samuel couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close to him. 

It was 9:30 in the evening when Carla woke up from that good nap. She can still feel his arms being wrapped around her, and she seriously doesn't want to move, but her uniform was crazy hot. She slowly got out of his grip, and hopes he doesn't mind her going through his shirt. She found a plain black one and decided to wear it before slipping back to his arms. There'll be no parents looking for her anyways since they're out of town. 

Another set of hours later and Samuel was wakened up by his stomach grumbling. 1:45 AM was written on his wall clock making him mentally question how long he's slept. A relieved sigh escaped his lips upon seeing that Carla was still beside him, sleeping soundly. So he decided to slip out of bed to cook something for them. A moment passes by and he's heard the door to his room open and was met by a shock to see Carla in his black shirt. He suddenly froze at his spot. 

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt." Carla shyly said not looking him in the eyes.

"I-it's fine, I don't mind." Samuel mentally cursed at himself for stuttering. She looked absolutely beautiful with his shirt on and hair tied up in a ponytail. "You look beautiful in it though." He flashed her a genuine smile. 

Carla could once again swear to any living organisms that she's feeling her cheeks heat up with the compliment. It's not like she doesn't get it, but Samuel and his words have a huge effect on her, and now she's just discovered that blushing around him was surely something she didn't wish for. She couldn't formulate words, so she just smiled back at him. 

They ate in silence at the wee hours of a Thursday. The silence from the streets contrasting with the silence they have in between them. There isn't any cloud in the air, just purely comfortable one etched through it. And they both like it. 

"Are you going home?" Samuel asked with a hint of doubt in his voice, not sure if it sounded gentle or aggresive to her.

"Do you want me to?" She smirked, locking her gaze with his. 

"No." He firmly answered.

"Then i'm not." Samuel couldn't supress the chuckle which made her smile a little. 

— 

Maybe, maybe ever since that day that she's been finding herself a lot these day picturing a future with him and going on dates like normal people. Maybe ever since that, that she's often at his house after class; doing schoolworks together, napping, and of course making out—she sometimes even sleep there, telling her parents that Lu organized a surprise sleepover. And he certainly has no complaints with it, he loves having her around, just as much as she loves being around him. 

"I'll ask you what is this? What are we doing?" Samuel seriously asked her as they ate his macaroni. The first time she's had it even though she's been here a couple of times. 

Carla sighed and broke the eye contact with him. "It's so noisy outside, isn't it? It's so quiet in here." She turned to face him again, gaze locked with his browns. "I have no idea what we're doing. But i'm quite lonely, and I think you are too, so we could be lonely together." 

He let out a small chuckle before changing his position to sit beside her and continued to eat their macaroni. 

"You have some tomato on—" Samuel hesitantly said pointing at the corner of his lips. 

"Where?" Carla surprisingly asked. 

"Wait. Here." Samuel licked the corner of her mouth making them both laugh. 

The next thing they knew, they were kissing. Samuel pushed her lightly to the couch making Carla laugh as she threw him a pillow before he completely towered over her. Their lips touched once again. Carla could feel him smile in between their kiss making her insides clench in something she doesn't know what to call. Her hands made their way to his hair, brushing his black-soft locks that she discovers liking. 

They pulled away to grasp some air but their eyes were locked on to each other. Smiles mirroring one another. Carla hasn't felt this happy in a while. And it's dangerous. 

"Idiot." She told him smiling teasingly before she felt his lips peck her own. 

The rest of the night was spent in cuddling, talking, and kissing. Just like the other days that she's at his apartment. 

Then that one shocking school day happened. Nano suddenly appeared out of nowhere making Guzman fire with anger as Lu, Polo, Valerio, and Ander stopped him in attacking what he believed is his sister's murderer. Samuel had a hold of his older brother convincing him to go as Rebeka was by his side. Carla just stood by the door frame stunned.

"I know it's easy to blame me but worry about your so called friends! They're laughing at your fucking face!" Nano screamed at Guzman's face. Carla suddenly tensed at the words she heard, crossing her arms tightly around her figure. 

Moments later and Samuel entered the class obviously unpleased with his brother's grand entrance. Carla looked at him with worried eyes, her gaze following him walk back to his table. Then Lu, Rebeka, and Cayetana having a small argument which she clearly found so petty. Azucena told them a few words and all of those went in to her ear and out on the other. She looked back at Samuel and found him staring at her still with that look on his face. 

After the period was over, Carla found him sitting on the staircase alone. She was hesistant to approach him but she needed to check up on him. 

"May I?" She gently asked catching his attention as he slowly nodded in response. Carla sat a step lower so she could have a full look on his face. He really isn't fine. "How are you?"

"Not as happy as when I paid the bail." He answered glancing at her. 

"Where did you get the money?" This has been the question her mind has been asking since earlier. She knows him and his mother are working double time to get his brother out of jail and the sallary isn't enough with all the things they still have to pay for in order to live. 

"That's confidential information." He said in a joking manner flashing her a smirk which made her smile a little. He turned his head to her again, locking his eyes with her green ones. "Are you scared?" 

"Should I be?" She asked him back. 

"No. He won't set foot outside the house. He won't cause any trouble. Trust me." Samuel genuinely said and Carla somehow felt the trust in his words.

"Does he know anything about us?" She asked and there was a hint of doubt in her voice. 

"No. He-he doesn't know anything about us." Samuel assured. Yet he knows to himself that wasn't true. His brother knows, it was Nano who warned him about Carla. 

Carla placed her hand on his knee, assuring him that she's there if he needed her before kissing his cheeks, and leaving him alone there. Samuel let out a sigh when she left. He knew he just lied to her about Nano not knowing anything about them. But he also needed her to trust him that she shouldn't be scared about Nano being free because he's there to protect her if anything happens. 

Samuel's mood the whole day didn't shift that much since Nano showed up at school. Though it felt a lot lighter, thanks to Carla checking up on him earlier, it still wasn't much. He was now walking to the empty hallway and knew she's probably on her way to her next class for today. And he was right cause the moment he left class, she was at her locker. 

"Carla." He softly called making Carla look at him confused. He held her hand, dragging her to the nearest restroom, and she didn't even bother asking him what's wrong cause she can see it in his eyes. 

Samuel locked the doorknob behind him as Carla sat on the sink eyeing him well. He's still really not okay, she thinks nothing can make him feel less pissed unless he was gonna punch a door or something continously. A sigh left her lips as she watched him stop in front of her, hands on both sides of her thighs. 

Silence wrapped the atmosphere and no one dared to talk. Carla's just staring at Samuel, his head low, and body slouched almost touching her knee with his hands supporting his position. All she could hear was his endless sigh and as much as she would love to let him talk on his own, she couldn't help it anymore.

"Tell me." She lets out, almost a whisper. Samuel slowly looked up at her with eyes dark that slowly started to shift. 

"Nano." He simply answered, kind of blunt even. And it's a first for Carla to ever hear him respond so timidly. Yet she also understood that he's still probably so mad at his brother for this morning's mess. She can even tell by his breathing that he wants to let it out, but also sure that he doesn't want to hit anything and calm the fuck down in the most proper way.

Carla was hesitant but she ended up doing it anyway. Her arms wrapped around his slouched figure, fingers gently brushing his back in a comforting manner, her chin resting on his shoulder. Samuel was quick to react, standing just enough, wrapping his own on her small figure, snuggling his head on the crook of her neck smelling her addictive scent. Carla smiled at that. 

She still has one class but here she is stuck in the restroom with a fuming mad Samuel. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Just hugging one another, squeezing each from time to time as a way of comfort. Slowly, Carla could feel his breathing steady, indicating he was feeling a lot better now. Samuel was the first to put a little distance, not breaking the hug, their faces so close. 

"You feeling better now?" Carla asked, looking at him with a smile on her face. Samuel nodded in response as she brushed the hair that was coming in the way of his face. 

"Thank you." Samuel smiled making Carla do the same. He leaned in until their foreheads touched, hands interwined. 

All Samuel really needed was her. He's been craving for that comfort only she could give him. That's why he no longer made himself deprive of that and needed to just have a moment with her. Doesn't matter if they touch or whatever, her only was enough for him. 

Carla felt him kiss her nose, smiling at the gesture. The butterflies in her stomach going wild. 

And the whole trust me thing escalated quickly that day, on the night of Rebeka's Halloween Party. He's been looking for his brother for fuck's sake, and it wouldn't be good for him if Guzman finds him first, and it wouldn't be good for Carla if Nano finds her. It will be one hell of a fucking mess. 

"What if I killed another one?!" Samuel clenched his fist hearing his brother's words and he knows who he just bumped into. 

"Let go of her!" Samuel screamed at Nano making his brother losen his grip on Carla. 

The next thing Carla knew, Samuel was already punching his own brother. Almost beating him to death. Even her words didn't even seem to make sense to him now as he continued to beat Nano. 

Then realization hit Carla... Samuel almost killed his own brother with his bare hands in order to protect her. She doesn't know what to feel. 

The day after was another school day. And Guzman had just asked her why she didn't tell the police about it. She didn't do it not because he didn't want Nano to get more pissed at her, it was for Samuel. 

"Carla!" She heard his voice making her look at him. She was still shakened up from last night. Adding to that Samuel almost killing his brother because of her. In the back of her head it's like another version of Polo accidentally killing Marina to get her back that watch. 

"What do you want?" She weakly asked. 

"To thank you for not telling on Nano." He answered, eyes piercing on her. 

"They wouldn't believe me without evidence." 

"They wouldn't have believed most girls. You're rich, a daughter of a marquise, and this is also fucking reality. If you told on Nano, he'll be behind bars by now." Carla could feel her knees weaken and decided to sit on her car as Samuel leaned down a bit to look at her. "You didn't do it because of me." 

"You almost killed your own brother because of me. Maybe we should stop doing things for one another, Samuel." Carla could feel tears pooling her eyes. She's mentally cursing herself to stop the fucking liquid to roll out her cheeks. She's never cried in front of someone before, especially not in front of Samuel. "We should leave it."

"What happened wasn't your fault." Samuel stated. Because he thinks punching his own brother was none of Carla's fault because it was his choice to punch him almost to death, yet Carla thinks it was her fault that Samuel has gone that wild—that everytime something bad happens she's always involved. She understood where Nano was coming from because she was the reason why Marina's dead now and Christian turned into vegetables.

"Well i'm always there when something bad happens." She felt her voice crack and the tears pooling on the verge of rolling down her cheek. 

"No it's not your fault."

"And what if it is?" 

"No, no it's not."

"How do you know?" Carla broke their gaze looking down at her hands. When she looked back up him again his eyes were asking if he could sit beside her to which made her move further a little inside. 

"I just know. Because when I look into your eyes I know that you don't want to hurt anyone." His words took away a bunch of worry and doubt she just had from last night's event. He really has that much effect on her that she quickly melted on to his words. The tears got replaced with softness. She looked at him with so much admiration. 

"You've been whipped. I often have that effect on guys." Carla tried to reason out for him to let this conversation go, but she also knew at the same time that her body wasn't clearly saying the same thing. 

"Not me." He softly said, eyelashes batting in a way she found cute, his eyes also mirrored hers and what they were trying to say. He closed the door and their faces were so close, she could feel his breathing on her cheek. "What if we just go with it?" 

Right then and there Carla wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So she closed the window to give themselves some private moment. And Samuel knew what she wanted to do next. In a snap, their lips crashed on to one another, hands fidling each other's blazer removing them. Carla had her hands on his hair while his were busy unbuttoning her shirt, she heard him groan before letting themselves lay down on the seat. 

"Weren't we going to leave this?" He asked regaining his breath while she caressed his face, stroking every inch of it. 

"We are leaving it. But little by little." She answered huskily grabbing a hold of his tie, removing it. 

"For someone who's leaving it you look very excited." He breathed against her mouth. Their eyes burning one another. 

"Well, rich kid stuff." She stated before clashing their lips once again. Samuel unbuttoned his own shirt while moving in sync with her rhythm.

The following months spent with Samuel has had Carla feel happy. If during the previous months she imagined a future with him and going on dates like normal people, a new one has been added to that list over time; she wanted the two of them to be something— but something real. She knew from the start this was gonna be a dangerous game, yet they kept on playing it, both of them needed something from one another—him in search for the truth, and her to keep him under control. Yet in her case, she slowly slipped away from that path, seeming to forget the reason why they, in the first place started to talk, everytime she was with him. 

The fact that she knows how dangerous he can break down her wall without trying looked nothing to her. It just didn't make sense when he can read her. She allows him to see her a little vulnerable, without the cold facade, none of what she shows everyone is present whenever he was around. She still continues to tell him things she never told anyone. He also tells her one time that all she does is surprise him and she tells him that he does the same to her. 

And her eyes widened in realization... she might be falling inlove with Samuel García. 

—

"And you? How's lover boy doing?" Polo asked turning his attention to her. She just read Samuel's messages about wanting to talk after class and it's definitely about Marina again. Carla mentally cursed. 

"Please, he's not my lover. I'm only with him for a reason and love has nothing to do with it." She denied when in reality she's already accepted the fact that she's slowly falling inlove with him. 

"Do you think after all these years you can still fool me?" Polo returned her words at her. If there was anyone in this room who can read her too it's Polo. And he surely knows that Carla has slowly fallen, if not, fully fallen, into the trap. 

And Carla was right with the reason why he wanted to talk to her after class. She saw it coming from miles away. But she's also tired of this stupid game. Everytime he unknowingly breaks her wall, she needs to remind herself that this was a game, nothing other than that. But the reminder quickly fades when they're spending time together. The stories they share, the kisses they exchange, the endless genuine laugh that they can only hear, and a bunch of other things that they do. She's tired of this fucking set up, really. 

"What's going on with Samuel?" Her father suddenly asks, which made her wonder. He has no idea about them and he suddenly asks about him. Weird. 

"Which Samuel?" Carla played dumb. 

"The Samuel from your class." 

"Nothing. Nothing's going on. Why?" Carla knew she had to lie. She felt the need to. 

"He went to the police. He has been talking about you, me, and Polo. Apparently he has a recording of you." At the words she heard, Carla felt like a bucket of ice cold water was poured on to her. 

"What was I saying in that recording?" She asks, nervous to the point that she can feel her stomach ache in pain even though she was eating at the moment. 

"Nothing I suppose. They ignored him. But you better be careful with him." From the pain in her stomach, she also felt another pain, a lot worse than the one she has in her tummy. It was her heart. 

—

Samuel heard the door bell ring, and once again, doesn't have an idea who it is. Although he has a hunch it probably is Carla. 

And he was right. 

"What do you want?" He asked. He saw her face and it was etched with anger. She stepped inside purposely bumping on to his shoulder before he closed the door. 

And once he got to turn to her, her palm landed on his cheek. He now knows why. 

"That's how the world works incase you hadn't noticed, you idiot." Carla hissed at him, walking a little distance from him. 

"Why are you so angry?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Which made Carla snap her head at him. 

"You tricked me!"

"You've been tricking me from the start." 

"And you don't hate mo for that?"

"No!" Samuel quickly responded which an answer Carla didn't expect. "It doesn't matter. Congratulations. You've won."

"No. We both have lost." 

"What have you lost?"

"You." Carla didn't think of any other answers to his question. It was no use now that her feelings were scattered all over the place. She needed them out. "For a moment I started to believe something could happen between us— but something real. That we could trust one another, go on dates like everyone else—although we'd often stay here so you can make me your macaroni, which by the way is disgusting—I don't know, I even thought we could forget all this shit. And have a future. How stupid of me, right?" 

Carla no longer cared about the walls. Her need to let it all out on him was stronger than putting it back up. Well, she was never someone to put up that much walls around him, and he made her lose those walls without trying, she herself didn't even notice that until she woke up one day realizing it. She was scared how he unknowingly made those fences burn to ground, yet, she loved not having it around—not finding the need to be that ice cold Carla. And today, was one of them. 

Samuel was stunned with her sudden confession not knowing what to say. Standing in front of her, their foreheads touched, leaning on to one another. All Carla wishes for is for him to kiss her. But that didn't happen. He pulled away and in that moment Carla was reminded that all of this was just a fucking game. 

As Carla left, Samuel still stood at the same spot. He couldn't believe it still. Sure he did thought of giving up this game for her because he unfortunately was already inlove with her. So they could make things official and not hide from anyone anymore. Yet, he still thought about giving Marina and Nano justice for the injustice they each received months ago. He knew that if he was gonna continue this, he was gonna lose Carla. But if he was to stop this, his brother will end up hiding forever and Marina's murderer will continue to walk freely like nothing. 

He then thought about the Carla he knew in a span of months. 

The Carla that allowed him to show her other side. 

The Carla he would share his macaroni with, sleep with, have sex with, share bed with, and kissed. 

The Carla that would tell him how annoying he is but with a smile on her face. 

The Carla that would laugh at his weak attempt to joke with eyes going small. 

And lastly the Carla he has fallen inlove with. 

Samuel knew he just broke her and her trust big time. But he had to do it for his family. For Nano. 

—

Samuel was eating lunch alone at the eating area of the school with his tub of disgusting macaroni on the table when Carla walked in. She clearly wasn't pleased and walked past him and straight to the vending machine to grab something. But to no luck, it wasn't working and kept on declining her card no matter how many times she banged it, which he found hilarous making him chuckle. He also found it cute. 

"Want some?" He decided to offer his macaroni. His improved version. 

Carla looked at him, fingers tapping the machine, really in doubt if she would have some or no. She still wasn't okay with him for letting her walk out after she just poured her heart on him, but she pushed that thought back for a moment and sighed before slowly approaching him. 

"Better than before?" He asks, a smile tugged on his lips, in full amusement that she actually accepted his offer. 

"That wouldn't be too difficult." She answered. 

"Next time, you'll be amazed." Samuel smiled once again. Their eyes on a staring competition. Her greens clashing with his browns. 

The gala was a party Lu organized with the rich. And Carla, after the discovery Lu had said about Cayetana and exiting the restroom together, didn't expect to see Samuel trying to get in. She had to do something to make him leave. It wouldn't be good for him if her father sees him. 

But before she could even approach Samuel, Polo dragged her to the side asking her what was he doing here. Funny cause she also doesn't know. Then her father pops out of nowhere. Now she was torn on answering her dad or talking to Samuel and make him leave. With a big gulp of guts, she turned away from Polo and her father. 

"He's with me. Relax." She told the security letting Samuel in. "What are you doing here? You have to leave now." Worry started to slowly creep in Carla's whole body. She knows her dad already has a hunch about them, and with her talking to him now just kind of confirmed it. But she also won't allow herself to do nothing and try protect him with all she could from her father. That's why she needed him to leave now. 

"Where's Rebeka?" He asked, looking like he was in a rush. 

"Samuel you need to leave. Please." She now pleaded. Yet she also knows how hard headed he is. 

"Please? Why are you so concerned now?" Samuel questioned. Carla let out a heavy sigh as she watched Samuel talk to Rebeka. She mentally cursed at the situation now. 

Then Lu decided not to follow her advice and thought it would be fun to expose everyone. Including her. 

"Ah! And Carla's fucking Samuel." Were the last of Lu's exposing moment. Everyone was shocked, her and Samuel included as they exchanged glances. Great! Now her father's hunch has been completely confirmed thanks to her former bestfriend. 

Samuel was preparing his bike to leave when Carla went out of the building with her father. She, for a moment, stopped in her tracks. Deciding if she would go straight inside the car or have a moment to talk to him. She chose the former thinking it wouldn't make it any better for her dad to see her talking to Samuel after what Lu has just pulled tonight. 

Yet, she was wrong. The moment she was heading downstairs, her father was on a phone call with someone. Her insides started to turn, worry filled her body, afraid flooded her blood stream. She couldn't process the idea of something bad happening to Samuel because of her father just like what happened to Christian. She called him multiple times with tears streaming down her face and there was none. A bunch of text messages from time to time were sent and there was still no response. 

—

Carla went to school that morning with another bitch of a headache. She barely got sleep. This is the only time that she's sleep deprived that she literally has no energy to deal with anyone at all. Especially now that she couldn't handle another accident, or worse death, on her account. 

3 and a half sleepless nights. 3 fucking days and all Carla could think of was Samuel dead somewhere in that forest. She can't take it anymore. Another possible death because of her was too much to handle. She's kept the one about Marina for too long, she can't have another one especially it being Samuel's. 

She ended up confessing everything she knew. She didn't bother to think of the consequences she'll face and threw everything in the air. Risked whatever there was on the verge of getting risked. She gave up everything because of Samuel and the idea of him being dead. 

Or that's what she thought after she had a talk with the police officer. He was there infront of her, standing, alive, although with bruises on his eyebrow. 

It dawned to her that she's been played and he's won the game. Really, how stupid of her to even think they could just drop this stupid game they started in the first place. They both have intentions with one another, but definitely didn't have any intentions to fall inlove with one another. That's what made this game so fucking stupid. Feelings were suddenly involved. 

"Congratulations." She whispered on his ear. 

"Do you think i'm happy?" He asked and she badly wanted to scoff. 

"Why wouln't you be? You played me and you won."

"I lost you." Carla wanted to melt into his words but no. Not after everything he's done pretending that he was possibly dead and making her suffer with guilt over the past few days. That was just too much of him. 

"You never had me." She coldly said, walking away with a stinging pain inside her chest and tears on the edge of rolling down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some prompt ideassss hoho ill try my best


	3. From to To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really never take it of, do you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired byyyy Carla’s necklace on s3 hoho

Samuel groaned at the sunlight piercing through the blinds on a Sunday morning. He groaned in annoyance before turning his body to where he expected his favorite view to be... but she wasn't there anymore. He gathered all his energy to sit up, eyes still somehow closed, and curse following due to the bad headache he got from last night's wild as fuck party. 

Joder, Guzman. 

Yeah, he was now blaming Guzman, again, for his hangover. Their friendship goes like that. Blaming one another for drinking too much during parties because apparently, they just pour drinks at one another's shot glasses and losing count of the shots they've taken. 

You might think how come Nadia and Carla wouldn't give a single fuck about their boyfriends drinking too much. Trust me, they do. But you know, around Samuel, Guzman has learned how to disobey Nadia and same goes to Samuel with Carla. The two girls just give up persuading them to drink less but end up letting them do their own thing, considering the fact also that these two barely catch up and see each other. They needed their bromance time too. 

Samuel decided to take a shower in hopes of his hangover to lessen. He's that hungover that he can barely fully open his eyes from the pain in his head. He wasn't even happy with his shower though because he can no longer hold himself together for a satisfying one. He just really needed to shower in that case. 

He slipped into his black sweatpants and a plain white jacket before heading out of the room to look for his girl. She's probably working or making breakfast, he guessed. As soon as he walked out of the room he went straight to the kitchen in hopes she's there. 

And she was... her back facing him. She was busy cutting onions while a pan was heating on her left. Samuel smiled widely at the view. 2 years have gone by since they've started living together. And it never fails to make him feel surreal that indeed, they're living in one roof. 

Samuel walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, planting a kiss between her shoulder and neck. He heard her chuckle, burrying his face on her neck. 

"Good morning, drunkard." Carla teased as she continued to slice the onions. 

"Good morning too." Samuel mumbled. "I'm so hungover. Fucking Guzman." Carla chuckled at his last statement. 

"Yeah. You blame Guzman and he blames you." Samuel could tell she was grinning base on how the words left her mouth. "The bromance in this atmosphere is immaculate." 

Samuel's head was bitching like there's no tomorrow. It was by far his worst hangover. And he couldn't even remember what shit him and Guzman drank last night. The last thing he can recall was the 6 consecutive shots of vodka with Guzman and Ander. 

Samuel walked over to his girlfriend, who was occupying the whole couch with a laptop on her lap. She's decided to work at home again. But well, she's her own boss anyway. 

Carla pierced her eyes at her very hungover boyfriend walking towards her, obviously an inch away from sleeping again. She's given him medicine to cure the pain after they ate breakfast. She really shouldn't be so amused with Samuel's state right now, but for some reason she is. She's find herself smirking at him until he squeezed himself beside her on the couch, occupying the space in between her and the back rest. 

He hummed in comfort the moment he was settled and Carla couldn't help but laugh a little. His head on her shoulder while her arm was around his—wrapped, Samuel's own meanwhile was, one on her stomach and the other on her back, both hands meeting on her hip. He really wanted her so close since she wasn't there when he woke up. 

Carla had discovered that side of Samuel since they were in high school. Whenever she wasn't there when he wakes up, every chance he gets to lay beside her, he cuddles her close to him and feeling like he never wants to let her go. Funny cause she never liked cuddles before that, but he happened. She sometimes finds it funny when he would groan in a little annoyance whenever she needs to get up to get something or whatever the need to get up for. And when she comes back, he cuddles her closer, as if it could get any close. Nonetheless, Carla absolutely loves this side of him. Well she loves every side of him. 

She was soothing the sides of his head while reading through Valerio's report for the past week. Samuel could feel the cold-metallic jewel swiping in sync with her fingers which made him smile wide with eyes closed making Carla snap her head at him. 

"What?" She asks with brows slightly furrowed. 

"The ring." He answered still smiling while eyes closed. "You really never take it off, do you?"

"Well I did take it off my finger for 4 years and a couple of months." She answered as Samuel opened his eyes with confusion written on his face. 

"When?" He asked, totally confused now. "You took it off you?" He sounded like he couldn't believe it. 

"I said I took it off my finger. I never said I didn't wear it." Carla rolled her eyes with a smirk playing on her lips. "Remember when I made this into a necklace?" 

Samuel let out a relief as he remembered how she turned the ring he gave her into a necklace. They never talked about why she did make it into a necklace. They never did, or maybe they could now. 

"I can't believe how I never asked you this... but why did you make it into a necklace?" He sounded really curious as he looked up at her with brows a little scrunched. 

"Remember when you gave this to me that time in one of the empty classrooms you pulled me in?" He nodded at her words as she continued, "Well it was after that that everything went to hell. The wineries, my dad, Yeray, and keeping you safe. A week into wearing the ring, and not having you close to me was torture, yeah sure it was there to remind me of you, but I thought of turning it into a necklace where I can feel your presence closer to me. And I purposely picked a chain off of my necklaces that was exactly the length that just sit on top of my chest. It was the only thing I could have you close." 

"I never expected this story behind turning the ring into a necklace." He honestly murmured. "But okay, you love me that much." 

"Fuck off." Carla laughed before playfully putting her hand on his face, as he let out a laugh too. 

"But you started wearing the ring again when we got back together though." Samuel pointed out. 

The ring was with her since she was 17, took it off, made it as a necklace the whole time she was away from him. Which meant that even the 4 years apart, it's been hanging on her neck. And when they decided to give this love another chance 5 years ago, she's worn it back as a ring. 

"Yeah because I have you close to me now." She said, winking at his direction, as a fluttered chuckle left his lips. 

"I feel like you love me more than I love you." Carla flipped him off one more time, her hand on his face again. 

"Deflate the head, baby. There's so much air in there already." She mumbled squishing his cheeks in between her fingers. 

The promise ring Samuel gave her, that one time in an empty classroom she pulled him into back in high school, was one of the things that kept her pushing when she was away from Madrid. Lu had even told her that she's so whipped for this guy, and she can't deny because she really is. 

4 years and she never got to see him whenever she was home for the holidays. Mainly because he was always away spending it in Morocco with his mom and Nano. And when he gets back, it was her time to fly back to the US. 

That's why when she finished university, she instantly came back with Lu and Nadia. She had a business to run and well, for him too. Gladly on the day of her welcome home party, he arrived with Guzman, Ander, and Omar. They talked and decided it was time to give this another shot. Since that night, she wore the ring as it is suppose to be. 

—

"Lucrecia where the fuck?!" Carla hissed at her bestfriend. 

"You've never called me Lucrecia your whole life Carla!" Lu pointed out with disgust on her face. Well it's true though that Carla has never called her in full name, and hearing it for the first time just made her cringe hard. 

"Where are we going Lu?" She asked again and Lu couldn't help but roll her eyes hard. 

"We're almost there! Chill the fuck out, Carla!" Lu was most of the time thin with patience and today is one of those times. 

Moments later and they stopped at an unfamiliar place. Carla glanced over her bestfriend with confusion written on her face, to which Lu just flashed her a tight lipped reassuring smile as they head out of the car. They entered the lobby of the cabin and into the well decorated garden. 

"Lu, what's happening?" Carla asked, still confused. 

"It's just a dinner for all of us, Carla. Relax." The woman beside her answered. "As for Samuel, don't worry, he's already here." Carla's brows furrowed hard. "He was the one who told me to pick you up because, you know who was out with Guzman again today, and Guzman dragged him here." 

The garden was filled with lights, a small platform with a singer and a few instruments, speakers on both sides. A long wooden table was placed in the middle with a red cloth on top of it. A mini bar on the left and an ice cream stand on the right side. It really looks like they're celebrating something here. 

"Hi." Samuel greeted her the moment she was infront of him, kissing her lips. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come and get you." 

"It's fine. Lu told me Guzman dragged you here and you asked her to fetch me." Carla smiled wrapping her arms on his waist as he held her close with his right arm. "What's happening here though? Why does it seem kind of fancy?" 

"It's really just a dinner for all of us. It was Omar's idea because he wanted a chill-earthy vibe." Carla chuckled at Samuel's words. And it is indeed very Omar to just want a chill vibe. 

Thank God she opted to wear a white knitted sweater for tonight because it was slowly starting to get cold considering the fall season is approaching. Samuel must've noticed her shiver a little because he enveloped her into a little embrace emitting his warm. 

"Carla stop stealing my boyfriend from me!" Guzman jokingly said as he approached the two giving Carla a hug. 

"Guzman, he was mine first before you had him. I didn't steal him from you practically speaking." Carla rebutted with the same sarcasm making the two laugh. 

The dinner went well overall. It felt nice to catch up with the people they've known for years. It's been 3 months since everyone was back in town and had a gathering and hangout like they all used to. With their own lives, some of them were mostly on plane rides for out of town appointments. 

"No! The asshole here is Ander." Omar said as they were recalling about how their lives went when they repeated the last year of high school.

"Yeah, sure. But definitely the biggest one here is Guzman." Ander swifted the topic pointing a finger at his childhood bestfriend. Samuel's laugh was the first to escape. 

"And the smallest asshole is me." Valerio added laughing at his own words which made everyone did too. 

"Val, you're the biggest asshole i've met." Lu joked, flashing her brother a sarcastic smile. 

"Still so good at being mean, mi hermana." Valerio answered back as Lu flashed him the finger.

Carla was leaning on Samuel's shoulder when she felt he needed to get up so she moved a little and looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'll just get you my sweater. It's getting colder and you're shiverring badly." Samuel said as Carla let him and Guzman accompanied him. 

"Guzman and Samuel looking like the ultimate boyfriends. Any words, Carla and Nadia?" Rebeka jokingly commented as they eyed the two leave. 

"Carla and I have accepted the fact that they're into each other." Nadia said which made Carla playfully nod in agreement. 

Samuel and Guzman meanwhile got everything they needed. This is it. 

They walked back inside with the things in hand as Guzman felt Samuel being nervous.

"Joder, Samuel. Relax okay? Relax." Guzman patted his chest as Samuel let out a nervous sigh. 

"I can't, Guzman. My nerves are shaking and my insides are twisting." Samuel admitted making his bestfriend chuckle.

"She's gonna be happiest girl tonight. I promise." Guzman gave Samuel a reassuring smile which made him kind of relieved.

The lights in the area suddenly shut off making everyone in the table startle—fake startle. As they all murmured words out of shock and fustration that the power went out. Such good acting skills. 

Then the voices died down. 

And a a light suddenly striked Samuel's direction and Carla gasped at the sight. 

"Baby, I really don't know what to say and I don't wanna sound so cheesy." Samuel started off as chuckles left their lips. "But one thing i'm sure of is that my love for you will never stop and it will only continue to grow as each day passes by. And i'm here to ask you one question; will you allow my love for you to last for a lifetime? Will you be my Mrs. García?" 

Happy tears started streaming down her face as she approached Samuel. "Yes. I will be." 

The lights went back and their friends, who were all packed in one corner near the ice cream stand, started cheering and screaming in happiness as they witnessed the magical moment. Congratulatories were then said as they walked towards Carla and Samuel. 

"So you planned this whole thing?" Carla asked him as she looked at him with eyes sparkling in happiness. 

"Yeah. And I was able to pull it off." Samuel winked at her making her answer with an eye roll.

"Don't inflate your head so much please." Carla chuckled at him. 

"I love you." Samuel murmured against her mouth, smiling widely. 

"I love you too." Samuel gave her a small peck before another glass of alcohol came in front of him. 

"We're getting you drunk tonight. This is a big celebration." Guzmán handed him another glass of gin and tonic.

"Joder Guzmán, tio, were you really serious about getting me drunk?" Carla couldn't help but laugh hard at her fiance's whine. He must've been traumatized the last time he got drunk and that was because of and with Guzmán almost 2 months ago. 

"Samuel we all agreed on getting you both drunk in celebration of the engagement. But no one's gonna take care of the other, so we're getting you drunk only." Carla scoffed at her soon to be best man on their wedding and Samuel looked at her asking for help. 

"Samuel stop asking your wife for help!" Guzmán hissed, impatient even as his hand still out for him to take the alcohol in his grip. 

"Just throw up quickly so you wouldn't have to suffer much in the morning." Samuel sighed in no hopes of not suffering a hang-over tomorrow as Carla laughed a little agreeing to Guzmán's deal. Because when out drinking with his bestfriend, hang-over was a word that always existed. And 2 months ago was his worst one and he doesn't want any of those anymore. Clearly gonna happen though. 

"Nadia!!! Your boyfriend is getting me drunk again. He's probably gonna end up drunk too." Samuel was now finding some support on his childfood friend as the woman lightly laughed at him. 

"Get drunk. It's a good night to celebrate anyways." And with Nadia's response came with Carla's loud laughter. She knows he was gonna look for back-up since she didn't give it to him, and now that Nadia refused to do the same, he was completely hopeless. His face blank and disappointed. 

"Guzmán we agreed drinking, not getting drunk." Samuel's now trying to twist his bestfriend's mind. 

"No. Stop being an idiot. We agreed on getting drunk, come on." Samuel sighed and finally got the glass out of Guzmán's grip. 

"Just force yourself to throw up if you feel like you're getting drunk already." Carla told him as Guzmán dragged Samuel to where the boys are leaving the girls on their own. 

Thank God though, even if Samuel was drunk as fuck last night, there were no mad painful headaches which he was grateful for because he would've cursed at Guzmán again over the phone. Though he's still hungover, it was tolerable and managable, which is fine. 

Samuel still felt like he was in cloud 9 because of last night's happenings. He still couldn't believe that Carla said yes to him. That she's gonna marry him soon. It still felt surreal because after everything that has happened in the past, who would've thought they'd make it this far. 

"You left me in bed again." He whined upon seeing his fiancé laying on the couch watching a series on their tv. 

"And what are we gonna have for breakfast then if I didn't leave you there?" Carla shot back at him as she eyed him approaching her with his hair messy—that she loves to brush with her fingers—and sweatpants only. Yeah, after all these years, she still drools over him when she sees him topless. His sex appeal was crazy. 

"You could've went back to bed after cooking." Carla chuckled at that. He looks so disappointed. And to make up for it, she raised both of her arms like asking for a hug, as she saw a smile tug on his lips. Samuel was quick to understand that and layed on top of her, wrapping his arms on her as she did the same. He kissed her on the lips first before settling his face on her neck. 

"You're such a big baby." Carla commented, obviously teasing him. And well, that amused him in a way. 

"I'm your big baby." He corrected making Carla laugh a little. Her hands now brushing his hair to which he likes so much because he finds it so calming. "No, wait, let me correct that. I'm your only baby." 

"You're not so sure about that." Carla whispered in his ear and he had to shoot up a little to look at her with questioning eyes and brows furrowed in confusion as he started to feel a little tensed. 

"Carla..." Was the only thing he could say. 

There's no way. 

There's literally no way. 

She couldn't be. 

And he even got more confused as Carla started laughing at his face. "I'm just kidding." 

"Carla..." His voice now serious looking at her eyes.

"I swear! It was a joke." She now stopped laughing too, a sign that it was all for fun. "You can breathe now. I'm not pregnant, for real." She kissed his lips in assurance. 

"Our child can come after the wedding." He winked at her with a teasing smile and Carla laughed at that.

"Well the child almost came this month though." And Samuel's eyes widened in shock. "A day delayed." Samuel let out a sigh of relief at that. 

They both agreed before though that they'd only be bringing kids into this world once they're already married. That's why Samuel almost stopped breathing when she dropped that joke. Though they also didn't disguard the possibility of having a baby before their desired goal because well—they go in for a lot of unprotected sex—and if it were to happen, they'd accept it with loving arms. 

—

After months of preparation, it was finally the big day. 

They both didn't want a grand wedding with so much on the guest list. So the guests were only their friends, their families, and friends' parents. 

Samuel teared up watching Carla walk down the isle with her father on her side. Her dad liked him now—issues from the past were done. This is finally the day she officially becomes his Mrs. García. He gets to call her wife after this. Samuel was over the roof with his happiness and he could feel his heart explode with the feeling. 

"Samuel, do you take Carla as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, father." 

"Carla, do you take Samuel as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, father."

And the wedding sealed of with a kiss. Majority of the guess on the verge of crying, some were already crying. 

From a promise ring with so much uncertainties ahead of them.

To an engagement ring with love for one another ready to make it last forever. 

And lastly to a wedding ring with a seal of promise of death do us part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding scene ik was short but its because idk how to right a wedding chap HAHAHA so peace out.


	4. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder where she learned that though?" Samuel sarcastically asked as Carla shrugged in an act to play innocent which obviously was no use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t like how this turned out but enjoy!

A heavy sigh left Samuel's lips as he got out of the car arriving home. He was at work for a few hours only but it was a busy kind of day, he felt so drained. He just wanted to stay in and sleep. 

Samuel headed to the other living room of the house looking for the girl he knew would take away this exhausted feeling in an instant. 

"Papa!!!" The little girl screamed in joy, running towards him, hugging his leg. 

"Papa missed you." Samuel instantly felt energized with the site of the little girl. He lifted her up before kissing her cheek. "How was your day, babe?" 

"I missed you too." Isabela García Rosón, him and Carla's 3 year old little girl. "It was good! I played at the swing today."

"That's good to hear." Samuel widely smiled. "But play time is over now okay? You need to freshen up and prepare." 

Samuel himself took a quick shower as the nanny took care of Isabela while she freshened up. They're off to a christening, well Omar and Ander's. 

As a godfather, he really has to wear something formal. So he opted for a black turtle neck long sleeved shirt paired with a black slacks that perfectly fit him. As soon as he was done, he went to their daughter's room to check up on her. 

"You look very pretty, baby." Samuel looked at her with so much love and admiration. She was the perfect mix of the both of them. Her face shape, eyelashes, and eyebrows were his, meanwhile her lips, nose, eye color, and eye shape were Carla's. 

"Thank you papa." Isabela shyly smiled, the one that mirrors his. 

Samuel took her to his arms and into her little closet, letting her sit on her tiny chair, as he grabbed the hair brush to sooth out her dark brown hair. 

"Papa will Beatriz be there?" Isabela asked, looking at her papa through the glass reflection. 

"She will be." Samuel answered as a happy yehey left his daughter's lips. "What do you want to do with your hair?" He decides to ask after brushing the strands smoothly and gently. 

"The princess like papa please." Samuel couldn't contain his fondness as Isabela turned her head to him with puppy eyes, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

What the kid meant by princess like was a braid. And Samuel has discovered that she absolutely loves that hairstyle. 

Samuel started braiding his daughter's hair in a headband way on both sides. He definitely learned how to do the braid thanks to his girl cousins that he often saw style one another's hair and he would just watch how they do them. So yeah, he was able to pick up that skill by observing. 

Carla first discovered about it when she was awfully sick and Samuel decided to braid her hair and put it in a low bun since she was constantly puking. She didn't know that side of him of course and was really stunned that he can actually do it. That day, she felt like she just fell inlove with him all over again. 

"Okay done!" Samuel exclaimed happily after placing the last butterfly clip near her left ear. "What a beautiful girl you are baby." Samuel carried her into his arms again and playfully snuggled his face as the room was suddenly filled with angelic baby laughters. 

"Thank you papa!" Isabela burried her face on his neck. 

They dropped off the office to fetch Carla, who was also really busy for today. Isabela was excited to see her mama again after hours and was doing her little jumps on her father's arms making him chuckle. 

Samuel placed her down as he opened the door to her office. And in a snap, the little girl was inside already running towards Carla.

"My baby." Carla happily said slightly moving her swivel chair with arms wide open. "I missed you." She quickly lifted Isabela up to sit on her lap, placing a kiss on her small squishy cheek. 

"I missed you too, mama." Isabela leaned into her mother's touch as Carla had her arms wrapped around her. 

"You look very pretty." Carla smiled in awe. Once again amazed with Samuel's braiding skills. He can do it so perfectly and clean. 

"Thank you! You too mama." Isabela smiled. 

"I'm your number 1 baby." Samuel playfully said as he leaned in to kiss her lips. 

"You used to be." Carla teasingly said with a smirk on her face which resulted to her man roll his eyes. 

"How's work?" Samuel glanced over to her laptop. 

"I'm almost done but i'll just finish them tomorrow." Carla answered fixing her daughter's dress. "How was yours? I heard you were extremely busy earlier."

"Yeah very. Also very draining." Samuel admitted as she held his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Mama, can I have one of these?" Isabela held a candy wrapper that was sitting on the table, which Carla had accidentally not include to throw together with some papers. 

"And what do you say?" 

"Please." Isabela cheekily smiled making both her parents chuckle. Carla nodded at Samuel to hand her one because he was covering the jar of candy that was on her table.

Samuel gave Carla the candy while their 3 year old's little hands were trying to reach for it. 

"One only, okay? Too much candy isn't good, babe." Carla reminded which Isabela nodded in agreement as she watched her mother open the small wrapper. 

"Thank you mama!" Carla smiled widely at her daughter before a you're welcome left her lips. 

"Drink a glass of water after okay?" Isabela hummed in agreement. 

Samuel has the knowledge that loving a bunch of women at the same time is possible. Her mom, grandma, cousins, and Carla—for example. But he really didn't have an idea that having a daughter will have a whole different impact. The moment their daughter was born, his whole world changed. His heart was so full of love he can tell it was on the edge of exploding. He was head over heels with Isabela. Heck he didn't even know it was possible to love someone the first time you see and meet them. He shed tears of joy that day, overwhelmed with the happiness. 

—

"Where's my favorite little girl?!" Lu happily stated as she saw her bestfriend and Samuel arriving at the celebration. 

The Christening was over a few minutes ago and it was a success. They all weren't able to talk that much since it was a formal ceremony and Carla, Samuel, and almost everyone of the friends were godfathers and mothers. The only conversation they really had earlier were greetings. 

"Lulu!!!" Isabela happily exclaimed running towards her auntie Lucrecia and Lu heard Carla saying be careful Isabela which made her laugh. 

"Isabela! Lulu!" Another little voice was heard which made the two look back. 

"Samu!" It was Guzman and they exchanged bro hugs and gave Carla one too. 

"Ay madre mia!" Nadia sighed eyeing their daughter run towards her friend and Lu before greeting Samuel and Carla. 

"Those two and Lu are just inseparable." Carla commented looking at where the best of friends are with Lu, as they walked towards their table. 

"Ay! Ay! Ay! The high school sweethearts are finally here!" Rebeka jokingly exclaimed. "What a shame your daughters have reached us first." She added. 

The two couples just laughed at Rebe's words before sitting on their chairs around the wide circular table. Lu was busy handling Beatriz and Isabela, as each sat on her lap, talking about anything. 

"Mi hermana on rich aunt vibe again today..." Valerio loudly teased as he went back to the table with a glass of champagne on his hand. "Ay Lu." A light chuckle following.

"It's what I aspired to be, Val. I've always said I will be your kids rich aunt when time comes, and look!" Lu stated like a matter of fact as the table was filled with laughters. 

Carla and Samuel's hands were still interwined on his lap before she felt him grip her hand tighter, placing his head on her shoulder. 

"You okay?" She asked looking over at him. 

"I'm just tired." Samuel lazily answered as a small yawn escaped his lips. Carla examined his face before pulling her hand away from his, placing an arm on his shoulder so that incase he couldn't resist his eyes and shut them, he wouldn't have his head bent backwards and an aching neck after. 

"My poor baby." Carla whispered in his ear making him chuckle lightly. 

"See, i'm still your number 1 baby." Samuel muttered as Carla snorted at his words.

"I just said you're my baby. I didn't say you're my number 1 baby." Carla corrected as their eyes locked on to each other. "There's a difference."

"Just admit i'm still your number 1." Samuel flashed her his cheeky smile making Carla roll her eyes. 

"As I said earlier, you used to be." She winked at him before running her fingers through his hair. 

"Your hand soothing my hair makes me want to take a nap." Carla grinned at his words and making her touch even lighter. "Babe..." Samuel groaned like a complaint knowing his wife is fully aware that he won't be able to resist to close his eyes and nap here right now. 

"Where's the baby?" Cayetana asked out of nowhere as Omar and Ander walked over to them. 

"Sleeping peacefully in the room." Omar answered. 

"The baby's having a peaceful sleep while both of us can't even get one." Ander playfully said as laughter's filled the air again. 

"Well, that's level 1 of parenthood when the baby is still a baby, guys." Guzman raised his eyebrow up and down, teasing. 

"You haven't reached the most stressful part yet." Samuel added chuckling. 

"It is stressful but it's gonna be a beautiful adventure." Carla said winking at the two. 

"The most beautiful ever." Nadia assured, smiling widely at her brother and Ander. 

After the small speech of Ander on stage and everyone done eating. The little girls were, together with some others, played at the small park Omar and Ander had set up for today's celebration. And Samuel and Guzman opted to look after their princess' with Valerio also there to add some fun around. Meanwhile the girls were left at the table talking about anything under the sun. 

"No joke, I was kind of relieved when we all found out your baby was gonna be a girl." Guzman confessed making Samuel look at him slightly confused. 

"Why?"

"Imagine them being inseparable as kids, only for them to be a couple when they're old enough and break up for whatever reason. Man, i'm gonna be so heartbroken too." Samuel and Valerio looked at Guzman weirdly before breaking into fit of laughters that they couldn't contain and stop for a moment. 

"Guzman your mind is wild." Samuel stated still laughing. "But yeah, I agree. I'd be too, and our wives will probably be more affected than our children if it happens."

"Both of you don't talk too early. You two just have a child, the only one at the moment. Who knows your future other childrens will be." Valerio said stating straight up truths as the two chuckled. "And the probability of what Guzman said is not impossible though." 

"Valerio shut up and stop making me nervous of the idea of it happening." Guzman scrunched his brows hard.

"And mind you, there's still Lu, Caye, Rebe and Me." Valerio winked. "So it's not very impossible." 

"Valerio shut up." Guzman shushed him once again as Samuel didn't bother saying anything and just laughed at his bestfriend being so mortified with the idea of either their kids being a couple and breaking up.

"What's happening here?" Ander asked as he was with Omar. 

"Guzman being scared of the idea that one of his future children will date ours only for them to break up." Samuel answered laughing hard once again. 

"And he's gonna be so heartbroken if it happens." Valerio added which made them laugh once again. 

"Papa i'm tired already." Isabela said as she walked up to her papa and uncles. Samuel carried her in his arms as the little girl quickly rested her head on the crook of his neck. 

"Where's the baby uncle Omar and uncle Ander?" Beatriz asked looking up at his uncles. 

"He's pretty much asleep in his room, Bea." Ander said smiling at the little girl. 

They all walked back to where the girls are as Ander and Omar excused themselves because Azucena said the baby is already awake. 

"She's sweating so bad." Carla chuckled at the sight of a sweating and tired Isabela in Samuel's arms. "Did you bring extra clothes?" 

"It's in the car. I'll just go get it." Carla nodded at his words before settling Isabela on her lap. 

Samuel handed Carla the paper bag as she went to the restroom to let their daughter change there and was accompanied by Nadia cause she was gonna do the same to Beatriz and Lu deciding to just go with them.

Lu was pleased watching her bestfriends struggle in keeping their daughter's in place while they clean them off. She just stood there handing stuff to her friends and holding their things. 

"Babe, do you want me to put your hair in a bun?" Carla asked as she was brushing Isabela's hair to which the kid nodded in agreement. 

"I can't imagine myself having a daughter someday." Lu said out of nowhere staring at the girls which made Carla and Nadia laugh lightly. 

"If you're gonna have your own baby girl, you'll be that mom who likes to match outfits with the baby." Carla stated. Which is true though. Given Lu's attitude and taste in outfits, she'll be that mom. 

"Don't forget the bag. They'd probably be matching that too." Nadia added which earned a laugh and an agreement from the blonde and the brunette. 

They went back to the table and found Omar and Ander with their baby boy. Ander was holding him on his lap while Omar has the baby bottle in hand incase. 

"Babe look at the baby." Samuel told Isabela as she leaned on to her father's lap to take a peek of the baby. 

"What's his name again uncle Omar?" Beatriz decides to ask. 

"Andres Roman." Omar answered. 

"Papa the baby is so small." Isabela commented glancing up her father. "Why is he small?" 

Samuel chuckled at her daughter's innocence. It was her first time seeing a baby considering she's the first grandchild of both sides. And within the circle, the babies were only her and Beatriz. So the idea of an actual baby being small probably didn't cross her mind. 

And for Beatriz, she has already met the baby a few times, so she's kind of adjusted to it already—even often calling him baby and never with the name. 

"I thought babies were like me and Beatriz." Isabela's innocence was so amusing for everyone, especially to both her parents. She looked so shocked. 

"Babe, you were once like that too. Even Beatriz. Even mama and papa." Samuel explained as he let her sit on his lap. Her eyes still fixed on Andres like she couldn't believe you call someone this small a baby when her idea of a baby was different. "And Andres will soon grow and become big like you and Beatriz." 

"So i'm no longer a baby, papa?" Isabela's eyes became suddenly watery. On the verge of crying. Carla couldn't contain her little laugh at their daughter's sudden change in mood from being shocked to emotional. "Mama?" Isabela turned her head to her mama with questioning teary eyes.

"Of course you still are a baby. A big baby because you've already grown. But you will always be mama and papa's baby." Carla assured smiling assuringly as Isabela stretched her arms to transfer to her mama's lap. In which Carla gladly took and instantly felt her face burried on her neck. 

"That kid will have a hard time adjusting if she becomes a big sis." Lu commented not expecting her goddaughter to react like this. Between Isabela and Beatriz, the former was the one better in adjusting to new kids but the table seems to have flipped, she didn't take it so well like Beatriz did.

"You better prepare yourselves if you plan to give her a sibling, Samuel and Carla." Rebe added in a jokingly manner just in time the table was filled with a sudden chaos. 

"Oh my God!!!" Valerio amussingly exclaimed laughing hard as the table became a mess. 

Samuel and Carla calming Isabela down. Ander and Omar giving the baby the milk which he obviously didn't like cause he was still screaming on the top of his lungs. Guzman and Nadia dealing with a disappointed Beatriz because she wanted marshmallows covered in chocolate from the chocolate fountain and both her parents disagreed to it because she had enough after dinner. Lu, Caye, and Rebe opening their mouths trying to solve the high school sweethearts mini nightmare at the moment. Lu with Samuel and Carla, Rebe on Nadia and Guzman, and Caye to Omar and Ander. 

The kind of chaos Valerio didn't know he would see in one setting. He was used to the high school-punching chaos, but this? It was on another level, and it was extremely pleasing and amusing for some weird reasons. 

—

"You go and shower ahead. I'll be on Isabela." Carla said the moment they stepped inside their house. Samuel nodded at her words before she took Isabela out of his carry. 

"I'll be quick. I'll be the one to tuck her to bed." Samuel said as Carla nodded at his words. 

"Mama can we read The Little Prince tonight?" Carla muttered an of course at her daughter's request as they entered her room. 

Just as Carla was done drying Isabela, she heard the door behind her open and his scent filling her sense of smell. He was indeed quick to take a shower. Carla smirked to herself. 

"She wants The Little Prince for tonight." Carla mumbled before looking up at Samuel who was on the bed, leaning on to his hand, obviously admiring the two girls. 

"Babe what version of The Little Prince do you want? The original one in French or the adapted one in English?" Samuel playfully squinted his eyes in a questioning manner as Carla flicked her eyes to him and to Isabela. 

"Samuel she can't fully understand French." Carla pointed out slightly rolling her eyes. 

"But she's learning." Samuel winked at her as Isabela wanted the original version for tonight. 

Well French was the second language Samuel had learn from school though. He had it his whole uni life. Meanwhile Carla had learn it at the age of 7 because her father wanted her prepared when she takes over the family business. French was an essential when it came to wineries though. And Isabela being taught French was Samuel's silly idea and Carla didn't protest. The little girl seems to love it anyways. 

Carla left the two and proceeded to their room to take a shower herself. In hopes that Isabela will be quick to fall asleep so they both wouldn't stay up too late. 

"Ay Samuel." She whispered to herself, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. Thank God she was done changing her clothes. 

All she found in their bed was Samuel, already dead asleep, with Isabela on his side wide awake and the book on her hand whispering the words to herself. Tucking his daughter to sleep, sure Samuel, sure. 

She didn't hear the door to their room open which she assumed that the shower was on when they entered. Isabela's charm must've worked around her papa again because she gets to sleep beside them tonight. Again. 

"Babe go to sleep." Carla softly said walking over to her vanity to do her routine. She looked through the mirror and chuckled upon seeing the 3 year old slowly going down their bed, gripping the sheets tightly to avoid any forceful impact. 

"Hi mama!" Isabela innocently greeted, a wide smile on her face—eyes almost couldn't be seen. She definitely got that smile from her papa. 

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Carla squinted her eyes in suspicion in a playful manner making Isabela laugh like she's just been caught doing something against her parents rules.

"I don't know." Isabela simply answered shrugging her shoulders. Before Carla made her sit on her lap while she continued her routine. 

"I don't know??? Babe you're silly." Carla laughed squishing her playfully around her arms as Isabela giggled. 

By the time they were in bed and Carla lying down, Isabela instantly placed her head on her mom's stomach with her feet on top of Samuel's leg and her favorite pillow on her grip. Carla finds it annoyingly cute whenever their daughter gets to sleep in their room because she preferred to sleep on her stomach than on the space between them. And mind you, Isabela will always go back to sleeping on her stomach if she wakes up in the middle of her sleep and finds herself in the middle. Resulting Carla to be awakened up a little by the movement. 

—

Carla was in the middle of finishing cooking breakfast when she heard loud baby giggles spreading across the room. And she isn't sure if Samuel made their daughter a human machine gun again or he was messing with her through jokingly letting go of her in his arms. 

But the doubts instantly vanished when she heard Samuel mouth fake gun shots. Their daughter was once again her papa's human machine gun. 

"Mama help!!!" Isabela screamed through uncontrollable giggles. "Papa no!!!" 

Carla chuckled at the sight. Isabela on Samuel's arms in a horizontal manner, his other hand making sure she wouldn't fall, while the other was on her ankle like it was the trigger. 

"Mama won't be helping you." Samuel exclaimed as a fake gun shot followed. Angelic-baby laughter filled the atmosphere once again. 

"Samuel..." Carla softly said, chuckling, eyeing him as they walked over to her laughing. 

"Good morning beaut." Samuel greeted planting a kiss on her forehead as Carla smiled at the gesture. 

"Good morning handsome." Carla winked making Samuel smirk. "And good morning to you pretty little girl." Carla turned her attention to Isabela, who was, now drinking water after the minutes of uncontrollable laughter. 

"Do you know how she woke me up?" Samuel stated as Carla motioned for him to continue. She lowkey already knows how their daughter woke him up. "She was pulling my leg hair. And she really got some." Carla laughed at his words because as stated she lowkey knew. 

"What a silly little girl." She snorted. 

"I wonder where she learned that though?" Samuel sarcastically asked as Carla shrugged in an act to play innocent which obviously was no use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I do hope you enjoyed HAHAHAHA stay safe!


	5. Wrong in all ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but before she can even walk away, she looks at Samuel again, this time with a look on her face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 carmuel HOHO ENJOOOOOOOY

Carla was sick of Lu talking shit about the new students arrival. She's been at it when they found out—well not only her but even Guzmán and her boyfriend Polo except Ander—but she needs her to shut up for god's sake. But she also thinks thats why the brunette is furious about it because of the new students is smart and could actually replace her spot in being the top 1 in class. And she knows Lu doesn't like just being better, it needs to be the best. 

"Well maybe he/she wouldn't be able to top you in class because the system here is hard and different from the other schools." Carla tells her, trying her hardest to sound consoling and not sickening tired of her rant. 

"But it's fun to have a competition in class. That's something money can't buy." Lu says and she surpresses the eye roll itching to make their way up her lids.

Marina enters followed by the new students. And Carla instantly knew Guzmán would pick on the loud one as he was already introducing himself like he was running for a place in the government. Meanwhile the other two were quiet, Carla finds herself attracted to the other guy with thick eyebrows and lashes and has an annoyingly sharp jawline. 

Martin lets them introduce themselves together with their goals in life and such. Christian, the loud one, apparently doesn't understand English and they all bursted out laughing when he said mister teacher. Nadia was the name of the girl who has such big goals and Carla instanly knew she's the smart one they heard of as Guzmán tells Lu she'd watch out for her which obviously Lu laughs at knowing the grading system in school. And lastly, the guy with an annoyingly sharp jawline is Samuel. Carla mentally scolds herself by how she's staring at him across the room longer than she should. 

Sure she has a boyfriend since 12 but the longer she and Polo are together the slowly the spark goes away. And she knows this relationship will end sooner than they'd both like. 

They were all in the canteen at one point when the three kids arrived. Carla couldn't help herself but follow his movement as lowkey as possible making sure no one from her friends would notice. And she notices how collected he looks but at the same time so shy. Her interest on him spark like a firework. 

"What fiesta? Hi, i'm Christian." Carla smirks at the guts this one has. He has no idea what he is signing up for knowing damn well Guzmán and his ego likes to proclaim he owns the school and everyone else. 

"Hello do you speak Spanish?" Lu mocks him. 

She sees from behind that Samuel was staring at them, and the naughty little side of her decides to lock eyes with him just to see how he would react. And she felt a big wow factor at how he instantly broke the eye contact and Carla is sure he saw his ears turn red probably out of shyness. But that just adds another spark of interest to her. 

"Our conversation is private just like my sister's party." Guzmán was now ticked off and is now flipping Christian to deflate his ego. "Should I tell you the word for you to understand? Goodbye."

"And what if I don't want to?" Christian challanges him. Carla has never been so amused of boy arguments than this because Guzmán has just found someone to match his ego in the form of Christian. The smirk on her lips goes wider before she pinched Polo on the ear for immitating how his own bestfriend is treating this loud guy, and she doesn't like that.

"Look. You don't know how things work here but your friend over there is slowly starting to get it." Guzmán says and points at the table in front of them where the other new students are. Carla's eyes roam around Samuel's again, and she gets amused when she finds him doing the same. She holds the quick eye contact before he breaks it again. Stupid as it may seem but his shyness is making their way up her spine. 

They decide to leave the area before Guzmán loses his shit. Carla takes a quick sullen glance at Samuel and his eyes are on her again, she flashed him a small smirk before completely turning her back on him and out the door.

—

It was Marina's 16 birthday but at the same time her coming out party to the society. Carla doesn't know why at 16 all of them should have this stupid coming out party for the society like they're some sort of royals. Yes they are rich and they have their society filled with rich people only, but still, she doesn't find the importance of a coming out party, and thinks it's just pointless. 

Carla is a hundred percent sure Marina invited Samuel to the party because she's seen them talk in the hallways and in class. And knowing Marina, she wasn't like the rest of them when it came to living a luxurious lifestyle, she was a rebel who'd go against anything and everything without thoroughly thinking of the consequences. Her taste when it came to living the life wasn't for a rich girl like her, so inviting Samuel and maybe all new kids, is something Carla fully expects. 

So when they all see the three kids walk in with Ander the faces of her friends were painted with shock. Especially Guzmán who dislikes the influencer so much, as he would like to call Christian. A small tight lipped smile plays on Carla's lips as she sees Samuel from a far, checking him out from head to toe. 

The night goes on with everyone dancing. Christian makes a move to her which impresses her but not so much since her own interest was on his friend with an insanely good looking face and sharp jawline that she would love to feel her hands on. Samuel was dancing with Marina and so was she with Polo. But at the moment they were facing each other Samuel locks eyes with her and she does the same with a wide grin on her face. 

She excuses herself from Polo and decides to get herself a glass of champagne, but before she can even walk away, she looks at Samuel again, this time with a look on her face. She walks to the bar and slowly smirks to herself when she feels him trail behind her in slow steps. His scent taking over her senses and she finds herself smirking wide. 

"One beer please." Samuel casually says beside her as they both lean on to the counter. Her glass of champagne on her hand. 

"Do you seriously think I don't notice you staring at me?" Carla starts off, not looking at him to make this conversation unnoticable, at least in an attempt to make it into one. 

"I can ask the same to you." And the chuckle he lets out makes her want to glance at him but she doesn't and stops herself from doing so before the temptation to do it takes over her. So she just grins wider at his words. 

"I look at you because I can feel you looking at me." Carla points out and Samuel snorts a little. And by how he lets that out, she knew she had just caught him right handed. "You should try not to be so obvious the next time." 

"What can I do to make up for it?" Samuel asks before taking a swig of his beer and turns his head to look at her. Carla feels her palms go sweaty and her insides twisting. She did not expect him to be like this but she absolutely loves how he knows to play along. 

"Bathroom far right by the basement at 8:30." This time she glanced up at him before setting down her champagne. "See you." She smiled teasingly and he gives her a smirk that she finds extremely boyish but cute.

Time was quick and it was nearing 8:30. Carla was still stuck in a photo op with her parents and of course Guzmán and his family because they're childhood friends and it's Guzmán's mom who wanted to take pictures like this for as long as she can remember. She hasn't seen Samuel after that bar talk and she honestly doesn't mind. Carla took a glance at her father's watch and it says 8:29, she gulped hard. 

"Are we done yet?" She asks after smiling for the camera and thank the heavens the photographer raises his thumb in approval. 

Carla quickly excused herself from her parents making up a reason that she'll just go inside the house to regain her proper hearing after hours of being so exposed to the loud music in the garden. She made her way to the bathroom where they were suppose to meet and as she looks at the clock she comes across in the pillar, she was a minute late already. 

"I thought you said 8:30?" Samuel cockily asked and Carla lets out an amused chuckle. "It's 8:31 already." 

She walks closer to him as he was leaning on to the marble covered sink, slowly peeking up her long lashes to look at him. "What do I to make up for a minute late?"

"Oh so the tables have turned now?" Samuel murmured with a mocking tone as Carla takes a step closer. His breath fanning her cheeks. Her hands on his lap for balance at the distance she decides to put. 

"No. We're just as equal to make up for something." She murmurs against his mouth and takes a glance at his lips. Carla just wants to kiss him fuck. 

She felt a sigh of relief when he decides not to say anything but instead connects their lips together. Her hands making their way to his soft-black hair deepening the intense kiss and she feels him tug her closer by letting her stand in between his legs and crosses them together around her ankles while holding her by the waist. 

A groan left her lips when he gently pulls her lower lip for a quick second followed by his manly teasing laugh that made her smile a little as he now took the rhythm of the kiss to his hands. She lets him and Carla can swear she just wants to fuck him in this bathroom. His kisses were going down her neck and she doesn't supress a soft moan leaving her lips, feeling Samuel display a knowing smirk against her skin. 

Samuel retrieves from her neck with a silly smile on his lips that Carla wants to erase off of his mouth. Her arms still around his nape as she was cupping his face earlier while he enjoyed sucking on her neck. They both let out a small laugh. 

"You're fully aware what we're doing is pretty dangerous right?" Samuel whispers, still not letting go of her. "You're rich, a marquise. And the worst of all? You have a boyfriend." 

"A boyfriend with a relationship that no longer has a spark and just decides to keep it that way for our parents." Carla stated like a matter of fact. And Samuel chuckles. 

"You are a bad girl." Samuel huskily whispers on her ear before biting the shell of her cuff that made her inhale sharply. Carla for a moment, starts thinking where did the shy side of him go all of a sudden because that's nowhere to be seen at the moment. 

"Do you know you've not yet made up for it?" Carla nudges her nose to his and Samuel furrows his brows. 

"How do you want me to make up for it?" Carla plays a knowing smile because she's definitely loving how he can play along. 

"I want you to fuck me." Carla whispers and plants small kisses on his jaw with a smile.

Fucking in a bathroom with a new student—a lowlife even— behind her boyfriend's back at her former bestfriend's house was something she didn't see herself doing. Not that she minds fucking a lowlife because she loves trying on new things, and this is one of them, but her want to keep on doing this is stronger than keeping this a one night thing behind Polo. She liked the idea of sneaking around and fucking Samuel again. And it's not right in many ways considering she is still in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School’s starting soon and i’m taking my time to write as much


	6. Face mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I don't know why I agreed to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just remember writing this base off a quote I came across on Instagram hahahaha

As consiousness creeped through her, Carla wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and go back to the state of unconsiousness. Last night was intense and she is still in need of sleep. Her body sore, back aching, and muscles in pain when she tries to stretch them out. 

She turns to her side and sees her everyday favorite morning view. She was already used to waking up every single day with him beside her, but she sometimes can't dismiss the feeling and falls into a small state of unabling to believe that she gets to wake up to him. Carla smiles at his peaceful asleep look and brings a hand to brush his hair. 

Carla finds herself gawking at every inch of his perfectly shaped face. The thick eyebrows that, one has a scar which she would sometimes run a thumb on. His insanely thick and long lashes which she envies so much and more often than not tells him that she'd be willing to swap their lashes and let him have hers in exchange to his perfect ones. His lips that which at the moment is slightly parted as a steady breath leaves from it. His jawline that she would like to compare to a knife because of how sharp they are and how she finds herself loving it more whenever he starts getting ticked off by her when she does something he doesn't like but would most of the time purposely do it just to see his jaw clench hard making his jawline pop out. His ears that he absolutely hates getting touched but when it came to her and her habit of playing with it was not a problem anymore. How he quickly falls into a sleepy state whenever she would run her fingers on his now long black hair with curls curling on their own ways which Carla finds so adorable. And her favorite feature of him was his almond brown eyes that she allowed herself to get lost in years back, and still does until now—how she loves catching his pupils dilate when they're closely beside one another, just staring and admiring with love flooding their own eyes. 

Carla knows if someone were to catch her staring at him in this state, they would think she's crazy because of how wide the smile is on her lips she can already feel her cheek bones ache any time. But she doesn't care because she was crazy, crazy inlove with the guy peacefully sleeping beside her. She plants a kiss on his forehead in between his eyebrows, then shuffles closer to him, her forehead touching his cheek as she clung on to him with her hand still on his hair brushing it, as the other held on to his shoulder.

His scent was invading her sense of smell, his steady breathing fanning on to her hair, and Carla closes her eyes in admiration with how everything is so calm and at peace. It was always like that with the both of them. Calm and peace always go together for them. He calms every fiber of her bringing along the feeling of being at peace and she likes the fact that she does have the same effect on him. God they were perfectly fit for each other. They are each other's missing piece. 

Carla feels Samuel move and mumble something she couldn't understand making her put a little distance to look at him with wonder. As she stared at him she also saw how a smile creeps up his lips slowly. But that isn't the first time Samuel smiles while asleep and Carla would like to sometimes believe her mom's words that when a person is smiling in their sleep, their angels are probably playing with them in their dreams, and she wonders how much this mans angels love him that even when he's deep in slumber he still manages to smile. 

"You're smiling again. How much do your angels love you?" She asks him even though she knows there's no way he would answer her. "Or the reason why you're smiling asleep is because you just love the soothing effect whenever I brush your hair?" 

Carla doesn't take her eyes off of him. Loving the smile still displayed on his lips even though minutes have passed. One of her own made their way up her lips when she sensed him slowly going conscious, and the smile on her lips goes wider upon seeing him fully open his eyes with the smile still not erased only for them to go bigger as he shifted to look at her. 

"Good morning, baby." Samuel tells her before planting a kiss on her lips. 

"Good morning." She shoots back, now cupping his cheeks, stroking them gently up to his ear cuff. "Were your angels playing with you in your dreams again?" 

Samuel lets out a slight laugh at her words. "Was I smiling again?" He's known about him smiling while asleep years ago. And he wouldn't believe her at first not until Carla took a video of it as a proof and showed it to him when he woke up. Then he only believed her.

"Oh you were." The voice Carla lets out was teasing. "Did you have fun playing with your angels?"

"I wasn't playing with my angels. I was dreaming of you." And Carla couldn't help the smile on her face grow wider than it already is.

"You're so annoying." She tells him. 

"And you're blushing." Samuel murmures making Carla hide her face in her hands as she heard him laugh. 

She hated the fact that she still blushes around him. And it's not just like a hint of red because as Samuel likes to put it, it's tomato red. So she ends up getting shy around him whenever he tells her she's blushing and that for him is amusing. 

"Stop laughing." Carla muttered in between her small laughters as the guy on her side continues to do so, resulting to her shoving one hand on his face. 

As soon as they finished shower, Carla loves taking care of herself and so her skin care routine for the morning must be done. Samuel looks at her do her stuff and she laughs at how creased his eyebrows are from looking through the mirror in front of her. 

"What?" She asks letting out a laugh. 

"What is that?" 

"It's a face mask." 

"What does it do?"

"It purifies and hydrates your skin." And as she tells him that, an idea pops in her head. "Do you wanna try it?" 

"No thanks." Samuel answers instantly and the fear in his voice makes Carla laugh harder than she thought. 

"Babe, it doesn't kill you." Carla consoles him and Samuel thinks thoroughly before agreeing to her words with a roll on his eyes.

Once Carla was done with hers, she walks over to Samuel on their bed with the brush and container on her hands. The look Samuel gives her is with doubt and fear and she can't help but crack up again because it feels like it's the end for him. 

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Samuel murmures, inhaling sharply as he eyed the brush getting dipped into the container with black clay-like substance. 

"Because you love me." Carla confidently points out smiling wide at him. 

"I do. But can I not take back what I said?" Samuel gives her puppy eyes and the need to roll her eyes at his attempt to not continue this mask thing is on the verge of going up her lids. 

"No." Carla says firmly and Samuel sighs heavily. He over reacts way too much. 

As Carla was about to brush the first coat on his face, Samuel grabs a hold of her wrist making her raise a brow at him. 

"I don't wanna do it anymore." 

"Samuel you're not gonna die from this. I swear you'll love it when you get to rip it off." 

"Babe just look at that black substance. It looks sticky and..." Samuel eyes the liquidy substance clinging on to the soft brush on her grip and makes a disgusted look. Now Carla roll her eyes impatiently at him. 

"Shush." Carla puts a hand on his mouth and strokes the liquid to his face. 

The whole time she was putting enough amount of mask on his face Samuel couldn't keep his mouth shut and complain about the sticky feeling. And if not that, he tells her about not wanting it anymore because he thinks he already has too much on his face. Carla didn't know that it was possible to get amused and so irritated with Samuel at the same time because that's what she felt. 

"It's the last one for your forehead!" She hissed at him when Samuel complains about having too much on his face already. Really though, it wasn't too much, he's just overreacting. 

"Babe my whole face is so sticky." Samuel complains and Carla laughs with a hint of irritation. 

"It's the last one I swear!" Carla tells him and Samuel closes his eyes for the last one. "And it's not like you haven't felt this before." Carla naughtly whispered in his ear after brushing his forehead and Samuel opens his eyes in shock. 

"You are so bad." Samuel laughs loudly at her last words when he realized what she meant. Carla just grins at him before planting a kiss on his lips.

A good 10 minutes of waiting for it dry was finally over and Samuel happily sighs in relief knowing he can finally take it off. But as soon as he starts pulling a small part of it, and Carla observes him do so, a painful hiss leaves his lips when he pulled it not so gently off his face making the girl beside him laugh loudly. Carla knew it was gonna happen. She's expected it from miles away. 

"Babe this is not fun!" Samuel complained scrunching his face in pain. 

"You gotta be gentle in pulling them off, baby." Carla softly said running a hand through his hair. 

"Can you help me?" He asks her, and Carla rolls her eyes in amusement before sitting up from leaning on to her elbow and sits in front of him as Samuel leans closer, crossing his legs behind her back. 

"Wasn't I suppose to help you only and not be the one to fully take it off of you?" Carla asked when she noticed that Samuel was just leaning on to her left palm as the other gently worked on removing the dried black substance. Samuel just cheekily smiled at her with eyes closed, obviously enjoying the touch. 

"You're good at taking things off on your own, baby." Samuel casually says and Carla's eyes widened in shock before she playfully squished his cheeks in between her fingers.

"You are a dirty talker, mister." Carla uttered in between fits of laughter.

"I wonder who started it though." Samuel lazily murmured, playfully raising his brows up and down. 

It roughly took Carla 30 minutes to remove the mask on his face. Because apparently, Samuel just can't stop kissing her face everywhere and it's both, a big distraction and irritating that he can't keep still. She even had to forcefully hold his face to stop but he was stronger than her and so he still gets in the way. 

"You are such a flirt." Carla muttered against his lips, grinning wide. 

"Only with you though." He rebutts and chooses that moment to steal another kiss on the lips from her. 

"Now excuse me sir, I have to throw these away." Carla tries to get out his strong grip and Samuel just innocently shakes his head to the side, disagreeing with her words. And before she can even pinch his stomach, Samuel holds her wrist and lets her go. 

"You know how painful your pinch is right?" Samuel says as he eyed her go to where the bin is. 

"They're not though. Your pain tolerance is just low." Carla teasingly tells him and Samuel makes a fake offense before pulling her back to bad making Carla let out a small scream at the sudden force.

Samuel's figure tower over her as a knowing smile made their way up her lips. She knows that Samuel is on baby mode when he gives her that extremely cheeky smile of his that Carla finds absolutely annoyingly cute. 

He settles himself on top of her making sure he wouldn't squish her that much as he is a times heavier than her. His arms wrapped around her, chin on her chest, still with that cheeky smile. Carla cups his face with both of her hands, adoring the beautiful giant baby that's comfortably but heavly lying on top of her. 

"Stop with the smile." Carla mumbles trying not to sound that she is not affected with his smile in a good-giddy way. 

Samuel doesn't say anything and nuzzles his face on the crook of her neck breathing her vanilla scent in. "I love you" he mumbles then kisses her neck. 

"I love you too, you big baby." Carla whispers on his ear before turning her head a little to plant small kisses on his cheek whilst lovingly stroking his face way up to his hair. 

And Samuel just starts repetitively tells her a bunch of I love you's in his baby voice and each time he lets it out equates to one kiss on her neck. Carla laughs at his sillyness added by the ticklish feeling of his breath and lips touching her neck. But deep inside, Carla just feels so loved by him, her heart is about to jump out of it's cage caused by such an overwhelming feeling. She didn't know someone will love her for her and not for what she has and represents. That love was in the form of Samuel. If she were given a chance to choose again, she'd still choose him a thousand times over. 

"I love you so much." He whispers between their lips once again before kissing her. And Carla tightens the grip on his hair to stop him from pulling away as they move lovingly in sync. She feels him smile in between making her do the same. 

Carla slowly pulls away and feels his lips plant a kiss on her nose, forehead, and upper lip. Their foreheads pressed together, breathing in one another's addictive scent. He was the drug she would willingly allow herself to get addicted to for a lifetime with no plans of stopping. 

Her favorite set of brows eyes were the first thing that greeted her as she put a little gap and opened her green ones slowly. The smile etched on her lips were screaming with content, inlove, and happy. Three things she only found with him. Who would've thought they would be together. No one, surely. But for a stupid game they happened and 

Found home in each other's arms. 

Fell inlove with each other's soul. 

And felt at peace and safe with each other's existence. 

"I love you too so much." Carla lovingly said. Meaning each word that came out of her mouth as she presses a light kiss on his lips. Samuel's smile was instantly wide as the words slip out of her mouth before lying on top of her again hugging her tightly.

Silence wrapped them for a moment and Carla can feel her eyelids get heavy and she's slowly starting to feel Samuel's breathing go steady indicating that he was about to go back to sleep. Not until her stomach decided to play with her again for the second time around since last night at the gala that she, Samuel, and their friends attended, causing her to harshly get up from bed and run to the bathroom as she felt like she just puked everything inside her. 

Samuel was stroking her back the whole time and as soon as he noticed that she has regained herself, he says. "You must've eaten something bad last night." 

"I also puked last night at the party." Carla drops the bomb as they walk back to bed. She kept it from him that she has puked last night because she didn't want him to worry. And the energy she's regained from a short hours of sleep this morning were gone in a snap so she surely didn't have it in her to keep it from him anymore. 

"What?" Samuel asked in confusion as he handed her a water from their little fridge inside their room. 

"You shouldn't be worried though. This is probably caused by the stress from work." Carla simply says and takes a big gulp from the water. Her throat went insanely dry. 

"Maybe you should go see a doctor to really see what's happening." The concern in his voice was tempting but her will to insist of not going to the doctor was stronger. 

"You really shouldn't worry, baby." Carla holds his hands in assurance. "Besides I—"

And the slap of realization hit Carla hard on the face. Shock was evident in her eyes. Her hands turning cold. Mind going blank and all of a sudden she doesn't hear Samuel asking her concerning questions. She can't wrap the idea around it. 

Carla was brought back to reality when Samuel held her face and made her look at him in the eye. Now he was really concerned because she was just confident being okay and now she's awfully quiet in shock. Carla breaks the eye contact before gathering so much courage.

She slowly looks at him through her lashes and says. "Samuel, i've missed my period for a month now." And Samuel's eyes widened in surprise. 

"You never miss a month. Your cycle is as regular as our Friday night outs with friends." Of course Samuel knows her period cycle. How couldn't he when he likes to exaggerate it and says he needs to prepare himself for the wrath of her mood swings among other things when she has it. 

"I know." The voice Carla lets out is almost like a whisper. "I could be pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really making the most of the days i have left before school starts hehe. And i’ve been finding myself thinking of ideas what to write but i haven’t come up with it yet..... so help me outttt ✨
> 
> Also it’s so sad to hear that one of the cast got the virus and so they had to stop from filming season 4 :(( prayers!! 
> 
> Stay safe ya’ll!


	7. Leap of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lu, we’re not even dating”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the itzan and ester video wherein ester had her thumb on itzan’s chin HAHAHAHAHAHA VV RANDOM

They weren't your normal high school kids back then. Murders, deaths, countless interogations, and cover ups were the words to describe their high school. Crazy as it may sound but they found home in each other. Apart from some of them being in a romantic sense, but as a whole as friends. Who would've thought that new kids were the only thing that could change the rich kids in one of Spain's exclusive high school. 

Although they had to separate ways on their last year; some leaving the country to study abroad, one was given an oppurtunity to work for a friend, and the other half had a repeat year. It was different for all of them. Some promises were made, and some unsaid thoughts weren't out in the open yet. 

"We'll be late to their graduation!" Lu screams in the hallway. And the tone in her voice is hinting that she is about to go crazy given that the time is running. 

"Lu, relax okay? You, freaking out about this whole thing won't help." Carla tells her bestfriend as she puts on her red lipstick. 

"Who the fuck even scheduled their graduation on the same day, almost the same time?!" Lu says in annoyance. 

Well today is Samuel, Ander, and Guzmán's graduation in their university, while it was the same with Rebeka and Omar in their own. And Carla gets why Lu is this annoyed because she wanted to go to Guzmán's and Omar's but clearly that can't happen in any shape or form. So she had to pick between the two and obviously picks Guzmán for the reason that she will be there in behalf of Nadia, who's attending Omar's. While Valerio on the other hand will be her represntative at Omar's and Nadia doesn't mind it at all. 

Carla lightly chuckles at her remark. "It's graduation season, Lu. What do you expect?" 

"Are you sure you're not Samuel's girlfriend yet?" Lu tells her out of the blue when she turns to her so they can leave her apartment. 

"Lu, we're not even dating." As what she expected from the brunette, an eye roll comes her way. Carla just stays silent because Lu will only insist that they are and might be in a relationship already but just chooses to keep it a secret and make it look like they're not. But in reality, there's nothing to really admit. Lu and her mind would just like to believe what she sees.

They both spot the guys near the entrance of the hall and walked towards them. Carla sees Guzmán narrow his eyes behind Samuel and before Samuel can turn to see what his bestfriend was staring at, she throws an eye roll to the blonde boy who's eyes were obviously teasing them both. 

A wide smile was etched on Samuel's lips as he gave her a kiss on the forehead when she was already standing in front of him. They are both aware by the looks of their friends once again. And Carla finds it ridiculous for them to keep giving them those teasing remarks and looks when they've been witnessing it for like a year now. She gets the fact that it's her who only Samuel kisses on the forehead whenever they meet since she doesn't do it to Lu, Rebeka, nor Nadia—but still, it's sometimes annoying how they assume the level of casualness she and Samuel share together. And the kiss on the forehead wasn't even 1/4 of that casual. 

"How come you guys aren't dating again?" Ander asks after Carla gives him a hug. 

"These questions are so from last year. Can we leave them in the past?" Carla tries to divert the subject and drop this whole thing because it's so sickening already. 

"No. Not until you guys will admit you're secretly together or dating." Guzmán firmly says in a light tone making Carla roll her eyes and Samuel to chuckle as she heard Lu agree with the blonde. 

"You guys believe whatever you want." Samuel dismissively stated with a smirk.

She and Lu sit at the row where Guzmán, Samuel, and Ander's parents are. They're all in a good place now. Especially on Carla's part since Pilar has forgiven her when she came by his house the day after she got back from the US and said her apologies. Now the woman loves having her around their place and hanging out together. Samuel sometimes gets jealous of it because there are times he asks her to help him with his case studies and his mom just casually steals her from him to bond. 

It made Carla happy and proud to see Samuel finally finish his pre-law, even acing it as an honor student, after everything she witnessed him go through tough times on his last year. His sleepless nights were worth it in the end. 

Carla smiles widely as Samuel gives his mom a big hug. Then proceeds to hug her tight and feels him bury his face on her neck making the smile on her face go wider. 

"Congratulations, future lawyer." She whispers on his ear planting a small kiss on his cheek before letting go. 

"Are you coming with me or?" She asks him, looking up at his face as they walk behind their friends to the school's exit. The adults are celebrating on their own just like them before they all celebrate together tomorrow afternoon at Rebeka's. 

"Yeah. I am. Always." He simply answers and Carla would like to pretend she doesn't sense a slight double meaning in his words. 

"Carla, I obviously will be joining Ander and Guzmán because I don't wanna be a thirdwheel. But I just want to say, i'll meet you at your place." Lu exaggerates resulting to Guzmán and Ander laugh as they walk towards their respective vehicles. Carla once again remains silent, simply rolling her eyes at Lu. 

The five of them seperate ways as the two boys and Lu turn to the left because Guzmán parked his at the students parking space, while she and Samuel had to turn to the right where the parking space for guests is at. 

As they both spot her car, Carla casually throws her car keys at Samuel and thank the heavens he was able quick catch it. 

"Oh you're letting me drive again?" Samuel asked in a mocking tone before he hands her the paper bag that contained his things.

"Yes. So I can sleep while on traffic on the way." Carla answers, winking at him before a manly chuckle leaves his lips. It's already 7pm and the traffic on the way to her apartment will start to get bad by the time they're on the road.

And so she does indeed sleep while stuck at traffic. Samuel's voice woke her up, lightly tapping her by the shoulder before they went up to her place. 

"I didn't know Guzmán and Ander were going with you. I thought they were just gonna drop you off here." Samuel tells Lu as they spot them outside Carla's apartment. They obviously arrived earlier than them. 

"They decided they needed to change also." Lu answers.

"Can I change in your room?" Samuel playfully whispers at Carla making the woman turn to him as they stepped inside. 

"You ask like you don't own my room as much as I own yours." Carla points out slightly rolling her eyes at him. Samuel trails behind chuckling. 

Carla gets a new pair of clothes to wear for dinner since that's what she and Lu agreed earlier that they'll go back to her place to change into something comfortable for the dinner the brunette organized. 

"Are you taking a shower also?" Samuel asks after he stepped out of the shower. The fabric of the towel only covering half of his body making Carla lowkey inhale sharply. It's not like she hasn't seen him in this state, he just has a huge effect on her. 

Carla nodded her head as a sign of yes and Samuel opens his mouth again. "Well you better take one now. You take long in the shower."

"Fuck off." Carla mumbles in between a small laugh throwing his shirt at him.

Samuel was brushing his hair by the time Carla was done taking a shower. And the silly thing about it is not that he is sitting at her vanity, but the fact that her vanity lights are turned on while he keeps his hair good. 

"Since when do you brush your hair?" Carla decided to tease him. Because Samuel apartently doesn't like brushing his hair that much unless she tells him or when she just randomly runs her fingers through them.

"I do brush my hair. Stop being a hater." Samuel gives her a creased brow like a child making Carla shake her head playfully to the side. 

"You do, when I tell you." Carla tells him and catches Samuel roll his eyes at her. 

"Love birds! We're leaving now. See you at the restaurant." Lu screams outside the door as they both yell back a see you and heard the front door shut. 

"But going back. I still brush my hair without you telling me." Carla darts her attention to him with a laugh leaving her lips.

"Sure, mister." She sarcastically says making Samuel frown again. The urge to squish his cheeks because of how cute he looks like right now is creeping up her veins—lips ducked, brows slightly furrowed, and face a little slumped. Now he really looks like a kid. "Stop frowning. You're not cute."

"I wish the look on your face tells the same." He rebutts smirking wide at her. Carla doesn't say a word because she knows it will only be bad for her and lying to him was no use. 

"Let's go, future lawyer." She announces when she was done. 

"Okay boss lady." Samuel smiles widely taking her hand on his. Carla's used to him holding her hand even though they weren't dating or anything under that, and she simply doesn't mind because apart from it being a simple intimate act and comforting, Samuel just really loves holding her hand and having her close.

She knows deep inside her it's still there. They are both aware about it. But her reason was the ultimate time out for the both of them and Samuel respected that. She was glad that he understood where she was coming from and still chooses to be there for her. His good soul is too much sometimes. But that's one of the reasons why she fell for him. 

As the car came in to a halt, Samuel puffs a sigh making Carla look at him with questioning eyes, and Samuel stares back with a look she couldn't decipher. Another deep sigh follows before his arms reached her for a hug. Carla felt relieved that he just wanted a hug, not a heavy feeling that he has been carrying on his shoulders and he didn't tell her about. 

Samuel burries his face on her neck as Carla draws random shapes on his back. He really was a sucker for hugs and she had only discovered that when she came back. They were never really into hugs when they hooked up, although cuddles were frequent but still. She wasn't a fan of both before him, but with him, she finds herself craving it. 

Carla feels Samuel breaking the hug after a few minutes. He does locks eyes with her and gives her a smile. "Thank you." 

"For?"

"Just everything and anything you can think of." Samuel simply says, planting a kiss on her nose. 

"You're welcome, I guess." The hint of doubt in her voice makes them both laugh. 

They walked hand in hand as they got in the restaurant but lets go as soon as they spot their friends on the far right corner. They sit far from each other which really isn't a big deal. Carla's beside Guzmán while Samuel's beside Ander.

"Are you sure you and my bestfriend aren't dating yet?" Guzmán decides to ask her, eyes narrowing at Samuel, grabbing the chance that everyone is having their own conversation. 

Carla looks at him, brows slightly furrowed, tone cold. "No Guzmán. Like for real. Nothing is going on between us."

"Okay. But your actions clearly don't speak it that way though." The blonde boy points out. "We all know it's still there for the both of you."

"You guys should stop putting meaning to everything." Carla scolds herself because it was clearly a lie. She is aware that sometimes her and Samuel go overboard with the whole we're friends thing but she just doesn't say anything and just lets it happen, though most of the time she considers it casual. At least it's what she tells herself. 

"Maybe we'd stop putting meaning to your actions if you guys are back in each other's arms." Guzmán teasingly smirks looking at the blonde girl beside him, then to his bestfriend who's busy conversing with Omar and Ander. 

"We are back in each other's arms. As friends." The snort Guzmán lets out is clearly mocking. Like telling her that what she just said doesn't make sense. Well it really doesn't, she just doesn't know what to say anymore. 

"Carla you can't just be friends with someone you fell inlove with." Carla sighs in defeat, but she doesn't let him hear that, as quiet as possible. "What's stopping you? I know there is. And i've only seen this phase of you once when we were like 10. The thing about your sister." 

Carla snaps her attention to her childhood friend. Guzmán and her weren't really that bestfriends considering Marina was closest to her heart. But if there's anyone, apart from Lu who knows her best, it's Guzmán. 

"Do you still believe you might actually ruin him like what you believed years ago?" And the shock in Carla is evident. She did not know Guzmán knew that. 

"H-how do you know that?" The stutter definitely didn't help her, as she glanced at him. 

"It's what you were telling me and Lu when you got drunk on the day you arrived." It all makes sense to her know. Why Guzmán and Lu are the number 1 people on the list that keeps pushing her and Samuel to get back together. "Do you remember that night?" 

Of course she does. They all had fun that night and somehow everyone got drunk. They were all at the club to celebrate her home coming and Samuel didn't show up for some reasons she didn't bother asking. But that was the biggest reason for her to get really wasted. She was succesful in that matter though. She just doesn't remember telling Guzmán and Lu why she left, but she sure does remember blabbering things that she's disappointed he didn't show up. Her bitch of a hang-over the morning after was also her biggest push to show up at his place and all. That was really wild. 

"Of course. I just don't remember saying that." 

"Well you did."

"Why didn't you and Lu ask me about it?"

"We wanted to. We just chose not to because you're drunk and asking you about it would be pointless since you probably won't remember majority of it."

"Thank you, Guzmán." Carla was grateful that they didn't ask her about it. She hated being asked about it because it just brings back the memory of pain and a little bit of regret.

"Is that what's stopping you?"

"Apart from that."

"What is it?" The curiosity and confusion in Guzmán's voice was definitely evident no matter how much he tried to not make it sound like it. 

"I just feel like I can't love him the way I want to when i'm still a mess myself, Guzmán. I don't want to uninentionally hurt him because of the things that haven't fully healed me yet." Carla feels the heavy weight on her shoulders taking over as Guzmán brings a hand to her back consoling. 

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to take the risk with him again?"

"Yes."

"I, myself isn't healed yet. Some things from the past still haunt me and sometimes come in the way of my relationship with Nadia. But she never got tired of being there for me and tries her best to walk with me to that healed phase. And i'm still on the way there with her." Guzmán states looking at Carla who's now fidgetting her hands on her lap. 

"Samuel will do the same to you, Carla. That guy never gets tired of people, most especially you. He won't be the one to heal you, that's for sure because you heal on your own pace, but he surely won't get tired of seeing you trying your best to heal from the things that hurt you. He will never get tired of understanding you when you feel like you're back to square one. Samuel will be there to walk with you just like how Nadia walks with me." 

Carla instantly looked up the ceiling, blinking her tears away and not let them roll down her cheek. That's just so inappropriate right now because they're celebrating a good moment and her she is with tears in her eyes.

When Carla felt the tears back away, she looked at Guzmán and flashed him a comforting smile. "Thank you, Guzmán."

"Stop thanking me. You know i'd love to see you both get back together because seeing you as friends just doesn't seem right when the love for each other is radiating off of your eyes just by looking at the other." Carla couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Well, the eyes are the window to the soul as they say. "But seriously, don't rush yourself in taking the risk again. I just want you to think about it."

The night goes well as they celebrated the graduation of their friends. Lu, Carla, and Nadia even prepared surprises for them apart from the congratulatory cake Valerio had decided to buy in behalf of the girls. 

"You can open it if you want." Lu blurts out with excitement as she eyes the four holding their wrapped gifts. 

"I'll open mine when I get home." Samuel says and looks at Carla who had a wide grin on her face. 

Guzmán stands up to sit beside Nadia and so does Samuel to sit beside her. Carla eyes him walk to her place until he was on her side. 

"What?" Carla asks with a smile. 

"What did you get me?" Samuel doesn't answer and throws a question. Eyes squinted like he's actually sensing something fishy about her gift because he knows her and her like of splurging money in gifts. 

"You said you'll open them at home. Stick to those words." Carla stays firm teasing him. 

"Clue?"

"No." 

"Okay fine." Samuel sighs in defeat. Leaning on to her shoulder as she throws an arm over his, making Samuel shift comfortably to her neck, her thumb swiping his chin in a playful manner. She likes running a thumb on his chin especially when he's shaved, it's soft. 

"You're not together in that state?" Lu teases once again with a questioning look on her face. 

Carla and Samuel glace at each other and they both are thinking the same thing. In unison they tell her, "shut up Lu." And everyone bursted out laughing. 

Guzmán locks eyes with her and gives her a smile, nods in a teasing manner regarding how she and Samuel are acting right now. Carla just shook her head chuckling a little. 

Carla can't help but think about what Guzmán said. He was right though. Sure she's convinced herself to be contented by being just friends with Samuel, but the fear of ruining him was coming in the way of wanting to be with him. And maybe that fear is one of the reasons why there are some things that still haunt her. Maybe all it needed was her to make up her mind and end this fear once and for all. End the strong tempation to not be with him and acting like she's okay with them being just friends. The first time she deprived herself from being with him was after that tragic night, she can't let that happen her whole life and regret it until her last breath. If they work out then good, but if not at least she can say she was with him. 

Carla slowly interwines her hands with his palm flat on her leg. They didn't need to say a word, they understood that they have to hide their hands from their friends, so they both shift a little hiding it in between the small space they have. And their hands stay like that until they called it a night. 

—

"Stay the night." Carla murmurs, on his chest when he hugged her supposedly before leaving. He didn't even enter her unit because he didn't want to leave her with a heavy heart. But the words that came out of her mouth, close to a whisper, made Samuel smile wide and agree. 

It's not like he hasn't stayed the night. He has actually, a bunch of times. That's why Carla likes to call her own room like it's his too because he already has clothes on her closet. But the 3 words she lets roll off her tongue tonight were with want and a hint of sadness, which is definitely a shocker for him. How can he leave her that if he does she will definitely be so upset. 

"We should get more shirts." Carla announces as she looks through the side of her closet where his clothes are. 

"What do you mean?" Samuel asks in confusion glancing at her. 

"I have nothing to wear to sleep." Samuel's eyes widened in realization with what she meant. 

"Carla you're literally wearing my shirts. I'm the one who has nothing to wear when I sleep here." Samuel stated sounding like a fact and Carla gives him a cheeky smile. "And no, we're not getting more shirts. I'll just bring some more over so we have more options what to wear. Just don't wear them all in one go, leave some for me too." Carla nods her head in agreement making Samuel chuckle. 

He scoops her in his arms as she laid in bed, using his chest as her pillow. Carla's used to this whole cuddling thing, but now just feels different because she finally has come to a decision. No more fears, just taking a leap of faith. 

"Samuel." She called, Samuel humming in response. "Will you always be there for me?" She looked up at him the same time she looked down on her. 

"Of course, baby. Of course." Samuel answered with so much assurance in his voice making Carla feel fluttered. 

"Even when i'm still at my worst?" Samuel brought a hand to her chin, smiling at her. 

"Most especially at your worst." He breathes out. Samuel has no idea where this conversation is going and he badly wants to ask what makes her ask these questions, but he also doesn't like to break the moment and lets her. 

"Even if some things get in the way because of the things that still hurt me in the past?" 

"I will always be there for you in all ways, Carla." The smile tugging on her lips was enough for Samuel to know that she needed to hear his assurance. 

"Samuel." Carla softly says cupping his cheek. "I love you." 

Samuel froze in his position just staring at her. If the three words stay the night gave him a shock, this was definitely no where near shock. This feels like electrifying, he feels electrocuted. Goosebumps took over his body, his heart beating a fast pace. 

He breathes out a long heavy sigh. She just told him she loves him. And the wide smile on his face as the realization hit him, "I love you too, baby." 

And he rolls on top of her kissing her lovingly slow and passionate. They haven't kissed each other on the lips for a long time, not even when she came back. It was always just around the face, sometimes a small kiss on the neck, but never with the lips. They both just avoid it even when the temptation was so high and close. Because they both know that if they kiss on the lips, it will have a whole different effect on the both of them.

Carla breaks the kiss and looks at him in the eye. "Have you opened your gift?"

"Oh shit. I haven't yet." Carla laughs as Samuel got his gift on the couch she has in her room. 

"I wonder what this is." He blurts out sitting on the bed and Carla scoots closer to look. Aside from the material things there was inside, there was an envelope filled with details. 

"It's a flight to Morroco so you can see your brother." She tells him since the confusiom on his face was pretty evident. 

"Carla you didn't have to." Samuel protests earning an eye roll from her. 

"It's your graduation gift from me don't even think about the money. I know you miss Nano too." Carla brings a hand to his hair, brushing her fingers through them. Samuel doesn't say anything and gives her a peck on the lips. 

—

Carla was glad that Samuel enjoyed the week in Morroco with Nano. She's definitely enjoying hearing his stories from the trip and all the things that they did. She laughs at his story about how he and Nano got drunk and doesn't remember how they got home. 

But today, they were off to a place Carla has kept a secret for pretty much a long time now. She doesn't even remember the last time she went here. Doesn't also remember the feeling of coming here. She avoids it everytime but today wasn't one of those days. 

"Who are we visiting here?" Samuel curiously asked as they walked towards a white small structure. 

"You'll know." She gives him a small smile. 

They both enter the place and Samuel is in deep curiosity why they're here. But that didn't last long when he saw Carla walk to the marble covered cement and his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the name. 

Castalia Rosón Caleruega  
August 13, 2009 — September 8, 2012 

"Y-you have a sister?" Samuel asked in full surprise as his voice stuttered upon rolling it out of his mouth. 

Carla looks at him and nods with a small smile on her lips. "Samuel, meet my sister Castalia." 

"Hi Castalia." Samuel murmures softly and Carla falls in an awe. A smile etching her lips. 

Silence wrapped the atmosphere as they sit beside each other on the chairs that were always there in the tomb. The sigh Carla is letting out tells him that she feels heavy and sad as he plants a kiss on her hair and hugs her lightly. 

A tear rolls off her eyes and that was a sign for Samuel that she is breaking, that she will need him more now than ever. So he hugs her tighter. Carla's cries were silent and he doesn't know what's more painful, her silent cries or the pain she's probably been hiding the day she lost her sister. 

Carla breaks the silence and looks up at him with swollen eyes. "Thank you." 

"You know i'll always be here." He kisses her forehead.

"We should go. I don't want to get caught in traffic." Her voice horse and Carla flinches at the rough feeling in her throat. 

They both look at the name one last time and Carla traces the letters written upon it. Smiling a little with hurt and sadness etched in her eyes. 

"I miss you, babe. Hard times in life would probably be much worth living with you around. I'm sorry I don't visit you as often as mom and dad does, but I will from now on. Always look after us, okay? Tell Marina and Polo I said hi and i'm still sorry. I love you." 

Hearing those words make Samuel want to cry. She loved her sister too much that every word she spoke felt like a dagger to the heart. He now knows why aside from feeling guilty regarding the whole Marina thing even though she had nothing to do with it, she knows what it feels like to lose a sister. And losing another sister in the form of Marina who was once her bestfriend was like a reminder of how she lost Castalia.

Carla fell asleep the moment they arrived to her place. He let her before he slowly got out of bed to make himself coffee or have a beer since he still couldn't grasp what just happened earlier. 

He really had no idea about this whole sister thing. Never even heard of it from Lu, Guzmán, or to anyone who was close to her before they met. And he somehow believes it's probably because she doesn't like talking about it. Samuel realizes that Carla has already lost 3 important people in her life; Castalia, Marina, and Polo. He doesn't know what the reason is for her sister's death but he is sure that she thinks it had something to do with her just like how she thinks Marina and Polo's death were her accountability and Christian's crumpled state now too. 

Carla wakes up an hour after and finds Samuel on the couch watching a movie. She lazily laid on top of him nuzzling her face on his neck with his arms wrapped around her. Her eyes on the verge of going back to unconsiousness again. 

"Do you want anything? Are you hungry?" Samuel whispers brushing her thighs. 

"No." She murmured against his neck. "You left me alone." 

"I'm sorry." He kisses her hair. "I couldn't sleep so I just looked for something to do while you were asleep." Carla just hummed in response. 

"I'm not hungry but I wanna eat." She blurts out minutes later. Samuel glances at her for a moment. 

"What do you want?" He asks. 

"Anything you can find in my fridge to cook." Carla answers before letting Samuel go and replacing his position in the couch. 

Samuel ended up cooking pasta because that's all he could find. Carla didn't mind and ate the food with a glass of wine in front of her. She could feel him staring at her like he wants to say something but isn't sure how. 

"Spill it, Samuel." Carla turns her head to him with a small smile like it's okay. She already has a feeling about what he's gonna ask and she's up for the questions knowing it will come sooner especially what he just witnessed earlier. 

"Are you okay with me asking you questions?" There was still a hint of doubt in his voice which amused her in a good way. She appreciates him asking first before jumping into asking her the actual questions. 

"Yes." 

"Who else knew about your sister?" Was the first thing he asked and Carla couldn't help but chuckle. She expected him to ask about what happened not this, but it's okay. They'll get there. 

"The usual. Guzmán, Marina, Lu, Polo, and Ander." She casually says taking a fork of the pasta. 

"Why didn't they mention anything about it?" Samuel says carefully, being cautious with his questions because it might cause her to break again or worse get mad. 

"They all know how touchy that topic is for me. Hence why you heard me say earlier that I don't get to visit her as much as our parents do. I just don't want to get reminded that I lost my sister at a young age, you know?" And Samuel's hunch was proven right. She avoids this topic. But for her to freely open this up made him feel really special. 

"I know this question will come out so bad but i'm really curious." Carla chuckles as Samuel's voice were kind of trembling. She knows what he's about to ask next. "How and why did she d-word?" A little laugh escapes her lips with Samuel not being able to say that word. 

Carla gathered all her courage by taking the full glass of wine before she looked at him again. She hated talking about the reason but she agreed to this in a heartbeat so she has to answer. "I was 10 and Castalia was 3. We were little kids playing in the park with Guzmán and Marina. It was a normal day really. Everything happened so fast and the next thing I know, my hands were already covered in blood and so was her pink dress she wore that day. She apparently got shot in the back as she came running towards me according to the doctors." 

"She was still breathing when she was brought to the hospital. But she was a baby, her body wasn't able to handle everything that was being injected and exerted out of her. The gun shot was even too deep it ripped a part of her internals. She died 12 hours after, and I was there when doctors tried to do anything to revive her, but to no luck." Carla swallowed the pain in her voice but she obviously didn't succeed at that. Samuel hugged her for a moment and she lets out a shakey breath before pulling away and flashing him a forced smile. 

"I'm not asking you anymore questions. I'm sorry for bringing this awful memory up." Samuel firmly stated making Carla snort. "I should've kept my mouth shut." 

"It's fine, really. It hurts but I know I have to clear things up especially when I brought you there with me earlier. You're not gonna get a peaceful sleep with all those questions running through your head, baby." Carla assuringly smiles at him, pulling him close to her as they laid on the couch once again. 

Samuel sighs in defeat because she's right. "Were the people behind the shooting caught?"

"Yeah. They're still rotting in prison until now. 12 years later." Carla bitterly chuckled. 

"When was the last time you visited your sister?" Samuel softly asked looking at her with arms drapped around her waist. 

"I really can't remember when. But I feel like I was around 12 or 13?" Samuel's eyes widened in shock upon knowing the number of years Carla didn't visit her sister. And she saw his reaction making her laugh and shake her head. "That long, I know. That's how much I avoided it."

"Do you kind of talk to her on some days? Like out of nowhere?" Carla laughs hard and nods her head making Samuel smile wide. He found that amusing. 

"I do. Just on some days when I do really miss her." Carla admitted in between laughters. 

Silence took over as they both stare at the ceiling wrapped in one another's arms. Not until Carla broke the silence. 

"You know when all these happened; from my hands getting covered in blood to my sister getting revived by the doctor's until her burial, I didn't shed a tear. I was that hurt that tears didn't even leave my eyes. Guzmán and Marina were the ones bawling their eyes out." Carla lets out a small chuckle then looks at him. Samuel doesn't make it obvious that he was shocked. Just when he thought she couldn't be more full of surprises, it turns out she is still full of surprises. 

"And that's why you cried earlier. The hurt you've been keeping in your heart for 12 years turned up when we visited her." Carla sighs because he just knows her and the words he just said were right. She kept that hurt hidden in the back of every cell in her body. 

"Actually." She smirks. "If only I was able to see the gunman pointing his gun at my sister she wouldn't have died. It should've been me burried 6 feet underground by now not her."

Samuel's another hunch of Carla blaming herself for her sister's death was proven again. This is why she thinks she won't be good for him because of the deaths she had dealt with at a young age. And her father's threat before didn't help that at all. Add to that the conversatiom she had with Rebeka the night of Polo. She must've realized how bad it would be for him to be around her, the idea of him dying once crossed her mind before, she won't allow herself to let that happen for real this time. 

So Samuel decides to bring up this thought. "Is this why you left? Apart from the conversation you had with Rebela before. That for every deaths you had to deal with always feel like it's your fault, like you have something to do with it?"

"Are you some sort of a mind reader? Why do you know that?" Carla tries to lighten up the mood, scrunching her brows with a small cheeky smile on her lips. 

"I've figured it out." Samuel stated. "Am I right?" He added, pertaining to the words he just told her. 

Carla nodded her head. "I'm sick of dealing with deaths. I'm sick of losing people. I was mostly scared of losing you for good because that's how people close to me end up; either dead or a vegetable. I once thought you were dead, I can't let that happen in real life."

And realization hit Samuel hard on the face. Fuck he is screwed. He's apologized but he felt the need to once more. "I'm so sorry for what I did years ago. I shouldn't have done that."

"You do know i'm over that whole thing right? I wouldn't be here by your side if I wasn't." Carla brings a hand to his cheek. "I took this risk because I want you. Yes i'm scared still but I know with you I shouldn't be. I don't need to be." 

"You really shouldn't. Fucked up times are over. Happy times are now in the present." Samuel tells her planting a kiss on her forehead. "And I will always be by your side." Carla smiled widely at his words.

"Do you know who made me realize this?" She points at the both of them, pertaining at their set up now.

"Who?"

"Your good of a bestfriend Guzmán. He pointed out the same neglection I had when I lost Castalia and the fear of commiting again with you. That I might lose you like how I lost her. Although what I told you over a year ago about healing was true, there was that reason." 

"I know you will achieve the peace you've been wanting and I believe in you. You know i'll always be here." Samuel consoles looking deep into her green eyes, like he's looking right through her soul. 

"Slowly I will." Carla tells him not breaking the eye contact. 

"That's my girl." Samuel happily exclaimed. "I love you."

"And you know I love you too." 

Samuel closes the gap, quickly switching his position to tower over her. Carla brings her fingers to his hair hair, slightly gripping it, angling his head the way she likes. She moans against his mouth when he gently bit her lower lip for entrance. 

And the night was more than just kissing when they transfered to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at make up scenes so much it’s 💀💀💀 I got school on tuesday already doe im not ready. 
> 
> Anways yall stay safe. 
> 
> Praying for Itzan too since assumptions are saying he was the one in the cast who caught the virus


	8. Before I push you away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ And i'm not mad at you for doing what you think is the best”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only Teodor didn’t show up during that scene we would’ve gotten Carmuel 💀 AAAAAAND I WILL BE FOREVER PRESSEDT bc imagine them being all over each other and Samuel just simply wanting her to bc he had a shitty day is 😭❤️

Her father warning her about Samuel was the biggest bullshit he can do to her own daughter. She's lied to the court already, and now he's ordered her to stay away from the boy she loves. The railing marks were etched to her skin when she's gripped the black metal too tight earlier when she came across her father. Carla knows she can't risk it. She loves him too much and therefore has to protect Samuel away from any form of danger. 

She was entering the school when she received three text messages from Samuel. 

:Yesterday was a shitty day

:I need to be with you

:Wait for you after the bell? 

A smile was itching to make their way up Carla's face, but she stops it by biting her lip hard, taps the things on her hand as if to think. She comes to a decision not to reply. It would be better for the both of them. 

But as she steps outside school, she did not expect him to actually wait considering she didn't respond to his message. There he was, patiently waiting at the bench, his hands on his lap. Carla doesn't stop the smile this time, her heart melting with the fact he waited despite the uncertainty of her actually meeting him up. 

Samuel stands upon seeing her making the smile on Carla's face stretch a little wide. But she looks around first to make sure there are no father's watching her, and with clear coast, she meets him half way. 

"Hi." He shyly greets her smiling wide. 

"Hi." She greets him back looking deeply into his eyes. 

"To my house?" Carla nods in agreement and let's Samuel take the lead. 

She knows this is a big risk being with him now just after her father warns her about him. But she also needed to be with him just as much as he needed to be with her. She thinks at least she deserves a last day spent with him because after this, she will do everything in her power to protect him away from the harm her father can cause him, even if it meant pushing him away through intentionally hurting him. It was the only way.

Carla felt nostalgia flood through when they make their way up the staircase. She hasn't been here in months. The last time she remembers stepping foot here was when she poured her heart out only for him to let her go when she walked away. She never imagined walking up these stairs with him, walking hand in hand. It felt weird but good. She was happy and she wouldn't let the fear disrupt this for her. At least today. 

"Do you wanna change?" Samuel asked her when they entered his room and he was going through his clothes to strip out of the insanely hot blue uniform. 

His room is still the same. Nothing has changed. It's so overwhelming for her to be here again. She feels crying. 

"Yes please." Carla answered smiling at him. He handed her his favorite tshirt before they both strip out of their uniforms respectively. 

By the time Samuel turned to her she was already in his shirt. So oversized on but she looked gorgeous nonetheless. "Still look good though." His eyes were gleaming in happiness it's blinding. 

Carla feels him gently tug her to his chest for a hug and she willingly goes, hugging him back with her arms around him, and his were snaking around her shoulder. A genuine smile spreads through her lips. Samuel was her happiness in human form. 

They stayed standing, just relaxing into each other's comfort, taking in the quietness and peaceful atmosphere that perfectly fit their current position. Restoring each other's sanity and energy through each touch, breathing, small kisses on the cheek and neck, squeezing their body for a tighter hug, and hearts beating for each other. All they needed was to be held by the other. 

Samuel breaks the hug and plants a kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes, taking in as much as she can knowing she won't be able to do this anytime soon. Carla's going to make the most out of the hours she's able to spend with him.

They're in bed facing one another. Carla brings a hand to cup his cheek and run a thumb over it, smiling at him. "Can I ask what happened yesterday?" She softly lets out, not sounding pushy, but more of patient and understanding. 

Samuel lets out a heavy sigh before looking back at her eyes, then shifts his body so he was completely lying on his back. "Guzmán held Polo kidnapped to make him confess the truth. He almost beat him to death. If I wasn't there Guzmán might have done something worst."

Carla felt guilty. Her accusations were the only missing thing to put Polo behind bars. But she had a family and future to save. 

She retrieves her hand from his cheek and moves a little away from him, ducking her head a little so he wouldn't see her face. But Samuel notices and cups her chin to make her look at him. 

"Don't feel guilty okay? I know you. I know you had a reason. And i'm not mad at you for doing what you think is the best. I would probably do the same if I was in your shoes." Samuel assures her. She looks at his eyes for a second to confirm if he was saying the truth and all she finds is that soft brown eyes enough for her to say he was being genuine. 

She was expecting him to be mad, and she knows he prolly was after what happened in court days ago. But Samuel was the kind of person to always look for the good in people even though he has enough reasons to label them bad, but no. And Carla is now fully aware he's found the good in why she had to retrack her statement. He must've remembered her lashing out on him before court day about losing her family and everything. 

Then the memory of him confessing his love for her in the most inappropriate way flashes through her mind. Her heart thumping in an abnormal manner making her take in a deep breath. His love is suffocating her given that she is suppose to stay away. 

"I had to calm Guzmán down before he loses his mind. He was hard to stop you know but I managed to." Samuel adds chuckling a little. 

"Is that why he was calling you non-stop yesterday when you caught me at my locker?" Carla decides to ask, remembering seeing Guzmán's caller ID on his phone when he talked to her at the locker.

"Yeah. I've been ending his call for a few times yesterday and when I finally answered that's what he told me." Samuel states sighing as he remembers everything that happened in Guzmán's place. 

"Definitely a shitty day." She comments chuckling with him. "But how are you now though?"

"You're enough to make me feel better." Carla can swear to all the gods she can feel her cheeks heating up resulting to her hiding her face by ducking her head a little. 

She looks at him again after seconds and says, "Why did you wait for me even though I didn't say I was gonna go with you?" 

"I had to try my chances." Samuel answers. "I really just wanted to be with you and I can't make that happen if I didn't try, right?" The butterflies in her stomach are back at it again, flapping their wings as if trying to fly amidst a strong wind. 

"How's your day though?" He asked. And the sigh Carla lets out is exasperated. She can't tell him.

"Tiring but it's all cool." She simply answered. Not giving him an answer that will make him grow a suspicion. 

"Nothing shitty?" Samuel jokingly asks and Carla chuckles a little. 

"Shitty in a sense that I have so much to make up for the days I missed." It's partly the truth though. She really has a lot to catch up on after 3 days of abscense. But really, the shitty she meant was her father itself. 

"Want me to help you?" Samuel offered in a heartbeat. 

"No. I can manage." Carla assured flashing him an assuring smile. 

Another seconds of silence wraps them. And as usual Samuel was always the one to break it. 

"I missed you." He breathes out enveloping her in his arms again. Carla still really finds it ridiculous how much she can smile whenever she was with him. She honestly sometimes believes it's not normal. But she was inlove, so whatever. 

"I missed you too." She admits, looking directly at his brown eyes. His beautiful brown eyes that are so evident under the sun peeking through the windows. 

They're staring at each other for too long. Eyes going back and forth to the lips back up to the eyes again. They're obviously waiting who's first to gonna destroy the sexual tension building up the atmosphere. Carla doesn't purposely lick her lips, it's kind of a habit to her. But with that, Samuel loses it and kisses her passionately on the lips. 

She completely melts onto him. Kissing him back with the same force. Letting him tower over her figure, as their kiss goes deeper, recalling the corners of their mouth. Samuel's kisses go down to her neck, planting wet kisses as he go over, licking her non-existent apple that made Carla let out a small moan while biting her lower lip hard. She feels him suck on the skin of her collarbone, pulling his hair a little harsher at his move. 

Clothes were now thrown out of the way. And she thinks it was a good idea to pluck out her lace bra when she decided to strip out of her uniform earlier. He definitely isn't having a hard time plant kisses and suck on whatever on her body as he goes lower and lower. Carla smiles at the sensation. 

The way their bodies move for each other was another way of saying they love each other. At least on her part, since Samuel had said it out loud. Carla can't say it so she lets her body speak how much she loves him. The way her body speak so much words she's unable to say, had her hoping he would understand them. She really does. How much she loves him that she's willing to protect him from anything. How much he means so much to her even when all she can do the next they see each other in school is stare. She's willing to suffer for a momentarily pain than the pain of losing him forever. 

As her walls clenched around him, the sound of his name leaving her lips were etched with love and admiration. He plants a kiss on her lips after his release and lies next to her. Bringing her into his embrace. 

"I love you." He lovingly whispers locking his eyes on hers.

Carla doesn't say it back. It will only hurt the both of them if she does. And certainly it will only be harder on her part to push him away after this day. So she kisses his lips for a moment before pulling away. Sending the message that she feels the same. 

They fall in a deep slumber after. Though an hour and a half later, Carla wakes up to the space next to her empty. She can hear the microwave buzzing from the kitchen and the smell of reheated macaroni filling the air. She chuckles to herself before dressing up and finds Samuel in the kitchen standing by the machine with a bottle of beer in his hand. 

She walks to him and immedietly hugs him, resting her head on his chest, feeling his own arms on her lower back. Carla can only wish she would frequently be able to have moments like these with him. She wants to always lean on to him when things go bullshit for her because she knows he'll understand her and will be there if she finds herself slowly falling apart. But only one can wish. 

Samuel starts rocking them both side to side playfully. He lets out a laugh and Carla still manages to supress hers. But the longer he does it, the more she can no longer take it, lets out an unlady like laughter, making Samuel burst into a loud one. 

"Idiot." She tells him looking up at his face, cheekily smiling at him. 

"But your laugh explains a lot." He murmures looking down on her. 

The buzzing of the microwave stops indicating the food has already been reheated making them both let go. Carla goes to get the utensils as Samuel fished out the macaroni. 

"Are you amazed now?" He asked when they started eating on the couch.

Carla looks at him teasingly, cheekily smiles at him. "It's ok." Samuel chuckles and shakes his head to the side. 

"It's not hard to admit it tastes amazing now though." Carla playfully rolls her eyes at him.

"Not really amazing. They just taste much better than before." Samuel nods and accepts her words as they continued to eat. 

They ate in peace and silence. Cuddled once again when they were done on the couch, fitting their bodies on the space left. Samuel held her by the back to avoid her from falling down. 

"I wish we can have more of this." Carla blurts out without a doubt. Mentally cursing herself for not being able to hold it back.

"We can. We can have this everyday." Samuel happily says. Carla doesn't look at his eyes, starts drawing random shapes on his naked chest. 

"But too much isn't good and so does a less. It has to be in between." And Carla tries to not make her voice sad, attempts to be joking, and hearing Samuel snort tells her she succeeded in that. 

Even though she wants more of it, it will only be bad for him. And a less for her would be bad for the both of them. The in between meanwhile was filled with uncertainties and preplexity. Carla doesn't know when she'll be able to have more of him that won't be a risk on his part, neither does the less that won't hurt the both of them. She only was sure of one thing; the in between that's gonna hurt them both but at the same time save him from her father. 

"I'm gonna miss you." Carla whispers against his lips, planting a kiss. And the tears that attempt to escape her eyes are on the verge of rolling down her cheek. 

Just as she backs away, her phone buzzes. Fear rushed through her, quickly checking her phone but away from his sight. Her father's already asking her to go home and she can't help but sigh heavily and deeply, making Samuel concerned. 

"I have to go." Carla sadly murmures looking at him over her shoulders. Samuel just nods a small one as she went to his room to change to her uniform and gather her things. 

He walks her out of the building. The atmosphere really heavy. Although they were both contented and happy they got to spend time today, this goodbye just seems to be harder than the rest. 

They stop at the concrete that leads down to the road. Carla looks at him and hugs him tight for the last time, feeling him do the same with his face deep on to her neck. 

"I'll miss you." She tells him with sad eyes, running her thumb on his scarred brow. 

"I love you." He kissed her lips for the very last time. And the genuine tone in his voice makes her want to say it back, but she still has a small grip on herself not to. So she purses her lip to stop any word that will slip out of her tongue and sadly smiles at him before walking away. 

Samuel just stared at her walking down the staires and down to the road. Carla can feel his eyes piercing on her back even when she was waiting for a cab. She doesn't dare to look back knowing to herself she will only break down. 

"Where have you been?" Her father asks the moment she steps through the door. 

"At Lu's. We had a homework to make together." She blankly says, challenging the look her father's giving. 

"Are you sure you weren't at that boys place?" Carla doesn't show the shock on her face and stays acting cold. 

"Do you think i'd still go there after you threatened his life on me?" Carla doesn't notice her voice slightly rising not until her father glared at her. But she doesn't care. She was like him, who is she to be scared by her father's glares. 

"I'm just making sure." 

The moment she stepped in to her room and lets herself fall on to her bed, she lets the tears roll down her cheeks. Everything was just painful. Too painful for her to grasp on to someone. She could've had Samuel to hold on to, but even he was painful. And the idea of something bad happening to him is one thing she definitely can't stand happening again. She has to hurt him on purpose even though it's gonna be a lot worse for her. There's no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo gurl starts uni tomorrow as a medical student omg 😭 I am not ready!!! But it’s still orientation week so i hope that doesn’t take up so much time so I can still write hehe. 
> 
> Also gimme sum ideas what to write next so I can pile upppp
> 
> Stay safe everyone and wear masks!!! ❣️


	9. Who would’ve thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are already making my blood boil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends carmuel

"You are annoying." 8 year old Carla bluntly says, looking at the black haired boy infront of her with an annoyed look on her face.

"If I am annoying then you are a lot more." 8 year old Samuel would rebutt and stick his tongue out on her making the small blonde roll her eyes and stomp her feet upon standing going away from him. 

Guzmán looks at him laughing, amused by how his friends are basically telling each other how much annoying they are to one another's blood. Their friends are aware how much it boils Carla and Samuel's blood when they're at the same place. It's amusing sometimes, but most of the time, Lu just wants to tape their mouth to shut them up while Marina being the soft spoken one tells Carla to calm down and not mind Samuel; on the other hand Guzmán, Polo, and Ander just watch them banter, and if Samuel gets too much they interupt his lashing by inviting him to a game night. 

It's a cycle everyone around them got used to when they were kids. Their parents don't meddle so much with this stuff, would sometimes convince them both about how good of a child they are in an attempt to make them both like each other, but it was hopeless. Carla would always end up being annoyed that her brows will end up furrowed until they arrive home while Samuel doesn't give two cents at all as he continues to play with the guys. 

But their hatred friendship was put to a pause when they were 10. Samuel and his family moved to Valencia for family reasons and Carla and the rest of the friends just stayed in Madrid. And their friends do not know wether to thank the heavens they wouldn't be hearing any of their petty as fuck arguments anymore or miss hearing them throw mean words at each other. 

They were at Samuel's house for the farewell party they hosted. It was his last day in Madrid and he has told his friends he's not sure wether he'd be able to come back and forth in Madrid to visit them, but he jokes they should visit him instead. 

"We definitely are going to visit you soon." Young Guzmán assures, tapping his back.

Carla really shouldn't give a fuck about him leaving, but she is unfortunetly. She has been avoiding him all night, even when they're from the same circle. She's not gonna lie, even if he has been annoying her since God knows when, she's gonna miss him. 

"Hey." She hears a voice call. She was squatting by the pool with pet dog, Nori infront of her, petting the animal. 

"What?!" Carla hisses at him and he just laughs at her before squatting beside her in his midnight blue tuxedo that perfectly matched her maroon satin dress with a bow near the waist. 

"I'm leaving. It's my last day here." Samuel lets out and it was really evident in his voice that he is devasted they're moving to another city. 

Carla's still playing with Nori when she says, "Yeah. But it's not like we're not gonna see you in forever." 

"Not in forever but it will be a long time." Samuel tells her, diverting his gaze to her side profile. Carla doesn't say anything and chooses to stay quiet. 

"But i'll miss you though, frenemy." Samuel admits after a long pause of silence wrapping around them. He stands up, offers a hand for her to take. Carla just stares, before understanding that it's already getting cold and they should head inside. 

They both don't remember the last time they were this calm towards each other. No banters, no petty fights, no mean words. Just purely being nice to one another. 

She takes his hand and he holds it to keep her from the possibility of tripping while standing up on her feet after squatting for how long. 

"I'll miss you too though." Carla confesses when she trailed behind him from exiting the pool. "It's gonna be so quiet without your annoying face." Samuel hugs her and she does the same to him. 

"See? You can be nice to me you know." Samuel teases and the eye roll she gives him says she's starting to get annoyed at him. 

"Only tonight since you're leaving." Carla claps back and walks ahead of him and to the house. 

They took their usual pictures with all of them together. Posing here and there for the camera. Each one of their friends took pictures with Samuel as a remembrance. Then Carla's mom, Beatriz, blurts out something out of nowhere. 

"Carla, cariño, go and have a picture taken with Samuel." It was meant to be a whisper to her ear, but her mom blurts it out kind of loud enough for their friends and families to hear. Carla rolls her eyes, not at the request, but at the teasing their friends are throwing at her and Samuel. 

"Come on, frenemy! You wouldn't have to deal with my annoying face after this night." Samuel playfully tells her with a wide smile on his face as everyone eyes them, waiting for her to walk up to him. 

And she does. She definitely isn't pleased that the attention is on them that's why she's annoyed. She hated having the attention. But Samuel on her right was smiling wide, almost laughing. He's so annoying. 

But later that night when she finds herself in bed after coming home from the party ready to sleep, she's crying. And no, it's not because she's gonna miss him so much, but because their friend group isn't complete anymore.

It's been years since Samuel has left Madrid. He hasn't visited the city once since he's left but the guys do go across the country for him once in a while for a boys weekend and it started when they were around 12. Marina and Lu have seen him a couple of times when they'd go to Valencia for something with their parents. But Carla, the frenemy since birth, hasn't seen him since the night of the farewell party. Not that she doesn't want to, she just doesn't really go to Valencia and if her parents go and want her to come, she chooses to stay in Madrid for her friends or, she stays at the ranch with her cousins and ride horses. Her hormones have definitely outgrown him, she thinks.

But they're now 16, teenagers with hormones still developing, surely they aren't the same as they were when they were little kids. Carla's in her room looking through old pictures of her as a little girl. She sees the childhood pictures she has with her friends—they're still friends now though—and smiles upon remembering the memories made on those days. As she shuffles for the next one, it was the picture that she and Samuel took that night before he left, followed by another pictures from the same night. 

Carla doesn't even notice she's already smiling as she stares at the pictures. The first one she found, she and Samuel were standing beside each other, her face was slumped and he was smiling wide—pretty much explains their friendship. The second was Samuel had his right arm drapped on her shoulder and this time she was forced to smile—she remembers being told by her mom to smile, so she does. The last one made her chuckle, it was Samuel hugging her unexpectedly and her face was hidden in his arms, but at the same time so obvious that he squished her base on how she furrowed her brows.

"You'll be seeing him tomorrow for the first time since he left." Carla looks at her right and finds her mom standing on the other side of the bed with a smile on her face.

Yes, Samuel's back in Madrid for good. Base on what Guzmán had told them, he's convinced his mom to let him go back and finish the rest of his high school in the lavish school where the rest of his childhood friends go. It took him a lot of convincing but at the end, his mom agreed, also thinking it's an early way to start in becoming independent. 

"I know." Carla answers, keeping the pictures back inside the box and leaves the ones she's chosen to put up in her cardboard frame above her study table. 

"Are you excited?" Her dad, Teodoro, also comes in joining the conversation. 

"I don't know. I really haven't seen him since" Carla knows the uncertainty etched on her voice was so evident because her mom had a hint of worry on her face. 

"But you talk right?" Beatriz asked. 

"We do. Just to greet each other on special occasions." Carla simply answered. 

— 

Carla was with Lu and Marina when they spotted the boys with Samuel at the hallway with their manly laughters filling the air. He definitely looks a lot more handsome now, so far from the Samuel she used to find annoying. His hair is perfectly cut, eyelashes still those thick and long, and wow, his jawline is really popping out from where she's staring. 

"Samu!" Marina happily called, running towards Samuel with arms wide open for a hug as the guy gladly accepted her in his arms. "How are you?" Marin asked when she pulled away. 

Carla can tell they've grown pretty close over the years even though he was away. Considering out of the three of them, Marina was the one who often went to Valencia if her parents go, but also doesn't go when the boys do. Lu glances at her teasingly and laughs when she turned to look at her with brows creased.

"I guess your bestfriend has a new girl bestfriend now." Lu teasingly comments, still laughing.

"Well Marina can have him now, I don't mind. I've been Samuel's since God knows when, it's time I step down." Carla shot back, shrugging. Well she really doesn't mind because she's outgrown Samuel over the years. They're awkward now. At least it's what she thinks. 

Lu greeted Samuel, exchanging hugs just like Marina. And Carla just stands there watching before the guy turned his attention to her. Carla knows their friends are looking at them, obviously waiting for this reunion between childhood frienemies. 

"Hi frenemy!" Samuel joyfully greets her with a cheeky smile, eyes almost nowhere to be seen. 

"Hi." And Carla finds herself smiling at him as Samuel pulled her in for a hug. 

"Didn't you miss me?" Wow that had her shock. She really didn't expect that from him. Definitely didn't. 

"I would if you weren't this cocky." She jokingly states but genuinely rolls her eyes at him.

"Still the same old Carla with the eye rolling. I hope you don't easily get grumpy now though." And with that, a hand landed on Samuel's shoulder with a stinging pain after as Carla just casually walked to their classroom hearing the laughters of their friends. 

She's glad they're just awkward in messages though. Or maybe it would've been awkward if he wasn't so much talkative because she definitely was in an awkward state before he opened his mouth and talked to her. Oh well, it's great. 

They were at the cafeteria for lunch. There are already some girls in the campus crushing on Samuel, meanwhile majority of the campus population are wondering why he's very close to the group of ultimate rich kids in Las Encinas. Some of them are even giving him dirty looks and Carla notices that when they were all walking to the cafeteria. She finds it ridiculous that they're giving him those looks, only if they knew that he's also one of them—a lowkey rich kid. 

"I'm impressed you guys haven't started a petty argument yet." Lu blurts out, and the impressed part really is plasterred on her face. And Carla rolls her eyes at that. 

"We've outgrown that phase, Lu." Carla simply says licking her lips, a mannerism she's been doing since she can remember. 

"Oh I can still annoy her like before." Samuel casually says, laughing at Carla who's now given him a questioning look. "I can still make her blood boil. I'm sure."

"You are already making my blood boil." Carla sarcastically tells him with a mocking smile that was just up for a second before going blunt. And the laughter that fills the atmosphere was genuine and loud. 

"Remember when Carla almost stabbed you with a pencil on your knee because she was really really annoyed at you in third grade." Ander recalls telling Samuel. And their laughter grows louder as Carla lets out one of her own remembering that day. 

"If we didn't stop her that time you would've had a living memory with you from her forever." Marina adds in between laughters. 

Typical Samuel was enjoying annoying Carla. But she really was not having any of it even when she distanced herself away from him already yet, young Samuel was the one who kept following her around just to piss her off. Ending, he almost got stabbed by her on the knee with a pencil out of anger after she lashed out on him. Thanks to Marina and Lu who stopped Carla from doing it by grabbing the pencil from her hand and forcefully pushing her away from him. 

"He deserves it anyway." Carla innocently says, looking up a little to add a little effect on her innocence. 

"Still so mean after 6 years." Samuel stated with a fake frustration in his voice.

"Only to you, I suppose." The smile on Carla's lips was teasing and Samuel rolling his eyes at her made the smile replace with a smirk. 

"The fact that you guys are still on with the petty arguments is amusing." Guzmán's nodding his head out of amusement with a wide pleased smile on his face. 

"Oh she will definitely have more of these in the coming days." Carla just raised a brow at him in a way that she is accepting this whole concept. 

"But like what they say, the more you hate the more you love." Polo shrugs and Samuel and Carla look at each other with disgust as their friends laughed at them. 

Samuel really wasn't lying when he said he will be annoying her to death in the coming days. And Carla's trying to act mature on it by answering him with non squammy comebacks. Just imagine the wrath their friends face almost everyday especially during lunch times. They're now torn wether it's good to see them annoying each other and get amused or Lu wanting to tape their mouths for them to shut the fuck up. 

"I really shouldn't have said I was impressed that you guys weren't petty arguing yet." Lu tells them that one school day. Weeks after Samuel has moved in to Las Encinas. 

"I also shouldn't have it's amusing to see you in your old tempo." Guzmán adds, soothing his head from the headache the two has caused him. 

But oh well. They managed to live with it. They still should be able to live with it now that it's come back. 

—

It's been a month and a half since Samuel has continued his junior year with them. And it's been by far good. Everyone was cool, but annoying Carla to the brinks of death is cooler. Makes his day complete. Always feels like a mission accomplished to him. 

Carla was peacefully writing notes on her notebook instead on her tablet because she's just like that. Samuel was growing bored of this subject, and for him to be able to keep up with this, he comes to an idea to annoy her. So he does sometimes intenionally nodge her elbow making her bite her inner cheek before glaring at him. If not that, he would playfully slap the back of her hand and act like it wasn't him, making the blonde do the same. Or he pokes her shoulder, cheek, or sides making her jolt a little. 

"Samuel can you stop?! What the fuck." Carla quietly hissed glaring at him. Her notes basically a huge mess already. 

"I'm bored. Talk to me." Samuel whispers, grabbing her left hand to fidget with her fingers. 

"Stop! I'm taking notes and being a descent student." Carla grabs her hand from his touch and continued being a descent student. 

"We have Lu. She can lend you notes." Samuel reasons out, looking at Lu who was seated infront to Carla's left. 

"No. You behave your ass there." Carla firmly said with brows creased together and Samuel lets out a sigh of defeat. 

"Okay. But give me back your hand." She looks at him questioning and he just smiles. "Give me."

"No." 

Samuel tuts and grabs her hand himself, placing it on his lap while she eyes him waiting for whatever he's planning to do. And the next he does had her kind of push him a little harsh by the head and continued slapping his shoulder while Samuel tries to supress the loud laughter and swats her hand away. 

"Carla, Samuel." Their teacher called out making them stop and collect themselves. 

"Sorry." They both muttered in unison as their friends looked back at them confused before they shook their head that it was nothing. 

"You're so annoying." Carla whispers looking at him. And the distance of their face are so close she can feel his breath on her cheeks. She quickly snaps out of it pushing his face away from hers. 

"But seriously give me your hand." Samuel offers his hand this time, locking his eyes with hers. "I'm not gonna interwined our hands like what I did earlier. I promise. That was a joke." 

Carla gives in and lets him grasp her left hand to place on his lap underneath the table. She just continued taking notes, doesn't mind Samuel borrowing her pens and basically making her arm a little drawing book. 

"Can you pull this higher up to your elbow?" Samuel requests after a busy moment of his little henna session on her. Carla brings her blazer up to her elbow just like what he asked to and goes back to student mode. 

Samuel finished his drawings on her arm just in time their second to the last class for today wrapped up. Carla looks down on her arm and instantly finds the drawing beautiful. She is aware he can draw this good, but not on her arm for sure. She thought he was just drawing random shapes to keep himself occupied but that wasn't the case. 

"Like it?" Samuel asks, looking at her with a smile. Impressed by his work. 

Carla nods and looks at him, "They're beautiful, Samuel." He shrugs in a jokingky cocky manner making her laugh before slapping his shoulder lightly.

"But they're not as beautiful as you." Samuel whispers to himself. 

"What?" Carla asked because she wasn't able to catch that.

"I said, i'm glad you find it beautiful." He sugarcoats, smiling at her. 

Carla goes home that day feeling bright and free. She just can't stop looking down on her arm. She even runs a hand through it because she just finds it that beautiful. The drawing wasn't complicated though, so minimalist yet stunning and beautiful. The designs and colors he used are so her. She even took a picture of it before she took a shower as a remembrance. She feels really bad it will be erased.

It initially became a part of their friendship though, aside from the daily annoyance, the henna session on certain days is added to the list. Samuel would sometimes exchange seats with a classmate to sit beside her when he feels like doing henna on her and if he finishes early he would draw one on himself. 

Their friends are starting to get weirded out by their little henna session in class. And it was because of that one time Samuel had the other half of Carla's henna on his and the blonde didn't know about it not until Lu told her and teased her, only for her to not mind it saying it's fine. 

The henna session was definitely his past time when he gets bored in class and she just lets him as long as he still manages to listen while drawing random things to which Samuel agreed. But he still also manages to annoy her in between doing henna's and Carla would scare him by attempting to ruin his effort which he exagerately quietly stops her with repeated no's and i'm just joking. 

"Gurl you are definitely glowing." Lu tells her when she arrives in class with a little to no make up. But the brunette pushes an assumption by the way she is staring at her with squinted eyes. "Are you seeing someone already?"

"No. And i'm surely not glowing." Carla defends, brows slightly creased. 

"Yeah. Surely not." Lu sarcastically says, grining. 

Samuel comes in late for the first time and sits beside Carla who was looking at him when he was at the door up till he was sitting beside her. 

"Why are you late?" Carla curiously asked. Because they all know Samuel is the most punctual person ever. Late is not in his dictionary. 

"I overslept. Had way too much alcohol with Guzmán, Ander, and Polo last night." Samuel answers, bringing a hand up to his head to sooth the sides. Carla looks at the rest of the boys from different corners of the classroom, and finds them laughing at Samuel. She can tell Samuel's the only one who got really drunk. 

"Who even drinks on a weekday?" Carla asked like it's such a stupid idea. Which it really is, but some people are just lucky enough to go to school the day after like yesterday was nothing. 

"Us." Samuel sarcastically answers, glancing at her smirking, earning a push on the head from the blonde adding a sting to his still existent hang-over. 

Carla thought Samuel couldn't annoy her today, but the word late in his dictionary exist just as much as no rest day. He stills annoys her in every way he finds and she in return, would just hit him in the head or somewhere in his body to trigger a sting across his lean figure. 

But she is kind of relieved he isn't that annoying today unlike the previous days. And she thanks the hang-over for that. It really did have an effect on him the whole day. Even their lunch was quiet, making their friends thank the heavens for the peaceful time

It was the wee hours of the day and Carla was still awake wrapping up majority of the task due tomorrow when she receives a message from Samuel making her roll her eyes. 

Samuel: Attitude, are you awake?

Yeah, that's another penname Samuel has been calling her aside from the old school frenemy and meanie. Carla knows though that she has an attitude at times but only when she's ticked off, in his case, always. 

As Carla responds with a yes and why, his name flashes across her screen in call and she had no better choice than to pick up. Her eyes widened in surprise before looking down from her balcony. 

He really wasn't kidding when he said, "come out. I'm here. Accompany me to grab some good food."

She declines his request considering she has a lot to work on. But he was persistent and manages to get her to come down as he promised her he won't drag her with him to wherever he wants to go. 

"Carla, where are you going?" The voice of her father in their dinning table startles her. 

"Samuel's outside." She simply answers. 

"Oh. Let him in." Her dad had always been fond of Samuel and she really doesn't get it before until now, kind of. 

"No. He just wants to talk." Carla quickly says and walks out of the door and down to the staircase.

"Samuel it's 1:34 am. What are you doing here?" She instantly asked him when she reached him. 

"I was just driving around thinking of people I know who are still probably awake but you're the only one who replied." Samuel answered, scratching his head earning an eye roll from the woman. 

"Samuel." Teodoro popped out of nowhere as Carla and Samuel both look at the staircase. Samuel meets him halfway for a manly hug and Carla can only mentally curse. "It's late kid."

Samuel laughs a little. "Yeah. I was just going around hoping to have someone to accompany me to get some food at this hour." 

Teodoro looks at Carla from behind Samuel, who was already pursing her lips together. Calming herself down and praying to the heavens her dad won't let her. 

But obviously no. "Carla be a good friend and accompany this young man." Samuel looks at her teasingly smiling and Carla just had to glare at him. "Just don't be outside for too long, okay?" 

"Papa I still have a lot of things to do." Carla complains with a little hope etched on her voice. 

"I know your class schedule for tomorrow. You have a lot of time to finish them." Tedoro says before walking back inside. 

Samuel cheekily smiles at her as he got back to where she is. "Let's go?" 

"You are annoying." Carla bluntly tells him. 

"Let's go att-"

"I'm going back inside to get my wallet and phone. Wait here." Carla cuts him off before he decides to drag her himself inside the car. 

"Okay." Samuel simply agrees.

Carla looks at him after they were out on her drive way and off to somewhere she doesn't know. 

"Are you really hungry at this hour or just simply bored?" She decides to ask and Samuel chuckles. 

"Both." He playfully answers. "I'm getting some burger. What would you want?" Samuel added. 

"Nuggets and fries." A small laugh left Samuel's lips before he quickly glanced at her.

"It's still your comfort food after all this time, eh?" Carla smiled because he still hasn't forgotten that the combo nuggets and fries are her favorite comfort food. 

"Always." And laughters left their lips. 

Carla knows that Samuel is a gentleman so him opening the car door for her and offering a hand isn't supposed to be a shocker, but for a little reason she is. She definitely has witnessed him being a gentleman to her when they were kids despite almost wanting to slit one another's throat, this shouldn't be new to her. And she thinks the reason for that is because she's felt him like this again after years. 

"Take out or dine in?" The cashier asked once they've done placing their orders.

"Take out." Samuel kindly answered and smiles a little at the woman. 

But Carla looks at him a little surprised. "Take out?"

"Yeah. We're not eating it here." Samuel answered and was about to hand the payement when she stopped him. 

"We split the bill." Carla firmly says, glaring a little at him and hands her his payement. She knows he can't say no to that when she's already glaring at him. 

She hated men having to pay the bill because it's what society thinks men should be doing. But no, Carla likes being equal. Men will pay and so does women, or if they both agree, they can split the bill. 

"Where are we going next?" She asked when they were out of the road once again after ordering. 

"Just trust me, okay?" Samuel stated, glancing at her, flashing her a reassuring smile. 

Well Samuel has brought her to some secluded part of Madrid where you can see the whole city from above. It was breathtakingly beautiful. 

"Nano's the one who brought me here when were little. We'll just bike our way up it was tiring." Samuel chuckles at the memory and Carla glances at him before going back to the view infront of them. 

"It's beautiful." She admits. 

They're sitting on top of his car eating, which was a struggle at first because his car's rooftop was a little slippery and they'd both laugh whenever the attempts fail. 

"You really love your nuggets and fries apart from pancakes, no?" Samuel teasingly asked, enjoying watching her happily eat. 

"And you still remember these things about me?" Carla teased him back, smirking. It honestly made her happy that he still knows about the little things about her. It's flattering. 

"I always remember you whenever I see the combo nuggets and fries and pancakes. Who wouldn't though? You bring these food to school sometimes a little too much than the normal." Samuel answered and they both burst laughing. It's true though, she used to bring nuggets and fries and pancakes when they were in elementary school a little too much. 

"You are so annoying." Carla tells him in between laughters and slightly pushed him by the head only to cause him laugh a little louder. 

Wow she is really happy tonight with him. Just talking, laughing, and sharing stories from when they were away from each other. She learned that him and Guzmán went on a kayak one time in Valencia and tripped over the merky waters which felt like there were wild animals making them both swim fast with fear back to the kayak has had her laughing hard with tears on her eyes. She also tells him that story about how she, Lu, and Marina almost got trapped in the elevator because the brunette had playfully pressed all the buttons repeatedly and it stopped on the 3rd floor for a good minute before it worked way up again, and Samuel's laughter was really loud, louder than hers earlier. 

Then the atmosphere became quiet after that. They were both tired from laughing and talking. The calmness and peacefulness of their surroundings plus the overview of the city was like a therapy to the soul. It was comforting especially with him being her buddy for tonight. 

"Thank you." Carla finds herself telling him after she's been staring at him for a few seconds. 

Samuel looks at her confused at first but initially got the message and smiles. "You're welcome attitude." 

A cold wind blows past them and the shiver it sent her didn't go unnoticed Samuel as the guy chuckled at her a little. 

"You still really don't wear those thick sweaters at night especially it's nearing winter season." Samuel stated in a playful disbelief before he hands her his own sweater. "Wear this."

"But you're gonna get cold." Carla looks at him unsure and worried. 

"I'll be fine. I don't like seeing you shivering a lot worse when another wind comes past us." Samuel assures and Carla wears his oversized sweater on her. 

He then moves a little to the back as she eyes him, wondering what he's planning to do. Then he taps the space in between his legs and she looks at him questionable. 

"Sit here so you'll feel the cold a little less than being exposed there." And his smile and sincerity was enough for her to crawl and sit in between his legs. Her back comfortably resting on his body, his one arm coming snaking on her shoulder. 

Carla finds this much more comforting aside from the comfort their surroundings give. His body's warm and the way he's making an effort warm her up is making the butterflies in her stomach alive. 

Another cold wind passes by and the shiver she lets out is small and Samuel laughs a little at that. 

"Don't laugh." Carla jokingly ordered, looking up at him and sees Samuel supressing the laughter. "Annoying." 

"Do you want me to warm you up even more?" Samuel asked that had her brows scrunched in wonder. 

"How are you gonna do that?" Carla curiously asks. 

"Will you be okay with my hands on your skin?" He asks for assurance and Carla really found that so respectful of him as a small smile tugged at her lips. 

"Okay." She simply answered. She's now completely facing him, watching him blow air to his palms wondering if that will do some effect on her.

Samuel leans in for a hug position and slips both of his hands on her lower back. Carla leans on to his body and closes her eyes in comfort, aside from him in general, his hands warmed her up a lot better. She then chooses to do the same for him considering he's probably cold too since he gave her his sweater. They were basically hugging one another already, with hands slipped under their tops to emit a skin to skin warm feeling. 

They both went home that dawn at around 3. And went to school so sleep deprived. Samuel almost ended up sleeping in one of their subjects if it weren't for another henna session on her wrist. 

Even since that unexpected mornight, they've become extremely close. The petty banters are still there, but it's not those types anymore wherein they'd both want to slit each other's throat, it's now just completely being playful. 

Their friends have already been wondering why they're suddenly nice to each other but they don't bother to ask as they noticed the bond that the two has already formed. And they all point out the same things; they do things for one another that they wouldn't really do to others like Samuel allowing Carla to touch his hair because that is sacred, and Carla allowing him to hug her because they all know how much she isn't a fan of clingy hugs. The way they get each other just by the looks and end up being trapped into their own world. How they look at each other when one wasn't looking—and as Lu says: if looks can melt, they would have been liquid by now. Lastly are the smiles etched on to their lips whenever are as genuine as nothing they've seen. It's different. 

Carla's also aware how much comfortable she is getting with Samuel. And she also knows it was because of that unexpected night. The way she likes being around him even by just sitting together in class or lunch is something she questions if it's normal. How she likes staring into his brown eyes whenever they talk. When he calls her when they're both studying or doing homeworks until they both fall asleep is really comforting. Everything about him feels like home. 

"I'm not gonna make a mess out of your face!" Carla hissed at him when he asks for the nth time about her putting mascara on his extremely long and thick lashes. "You're annoying." 

With their friends witnessing this moment is another form of amusement already. Them acting like a couple without noticing it is entertainment in another form. 

"Promise me that's not harmful attitude." Samuel says and Carla rolls her eyes since she's been saying promise for the past 2 minutes already. 

"I'm tired. I will no longer put mascara on you." Carla lets out really pissed and places her mascara on her table making their friends snort a little. Amusement hitting on a different level. 

But before she can even walk away from him, Samuel grabs her arm. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Let's do this already." 

And the satisfied smile on Carla's face just indicated her acting was succesful. As Samuel groaned a little frustrated because she was able to outsmart him again. Carla strokes the brush on his lashes and Samuel following her orders. 

"You're all done!" Carla happily exclaimed as Samuel kept blinking to adjust his sight with his lashes flapping more evident. 

"All right indenial lovers, it's time to head for the year book shoot." Guzmán teases. They all call them that way because they're just that indenial of their feelings for one another when their bodies are clearly screaming the opposite. 

Carla and Samuel just choose to ignore it even though they're both aware there could be something more than friends in this unlabeled happy phase. It just seem to not make sense no matter how much they deny it's just platonic to normally let him kiss her in the forehead before leaving everytime he goes home alone or when he chooses to drop her off their house, how she lets him hug her when he wasn't in the mood and she'd hug him back, how they sometimes sleep in one bed cuddling, like everything is just platonic when they both can sense it isn't. Fear is coming in between these unsaid feelings. 

"Up for a midnight picnic?" Samuel whispers on her ear while she waits for her turn. 

"Midnight?" She asked him back, facing him with confusion playing across her face. 

"Yes. Up for it?" Carla nods in agreement, closing her eyes upon feeling Samuel kiss her forehead and left cheek randomly. 

Yeah, those random forehead and cheek kisses and dates go labeled as platonic love too. And the look Lu gives her is clearly not satisfied with the whole platonic thing. 

"That's platonic for you?" Lu ask etched with sarcam and disbelief. 

"Shut up." Carla dismissed, not wanting any of this conversation right now because the past few weeks she's been questioning it a lot. 

"That's not platonic Carla." Lu tells her. This time more gentle and soft like telling her to just fuck it and clear everything between her and Samuel. 

Samuel picks her up at exactly 12. They're gonna have the picnic at the overview as usual. It's definitely their go to place. 

They're eating the food he's prepared with her wine for the drink. She thought the picnic he meant was them sitting on the grass, but no, his picnic is sitting on top of his car again. But she doesn't complain. She likes it anyways.

"Be proud of me please. I didn't sneak out of the house tonight." Carla sarcastically tells him. Apparently it has become her habit to sneak out whenever he would ask her to come with him anywhere at hours like this. And he found out she's just been sneaking out and he has told her a couple of time to ask permission but she just doesn't. 

Samuel chuckles. "Did they easily say yes?"

"Yeah. I guess i'll be asking permission from now on." A silly smile on her lips making Samuel laugh.

"I asked for their permission to let me borrow you tonight though. That's why." Samuel admits munching on the grapes. 

"You did?!" Carla shockingly asked and he nodded in response. "You are annoying." She added slapping his shoulder with a laugh leaving her lips. 

Once they were done, they laid down to watch the stars. Carla's using Samuel as her pillow again while Samuel had an arm around her shoulder. 

"Do you remember those times why i'd always annoy you when we were little kids?" Samuel asked out of nowhere, his eyes fixated on the stars above them. Carla hummed. "That was funny because apart from I was enjoying seeing you get mad and be little miss meanie, you were actually my crush then." 

"What?" Carla asked with a laugh, unable to believe what he's said. 

"Yeah. You were a childhood crush." Samuel admitted. And even though a laugh left her lips, Carla wished he would again. 

But the next she asks him wasn't intenional. It was suppose to be on her mind but it managed to slip out of her tongue. "What am I to you now?"

There was a momemt of silence. And Carla really wants to take back what she said but also thinks it's better to know now than be filled with regret that she should've asked. Samuel's silence wasn't in any form in discomfort and she thanked the heavens for that, at least that's telling her he's not uncomfortable or anything under that. 

"Look at that bright star right there." Samuel breaks the silence and points at a certain star and Carla follows where he's pointing. "Do you know that even though that might be the brightest star tonight, no star is going to be as bright as the one beside me right now. Those stars light up the sky but no one can light up my own sky like you do." 

And the shock in Carla feels like electricity. She is frozen by his sudden confession. She can't form coherent words making her take a deep breath before looking up at him and find him staring at her with so much happiness etched on his lips and eyes. It's overwhelming in a good sense. 

"You are no longer a childhood crush because I know I loved you even before I had the right mind to know what love is." Another confession comes out of him, locking his eyes with her greens that are perfectly bright right now being illuminated by the moon. "I love you, attitude." His voice so sincere with a hint of playfulness etched through it. 

Carla sits up with a wide smile on her face. Right arm holding her for balance on his left side. "I love you too, annoying." 

The happiness on Samuel's face grew brighter as the words rolled out of her tongue. He gently tugged her to his chest for a hug as Carla laughed because it finally felt good to know they do feel the same for each other and the whole platonic stuff really was just pure bullshit in any form. 

Carla pulls away a little, looks at him with so much love and happiness no words can describe. She then closes her eyes to kiss him on the lips and smiled in between when he kissed back. 

Samuel stays the night at her house because she didn't want him to go home. They find her parents at the living room, still awake, probably waiting for her to come home. They both greet the adults and they greeted back, eyes their interwined hands with a knowing look and smile on their faces like saying they knew it would eventually come to this day. 

And Carla thinks if her parents and Samuel's mom had really thought of this day to come, then good for them, they were right all along. Because 8 year old Carla and Samuel would never think of this, they'd prefer sliting each other's throat than confess their love for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni officially started today and im tired haha
> 
> Stay safe!!!


	10. Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she really wanted was to be in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is so different from the chapters i’ve written. It’s soooooo different. So I suggest you read it on your own risk. But if you wanna get heartbroken go ahead. I warned you though HAHAHAHAAHHA
> 
> THIS IS JUST ME AND MY VV SILLY IDEA AGAIN THATS WHY THIS IS MEGA SHORT BC IT REALLY WAS MEANT TO BE LYK DATTTTT

Carla never knew you can love someone this much. How one single person can make you feel so loved despite the list of reasons she didn't deserve any of his love. But he was different and he loved her for who she was. 

But everything is just too painful as she stands in front of all these people. Her parents watching her. 

"Samuel didn't love me for what I have, but for who I am. I wasn't a marquesa in his eyes, i'm just Carla." She started off with a smile on her face. "He tore down my walls without both of us noticing it. He made me feel all sorts of things I never knew I would feel. Samuel knew every inch of me even though we've known each other for just a course of months. I'd like to say he was my other half. No one can get me like he does without words involved, just pure glances and stares." She lovingly continued. 

"I never knew loving someone can be this crazy to the point I wanted a future with him despite how crazy we've started. I wanted just all of him. I don't care what he doesn't have because his existence was enough for me." Carla's now trying to contain her cries from making their way to her throat. She shouldn't cry just yet. 

The eyes of the people piercing her making her feel small especially the ones of her parents. All she really wanted was to be in his arms and to be hugged tight but that can't happen. 

That won't happen ever. 

"He really was my soulmate. The guy who took my heart with him... forever. And it would no longer be the same without him. I will forever be heartbroken and an incomplete puzzle now. He was the only one who can make me feel complete. The missing puzzle piece of my soul and heart is now missing for good." Carla closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing her words. 

"When Samuel got missing on the night I last saw him, I wished I ran to him before hopping in the car, but I didn't, and I really regret that now. I called and texted him but there was none. He was the officially declared missing that kept me up for days. My prayers were non-stop hoping he's okay and be found alive." The tears cannot be stopped now. Carla silently sniffled her hurtful and small cries as she let out a shakey breath. 

"But he wasn't. He was found dead, lying in the woods lifeless with his own blood covering him. And the hurt in my chest is undescribable. It felt like the world around me stopped. I'm still unable to believe it until now that he's gone. I can never put it into words." Almost everyone in the chapel is crying by now. And Carla just doesn't feel hurt from losing him but also feels hurt for his mom and Nano who are looking at her with empathy of their own and crying. And as she glanced at her parents, her mom is on the verge of crying while her dad tried to keep a straight face.

"Samuel was the best unexpected thing that has ever happened to me. He was my personal sunshine. My only source of happiness. My home in human form." Her sobs are now more evident. Carla is close to losing her balance now the more she planned on finishing her eulogy. "Samuel, wherever you are right now. I hate you so much for leaving me and everyone else who love and care for you so early. I never got to tell you when you were still here but i'm not ashamed to tell these people in front of me how much I love you. I love you. Always take care of us okay?" 

Carla wrapped up her speech and was quickly met by Guzmán for comfort. She's now really crying hard against the blonde's chest. It hurt her so much to live in this reality without Samuel. If this is the reality she has to live with forever she doesn't want it. It's too awful. It's like a dream she's never gonna wake up from. It's suffocating. It sucks to the core. 

All she wanted was to be happy with him. But how can she be happy now if her happiness wasn't there anymore to accomplish that wish. She's no longer the same Carla and will never be the same again. 

Pilar walks to her side as she looks at the pile of soil on top of his burried coffin. He's really now deep underground. No more chance of a kiss, a hug, and anything that they do when they're together. Her cries have died down after her speech, she has nothing left by the time he got transfered. 

"Thank you for loving my son the way you did, Carla." Pilar murmured and hugged her by the side as she hugged her back. 

"I loved him the way he showed how he loved me." Carla states, flashing the woman a tight lipped smile. 

"You both are lucky you found each other even though it ended before it can actually start." Carla chuckles so lightly at the elder. But the sincerity in Pilar's voice send another pain on her chest. 

"I'd like to declare i'm the luckiest because I had someone like Samuel in this life." She breathes out heavy but thankful. And Pilar smiles widely at her with sad eyes. 

Because really, she does feel happy she got Samuel who changed her for the better. But the reality she needed to face now is something she wants to cancel. She loathed it so fucking much. 

Carla thinks the lack of sleep these past few weeks might have caused her overfatigue. But something was also pushing her to take a test. 

And to her surprise, it had two lines written upon it. 

Positive. 

She's pregnant. 

With Samuel's baby. 

Fuck.

She can’t help but cry for the nth time. She is fucking carrying a child, his child. It hurts more. 

Carla thinks it’s unfair of him to leave her so early and worst was she’s carrying their child. But she also thinks it’s Samuel finding a way for her not to dwell on his death forever and the baby inside of her being her new found happiness. 

The tears leaving her eyes are heavier than before. She doesn’t know which reason that made her cry; finding out she’s pregnant, be happy it’s their child together, or at his lost leaving her alone to take care of a child. Carla doesn’t really know, she just needed to cry. 

But she’s sure of one thing. She’s keeping the baby. She’s taking it a sign that it’s Samuel being an asshole. 

Maybe, in a parallel universe, they’re in a world where he’s alive and they’re happily together. A life she would wake up happy and wanting to live every single day. Wherein living can be compared to a good dream. It’s suffocating in a good way that it’s overflowing with love.

Maybe, in a different universe there was her and him.

Carla and Samuel. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for this though really. My heart was aching writing and imagining this. But ya kno it’s a change bahahahahaha so why nooooot write it right? 
> 
> Again, I warned yall so. 🤣🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Also i’ve been writing so much the past few days hahaha BUUUUT ID BE SO GLAD TO HAVE SUGGESTIONS MEGA OPEN FOR THEM
> 
> But oyeee, stay safe!!!! 
> 
> IM ALSO DONE W ORIENTATION WEEK SO CLASSES OFFICIALLY START NEXT WEEK I CANT EVEN—


	11. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I know behind all of this is a soul wanting to be found”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of happened in real life(?) HAHAHAAHHAHHA but yeeeeh it was the inspiration to write this

Samuel never used to smoke, not until middle of freshmen year in university. It's bad surely, but he finds the nicotine so calming, and he's definitely got addicted to the white stick. There are times he can finish a pack or two in a day, and sometimes a half of a pack. His friends are already growing worried with his insane nicotine addiction. 

The smoking really was just suppose to be a short-while thing, but the more the days he felt like the world is on his shoulder, the more he needed them. It was the only way he can think of to let out the heavy feeling and try to calm every nerve in his brain that shouldn't be thinking of other stuff. 

He still remembers the day his high school friends got shocked to see him smoking. He didn't keep it a secret because there was no use to keeping it and he also wanted to be able to freely do it when they're around and hit a cigarette. Sure Ander also has some smoking addiction but he's manage himself with that, him on the other hand just can't seem to live a day without smoking. Any time of the day given. 

He's become a chainsmoker. Really. 

This heavy feeling has never gone away no matter how much he smoked. And it he should have been healed by now but 3 years later, and his heart still beats for the business student miles away from him, on the other side of the globe living her life. 

He's happy to see her living life the best way she knows. It's all what he wanted for her after all the shit she's went through. But he sometimes, well most of time, can't help but ask himself how life would've been so different for the both of them if she stayed here in Madrid. 

Would she still be happy?

Will I see that genuine smile again?

Or would she be her old self stuck with the awful memories this city brought all of them at ages 16/17. 

Samuel lets out the nose-aching smell of the cigerette. He liked his being black in the selection, which meant it really was kind of strong for his lungs and for those who can inhale it, but he likes it that way. His eyes watching the sunset as he stood in the balcony with his body slightly leaning on to the concrete. 

They're in Ibiza for a short trip. By everyone including Lu and Nadia who are home for the summer, like whole summer. And of course his bestfriend couldn't be more happier with that, he's happy for him though. He just lowkey wishes for her to do the same which was really so impossible considering she never visited Spain once ever since she's left. But it goes the same for him too, when she told him she was leaving he asked if people can come visit, but he hasn't ever done that. 

"You miss her, don't you?" Lu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he looked at her for a moment before going back to the view in front of him. 

Samuel just simply nods, huffs the last smoke he gets to before throwing the cigarette away. The day is not yet over, that's just his 8th, and before midnight he's gonna have more than that. Lu stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I really do." Samuel admits and Lu felt a little sadness creeping up her. 

It sucks to see Samuel in this state. He doesn't look miserable sure, because he still looks handsome and seems to be taking care of himself very well. He looks so decesent physically and on the outside. He manages to laugh and make people laugh. But when a wave of sadness and loneliness hits, it takes over him mentally and emotionally. That's when he'll start smoking continously for the rest of the day. It's really the only way he knows how to release those unsaid and unwanted dark bubble. 

They've tried to talk him out to lessen his smoking addiction but all he says is they should be happy he isn't like other people who chooses to get drunk almost every single day to forget or worse do drugs and get high. Samuel also sometimes denies that he's not happy because he can laugh, which obviously is something all people in his state can do but still not feel genuinely happy. It hurts Lu and the rest of them to see him like this. He was really far from the Samuel they knew. He sure was an emotional wreck when they were still all in Las Encinas after everything that has happened there but this now was a lot worse. 

They'd all prefer see him that emotional wreck high school Samuel than this emotional wreck college law student boy they now know. They sometimes have no idea what's going on inside his head although they all assume the same thing: Carla. But they all believe it's more than just that, there's still more to that. If high school Samuel used to show so much feelings, now this version of him does is keep things to himself and just answer questions when he's being asked. 

For Guzmán, Lu, and Ander, they feel like they're witnessing a guy version of Carla. They're all aware he has walls built around him but it's not because he doesn't want them to know what's going on—he appreciates them checking on him—, it's that he doesn't want them to pitty him or anything under that. He is neglecting their help. And Guzmán, Lu, and Ander can all agree his walls are higher and a lot harder to climb on than what Carla used to have around her before. He's a lot colder than his ex-whatever too. 

Lu definitely finds it insane that the tables have flipped now. They didn't see this one coming. No one did. 

And Lu can tell that when Carla finds out about this, she'll surely have a hard time to process everything she and Guzmán are gonna tell her. She has no idea Samuel is in this state. They all kept it from her because they don't want her to feel bad if she finds out that the reason why her ex-whatever is being like this is probably because of her.

Carla's been blinded by truth for 3 years now, often told that Samuel's okay and whenever she sees instagram stories from her Madrid friends with Samuel, they as much as possible not show him smoking. They really try to make it look like he's okay because the things they post in social media is he looks perfectly fine. Lu knows Carla can sense if Samuel wasn't fine even if it's just through an instagram story because it happened one time when Carla saw a story from Guzmán with the content of Samuel taking 7 consecutive tequila shots under 30 seconds, which had her ask the brunette if he was fine, to which she answers he is and they're just having fun. 

They're prepared for the wrath of an angry Carla if she decides to fly back to Madrid once she's under the truth already, and Lu has a hunch she's gonna get the angriest at her. Carla really will be so mad at them for this but they had their reasons. The storm this will cause to them, especially to her and Samuel, is gonna be an alert number 4 like typhoon. 

"Samuel you know you can freely talk to us, right? Let us help you." Lu desperately tells him and all she hears is a sarcastic snort from him. 

"I know. But there's nothing to help, Lu. Thank you though." Samuel smiles at her genuinely. Lu hated how he can be so indenial of his state but still feel grateful and acknowledges their effort of trying to help him. It's frustrating.

—

A few days after their fun filled Ibiza trip they're all gathered at Lu's house. Now figuring out how to tell the blonde, whose had no idea about a single shit about all of this. It's not normal that they all feel nervous because they can all sense an angry Carla and she's definitely gonna feel so betrayed after this. It hurts them too that they had to keep it from her just as much as how it hurts them to see Samuel be so miserable. 

And speaking of Samuel, he's not with them. He's in Morocco to visit his mom and Nano. That's why they were all able to gather without any effort to lie to his back. 

"Ander, you talk to Carla first. She can't instantly hiss at you." Lu blurts out. Ander is mortified but the brunette is right so he agrees. 

"Who's gonna talk after that?" Omar asked, biting his fingers, his legs shaking up and down. 

"Guzmán and I will." Lu answers and turns to look at Guzmán who's staring blankly in the air. He looks like he's rehearsing his lines. 

"Lu, one tip; don't try to defend yourselves if she goes machine gun on you. Let her talk first then tell her why." Rebeka adviced earning a nod. Because honestly, they don't have so much to defend for themselves, apart from the really sensible one that they didn't want her to think it's her fault. 

The rest of them goes to the backyard to give privacy and let the three do their own thing. They also really just don't want to hear the hurt in Carla's voice once she's come to light because that's just gonna add another pain to their own existing pain for Samuel. 

Carla answers after a few rings and the three of them smile weakly at her. 

"What's up?" The blonde happily greets, but as soon as she noticed the look on their faces she scrunched her brows. "What's wrong?" 

Lu motions for Ander to talk. "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good." Carla answers. 

"So uhm. Promise us first that you won't blame yourself for whatever we're gonna tell you. But you have every right to get mad at us." Ander said and takes a deep breath afterwards. His nerves are shaking so bad. 

"I won't make a promise out of that." Carla firmly says. And another wave of anxiousness creeped through them. "But what is it? The look you have on your faces is making me really nervous." 

"It's about Samuel." Ander drops the bomb and the concern on Carla face mixed with anger is so evident through the screen. Guzmán had to squish his bestfriends hand for comfort, while Lu gulped hard. 

"What happened?" Her brows now really furrowed. The three of them can tell she is sensing it already base on how the anger in her voice is being overpowered by the concern. 

Lu takes a deep breath and says. "He's not okay Carla. He is a walking emotional wreck college boy. A lot worse than before." 

The shock paints across her face together with the confusion and hurt. "What do you mean?" She asks, slightly stuttering. 

"The guy is smoking a whole pack or 2, sometimes a half of cigarettes a day, Carla. It's his coping mechanism for whatever he's not fully telling us." Guzmán butts in, not looking at the screen, afraid to find out the blonde's reaction, but enough for her to hear. 

Carla is at lost for words with that. He hated his mom for smoking as far as she can remember, but now he's doing it a lot worse than his own mother. That's so not Samuel. 

"How long has he been doing it?" The question she lets out under her shakey breath sent the three of them a real hard slap of fear. They're already not looking at the screen, they're just looking down. And Carla is growing her own hunch of timeline of his smoking. "How long?" 

"Since middle year of freshmen." Lu answers with the unexpected sob coming out of her mouth. 

Shock, anger, betrayed, and worried weren't just enough to describe what she feels right now. They really managed to keep her away from the truth for 3 fucking years. It's insane. 

"Why the fuck did you all hide this from me?!" Carla angrily says, she is definitely not gonna cry yet. Not now. She's gonna let her anger take over. 

"Because we think the reason why he is acting like how he is acting now is because of you! That's also why we never told you because we don't want you to blame yourself for it!" Lu hissed with tears now streaming down her face. Carla can't just believe it. She can't wrap her head around it. 

"Samuel doesn't want to talk to us Carla. He's shutting us out. He doesn't tell us what's going on inside his head. He chooses to keep everything to himself unless if we ask him about it. But all we get is timid answers from him." Ander explains, trying to swallow the pain in his throat. 

"He has walls built around him. He's colder than you used to be too." Carla didn't think the severity of his situation not until she heard those words from Guzmán. He is that miserable he's starting to act like her. 

"He really is not well, Carla." Lu added, her tears now dry from short crying. "He laughs and hangs-out with them but he's really none of that. He's far away from that."

"You guys do know i'm hurt and mad at you for keeping me in the dark, right?" Carla questions, her eyes glaring at them through the screen. "But hearing Samuel's state is not making what I feel for you better. I'm gonna end the call. I can't keep this longer. My head is spinning." 

Carla is devasted and sad upon hearing Samuel being a lot worse of an emotional wreck. All along she believed he was okay, turns out he really wasn't any of that. He is suffering and the possibility of her really causing it made her cry harder than she thought. She didn't think it really might have a huge effect on him, but it has, for a long while now. 

—

Samuel's back in town after a week in Morocco. He wanted to spend some more time with his family but he also has to follow up some things for univerity in the coming days. So extending his stay really wasn't gonna work. 

"How's Morocco?" Guzmán asked and handed him his beer. 

Samuel smiled. "It was good. Feels really great to see my mom and Nano again." 

"Nadia and the rest are coming over." Guzmán announces. Samuel just nodded at his words. 

"We really can't just get enough of each other don't we?" The blonde laughs at his remark. It was true though. They're just all around each other almost all the time if they didn't have anything to do. 

"I wonder why we're not yet sick of each other's faces." Guzmán adds, joking. And they both burst into laughters. 

Samuel lights a cigarette and the worry in Guzmán's veins comes in. But he thanked the heavens that his bestfriend's puffs aren't heavy. Which meant that him smoking now was in the form of a vice today. He looks bright today so seeing his family did him good. 

Their friends arrived minutes later. The house was all of a sudden jam packed with everyone around. There are glasses placed on the table since the siblings Lu and Valerio think it's a good idea to have a drink at 4 in the afternoon. But none of them said no anyways. 

Samuel shouldn't really be tipsy off of gin and tonic this quick. This type of hit usually comes when he's on tequila or vodka. But he also thinks it's maybe the fact that he has been smoking non-stop since he had his 9th earlier when him and Guzmán were just waiting for their friends and his cigerette brand now in black is stronger than his favorite one. He doesn't like this one but he had no choice since it was what's available from the store he went to this morning. 

"I'm going outside. Fuck." Samuel groaned grabbing his pack and lighter before going to Guzmán's backyard and sat at one of the chairs they have. 

His alone and he hated being alone. His mind seems to just wander off of their own world where in she is there and they're both together and happy. His thoughts are taking over him again. Questions non-stop pop out out of nowhere. 

The farther his mind goes the heavy the smoke leaves from his mouth and the switch of need to light more cigarette is on. This is way too fucked up for him to be acting like this still after 3 years. It's frustrating. He should let go. 

He's not mad or what that she left. He loved seeing her living the life away from all the pain this city has brought to her with no more father's orders. He is silently cheering for her. He likes hearing stories from Lu and Nadia about her. 

But what makes him act like this are the questions his mind can't seem to drop. It's drowning him. His what if's sometimes keep him up all night of if not that, he just out of nowhere get stuck in that dark area of his mind in the middle of the day and unintenionally be not in the mood for the rest of it. He knows he can overthink things, but what he's overthinking for the past years are far harder to battle. 

He needed answers from her. It's the only way he sees to be in peace even if she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. But he tries his best to forget it because some things are better left unsaid as they say. Apparently that's not how he sees it, he badly needed answers. He needed them out from his head and he needed them out of her tongue. 

Samuel chooses not to tell his friends about it because he is aware that they have a hunch or are even aware it's Carla related and telling them about it whenever they ask or whenever they want him to talk about it seems to be just a waste of energy for him. All he'd get are useless advice that his mind and body can't do no matter how much he tried. And he's done battling it because he knows to himself that's not how it would work for him even if he wanted it to work. He's tired so he just drops it. 

And that's why he had walls built around him. So they'd no longer bother him with it, though he's grateful for their efforts of trying to climb up just to make him talk and appreciates the patience they have for him, he just really chooses to shut them out. For himself and for them. It goes both ways. He doesn't like talking about it, he also doesn't like them having to somehow deal with a problem that he should achieve and fix on his own. 

He's acting so cold sometimes for them to easily drop whatever they want to find out. For them to leave him alone even though he knows they just truly care for him. For them to not push it and let him be. Because Samuel knows, that when he can't take it anymore, he'll instantly come to them. But as of the moment, he can still take it, so he's gonna keep it to himself.

Samuel's just been out for a good 20 minutes and he's down to finishing this pack. He has got to buy again if this runs out today, which it definitely will, it's just 6pm. 

"So you smoke now?" Samuel freezes in his seat. Goosebumps all over his skin. His heart beating abnormally fast it hurts. He feels like he couldn't breathe. "Samuel, answer me." 

Samuel closed his eyes and gulped hard. The cigarette in between his fingers burning a part of his skin but he didn't even flinch. He suddenly can't feel anything. He doesn't even hear the noise of the surroundings apart from the voice that he hasn't heard in 3 years. 

"Samuel..." Carla softly called this time. "Answer me." Yet her last words were firm. 

She's now standing in front of him. And Samuel doesn't have the courage to look at her. He suddenly feels ashamed that out of all the state she can possibly see him it was this. Him smoking with her full knowledge about how he used to hate his mother smoking a bunch of sticks before. But here he was doing it, a lot worst than his mom does. Samuel can tell she still also remembers him saying he wouldn't smoke ever, because of how her voice sounded when she first asked him. But people change; some for the better, some for the worse. 

Samuel takes in one last of the stick he has on his fingers, breathing a deep one he almost coughed. He avoids puffing it to her direction because he knows how much Carla hated the smell of cigarette and for her to be standing in front of him just purely staring at his state right now is telling something. He really avoids looking at her, letting his hand move and search for the round small trash for his cigarette, and succesfully does placing it back to the table. 

Carla can feel he is avoding her because he felt ashamed. But she didn't fly all the way back for him to feel like this, she's here to break her own tactics that he is using. She perfectly knows what he is doing and she has no plans of giving up on him at all. 

She needed him fine or at least feel better because it hurt her to the core seeing him like this. The moment she stepped into the backyard and saw him smoking like there's no tomorrow pained her so much. It was really obvious he is not well and now that she has a glimps of him and knowing how they can read each other by just a stare, she can fully tell he's in a bad state. 

"Samuel..." Carla called, a lot softer this time. She had to stop herself from breaking and the lump on her throat is not making that any easier. 

"What are you doing here, Carla?" Samuel snapped coldly, tone curious, but as she looks at his eyes there were no emotions etched to it. 

He is now playing her game and this is her masterpiece. He shouldn't really be playing this on her. This is like a game of chess waiting for a moment to checkmate the other. 

"Let's talk." Carla firmly stated making Samuel scrunch his brows in confusion. 

"Answer me first. Why are you here?" He really is colder than her. He's not showing any form of emotions at the moment. But again, this is her game, she knows how this goes. 

"Why would I bother answering you when you didn't even answer my question earlier." Carla lets out with a hint of sarcasm to her voice, but still sounded so firm. 

"You've clearly seen the answer to your question but yes." Samuel stated and started playing with his lighter. "Now, why are you here?"

Carla inhaled deeply. "What's happening?" She concernly asked. 

By her question Samuel has already figured out it was one of their friends who probably told her about how he's shutting them out and stuff. 

He looks up at her again. "They told you didn't they?" 

Carla stayed silent and her silence gave him the answer. 

"Oh they did." Samuel simply says. "So you came all the way here for what?" 

Carla closes her eyes for a moment before challenging his emotionless stares with her soft-worried ones. "To help you." 

Samuel chuckled bitterly. "I don't even accept any of their help. What makes you think you're different from them?" 

Carla really doesn't flinch at his coldness. He's colder than her sure, but she's smarter in playing this. What makes him think she's forgotten how to play this? She still plays this game in the US. 

"Because I know behind all of this is a soul wanting to be found." Carla stated pointing a finger at him. "You, out of all people, perfectly know I was once a lost soul but you found me and tried to save me once again when I was lost. You kept trying to save me even when I was the one who didn't want to be saved." 

"I shut everyone out because I didn't want them in my business. I pushed you away because it was the only way. I kept everything to myself because I thought I can handle it, but look where it got me years ago, I almost died trying to save myself on my own." 

"You are doing the same, Samuel. You also want to be found. You are a lost soul no matter how much you deny you aren't but you are. You mirror things i've done before. You needed the cigarette to comfort you as well as a way to cope up. You pushed them away because you don't want them to meddle with your business. You act cold and have these walls for them to leave you alone. You keep everything to yourself because you think you can handle it but no. What you're doing smoking too much is the indication you can't handle it anymore. They're trying to save you but you don't want to be saved." Carla squatted to level her body with his, cupping his cheek under her gentle touch. And as she lifts his face, all she sees are crystal liquids building in his eyes. 

"I'm here to find you just like how you found me. Talk to me, Samuel." Carla brushed a thumb under his eyes, eyeing every inch of his facial features with her own eyes wanting to cry. "Don't purposely push me away like how I purposely pushed you. Please." 

Samuel leaned on to her touch, closing his eyes real hard to stop the tears from his eyes. He's speechles because he knows she's right. And really, no one can understand him better than her. No words involved, just souls naturally understanding each other. 

"Come home with me." Samuel blurts out and Carla simply smiled before nodding her head in agreement. 

They bid their goodbyes as soon as they got back inside. Carla glances at them with an assuring smile on her face before following the boy walking out of the door. And before she's fully out, the phones ring with her message that they all still need to talk, and she flashed them the finger before fully walking out. 

—

They're at his apartment. And Carla feels so nostalgic and sad at the same time. She'd come here before aware how much happiness this place brings to her especially with the him around. No worries, no walls, just purely her and him. Now it's sad because she's here for a different reason in a really different situation. There's worry, there's walls, but still just purely her and him. And she hopes he will open up to her. 

"Do you want something?" Samuel asked walking to the kitchen to drink water. 

"No. Thank you." She kindly answered sitting on the still same couch from when the last time she was here. 

Samuel sits beside her. The atmosphere quiet and Carla doesn't push him to talk right awag. She needs to really stretch her patience if she wants to achieve this because given Samuel's state right now, he might push her away anytime. She's learned the hard way about keeping things to yourself that can really drive you crazy, so she knows how things like this work. 

After a really long 10 minutes of just their breathing filling the air, Samuel looks at her and breaks the silence. 

"I'm not mad at you for leaving if that's what you think. I was sad, yes. It's the questions I was left with that ate me up so much. The feelings and thoughts I never got to told you. The regrets of what I could've done better to not lose you like that. It's those stuff that hit me like a truck out of nowhere." Samuel breathed out, sighing heavily when the words slipped out of his mouth. His eyes are watery and Carla feels really hurt. They should've at least talked why she had to do those things before instead of leaving him wondering why. 

"I lied to the court to save my family because we were gonna lose the winery if I didn't. I pushed you away because my dad threatened me he'd hurt you if he sees you near me. I was with Yeray because of my dad. He was pimping me to him so he'd invest in our winery and save it from bankruptcy. I left because I realized I can ruin you just like how the guys around me got ruined. And I didn't want that to happen to you." Carla admitted knowing these are the questions that he wanted ask. He didn't need to say it, she just instantly knows. "You're the most precious person in my life, Samuel. I'd do anything to protect you away from harm even if the harm was me myself." 

"You know I regret not being there for you when I know you weren't fine and saw you buying drugs from Valerio. I wished I did something, you probably wouldn't have gotten overdosed. Worst? I wasn't there when that happened to you because Guzmán and I got too caught up drinking. I regret not reaching out to you over the course of the summer and not sending the message on the day of your flight." Carla saw tears streaming down his face and hers are also on the verge of rolling down her cheeks making her bite her inner cheek hard. "But I thought it probably was for the better to just leave it like that. It would probably be easier for the both of us." 

Carla cupped his cheek, wiping his tears away, locking her eyes with his. "I pushed you away so I really didn't expect you to find me or whatever before all of that happened. It was your initial reaction and it's normal to think it that way since all I do is purposely hurt you. Don't blame yourself for not being there for me even if you wanted to. And I shouldn't have left you like that. We should've talked at least to give us both a peace of mind and clear everything." 

"But I already saw you buy from Valerio but I didn't do anything to stop you. I should've tried my chance of stopping you from using it." His tears are non stop streaming now and Carla's almost done trying to stop hers from falling. "I was really just an idiot for not checking up on you. I was a jerk for not trying my full hardest to really find out why you were acting that way. I should've made an effort to push you to the edge until you told me why." 

"Samuel no. Listen. Stop blaming yourself for what you think are your lapses." Carla firmly tells him. Now cupping both his cheek. "I chose not to tell you nor anyone else because I chose to kept you safe. I know someone somehow will tell you what's going on with me if I did. Your safety was my number 1 priority, making sure my father wouldn't do anything to you. I know how persistent you can be and as much I would have loved if you asked how was I, i'll probably continue to push you away farther from me for your own good." 

Carla's somehow happy he's opening everything up. But the more he does the more her heart sank. He wasn't just looking for the answers to his questions, but the regrets were also there making it a lot worse. His feelings weren't also doing it any better. And that's why he's been feeling lost, an emotional wreck, a whole different person from within. 

"But I should've at least tried." Samuel murmured in between his cries. 

"You could've. But I will still choose what's gonna be good for you even though it's gonna hurt the both of us." She tells him. It sucks really to hear his regrets from the past and wishing to change what he should've done but Carla also knows to herself she won't risk anything that had to do with him.

"Can't you see? Your safety really was my top priority. I was tempted to run back to you whenever I felt like I couldn't take it anymore but I didn't dare to do it for you. And trust me it hurts so bad knowing the only person who can make me feel better is also the person I didn't want to lose forever because I was being selfish." She added. Now cursing herself for not being able to hold back her tears, as Samuel brought his pointy finger to her cheeks to wipe the tears away. 

"I regret playing you so much. I'm sorry. If I didn't do—" Carla cuts him off. Already knowing where this is going. 

"You did what's good for everyone. And I already forgave you for a long time. I don't hate you because of what you did." Carla flashed him a tight lipped smile with tears in her eyes. "You also can't be so sure if you didn't play me my family and the wineries weren't gonna be at sake. It just happened that it occured together all at once. No one saw it coming Samuel, neither did I." 

"I was willing to say the truth if only I didn't come across my father before court day and told me how it would affect my mom. I also wanted to be with you that day you waited for me outside of school, but I saw my father waiting outside his car too, and he already threatened me about you, so I had to do something and that's why you saw me give my number to Yeray." 

They're now both crying hard, each hand cupping one another's cheek wiping tears falling out of their eyes. This is the most real they've seem each other on it hurts so much. 

"When I said—i'd known all of you for 5 minutes, in 5 months you'll be gone, and in 5 years I won't remember your name—that's not true. None of it was true. I know I hurt you when I said that but it pained me too. I just had to do it because my dad was there." 

"I'm persistent. I really should've tried harder." Samuel quietly mumbled making Carla shake her head for a no. "I never should've easily let you go."

"Samuel no. I made you feel to let me go because of the situation. But if I were to speak the truth now, you never did let me go. That's why you're lost." Carla reciprocates his tone, but a little more gentle than his. 

"I did plan on letting you go and all of this inside my head." Samuel chuckles a bit, with tears still rolling down his cheek. "But everytime I attempt on doing it, my heart and body really just doesn't want to. You took a huge part of my heart with you and it will never be the same without you. That's why I gave up and let myself drown in my bubble and allow it to eat me alive." 

Carla knows how fucked this is but she isn't one to talk also because she does and feels the same. She just managed to put it in the back of her mind and made herself busy with juggling uni and handling the wineries. In his case, he just really allowed it to live inside his head and let it fuck him. 

But she also understands the reason why because she left without clearing it up. They never talked about it over the summer. And she perfectly gets because if the tables were to flip, she'd probably be the same. Carla really hopes he'd feel a lot better after this conversation and slowly leave every bit of feeling he felt from the past. To let it go. 

She doesn't say anything and just hugs him. Allowing their sobs to fill the air, the tears to wet their clothes, and the comfort to transmit through the touch. Their heads on the crook of their necks, arms wrapped around each other, letting their sobs and body do the rest of the talking. 

Carla doesn't know how they ended up in his room. With him now peacefully sleeping beside her as she holds him and he does the same. She can say this is probably the first time in a really long while he's had this of a peaceful sleep because of how relaxed his face looks. 

—

Samuel woke up thanks to his stomach asking for food. It was just 4:27 AM as he grabbed his phone to check the time. He doesn't know how long he has slept. And as he looks to his side and smiles a little to himself when he finds Carla sleeping soundly. Her eyes pufffy though and he can tell his weren't any better. 

He can still remember what happened yesterday. From majority of his questions being answered to how he let out his regets up until how she understood where he was coming from and how she just knows what to tell him without him having to say much. Samuel feels extremely grateful for her. And he can say that their conversation made him feel better, like a bunch of weight has been lifted off his shoulder. 

Samuel slowly slips away from her grip to cook something for the two of them if she wakes up, which he is sure she will since Carla had never failed to wake up whenever she felt he wasn't there beside her. And he was right because he was in the middle of cooking when the door to his room opened and revealed Carla already wearing his shirt. 

"Were you hungry or you just woke up to an empty space?" Samuel teasingly asked making Carla chuckle. The chuckle she lets out was the answer to his question.

"You just know me too well." She states, standing to next him, and looks at him dearly. 

"What?" Samuel curiously asked when he noticed she was gawking at him. 

Carla shook her head. "Nothing. You just seem bright and free and relaxed." 

Because he really was. There's no lie to that. Their crying and talking session really did him so good. 

"I am though." Samuel confidently said, flashing her a wide-genuine smile as Carla mirrored the one he has. 

She's not just proud at him but also to herself. She knows he hasn't fully let it out but also knows what they had yesterday was the majority ones. So she'd have to take it slowly with the ones he hasn't opened up yet. 

"I'm happy for you." Carla tells him with so much joy in her voice before closing her eyes as Samuel kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for trying on me." Samuel genuinely says looking at her in the eyes. Carla just flashed him a smile. 

They ate in peace at the living room. They're both really hungry after that intense crying and conversation. And Samuel cooking something heavy was definitey a god sent gift. 

"I thought you were gonna have macaroni." Carla blurted out, smirking at him.

"I didn't have some stocks today." Samuel also teased shrugging his shoulders a little. 

"Can I ask you one more question?" Carla looked at him slightly confused but nodded as a sign of yes. "Who told you?" 

"Guzmán, Lu, and Ander." She simply answered. Placing the empty plate on the table in front of them. 

"Oh. That's something they'd really do." Samuel chuckles. 

They weren't able to sleep after that. Just purely talking and catching up about their lives while far away from each other meanwhile being wrapped in each other's arms in his bed. She learns how he started smoking and how that was suppose to be just a short-temporary thing. She also told him how she barely partied with her college buds on the weekends because she chooses those days to work on the wineries with Valerio.

"How long are you staying though?" Samuel asked out of nowhere. And Carla really wasn't planning on telling him that because she'll be staying longer than she planned but now he's asked. 

"Planning on staying longer." She says and Samuel looks at her with brows furrowed in confusion making her laugh a little. "We have the whole summer together." 

A laugh escaped her lips upon seeing the shock on his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. 

"For real?!" Samuel exclaimed with a happy smirk playing across his lips. 

"Yes." She assured resulting to her being squished in his arms.

Later that day Carla talked to their friends about it and said how she felt so betrayed that they left her in the dark while Samuel went to university for his grades. But in the end, they were all good. They were happy she managed to get Samuel to talk and that it made him feel better. 

The rest of the summer days really were either spent with them all together hanging out or just her and Samuel going on vacations and adventures together. All of the times it's just her and him were her ideas to just kind of restart whatever that was left inside and to slowly let it go. She's making him see life in a new perspective now that he admitted it himself that he's feeling good and free. It's like their form of therapy together. Carla didn't know how much she needed these trips and adventures because it also did her good. 

His smoking became less too which Carla considered a really good sign even though she never asked him to stop. It's really just kind of an initial reaction that he's feeling better now and so the smoking went less and less. And whenever he does, it's just some form of a vice without the look for comfort. Samuel can sometimes last a day without smoking. 

She really never planned to stick with him all throughout summer but after everything, she just felt the need to. She often checks on him to make sure and Samuel has been good at no longer keeping things to himself and would instantly tell her if something was wrong. And they love being around each other so why not spend summer back to the city she grew up in with the person who still own her heart. 

And yeah, they do act like something is going om between them with all the sleeping together, cuddles, and kisses—except for the lips. Which sometimes make their friends confuse if something is really going on or it's just her sticking with him. But no, they both are aware it's there they just don't talk about it and choose to just enjoy and nourish what's going on between them. 

Samuel on the other hand doesn't just expect this summer is gonna lead them both to somewhere. Although he wishes it would but he doesn't dwell on that too much. He's really just enjoying all the time he gets to spend with her before she flies back to the US. 

And he feels found again. His questions, regrets, and whatever was there are slowly fading away. He was really right when all he needed was answers and to be able to achieve that and tell her mostly of what he feels made him feel so at peace. 

Speaking of question, he has one last to ask her. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Samuel quietly says with Carla lying on her front in between his legs and on top of his body as his fingers run through her back with the sun shining above them. 

They're once again in Ibiza with everyone. And Samuel feels really happy that they're back here now with her around. He just literally wished that a month ago. 

Carla hums in response and he says, "What did you really want to tell me that night? I strongly believe that's not what you wanted to tell me." 

Carla can thank the heavens he can hardly see her face because she's literally lying under his chin. Her shock might send him more curiosity. And she thought he has gotten over this one but it turns out his question sounded like he has been wanting to ask her for a long time now. He just didn't have that much guts yet. 

She lets out a sigh before lifting herself up a little to look at him. His face is really screaming with curiosity and knowledge it wasn't what shs actually wanted to say. 

"Do you really wanna know?" She decides to tease. Samuel nods in a snap. "No." She lets out a laugh as he looked at her blankly. 

Carla knows lying to him was useless. And she's sure of what she's about to say more than ever. What she came here for made her realized a lot of things especially how much he just means to her and the piece he took from her heart. The summer being spent with him had her wanting more of it and even had her hoping for summers spent together until their last breath—also the Christmas and just anything really as long it's with him. 

"Samuel." She softly called, cupping his cheek, looking intently at his beautiful brown eyes. "I love you." 

Samuel was stunned for a quick moment before it dawned to him. Making a wide smile creep up his lips and seeing hers form on their own too. "I love you too."

And he flips them over so he's on top with small laughs leaving her mouth. He kisses her on the lips, smiling widely in between when he felt her kiss back with a smile of her own. Samuel melts into her touch as their kiss went deeper and her hands making their way up his hair to clutch it. Something he really loves her doing. 

Days were quick and it was now time for Carla to leave and some goes to Nadia and Lu. Everyone was at the airport for moral support for the sad boyfriends as Rebeka would like to say which made all of them crack up. 

Guzmán is crying, a first although this isn't the first time Nadia has come home for vacation, but it was the first time that he took her to the airport so maybe thats why. Lu on the other hand is just conversing with Omar, Cayetana, and Rebeka while finding it ridiculous how her ex is crying like a baby, while Omar is just teasing his own sister about what she's done to make the blonde guy cry like that, and Rebeka's the one making fun of Guzmán. Ander's comforting him though. Valerio is pushing Lu to check in already and just wait for Nadia inside, which the brunette just dismisses. 

And while they're busy with their own world, Carla and Samuel are trapped into their own littlw world too. Just wrapped in each other's arms while looking deeply into one another's eyes. It's a heavy feeling for the both of them that she has to leave already but with all the time they've spent together was enough to willingly let her go and leave him behind. 

"I'll miss you." Samuel murmured against her lips as they both lean on to each other with their foreheads touching. 

"I'll miss you too." Carla answered back. Shutting her eyes tightly not wanting to cry. She thinks it's too much when she'll technically see him on spring break because he insisted to visit her by that time. 

They savoured their last minutes together just melting in to each other's touch and shutting every noise around them that all they could hear was their breathing. Carla puts the distance and cups his face. 

"Wait for me okay?" She tells him trying to make her voice playful. 

"I will always wait for you." Samuel confidently and assuringly stated before attaching their lips together. 

But their moment didn't last long when Lu screamed Carla's name though making them both jolt and break the kiss.

"Okay enough of that love birds! Carla we're gonna miss the flight if you don't stop that, girl." Lu teasingly blurts out making them laugh. 

She hugged him one last time before feeling a kiss on her cheek. The kiss he gave her was full of love and Carla can deeply feel it in her bones. This was the nicest thing about them, words sometimes aren't needed to let the other know what you feel or think. All it needed was a simple glance or a small act to transmit the message. 

"I love you too." She whispered on to him before finally letting go. 

Carla, Lu, and Nadia were waiting at the boarding gate when Carla's phone beeped for a message. 

It was Samuel. 

"I miss you already." And Carla smiles upon seeing the message. 

They're both found. They're both home. Just her and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me it’s not just me who lived up to the saying “the truth will set you free” haha like i love it when i know the truth even though it hurts like a bitch at least i know where i should stand or such hahahahaah or am i normal 
> 
> But anyways, I hope ya’ll stay safe. Uni’s starting to eat my time and i’m already tired that’s why sis had the time to write as her form of distressing 💀🤣
> 
> And alsooooo drop some ideas so the next time i feel overwhelmed with schoolworks i get to write again BAHAHAHA


	12. Annoyance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let's grab some ice cream. Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the things i’ve already written for fun though??? HAHAHA like those out of nowhere ideas. It’s been sitting in my drafts so 😅
> 
> Jealous Carla season 2

Carla was worried what might have happened to Polo as he wasn't responding to any of her messages since earlier this morning. And Ander and Cayetana saying he was really sick had her fill with worry. She still cares because you just can't forget a 5 year relationship.

She was standing in the middle of the hallway with her phone in her hand. As she sends the message, intuiton had her looking across the hall in the staircase.

There she saw Samuel with his tub of macaroni.

Oh the macaroni he offered to her days ago.

But he wasn't alone, Rebeka was beside him, showing him a video on her phone. She’s with him again. Annoying.

Carla tries to play it cool as he looked up at her, she doesn't stop the small smile on her lips. But that quickly faded when he didn't reciprocate and broke the eye contact. It had her rolling her eyes.

She doesn't know wether to be annoyed by Samuel ignoring her or at Rebeka or both.

She arrives home that day annoyed. Like extremely annoyed. The one that even a small talk would make her lash out on someone.

What the fuck is even happening to her? She certainly doesn't act like this and definitely shouldn't be acting like this. It's petty and insane. It's not her.

"Carla!" A voice pops out out of nowhere.

"What?!" She instantly hissed. See?

Her a year younger sister, Natalia, was taken a back by her sudden burst. "Woah! Girl calm the fuck down."

"Natalia, i'm not up for any of it." Carla warns her, trying to sound calm, but the annoyed tone in her voice was pretty much sky-rocketing. "What do you want?”

"Why are you so mad? I haven't even said anything that will tick you off." Natalia tells her with scrunch brows because of how her older sister is basically lashing out on her like crazy. "You have some real anger issues."

"Leave my room if you're here to add some irritation. The door is still open for you." Carla sarcastically tells her making the other blonde roll her eyes.

"Can I borrow your laptop's charger? Mine's broken again." Now Natalia's showing her a cheeky smile because she knows it will bang her ears.

Carla rolls her eyes in annoyance and opens the drawer, grabs the charger and hands it out to her. "You seriously need to stop breaking your chargers. That's your 3rd time already. Do you eat it?"

Natalia showsher a sarcastic smile before flipping her off. "Thanks. Samuel wouldn't want to fuck you in that annoyed state though." And she's out on the door.

"Natalia!" Carla screams in irritation and hears a _love you sis_ in the hallway making her roll her eyes and puff a sigh in irritation.

Her sister apparently is the only one who knows about whatever the fuck she and Samuel have. And it's her fault for oversharing too much information the morning she went home after staying at his place on the night of the red party and too late when she realizes her sister had just been asking her things casually like it's some sort of a getting to know you question. But she felt good that morning and it's nice to tell someone when you feel good. That's basically how Natalia knew. Easily. Sneaky little bitch.

Carla was in the middle of reading a novel when her phone rang for a message. Samuel's name appearing on it. She is still annoyed, but ends up opening it, tries to supress the smile on her lips by biting her lip and keeping a blank face as she reads upon the words.

_  
Samuel 9:40 pm:_

_It's weird not having you around today. Kind of got used to you being here almost every afternoon when classes were over._

Another text comes in a second later.

_9:40 pm_

_Have you here after class tomorrow? Then we can do homeworks together. The usual._

_9:40 pm_

_Or whatever you like_

Carla doesn't notice she's been biting her lips hard not until she felt the pain she caused to herself. She still stops herself from smiling, obviously not letting the fluttered feeling take over her annoyance at him.

So she doesn't reply to his texts. Just lets like that. And continues to read her book.

An hour later when she received another text from him again. An eye roll makes their up.

_Samuel 10:40 pm_

_Why does is have the check mark but I got no response from you?_

_10:41 pm_

_Are you okay?_

_10:41 pm_

_Okay that sounded stupid._

_You're not._

_10:42 pm_

_Text me back soon. I'm going to sleep now. It's been a busy day at work. Good night! xx_

Wow, she really is taking this annoyance to another level as she stops herself from smiling and letting the warming feeling take over her, keeps her face blank, followed by an eye roll again. She thinks her eyes might stay up for the bunch of eye rolls she's done tonight alone. It's crazy.

She ignores his messages and throws her phone to the bed side table, keeping it on read. She definitely is not going to reply. Again, she's still annoyed.

Natalia walks in to her room bringing her charger back. A cheeky-innocent smile on her face as she sees her older sister's furrowed brows again. Like the one she saw earlier. And she starts to think who pissed her off. 

"Thanks!" Natalia hands her the charger. Carla's eyes deadly darting at her from her lashes and grabs the wire. "If you weren't my sister I would've attacked you by now for how you're acting."

"So i'm suppose to feel lucky then?" The tone Carla lets out is as mean as can be. But her sister knows better. 

"Yeah. You definitely should." Natalia answers, shrugging her shoulders. Takes a moment to read her expression and asks, "who boiled your blood to 360° today?"

Carla raises a brow at her. "No one." Then turns her attention to the book again. 

"No one like Samuel?" Natalia teased, smirking widely.

Carla sighs, putting the book down. As Natalia felt her shift in mood indicating she might want to talk about it. So she lied on the foot of the bed, front down, all ears.

"I'm right, no?" Natalia asked.

"I'm annoyed at him." Carla spills the truth followed by an eye roll making the other blonde snort a little.

"Why?"

"I smiled at him in the hallway earlier and he just ignored me. And he was with Rebeka too. They’re together all the time." Natalia ducks her head down so Carla can't see the shock on her face. Looks up at her again after a few seconds, trying hard to keep a blank face.

"So you're annoyed at who exactly?" Carla thought for a moment looking down at her hands. Because even she doesn't know where she's annoyed at.

"I don't know." Carla answers after a moment of silence. "But it's annoying to see her always around him like—ugh—I don't know. They've spent the whole day together today, it's annoying."

Natalia bites her inner cheek, purses her lip to stop it from forming into a teasing smile. She definitely has seen her sister get jealous around Polo but only to girls who were trying to flirt and she had the right to because they were together. But this now? Where Samuel and Rebeka are just friends—okay maybe Samuel just sees her like that—but whatever, and she even doesn't even know where her sister and this guy stand, yet the jealousy is above the roof. Amusing.

"You know what's that called?" The amusement in her voice cannot be supressed and definitely the wide smile spreading across her face. But Natalia doesn't give two cents. 

Carla furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

"J-e-a-l-o-u-s-y." Natalia stated, spelling out the word to tease her sister.

As Carla realized what the word was, she instantly threw a pillow at the younger one and denies, "No. It's called annoyance." Tone defensive.

She definitely shouldn't be jealous, right? They're not together. This is a game. But the longer they play this the deeper she wants them to be something more than that. The hours she spends at his apartment almost every after class definitely is playing a big part on this. The way she gets to sleep peacefully around him, his place is comforting, and so was the feeling when they're together.

Fuck.

This is screwed.

"Okay. Make yourself believe it's annoyance." Natalia shrugs her shoulder and stands up to leave. "You weren't this jealous over a girl when you were with Polo. Just saying."

Carla doesn't overthink the whole jealous thing. No, she's not jealous. She's annoyed. There's a difference.

She goes to school that morning kind of lively. And she has to thank her sister for that because the other blonde has made an effort to bring her breakfast in her room while she was showering.

But the feeling was swiped away too quick when she sees Samuel in the locker with Rebeka behind. And Carla doesn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at the sight. But the laugh that escaped her sister's lips had her glare at her.

"What?!" Natalia asked, trying to act collected, but the struggle on her face doesn't match that.

"You need to shut up." Carla coldly ordered, walking ahead.

The clueless shock on Lu's face when the blonde entered class in her pissed off form was so evident. She had to look at the younger blonde and subtley ask what the hell happened to her older sister, to which Natalia laughed a little and shook her head.

Samuel soon followed with Rebeka still behind him. Natalia sat beside her sister for lowkey entertainment, sees Carla roll her eyes at the sight, making her want to burst in laughter. But she doesn't do that, Carla will surely kill her, so she looks over to the window on her left for distraction.

Carla receives a text from Samuel a few periods after asking her if everything's okay. Looks across the room to meet his eyes, only to find him with a concerned look on his face, and the urge to lie an assurance was strong but the force of rolling her eyes at him was stronger.

She was at the library waiting for her sister's class to be over when she heard a voice behind her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"We always avoid each other in school. What's new?" Carla locks eyes with Samuel who was now standing in front of her.

"I know that. But you're avoiding me on a different level." Samuel says, huffing a small sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Then she goes back to her non-existent working, trying her hardest to look busy. 

"Something is definitely bugging you." Samuel states and sits at the chair in front. "Are you okay?" His tone very concerned it almost makes her forget she's annoyed at him. She still believes it's annoyance, not jealousy.

Carla remains silent, re-writes the notes she has on her tab. Samuel was now growing really worried but patient with her. The breath he lets out is shakey trying to come up to make her talk, at the same time thinks of what he could've done that turned her to be this cold on him again.

"Carla." He softly called, making her face him with a blank face and glaring-annoyed eyes. "Let's grab some ice cream. Come on." He offers a hand for her with a smile on his lips and she just stared at it then goes back up to stare at his face.

"No." Carla firmly said. 

"Okay. Well i'm going home now, but i'd have to get a tub of cookies and cream for you first." The look on her face is unbelievable. How can he still say these when she was being cold to him. "I'll meet you at mine in around 4?" She still remained silent just purely staring at him. But she no longer had a blank expression on, her face was slowly turning soft at his attempt to make her say yes in this ice cream stuff and talk to him. 

He kissed her forehead as she watched him walk away. She should still be annoyed, but him simply telling her he'd get her a tub of ice cream first had her heart go crazy and the butterflies in her stomach to fly everywhere. She didn't even give him an answer in any form about agreeing to meet him at his apartment. But still he was certain and confident about her going. The effort he's putting into keeping up with her cold-annoyed mood was something she didn't see coming. Samuel can be clueless at times, but also smart, and he was apparently both this time. Clueluess enough to not know the reason why she's acting like this, but smart enough to know that he must've done something that made her act like this.

It was already nearing 4 in the afternoon and she was still at the library waiting for Natalia when her phone beeped. She saw his bubble and there was a picture attached to it. A small smile crossed her lips seeing a picture that he indeed bought her a tub of her favorite cookies and cream. And the next text says _see you!_ She couldn't help but shake her head at his sillyness. She doesn't respond though, to add some thrill. 

"Oh you're smiling now?" Natalia's voice made her put a blunt one in a snap. And by her sister's eye roll, she knew she saw it and replacing it with a blunt one was no use.

"You took so long." Carla complained to divert the topic.

"I know. But i'm sure as hell he must've been here for you to be smiling like what I just witnessed moments ago and now acting like a bitch all over again." Natalia raised her brow in a teasing manner, nodding teasingly at her way. 

"You know what, let's go. I'm tired." Carla says gathering her things as she heard the younger one chuckle.

She arrived at Samuel's around 4:38 in the afternoon. Thanks to Natalia who was nonstop teasing her about it even telling her about having make up sex afterwards making her throw a hanger at her direction. But she really isn't into it, she's annoyed, so whatever. 

Samuel opens the door with a smile and she has the look on her face like when she unexpectedly arrived at his place when he offered her macaroni. She was still playing annoyed, not jealous okay, annoyed. But seeing him smiling like this make her knees weak.

"Hi." Samuel plants a kiss on her forehead making her place a hand on his waist for balance before walking out of his hold and to the sofa.

She watched Samuel get the tub of ice cream on his fridge, and stupidity at it's finest because she can definitely afford a thousand tubs of cookies and cream, yet her heart was jumping in it's cage. And she knows it's not because of the ice cream it was him alone. She watched his every move from walking to get the dessert to getting a spoon up till he sat next to her.

"You really didn't have to though." Carla tells him, voice a little less cold. She can't try to be so cold towards him when every cell in her body was basically acting crazy.

"I wanted to because you didn't want to get ice cream with me." Samuel joked making her roll her eyes and starts eating the ice cream in slow and small scoops.

Samuel was just watching her eat. And she also doesn't dare to look at him. She knows she will fully melt with the look he has on his face right now, she might turn into the ice cream on her hands if she does. 

"You done?" Samuel asked when she hands him the tub. Carla just nods her head and he doesn't question her. He walks back with a glass of water for her.

"What?" Carla asked with brows slightly furrowed when Samuel's staring at her with a cheeky smile. The glass on her hands close to her lips.

He shakes his head before saying, "Nothing. You just look cute." Carla raises both her brows in shock but doesn't let that go so obvious.

"Shut up. I'm still annoyed at you." She breathes out and Samuel chuckles lightly before locking his eyes with hers.

"I knew that. But I don't why." He honestly says. See? Clueless but smart.

"You're so naive." He earns an eye roll from her making him scrunch his brows harder.

"Is it because of yesterday?" Samuel questions as Carla places the glass on the table and turns to look at him.

"Are you sure it was just about yesterday?" Carla raised a brow, challenging his stares.

"I don't remember doing anything today. You're avoiding me remember?" Another eye roll goes up her lids. "But i'm sorry for yesterday okay? I didn't know how to react. I was shocked. I really regret not smiling back at you. That was a dick move."

"Okay." Carla bluntly says, face back to being blank as ever. "But you sure do enjoy Rebeka's company huh?”

Samuel's eyes widened in shock before it went back to his eyebrows being scrunched in a lot of confusion. "What does this have to do with her now?"

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that she's always around you everywhere in school." Carla admits, tone mean but cold. It was meant to scare him but the smile on his face says otherwise. "I'm surprised she wasn't with you when you went up to me at the library earlier."

"You're jealous." He easily blurts out earning another eye roll from Carla.

"I'm annoyed. There's a difference." Carla defends making Samuel snort.

"No. You're jealous." Samuel repeats and Carla inhales sharply, stopping herself from any out burst.

"You can dream." She sarcastically tells him with a fake smile. "But it's definitely annoying that she follows you everywhere in school. What is she your pet?"

"She's just a friend and a boxing coach. But other than that there's nothing you should be jealous of." Samuel softly said, cupping her chin in between his fingers. "Sure we're almost most of the time together in school but my attention is always on you. You walk into the room and it's like a natural reaction to shut everything around me and just admire you from a distance.“

Carla's eyes turned soft and the blank expression on her face was no longer there. She breaks the eye contact and glances at his lips before looking back at his brown ones. She has the hunch that her eyes are mirroring his own too because the way he's deeply staring into hers is full of emotions.

"You see her like that but does she see you the same?" Carla shot back with an attempt to sound like his words had no effect on her. But in reality there was just too much. He is too much. It will take a lot of effort to sound cold.

"I don't know but I don't care. You know why? Because you're the person I will always search for in a crowded room. Even if there's so much uncertainty around us I always want you and look for you. My attention will always be on you no matter who i'm surrounded with." Samuel leans his forehead to hers and Carla finds herself doing the same. He is giving her so much alien feelings that she needs to hate but can't in any way and form. She loves it. So much.

"Don't be jealous now okay? She's really just a friend." Samuel assured, kissing her forehead before pulling her into a hug making her snake her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy." Samuel smiled that she is showing emotions. And the way she said it felt so small and genuine.

"You're cute when you're jealous though." He whispers making Carla slap his back as a loud painful hiss left his mouth and break the hug to sooth the part her hand had landed on.

"That's not nice." He tells her like a kid.

And the next thing Carla knows, he was tickling her and the room was filled with genuine laughters and a bunch of stop. He's basically stronger and heavier than her, add to that he was towering her on the couch as she's on her back. All she could really do was swat his hand, kick him, and throw pillows she could reach.

Samuel stops though and they both try to regain their breath. Carla taps him lightly on the leg to indicate he was heavy sitting on her lower stomach, making him move to sit on her thighs.

"You are an idiot." Carla muttered in between small laughs before shifting a little to sit and rest her back on the arm rest of the couch. Samuel still on her legs sitting.

"And slapping my back not so gently is mean." Samuel rebutted before standing up to get them water. And as he comes back, he goes to sit on her lap again. Carla doesn't mind even though he was undeniably heavy.

"Okay i'll slap them gently next time." Carla jokes grinning at him earning a chuckle from the guy.

Silence wrapped the atmosphere as they stare once again at each other's eyes. Their oxytocin rising like crazy as they gawk at one another. It's shooting up like some sort of drug. They feel high. They were each other's drug.

Carla closes her eyes and feels Samuel's lips on hers. She instantly held his face as his hands gripped on her waist. The kiss isn't rushed nor intense for a need of sex. It was passionately slow and intense with words they can't say. Words that their eyes were speaking earlier now transmitted to a form of kiss. It's addictive.

She smile's in between the kiss when Samuel bites her lower lip for entrance and she gives him that. Exploring every corner of hers just as much as she does his. Samuel lets out a groan against her mouth when Carla lightly gripped his hair. Another smile comes up her lips in satisfaction that she was able to breathe him out a groan. But a smile on his own was formed too when she moaned as he gripped her waist tight dipping a little of his nails.

Samuel slowly pulls away from the kiss but stays his forehead leaning on to hers. Heaves out a content sigh followed by a smile on his lips that Carla witnessed being formed. She pulled him in for a peck before leaning on to his comforting touch. Letting out the same sigh.

They stayed like that for a moment before Carla playfully said, "You're so heavy. I can't feel my legs anymore." And Samuel lets out a laugh moving away, parts her legs to sit in between with his back leaning on to her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulder as he held them to his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no class on fridayyy hooray for that. But i’ll to writeee as much as i can. It’s really the only way I see to distress since the virus is still out there and we’re not allowed to hangout with friends.
> 
> Anyways gimme more ideas and i’ll try to write them.
> 
> Stay safe!!!!


	13. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Honey, i'm no ones territory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a continuation to chapter 5 entitled: wrong in all ways
> 
> I find writing Carmuel s1 enjoying HAHAHAHA

Carla walks through the halls of Las Encinas feeling so shit, but of course her schoolmates won't notice that, as she always makes an effort to look good and presentable even though she feels like an absolute trash. 

Lu meets her halfway before she got dragged to the restroom. She's not up for any of Lu's rants right now, she just wants to head to class and sit and let her mind go anywhere. 

She really isn't paying much attention to the brunette and her abscurd obsession with the new girl Nadia. Carla knows she is a threat to Lu's throne and Lu knows that too that's why she's acting like this. 

"Lu you can do better. You're always the best. She won't get it in your way." Carla tries to sound consoling, which she assumes didn't sound sick of the rants because Lu stays quiet for a while and thinks. 

"You're right. I don't settle for better because I am the best." Lu looks up from the floor to her. But stops where her collar is open before bringing her eyes up to her.

And the look on Lu's face tells her she has sensed something sketchy going on with her. She has that specific scrunch on her brows that indicates she feels there is fishy happening. Carla quickly realizes what made Lu have that look on her face, mentally cursing at her careless act of not fully closing her shirt when she has a hickey lying on her upper boob. 

"Carla I know for a fact you don't like hickeys on you." Lu looks at her dead in the eyes, spilling some real truths. Because she never really was a fan of hickeys. "So who put that on you?"

"Polo duh." Carla rolls her eyes like it's the obvious. "Who else would it be?"

"Gurl, I wouldn't be shocked if you have some hook ups going on behind Polo because it's obvious your relationship is not going anywhere anymore." Carla chuckles at her words but she of course plays it cool afterwards.

"You're ridiculous, Lu. I won't do that." Carla says shaking her head to the side. "And Polo does give me a hickey sometimes. I just cover it with make-up. And it's not like I should tell you about it because it's really not a big thing." 

"You have a point." Carla thanked the heavens Lu believed her lie. 

She quietly follows her out of the restroom. Still cursing herself and Samuel for the really good time they spent last night that's why she's feeling like shit because of the lack of sleep, but she's also satisfied that she had that after sex glow still. Yet, she really wants to lash out on Samuel for giving her a real red hickey just above her boob, but she will admit she didn't cover it with make-up, but still, she's warned Samuel about not giving her a hickey but the motherfucker doesn't listen to her and still does.

They unexpectedly meet at the door frame. Samuel gives her a boyish smirk and she gives him a death glare. She walks past him going inside but not without feeling his fingers brush the back of her thigh, making her mentally curse again. Carla gives him a blunt look when their eyes meet across the room and he just laughs at her, going back to focus in class as the teacher comes in. 

How the fuck is he so calm and i'm here on the verge of wanting to lash out on him for the big ass hickey. 

Their day goes like the usual. She acts all lovey dovey with Polo in the hallways and he goes with Marina accompanying her to whatever. But as she was about to kiss Polo on the lips again, she sees Samuel on the locker standing behind Marina looking at her with a questioning—mocking look on his face making her roll her eyes at him. 

Carla hates the fact that Samuel is aware of what's happening to her relationship with Polo. And her being around him more often than her boyfriend is speaking a thousand words. That's why he throws her that mocking look across the hallway because he's aware too that she would prefer kissing him around these people than her own boyfriend, which was true. 

They meet at her apartment as usual. An apartment that is solely owned by her but is meant to be shared with someone expected to be tied with her forever. That's just gonna be a great bummer for their parents when she finds the perfect timing to break it off with Polo. 

"You really are an idiot." Carla tells him as they are at her kitchen. 

Samuel places the glass of water down. Acts like he doesn't know what she's talking about, "what?"

"Oh please." Carla mocks. "You and your hobby of going against my words to not put a hickey on me needs to stop." She firmly says, deeply looking into his browns. And he laughs again, the irritation and frustration creeping in her veins

"And why? I'm marking my territory." Samuel casually says. Carla shouldn't feel fluttered at that, really shouldn't, but her insides are aching with butterflies in her stomach. He is a big of an idiot.

"Honey, i'm no ones territory." Carla claps back, raising a brow and smirks widely at him. 

"Oh really? So that wasn't you screaming “mark me Samuel” last night?" Now he really is a big of an idiot. Carla throws the nearest thing she could grab around her at him, a dish towel. But he obviously doesn't get hit. 

"Nice try. Do good next time you throw things at me." Samuel teasingly utters. 

Carla lets go of her glass on the sink and walks towards him on the other side of the counter with a tight lipped grin. "There'll be no more things thrown in your way. Because I will be throwing things that get in the way." Then she starts to slowly unbutton his shirt making Samuel eye her actions with a smirk.

"You really do know how to turns things around huh?" Samuel asks, amusement etched in his voice. 

"You should've known that by now." Carla looks at him through her lashes smirking wider. Succesfully unbuttoning his shirt and removing it off of him. 

Samuel lets out a chuckle before they started their little eye contact game. But he breaks it, looking at her lips, taking a deep breath, as Carla anticipates on what he's about to do next. Their lips collide, Samuel lifts her up to the kitchen counter they were both leaning on to. Her hand on the back of his head, while the other caressed the side of his face, as his were tightly gripping her by the waist to keep her still. Carla all gets so much turned on everytime he tugs at her lips, biting it a little harsh, making a moan escape her lips. 

Things get wild as they enter her room. Uniforms and underwears thrown out everywhere. Carla grins in excitement at Samuel who's towering over her. 

"I love it when you're all excited, makes me want to go harder on you." Samuel whispers against her mouth, almost breathless from the kiss they've exchanged.

"Go harder on me then." Carla hotly says before attaching their lips once more. 

Samuel does go harder on her but slowly, making sure she would scream his name in satisfaction and pleasure. As they reached the end of it, Samuel softly kisses her on the lips before collapsing beside her. They usually don't cuddle after sex, but the way he pulls her inside his arms has her go freely and she doesn't find herself saying no. The only time they get to cuddle was those unnoticed ones, when they'd wake up from a nap, and one of them would instantly break out of the arms of the other. But today's different and neither of them are stopping themselves to curl into each other. 

Carla huffs a satisfied sigh, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek all the way up to brush his hair soothingly, smiling as she does so. Samuel plants a kiss on her forehead and stays there for a moment making the smile on her lips stretch. Whatever the fuck is happening to her right now, she couldn't give two cents. And it's dangerous. 

"You're so comfortable." Carla breathes out without thinking twice and the shock, that he thankfully doesn't see, floods through her veins. Now this is really a big trouble. But she couldn't care because it felt good to say it.

"You should've known that by now." Samuel copies her words with a chuckle leaving his lips making her pinch his skin a little.

Samuel moves a little to have a glimps of her face, places a hand on her chin to make her look up at him. The eye contact they share wasn't screaming with sexual tension, it was different, it's holding a bunch of unsaid words their mouths don't have the guts to say it. Their eyes going softer by the minute and they both feel naked under each other's gaze, like they can see each other's soul. A smile creeps up Carla's face, guiding his head to duck lower and kisses him on the lips. 

And the next thing they know, they were already asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Holding each other as closely as possible. Body heat emitting from one to the other. Breathings steady, as another day comes to act like there's nothing going on between them—she goes with Polo as usual, he accompanies Marina and Carla doesn't know where they stand. 

—

As Carla looks at herself in the mirror, she spots another hickey on her again. This time a bunch of it. She should be pissed at Samuel again, but no, she's smirking. She was actually okay with it. A first since they started sneaking around. 

She sees Samuel with Marina again, and he looks at her, locking his eyes with hers. She breaks the eye contact to divert her attention to Polo, and from her peripheral she can see Samuel looking and breaking into a mocking chuckle. He really does know he has her on the tip of his fingers just as much as she does.

It was after 3 periods when Carla needed to go to the parking lot to get something from her car. The halls were quiet and on the way there, she bumps into Samuel and grabs him with her. 

"You need to stop your ridiculous mocking whenever you see me with Polo." She hissed at him when they stood outside her car. Thank God it was parked on the much isolated part. No one can see them. 

"I'm not mocking you. I'm mocking him." Samuel cockily says and Carla really wants to slap him. 

"Sure." Carla sarcastically says, glaring her eyes to him. "But you seriously need to stop. It's annoying Samuel. It's very annoying." 

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Samuel raises his hands in defeat. Sees her shirt open and the red marks etched to her skin making him smirk pleasingly. "But are you seriously shoving it in your boyfriend's face that you're sneaking behind his back by not closing the buttons of your shirt and expose those marks I gave you?" 

Yeah, she didn't bother putting make up to cover it. Again. She just didn't feel like putting one... Ok fine she likes seeing it on her skin knowing it was his fault. But she's also cautious with how the first 2 buttons of her shirt are flunked open. Making sure the marks will go unnoticable. But obviously not in his case because he's aware it's there and knows the exact spot where it's lying. 

Carla rolls her eyes. She should've thought this will only please him, not concern him. "That one has to stop too." A lie. Big fat lie. Like she wasn't smirking on the mirror when she saw it.

"Okay. Your territorial scratches on my back need to stop too." Samuel easily says and Carla doesn't know if she should be pissed at him or amused or all. 

"You really are an idiot." Carla states with a blank look on her face.

"The biggest you've known." He winks at her, kissing her quick on the lips and marches back inside the school premises. 

Carla lets out a heavy sigh, soothing her head from the non-existent headache but feels like she has one. He is a pain the ass and she likes him for that but sometimes all she wants to do is yell at him. But she can't, he knows how to get back at her and play her little game. It's annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd week of uni and i’m drainedddd HAHAHAHAHAHA But I squeez writing in between since we have no readings yet but the assignments given are tiring 💀
> 
> Anyways, stay safe yall!
> 
> Drop ur ideas below ☺️


	14. Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like someone is stabbing you inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so random hahahahahaha legit an out of nowhere idea
> 
> But ya kno samuel being the best caring boyfriend ❣️

Samuel has been wondering why his girlfriend is suddenly so moody today. One minute Carla can go from being happy to being irritable. And he realizes the reason why when he looked at his phone for the time and saw the date, then decides to look at the calendar, she's expecting her tsunami in 2 days. That's why she's being like this. But he understands her, and be most of all patient. 

He then remembers food. He needs to stack up on food especially sweets since it's the number 1 thing she loved eating whenever she has it. He also mentally took note to buy her go-to tampons, pain reliever, and other medicines she might need since Carla can sometimes suffer from a real bad headache or worse get sick on the first day. 

Samuel just can't fathom the idea of girls suffering too much pain in different parts of their body every month. Though he may never understand how painful the pain is, he also flinch himself when Carla would complain about a sting as if he can also feel it. His respect to girls going higher everytime he sees his girlfriend be able to do stuff while dealing with the wrath from her monthly visitor. He just doesn't know how she does it but the respect just shoots up to the sky. 

"Baby, i'm leaving. I'll be back in an hour." Samuel tells her, grabbing his car keys from the table near their front door where the keys are placed. 

"Where are you going?" Carla softly asked, looking up at him from the living room. "Don't go." Oh she's now clingy, she's done with being irritable. 

"I just need to buy something." He answered walking over to her and planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Samuel goes to the nearest grocery store to get the stuff he needs. He first got food—all kinds—from sweet to salty to spicy. He doesn't know when the blonde would want to eat something out of the three, so just to make sure in advance. He then proceeds to buy some other things that they already lack at home like white sugar for example. As soon as he was done with that, he goes to the isle where the tampons are, and as soon as he saw the one she prefered using, he got 2 boxes of them. The only thing lacking off his mental list are the medicines, he's just gonna get that near the drug store in their village. 

He's amazed of himself for not taking too long though. He's out in the grocery store within 45 minutes and drives home but with having to grab the medicines he thinks she might need. He's all done for today. 

The house was quiet when he arrived. Carla was nowhere to be found downstairs so he assumes she must be upstairs asleep. He quickly fixed the groceries he bought and as he was done with that he marched up stairs to their room. There she was, peacefully sleeping in their bed with her back facing him. Samuel placed the boxes of tampons where she usually puts them and the medicines to the medicine jar she has in one of her drawers by the nightstand. 

He got out of the shower minutes later and decides to just wear sweatpants before lying beside her. Spooning her closely to his chest, planting a small kiss on her nape as he felt the woman place a hand on top of his. 

—

"You really are my period tracker." Carla tells him with amusement etched to her voice. She's a day away from her cycle and she's looking for something sweet to eat so when she opened the other side of the fridge, it was filled with the sweets she usually eats. "Is this why you went out yesterday afternoon?"

"Yeah. I had to stack up on food because I know how you get when you have it." Samuel says just looking at her go through the sweets before she finally found a bar of chocolate. 

Carla walks over to him with a flattered smile on her face. He just really knows her so well and it's making her want to burst in love. "Thank you." She kissed his lips before squeezing herself in between the kitchen counter and the swivel high chair he's sitting on, lazily leaning herself on to his body. 

Samuel chuckles at the sight of her eating the chocolate. She looked so satisfied and happy. "Can I have some?" He knew the answer to that, it's a no of course, but he thinks it's nice to test her. 

Carla turned to him with a silly look on her face. Breaks a piece of the choclate which shocked Samuel considering she doesn't usually give him a tiny bit of it. The chocolate was close to his mouth when her hand swerved and to her own. 

"You are so mean." Samuel stated laughing. Admiring the woman in front of him laughing loudly at what she's done, obviously pleased for leaving him hanging. 

The butterflies in his stomach going wild. He just loves staring at her laughing knowing she only shows that unlady like (she said that) laugh to him. And partially the reason for her laugh right now was him. It feels overwhelming that he can make her happy like that. It's all he really wanted to do to her.

Samuel stands up from his seat chuckling to grab a glass of water for Carla who has now slightly calmed down from her loud laughter but still ends up laughing everytime she composes herself. He hands her the water and she instantly chugged it in one throw. 

"I'm tired of my hormones." Carla mumbles, handing him back the empty class as he placed it in the sink before looking at her questioning. "Watch me go happy for now and be a total bitch later." 

"Or an emotional big baby." Samuel rebutts, wrapping his arms around her neck, while hers were around his waist. He's looking down at her with a supressed teasing smile and she's looking up at him with furrowed brows. 

"You are the big baby. I'm just the baby." Carla points out which made him laugh. His eyes completely out of sight as she narrowed her eyes at him with love written on them. 

Samuel kisses her lips quick before Carla's eyes roamed all over his face and saw the growing stubble on his chin making her sooth it with her thumb. 

"You need to shave, Mr. Engineer." She softly tells him, locking her eyes with his.

"I know, Ms. Boss lady—doctor in the making." Samuel breathes out before they both let go of the hug. 

By 11pm they were already off to bed. And Carla knows better than to be prepared for her wrath tomorrow unless she wants their white sheets to be stained by blood. Upon seeing the 2 boxes of tampons she looked at Samuel wondering. 

"You bought me these?" She raised the boxes that were placed inside the drawer of her vanity, looking at Samuel with a shy-flattered smile on her lips. 

Samuel nodded in agreement. "I also included some painkillers and a bunch of other medicines in case it's gonna be that month where you'd get sick on the first day." 

It's not the first time he has done this though. But everytime he gets things for her when she's about to have her menstruation, Carla can't help but feel so loved, in awe, and feel like she's fallen inlove with him all over again. She has never demanded him to get it for her, the only time she asks him to buy it for her is when she'll notice she lack of this and that, and that's it. But Samuel being the most boy-scout like man she has ever met, always gets the possible things she might need himself and wouldn't even dare to ask her anymore. He does it on his own will. 

"I hate how you spoil me so much with your love through actions and words." She whispers to him, snaking her arms around his built when she finds him in the bathroom, shaving his stubble. Her voice sounding overwhelmed with love like it still doesn't sink in to her that she has someone in her life that loves her so deeply. 

She hears Samuel laugh a little, slowly turns a round to look at her without breaking the hug. Bringing a hand to cup her chin. "It's my job to take care of you because you are my girlfiend and I am your boyfriend. What kind of a boyfriend am I if I don't look after the well being of my girl, right?" 

Carla's heart fluttered at his words. He just knows how to make her heart swell with so much love through his words it's flattering. Add to that how his eyes dilate everytime he looks at her, talking in sync with his body and mouth. She's really keen over him. So keen. 

—

Samuel woke up to her small groans everytime she moved in bed. And he's sure the cramps must've already kicked in. So he slowly got out of bed hoping she wouldn't wake up and went downstairs to boil hot water. Once he felt like the water was already warm enough for her, he poured that on to the silicon hot compress bag. 

"Carla." He softly called, gently tapping her shoulder as he sat on her side of the bed. "Baby I prepared you warm compress." 

Carla slowly peeked her eyes at him. Her sight adjusting to the light of the lamp on her side. She then diverted her attention to what Samuel was holding. A small smile creeping up her lips. 

"Here." Samuel handed the bag and she quietly thanked him. Placing the bag on the band of her sweats, clutching on to it tightly. Her lower stomach is aching and the pain in her back is not making it any better. A pained expression spreads across her face when she felt a sting on her back. 

"Do you want another bag for your back?" Samuel added, asking. She really doesn't have the energy to let out words so she just nodded in response. 

He was back with another bag within a minute. Then he helped her place the bag on her back the way she liked, putting it in between the bands of her sweats just like she did on the front. 

Carla can honestly say fuck this period pains. It would've been managable if it was only her lower stomach being bitchy, but for her back to feel the same, it's not right anymore. The pain in her back creeps up her spine which makes her yank when it stings. She can't fucking move that much. 

Samuel spoons her so gently. Trying to be cautious on her because he doesn't have any idea if his touch would make her wince. He places a hand on the bag in front, holding it for her, while he squeezed himself behind to try and not make the bag behind fall off or misplace or whatever. 

"You go back to sleep now." Samuel whispers, kissing her shoulder. 

It was 9:30 in the morning when Carla woke up from another bad sting on her back from shifting her position and face her boyfriend. He was still peacefully sleeping but he also has a quick reflex and slowly drifted into unconsiousness, opening his brows eyes to be met by her green ones. 

"Good morning." Samuel greets, kissing her forehead. 

"Good morning to you too." Carla weakly smiles at him. This pain is taking such a toll on her it's not nice. 

"How are you feeling though?" He concernly asked, eyeing her facial expressions well. He can see she isn't feeling better but he needed to hear it from her. 

"Absolute shit." She answers with so much annoyance in her voice followed by an eye roll. 

"I'm gonna head down to cook breakfast. Will you be find here alone?" Carla really appreciates him taking care of her but she doesn't want to stay in bed all day. She doesn't like not doing anything. 

"I'll follow you once i'm done taking a shower." She tells him and the shock on his face is clearly disapproving. Sure she feels like she will faint from the pain but she can manage. "I'll be fine." She assured. 

Samuel doesn't protest and lets her. He opted to cook ham for a sandwhich though, with red cherry tomatoes, lettuce, and without cucumber for him. By the time he was done Carla emerged in the kitchen wearing his favorite supreme motherfucker black sweater with the 2 bags in her grip. He laughs a little to himself, finding it totally adorable that she's wearing his clothes again. It's not like it's the first time though, the blonde preferred wearing his clothes especially his sweaters when her visitor is around town. She says it feels a lot comfy and free, so Samuel just allows her. 

"Do you want coffee or something?" Samuel asked when he handed her the plate of sandwich. 

"Coffee please. I need something hot." Carla quietly answers, almost like a whisper. Her energy levels are totally zero for today, even talking makes her feel tired.

Samuel made coffee for the both of them. She liked hers in just enough shade of brown, and he likes his in black. Which she thinks taste so bitter. 

"What?" Carla asked, brows slightly scrunched as she looked at him while she sipped her coffee. 

"You just look pretty." It was true though. Her hair was still wet and his jacket on her is so oversized it's length up to her legs. She just knows how to carry herself. 

Carla rolled her eyes at him with the smile itching to make their way up her lips as she can feel her cheeks heat up. Thank goodness she has the glass of coffee by her lips. 

By the time she was done with breakfast, the pain got a lot worse. Times like this she wished she was a boy. The pains are just extremely unnecessary. And Samuel noticed that even though she tried not to show it on her face.

"Come on." Samuel said, offering his hand as Carla looked at him confused. "I'm taking you upstairs. You're not good at hiding those menstrual pains." She gladly took his hand as they walked upstairs to their room hand in hand. Every step was a torture to her lower stomach making her flinch in pain. 

"Fuck. I can't." Carla complained when she instantly fell on the bed. Curling into a ball to try and lessen the pain. 

"How did you manage to shower with that pain though?" Samuel curiously asked as he handed her a glass of water and painkillers. Carla slowly sat up and drank the medicine. 

"I had to push myself." She admitted and she knows the look he has now on his face is clearly not pleased as she didn't look at him when the words rolled off her tongue. 

"I'm not allowing you to shower alone the next time when you're in this pain. Remember you almost fainted the last time because you were badly sick." Samuel tells her. And she knew this was coming. The almost fainting wasn't needed 4 months ago because she was awfully sick caused by her menstruation. If he wasn't there with her inside the bathroom she would've fully fainted and probably break her head open from the impact. 

Carla knew arguing with him wouldn't work. So she just stayed quiet and curled back to bed while he took a shower. By the time Samuel was done she was again asleep. And it was written all over her face that the pain was still there, kicking her from front to back. He cuddled next to her, wrapping his arms on her back, lightly and gently massaging her hip area because he noticed her earlier holding on to that part and flinch in pain. 

By afternoon Carla was feeling a lot better although the pain was still there but it was more managable than earlier. Samuel was just watching her cook something for an afternoon snack, and this is just one of those times where his respect for her goes up. Dealing with an awfully painful period cramps but still be able to do something? Only girls. 

"How do period cramps feel though?" He decided to ask. He's genuinely curious of the pain level. 

Carla looks at him through her lashes with a small grin. "Like someone is stabbing you inside." 

"No shit." Samuel shockingly cursed making her laugh. 

"Uhuh. Stabbing and ripping your insides apart." Carla says to him, as another pain made their way to her back resulting her to yank a little. "Do you wanna know how it really feels like?"

"How are you gonna do that?" He murmures curiously, arching his brows at her. Carla narrows her eyes at him with a grin.

"I know someone who can make you feel that. She has this device called period stimulator." She answers and Samuel in a snap nodded his head in agreement. Carla found it so cute of him being curious as to what it feels like but at the same time knowing he doesn't know what he just signed up for. But okay, he wanted it anyways. 

"Don't give me that look. I know it will be painful." Samuel tells her since she has the amused-teasing look plastered on her face with her eyes saying he doesn't know what he's about to feel. Carla couldn't supress her laugh at his words. 

"Ok hot stuff." Carla murmured in between her laughters making Samuel roll his eyes. 

—

During the wee hours of Saturday, Samuel woke up again in the middle of his sleep when he felt the space next to him empty. He sat up in bed trying to decipher if she's in the bathroom but there was none. So his hunch was that she's in the kitchen. 

Samuel checked the time and it was 3AM. Just 3 hours into sleeping pretty much explains the headache creeping in. He goes down to the kitchen and finds Carla munching on something sweet. Again. She's much more of a sweet eater this time, barely even gave attention to the salty and spicy food he picked out days ago. 

"Hi." Carla happily says. "What's with the face?" She added, questioning when she noticed the scrunch on his brows. 

"I got nervous for a moment where you were." Samuel answered, attempting to get a piece of her timtam's only for his hand to get slapped and be met by the glaring eyes he really loves. 

"I got hungry." Carla casually muttered. 

"And you're wearing my clothes again." Samuel points out. Eyeing his graphic shirt on her. 

Carla shrugged. "Your clothes are mine too." A playful smirk on her face. 

"So does that mean your clothes are mine too?" Samuel questions like a fact, eyes squinted in a teasing manner. As the blonde playfull rolled her eyes at him. 

"If they fit you then go ahead." She tells him and they both burst into fit of laughters.

Samuel noticed a chocolate on the corner of her lips making him remember the same exact thing he's about to do from years ago. "You have chocolate—" He points at his lips. 

"Where?" Carla cluelessly asked. 

"Here." Samuel pulls her close by the nape and licks the corner of her lips. Exactly like how he did it with her when they ate macaroni for the first time. 

Carla rolled her eyes in amusement at his sillyness. Also remembering the moment from years ago. The moment she realized she's been slipping away from her mission to shut him up and had fallen inlove with him already. 

"Imbécil." She playfully tells him with a wide smile on her lips. As Samuel planted a kiss on her cheek. 

As she was done eating something sweet, her tastebuds were looking for something spicy this time. And Samuel just chuckled while watching her look for something spicy and found hot cheetos. 

"You finally paid attention to something spicy." Samuel jokingly comments and Carla had to dart her eyes at him with lips ducked like a kid. 

"Don't worry, it's just my second day. I'll be craving more spicy and salty food in the next coming days." Carla tells him, kissing him quick on the lips before sitting back on the counter top.

He laughs at her, enjoying her unhealthy eating because she usually eats all healthy—even the snacks she chooses. But excemption really applies when the time of the month comes. 

"Stop staring." Carla utters, pushing his face away when she noticed he was staring at her with a smile. 

"You know it makes me happy when you happily eat. Like a child who had just been given a lollipop." He says letting out a small laugh. Because it's true though, he feels some sort of accomplishment whenever Carla hums in satisfaction or does little dances when eating. It's amusing at the same time fulfilling. 

Carla ducks her head low, hiding the blush climbing up her cheeks. Inhaling sharply before looking at him. "Do you feel happy whenever it happens or is it because you wouldn't have to face my grumpy side?" 

"No." Samuel answers, smiling. "It just really makes me happy for some reasons." He added, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Okay. I'm done." Carla happily announced making the guy beside her laugh. 

"I suppose your cravings at this hour is over?" He slightly teased as she brought a hand to run through his hair gently. 

"Not much. But I do need to stop since I still have a meeting with the board at 8." Another board meeting with the boomers including her father. But thank God Valerio will be there to make this whole meeting tolerable. 

The biggest mistake Carla has done this morning was to forget to drink the painkillers after breakfast. She remembered it soon after she was done putting on make-up and cursed herself knowing the medicine won't just do its job in a snap and her cramps aren't any better on the second day. The pain continues to kick her body and she'd have to deal with it while on meeting. 

"Goodluck." Samuel tells her, kissing her lips. 

"Are you sure you'll be fine here?" She hesitantly asked since he'd be left alone in her office. Samuel opted to come since the both of them and Valerio would have to meet their friends just for a casual hang-out. 

"Yes. I'll just work on my emails while I wait for you to be done." Samuel assured, gesturing over his laptop with a bunch of unanswered emails coming from different people. 

Samuel would sometimes purposely pass by the meeting room to just admire her do her work as the boss. He's so proud of her. Balancing the wineries and med school isn't an easy job but her hardwork got her to where she is today. And he was a witness to her success and breakdowns. 

He knows she'll feel when he was around because she'd instantly look at the glass door and smile at him. There was even an instance, the first time he passed by the meeting room, when she looked at him and her eyes were screaming in pain with one hand placed to her waist and he could see her fingers move on her back, gently pressing on the pained area. 

Really, if there's one thing that amazes him the most about Carla was her ability to get work done while dealing with period cramps. He has seen her go through an awfully and extremely painful cramps a couple of times and still able to manage to close a big deal and attend med school classes after for a practical exam and ace it. Samuel really doesn't understand how she does it but she's a superwoman for that. There are too many reasons for her to be called a superwoman and this is one of those. He admires her on a daily basis, but everytime he sees her push through stuff while dealing with cramps, it just hits on a different level. He falls inlove with her harder. 

"How was it?" Samuel asked when Carla walked in the office with Valerio trailing behind. She instantly cuddled next to him, lying on his lap, her legs curling up almost to her chest. Resulting to Samuel to bring a hand to her dress and tug the ends of it to cover her legs. 

"It was great but i'm like so tired." Carla let out a grunt, closing her eyes at the exhausting 2 hour meeting with the oldies and her father. 

Valerio chuckled lightly, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "Your papa is getting called out by the board because he doesn't say anything though." 

"Because he knows i'm right. It's just the annoying old board members that are questioning me so much as if the winery isn't in its biggest state right now since I took over." Carla mentally rolled her eyes, remembering the questions and pointless words from the oldies. 

"Good thing you didn't lose your cool." Samuel commented making Carla open her eyes and look at him. 

"Oh I was close." Carla said, gesturing her pointing finger and thumb together to show how close she was to losing her temper making Samuel and Valerio laugh. 

A knock was heard and it revealed her father. "I just came by to say i'm going now." He says, earning a small nod from his daughter. 

"Okay. Take care." Carla muttered and before the door closes, her father says something.

"Samuel, take care of my daughter." Samuel laughs and nods assuringly at the old man. Meanwhile Carla rolled her eyes at her father's words. He always reminds Samuel that whenever he sees him. 

They're all good now though. Samuel is welcome in her family just as much as she is welcome in his. Her father really just likes to remind him to take care of her only daughter even though he knows he definitely will. 

"Shall we go now?" Valerio asks, glancing at the clock that read it's almost 11. 

"Let's go." Samuel agreed and they all leave the office. Off to Ander and Omar's house. 

—

Carla wasn't kidding when she told him she'd be eating more spicy and salty food in the next coming days. The selection of food Samuel got for her almost empty already which was good because now he knows she'd eat anything he'll buy as long as it's within her taste. The last time he shopped food for her he had to ask her what she wanted because he was afraid she wouldn't like it. 

"You literally fed me so much this time." Carla states like a fact munching on something sweet this time after eating salty for their lunch that he cooked. 

"You and your cravings are unmatched and that's a fact." Samuel playfully tells her earning a slight smack on the stomach causing him to flinch in pain. 

"But true though." Carla agreed, realizing he wasn't wrong. 

She's already back to normal. No more painful cramps and she's also nearing the end of her tsunami. The only thing left is her food cravings that she knows won't stop until 2 days after finishing her cycle. 

She hugs him from the side, her left leg resting on his lap meanwhile her right leg was behind his back, her head coming to a rest on the crook of his neck. Samuel snaked both his arms around her koala hug, looking intently at her.

"What?" He asked when he sees she was also looking at him. 

Carla's eyes were speaking themselves, sparkling like diamonds. And the smile on her face is pretty much mirroring that. "Nothing. I just love you." She softly tells him then goes to plant a small kiss on his jaw. 

Samuel doesn't say a word but instead kisses her lips lovingly for a moment. As a wide smile spreads across her face at his gesture. 

"Thank you, baby." Carla tells him, smiling widely at his direction. She just felt like thanking him for always going the extra mile and never getting tired of dealing with her hormones whenever it's the time of the month. 

"You're welcome." He says smiling back. "Next month again." Samuel jokingly adds earning a small pinch on the waist. 

At 5 they were set to meet Carla's friend, Alicia, who has that period stimulator for Samuel to try. And honestly, the teasing his girlfriend has been giving him is making his insides go crazy mixed with the nerves shaking. No matter how he tried to hide he was nervous, she's aware of it by the way her laughs leave her lips, obviously finding some satisfaction at his state right now. 

"Ok so this is just level 1." Alicia tells him as the woman held on to the device while there are wires attached to his stomach. 

"This is the closest thing you'll feel period cramps, Samuel." Carla blurted out as she looks at him with a teasing smile on her face. 

Samuel bluntly looks at her making her laugh. Alicia already has it on 1 and the stimulation is slowly kicking in but it was managable on his part. 2 had him flinch a little. 

"This is 2?!" Samuel exclaimed and the shock on his face makes his girlfriend laugh again. "It already feels like a needle is making it's way inside me." 

"Oh baby, you're not in for the ride yet." Carla teased as Alicia turns it to 3. 

"Holy fuck." Samuel screams, curling his upper body with his arms in between, clutching. "I can't sleep with this pain!" 

By 4 & 5 Samuel has been cursing and complaining about the pain. And the two girls that are with him in the room burst out laughing at the sight. And this is so much amusing for Carla because she knows the pain he is experiencing right now is far from the pain most girls actually experience. But at least he really now has an idea what it feels like since he's basically the one who wanted this. 

"You good?" Carla teasingly asked, completely trying to compose herself as the stimulator hit 6 and Samuel is already gripping the chair hard in pain, he is already sweating hard and turning red. 

"I-i can't. Let's f-fu—shit!" Samuel yelps in pain biting his lip hard. "Le-let's stop t-this now." He added in between pained groans. 

Carla signals Alicia to stop it before her boyfriend loses his mind. Samuel deeply sighs in relief that it's finally over. His breathing slowly getting steady. But his face is still red though. He feels exhausted. 

"How's the experience?" Carla asked as Alicia left the both of them. 

"Not easy. Definitely not easy." Samuel breathes out, chugging the bottled water the blonde handed him. "And I know it's a lot worst for you girls to experience it once a month. Now I completely understand why you sometimes cry, close to faint, and easily get irritated." 

Carla slowly nodded her head at his words. "But I know you knew those things."

"I do because of you. I just really can't imagine the intensity of it not until now." Samuel clarifies, finishing the rest of the water. He really feels like his energy had just been drained from that simulator. "You girls are one of a kind."

Carla chuckled at his words. Alicia comes back in and an idea pops in Samuel's head. 

"Why don't you try the stimulator yourself and compare the pain to your actual cramps." Samuel suggested and Carla being competitive gladly agreed to it. 

Samuel's in disbelief when Carla only started flinching at 5 and then completely losing her composure at 8. But he knows she had it worse and this shouldn't be a shocker to him. Now he really has no fucking idea how girls are able to push through their day with that achingly painful cramps and sometimes have to act composed as if their insides are not clenched tight and this happens every month. His respect shooting up now more than ever that he somehow felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I hope you liked this one hahahahaha
> 
> Being a medical student aint easy at all im tired HAHAHA jk lowkey but fr uni be piling up
> 
> Anyways, stay safe!


	15. Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you miss me in general or do you miss me because no one is annoying you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back w sum high school carmuel in a different setting HAHAAHHAHAHA this was the longest i have ever written. 
> 
> Yall some of these were based on irl experiences.... not to me but to my friends and ya girl was a witness

Unexpected friendships are the best as they say. And the both of them can attest to that. Their worlds just kind of clashed together and made a whole new one that consisted of a gravity limited to them only. Their yinyangs completely blending well with the other, balancing each other out. 

Carla laughs loudly at his stupid remark in the middle of the class which caught the attention of their classmates and teacher. His words were out in a whispered manner but enough for her to hear it, he just didn't expect her to laugh loudly at it. 

"Sorry." They both apologized to everyone. Carla had to bite her lips hard to contain her laughter and duck her head to hide the struggle on her face. As Samuel smiled apologetically before turning his attention to her. 

"Stop laughing!" He hissed at her in a whisper. Her snorts taking an effect on him as one slowly makes its way to him, causing him to bite his lips to keep a straight face. 

Carla looks at him laughing, using her long blonde hair as a cover from the teacher who's busy discussing something from the ancient times. Samuel hardly can keep his straight face, his brows now scrunched hard at the attempt to not let her fits of laughter have an effect on him and break him out a laugh. It didn't last long though, when Carla's laughter turned quiet while pointing at his face, obviously finding his struggle funny. 

Samuel hides his face by putting an arm over his table and resting his head above it. His body shaking at the muffled laughter he lets out underneath the white table. Carla doesn't give a fuck though and still continues to laugh in front of the teacher's attention. 

A few minutes later and Carla lets out a heavy sigh. Obviously tired from the eye-tearing and stomach aching laughter he caused her. Samuel on the other hand lets out a 'whoo' when he felt like he was cool now. But as soon as their eyes met, they once again laugh like crazy. Carla pushing his face away earning him a painful groan. 

"Carla you're getting crazy." Samuel commented looking at her like she was indeed one, already having a grip of his compsure. And before Carla can say something, he not so gently pulls her down, almost to his lap, hiding her as another series of laughter left her lips again. Samuel lowkey regrets doing it, now she has another reason to not stop laughing. 

He honestly starts to question why she was laughing too much today. Every little thing so far has made her laughing like crazy, and this one sequence has been by far the funniest for her. She just can't seem to stop laughing and he both finds it weird and liking it at the same time. Not sure wether to be concerned or what.

Carla looked like a mess upon retrieving her slouched position on his lap. Her hair a huge mess, putting so much amount of it to the other side as Samuel looked at her, just purely staring. A pained hiss leaves his lips at her out of nowhere slap on his shoulder. 

"What was that for?!" Samuel asked, soothing over his stinging arm. His face painted with pain making Carla cheekily smile. 

"Nothing." She answers like it was really just nothing. 

"Weirdo." He murmured under his breath, rolling his eyes at her.

"You guys know who's the real weirdo here?" Lu chimed in, eyeing her friends intently like what she's about to say is a fact. "You." 

"We know. Thank you." Carla sarcastically uttered. Glancing at Samuel with fake disgust on her face just to tease him. 

"You do love teasing me so much, no?" Carla cheekily smiled at him once again. His voice coming out like he's sick of her constantly picking on him.

"I do. Because I know you won't get mad." The confidence in here voice made him scrunch his brows in a questioning manner. Carla rolled her eyes and held his face. "You know i'm right."

"I never said you were wrong." Samuel simply pointed out. Flashing him a smirk which earned an approving nod from Carla. 

Little did they know, whenever they're too caught up in their world, their friends who are seated near them would exchange knowing glances. As if already seeing the in coming months of school with a new love story about to unfold in front of their eyes. 

—

Samuel has been looking for his phone the past few minutes. Fuck sake this is why he doesn't like his phone getting confiscated because someone surely from his friends had something to do with it. Can't exactly point out a name but he is sure it's one of them. 

"You guys, give me back my phone I have like a training at 4-ish." Samuel said, obviously defeated that he can't find his phone everywhere. 

"Where did you last put it?" Carla asked curiously. Glancing over everyone in the room to find the possible suspect. 

"It was in the box together with all of our phones." Samuel answered, scratching his head in a little annoyance. 

Guzmán laughs and he realized how wrong it was when Samue approached him. "It's not with me if that's what you think!" He defended. Pulling out the pockets of their school uniform to prove it wasn't with him. "See?" 

"It's not with me either." Ander added, looking so innocent because it really wasn't with him either. 

None of the boys have it. And surely not the girls because they don't have pockets on their skirts nor on their blazer. 

Or maybe that's what he thought. 

"Okay whoever has my phone can suck it up. I'm going." Samuel playfully announced earning a laugh from his friends. He looked so defeated and frustrated, and Carla is not sure wether to laugh or show some remorse. 

Samuel lets out a frustrated laugh, almost sounding like a groan. "Ma'am they wouldn't give me back my phone!" Samuel playfully told their instructor who was still with them making his friends laugh again at his complain. 

"Whoever has Samuel's phone, give it back to him already." Their instructor simply says and continued to talk to some of her students. 

Samuel was still busy whining about his phone all while messing with Lu to not even notice how Guzmán and Carla are exchanging stupid glances as Polo stops himself from laughing. The latter knows it's with Guzmán because he was around the guy talking when Carla approached them both and gave him Samuel's phone to keep. 

Carla goes to Guzmán, turns her back on Samuel and Lu with the former getting playfully choked by the brunette, the blonde boy swiftly hands her the phone which was hidden on his back, tucked in between his pants and Carla secretly slipping the phone inside the pockets of her blazer which she had personally requested to have one.

"Ya'll give me my phone." Samuel groaned now sounding so defeated. And Carla, Guzmán, and Polo once again glance at each other stopping themselves from laughing suspiciously. 

"Your broken phone can choke!" Lu added just to tease him and apparently worked wonders. 

"Hey! Don't be like that to my phoney, he's been with me for 3 years now!" Samuel answered like a child. Earning an eye roll from the brunette.

"Keep looking for your phone. That won't walk towards you, Samuel." Carla tells him, hiding the amusement in her voice which was awfully unsuccesful. Samuel looked at her weirdly, sensing something fishy going on. 

He walks towards her and Carla secretly inhales sharply. He meets her eyes and says, "You have it don't you?"

"Boy, you can clearly see as day our skirts don't have pockets." Carla stated using her mean voice to back him out, putting on a blank face. Samuel glanced over his guy friends again. 

"Guzmán for real give me my phone." Guzmán shockingly laughed at him and says he doesn't have it. Well not anymore. 

"Ask Carla." Samuel's attention goes back to her with squinted eyes after the words left Guzmán's lips. Carla looks back at him, taking in his looks as a challange after glaring at Guzmán. 

"It's not in your bag?" Samuel suspiciously asked. Carla rolled her eyes in fake annoyance and handed him her bag, allowing him to go through it himself. 

Carla decides to distance herself from him with a crumpled paper in hand to make it look like she was gonna throw it in the trash. But as soon as she slipped the phone out of her pockets and on to one of the tables, Samuel had turned around and saw she was holding it. Carla innocently smiled earning amused laughters from their friends. 

"Someone's been caught with their hand in the cookie jar." Ander blurted out laughing loudly. Carla still puts the phone down the table and Samuel huffs a heavy sigh. 

"I thought you didn't have it?" Carla didn't bother answering him and just smiled at him innocently. "You're so sneaky. What are you a cat?" Samuel light heartedly asked. 

"Shut up." Carla playfully sushed before rolling her eyes at him. 

"Confirmed. Samuel goes chicken on her." Marina whispered just enough for their friends to hear, as they gladly agreed.

Samuel earlier was literally close to getting pissed. He was just masking it by rolling out the words playfully and teasingly. But upon catching Carla, his eyes softened and his voice turned mellow and small and purely being teasing. 

—

"Okay so what are you guys gonna sing again?" It was their music teacher asking. Their in music class and apparently were grouped into 4 a week ago and now they have to present their chosen song. 

"Can't help falling inlove with you." Samuel simply answers. 

Carla's seated far back behind their friends. The boys were too caught up playing some card game while in class in secret. Marina, Lu, Rebeka, and Nadia were seated in front of the boys to hide them from whatever they're playing because card games in school is prohibited. 

Samuel starts singing soon after one of their girl classmate finished her line. It was a duet. And honestly, Carla was extremely shook with how his voice blended well together with their classmate. He isn't a good singer sure, but his deep manly voice somehow worked wonders for it to sound good. She can tell he was nervous by how he is constantly shifting his gaze. 

"Dood I didn't know you could sing like this!" Carla teased in the middle of his singing making Samuel chuckle. She's really just making him feel relaxed through teasing him, it's the only way she knows. And it's been by far effective, his shoulders are no longer slouched unlike earlier. 

"Carla you are way too noisy! And you're blushing!" Rebeka tells her since she was now seated within the boys, joining their card game. Carla's eyes widened at the lost words. Sure she's been feeling hot since he started singing but she definitely didn't know it included her cheeks. Fuck. 

"It's hot sis. I'm not blushing." She defended which Rebeka sarcastically agrees to, mocking her a little. 

Samuel singing definitely had her heart jump out of its cage, both from the shock and the butterflies in her stomach. Her teasing him was also her way of letting out the kept ecstatic feeling, which by the way, was aching as he continued to sing. Carla can't really pin point what to feel but surely, the butterflies in her stomach were wild as fuck and she knows it's dangerous. 

"That was good." Carla compliments him as soon as he sat down beside her while the next group prepared. Flashing him a genuine smile. 

Samuel shyly smiled. "Thank you. And thank you." 

"For?" Carla wondered. Not having a single idea what he was thanking for the second time. 

"Your teasing mouth calmed my nerves." The blonde widely smiles. Secretly flinching as the butterflies in her stomach once again clenched at his words. 

"Oh it's just me." Carla confidently says, playfully dismissing, making Samuel roll his eyes. 

She's seated with Lu, Marina, and Nadia at the front table near the board of their computer lab. Guzmán comes in with the rest of the boys and Rebeka trailing behind. 

"Tell your friend to sit here." Lu whispered to her pertaining to Samuel. Hesitant at first, she calls him. 

"Hey! You sit here beside us. You won't be able to focus with them at the back and you surely, will just join them playing cards." Samuel chuckled at her words. Grabbing a chair to sit beside her. 

"I didn't know you take notes." He decided to tease. Carla darts her eyes at him. Looking up from her tab. 

"My notes are what you use for reviewing, idiot." The blonde quietly hissed at him. Samuel was well aware of that though, he just liked teasing her, and seeing her green eyes be filled with unpleased unsaid words. 

Samuel was growing bored at the quiet atmosphere of the table. The girls surrounding him were too busy taking down notes and he's not really into writing. Attempting to stand up, Carla opens her mouth. 

"Stay." Carla firmly says. A sigh leaving his mouth, sitting back onto his chair. "Take down notes. Your tab is as empty as ever, Samuel." She added upon having a glimpse of his gadget. 

"Why are you not letting me sit with them? I'm bored here." Samuel complained, groaning a little in defeat. His words earned him another eye roll. 

"It's for our future." Carla simply answers, still continuing her note taking session. Too focused to notice the dirty looks her friends are giving her including Samuel. 

"Our...future?" Samuel repeated teasingly. 

"Yes." Carla says with certainty, but that didn't last too long as realization hit her. Looking up to see the reaction on her friends faces, they had teasing smirks and grins painted over their faces. "Idiot!" She slaps Samuel's arm. 

"Our future." Samuel repeated amidst the pain on his arm, really on his teasing voice. Carla gave him the finger with a blunt look on her face. "That's bad." And the blonde rolls her eyes at him. 

"How much do I pay the universe to make you a couple?" Marina teased them both making Lu and Nadia laugh. Carla and Samuel mockingly murmured incoherent words under their breath. 

—

It was a class activity for history class and they're not yet done decorating their classroom. And if there's one thing both of them hate, it's wearing these hot as hell costumes that were in color red with some cultural prints and some colors yellow and orange for the little stripped details.

"What the fuck is this skirt?!" Carla groaned in annoyance. Facing her handy fan that were on Samuel's grip because he was sweating as hell. 

"Carla! Samuel!" Lu called making them both snap their heads to the brunette. "We need help outside." Both of them nodded in agreement. 

"That's it! I'm removing my skirt." Carla blurted out in annoyance. Samuel's eyes widened in shock. 

"You're wearing something underneath right?" Samuel asked in assurance to which Carla answered with a yes. 

"I didn't take off my pants." Carla assured. 

"Then that's the reason why you're feeling hot. Apart from the fact this costume is really hot too." He tells her, pointing it out like it's some sort of a fact. 

Carla grabs her handy fan from him after placing her skirt on top of her desk, smirking. "Thank you!" And walks away leaving Samuel to groan at her move. 

"Share!" Samuel screams and Carla just stuck a tongue out at him. 

After everything seemed done with all the decorations, Lu ordered those who haven't worn their costumes yet to wear it now. Carla was about to get her skirt inside the classroom when she noticed it missing. 

"I really look good in this though." She hears Samuel say making her turn her head to the door. There he was, wearing her skirt, feeling himself with Guzmán laughing like crazy. Making a laugh of her own to leave her lips. 

"Samuel oh my god!" Carla exclaimed in amusement as Samuel twirled for a better view of her skirt on him. 

"Don't I look good?" Samuel confidently asked, twirling again, batting his lashes. 

"What a jerk." She rolls her eyes in amusement laughing at him. 

Lu calls all of them outside for last instructions on what to do and a bunch of other things. Samuel is still wearing her skirt, kind of liking it. Meanwhile Carla can't stop staring at him with the skirt on, laughing at him from time to time. 

"A photo of you with that would look cool." Carla amusingly murmured, smirking widely at Samuel. He didn't mind though and gladly agreed for a photo. 

"How about a photo of the both of you? That would look cooler." Guzmán tells them, raising his brows up and down. They both agree, Samuel's arm over her shoulder and Carla's arm over his waist. 

The activity goes on afterwards. The both of them not being able to stay the fuck away from each other given the fact that her handy fan was a big help to their badly sweating state, constantly looking for the fan to have to themselves. 

"Carla! Can you take a picture of me and Nadia?" Guzmán kindly requested to which the blonde agreed. Guzmán and Nadia are obviously dating though, they just haven't given their friends answers yet, even Marina doesn't have an answer to that. 

Guzmán brings an arm over Nadia's shoulders as the woman hugged him by the waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Carla feels their friends behind her back with teasing looks thrown at the two. The picture turned out great though, the one part of their classroom for photo purposes was finally put into good use. 

"Okay! Carla, take a picture of me and Rebeka next." Valerio requested, dragging Rebeka with him the moment Guzmán and Nadia made way for them. These two still say they're just bestfriends though, when clearly Valerio doesn't find it that way anymore, and Rebeka is just indenial and uses her annoyance regarding this as a defense mechanism. 

"Okay you two, move over. I'm next." Samuel says in his commanding voice but also playful earning laughters from his friends. Carla rolled her eyes when he complains and takes another shot until he finally got what he wanted. 

"Samuel don't move!" Lu firmly ordered making him confuse. "Carla beside him." Lu grabs the blonde's phone and prepares the camera herself. Smirks widely teasing at the both of them. 

The first pose Samuel does was putting a hand on top of Carla's head causing the blonde to swat his hand away and Lu to scold the both of them. The next pose was a lot cuter though, Samuel holds her by the waist while Carla wrapped her arms around his neck, the sides of their faces squished against each other. The last but definitely not the least had their friends squeal, Samuel out of nowhere brings a hand to her chin to make her face him with his lips formed for a kiss and Carla doing the same. Before their friends can even push their faces to close the gap, they were both able to quickly distance their faces, laughing at their own sillyness.

"Pardon me but Nadia-Guzmán and Valerio-Rebeka can go home. Carla and Samuel won this mini photoshoot." Lu announced with a satisfied smile sealed on her lips. "Omar and Ander, don't even think of it." 

Once they were done changing from their old clothes and cleaning the classroom it was time to go home. But Samuel is still too caught in a conversation with the boys and Carla has been calling him so they can leave the school premises together since he opted to wait for her. 

"Samuel!" Carla finally called out loud. Annoyance evident in her voice making Samuel widened his eyes in shock and look at her.

"We're leaving?" Samuel asked earning a nod from Carla. They both bid bye to their friends. 

"I'm calling you Doms from now on." Carla blurted out as they were walking in the hallway. Samuel looked at her confused. "Everyone's calling you Samu/Samuel and for you to know i'm the one calling i'm gonna have to call you Doms." Samuel felt his heart flutter. He likes it so he doesn't protest it. 

"Okay. I'm gonna have to call you Emerald too because you can't seem to sometimes identify who's calling you because everyone calls you Carla." Samuel stated and Carla looks at him with a grin, almost a smile already. Emerald for those green eyes he absolutely finds fascinating. 

—

Carla looked forward to going to school on a weekend, a first since she usually hates it because she considers it a rest day. Lu, Marina, and Omar have been in school since around 8 am for a dance practice while she and the rest of their friends were there to finish a project in science. 

"Carla where's Samuel? It's 10:45 am we agreed to meet at 10!" Rebeka annoyingly hissed. Obviously pissed at the guys late appearance. 

"Why are you asking me?" Carla asked laughing a little. Sure she and Samuel are too close to be sometimes labeled as friends with all the shared laughters that they only understand, the eye contact whenever talking, and how one goes chicken with the other, but that doesn't mean they communicate a lot. 

"Because you're basically attached to the hip, incase that has not dawned to you yet." Rebeka reasoned out which she found ridiculous. Doesn't make sense to her. 

"So? That doesn't mean we communicate like text or whatever." Carla stated like it was the obvious. It was one of the truths with this whole friendship though. It seemed like they can't get enough of each other but that doesn't equate to talking. 

Samuel arrives at exactly 11, earning a mouthful of machine gun from Rebeka. Carla's laughing at them, as one always managed to find reasons whenever one would rebutt something in defense. But no matter how much she shifted her gaze on to the both of them, her eyes seemed to have its own life for it to be majority of the time fixated on the curly guy with messy hair at the moment just in his plain white shirt and jeans. He looked so basic but he also looked too good. 

Samuel's laughter is echoing in her ears. Carla can definitely confirm his laughter is such a music for her, and she doesn't mind listening to it over and over again. It makes her day a lot better and she still doesn't question why. Samuel just naturally brings out a side of her she didn't even know existed. Example was looking forward to a school day because before she'd just go to school for the sake of going, and now she gets all giddy in the morning because she knows her found sunshine in human form will be there in class; and by that her extend friend group with him and especially him.

"Are you coming with us going to the theatre?" Lu asked while on water break after hours of practicing for a dance competition to be held in a week. 

"Are you?" Samuel directs his question to Carla. His eyes looking at her fishing for an answer. The blonde hides the shock on her face, she didn't expect that. That was so out of nowhere considering Lu only asked him and he could've answered it with a simple yes or no, but he really just had to look for her. 

"I am. Are you?" She asked him back, smirking in amusement, well more like hiding the shakey tone etched in her voice in nervousness. Her heart pumping abnormally as she continues to let what just happened moments ago sink in. It's odd to feel such things but Samuel is too unaware that whatever he blurts out things out of nowhere that involved her, it sticks too long in her mind. And everyday is a different 'let that sink in' moment. 

"Well then I am if you are." Samuel casually confirmed, shrugging his shoulders like saying 'then that's it'.

"Carla you're cheeks are turning red." Lu tells her, enough for just the both of them to hear. The look she gives the brunette is questioning with brows furrowed. "I'm serious and we both know it's because of..." Lu motions on to Samuel with her head pointing to his direction in a subtle manner. 

Carla lets out a chuckle that indicates what her bestfriend just told her is purely ridiculous. "You can dream. But it's hot and i'm sweating. That's why i'm flushed." Lu mockingly tuts and forcefully agrees to her words. She doesn't question her though, not wanting to start a petty argument with the brunette. 

Their friends once again are exchanging knowing and teasing looks. They just wished they could see and realize how they are to each other though because honestly, they're tired of teasing these two and they'd just plainly dismiss whatever they had said and would react disgusted with each other. How can you not get pissed but at the same time be amused right?

"Move." Carla orders Samuel as they arrive at the theatre for the play they're all required to watch. Not knowing her words came out so bossy and mean that had him widened his eyes in shock and look at her as if there was something wrong. 

"Are you okay?" He gently asked her. Being careful around her since she probably really is pissed considering they're all under the scorching heat of the sun and her handy fan wasn't doing wonders. 

"Yeah. A little annoyed at the humidity of this day. It's too hot." Carla answers before scooting closer to him since Omar pushed squeezing himself beside her with the given little space left on the bench that she, Samuel, Guzmán, and Valerio were sitting on. 

Lu has been too caught up taking selfies and pictures with anyone from their friend group. It's her way to not get annoyed at the waiting time they were apparently met with since arriving, being told they'd have to wait for a few minutes before they were allowed inside. "Carla, Samuel! Smile!" The brunette excitedly exclaimed. 

Carla and Samuel did what they were told and smiled for the camera. Her head resting on his shoulder with a forced smile on her lips while Samuel showed his teeth with his elbows resting on his lap. Lu requests for another one making Carla roll her eyes. The photo captured Lu purposely took was candid with the both of her friends staring at each other with smiles on their faces. The woman really wasn't satisfied with their last pose though, but she doesn't push it either—Carla sticks her tongue out of for the camera with a blank look on her face meanwhile Samuel formed his lips into a ducked one and scrunched brows. 

—

Carla scrolled through her phone collecting pictures she'd post for Marina's birthday. She had been going up and down her camera roll and she still isn't satisfied with the ones she saw. She'd finished going through her album to look for baby pictures of the both of them but she found them embarassing. She really isn't a greeting poser but it's Marina, the constant girl of her life since they were 4 years old, and she deserves her once in a blue moon public shoutouts. 

An annoyed groan leaves her mouth. Annoyance crawling on to her skin, seeping through her veins. She's suppose to choose between the pictures of her and Marina that she had marked favorite already, but instead, her thumb can't stop swiping the pictures she and Samuel first took during the class event for History class and the ones Lu took a few days ago. 

Fuck sake she had been at it since yesterday, constantly checking on her camera roll just to have a glimpse of it, leading to her smiling like an idiot while her eyes were fixed at the pictures. Her heart jumping at the every detail she remembers with him on those days. God she's insane. 

"Lu." She simply calls the brunette who was busy talking to Guzmán and Omar. Samuel was nowhere to be found because he was too occupied with doing the drills on the track. Lu looks at her confused and she motions her to follow her to the bench. 

Once settled Lu looks at her worried. She had been awfully quiet majority of this day and Samuel's attention today had been on the boys so much, playing cards and being stuck with boys stuff. And Lu assumes it was probably that that Carla needed to let out. 

"I have something to tell you." Carla coldly says, but she doesn't look at her. Instead keeps an eye on her fingers which she were fidgetting out of discomfort. "But promise me first you won't freak out because I will surely kill you right here on this bench." 

"I promise." Lu assures, draws a cross sign on her neck. 

Carla sighed heavily before looking at her. "I-I think..." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes and gulping hard before finishing off her sentence. "I'm having a crush on Samuel already." Lu's eyes widened in shock but soon after faded into a proud genuine smile. 

"Bitch I sensed it! I just wasn't that sure because fishing out a confirmation from you is hard!" The brunette exclaimed. Carla laughs at the confirmation part because it was true. She doesn't give definite answers and it's just naturally related to her strong personality. "I'm proud you finally have a crush after Polo!" 

"I don't even know if Polo was really a crush. We were kids back then, Lu." She says with a flinch on her face, now doubting the whole thing back then in 5th grade. 

"But I called it first for you though." Carla nodded in agreement with Lu's words, laughing a little. The woman, the start of this academic year has jokingly told her what if she'd have a crush this year since she never had one after Polo. And it's not that there weren't guys that capture her attention, she simply does not find anything about them special. Yet here goes Samuel, who seemed so quiet and collected at first, but once he gets comfortable around you he becomes a complete crackhead with his humor on a different level. 

"Well congratulations on that." Carla sarcastically joked. Lu rolled her eyes at her. "But for real, keep your mouth shut about this whole Samuel thing, okay? Don't even bother dropping a hint or i'm killing you." 

"Yes ma'am!" Lu firmly agrees, saluting at her jokingly. 

"Emerald." Both of the girls snapped their heads to the voice to see Samuel going up the benches. He hands the blonde a water bottle making her confused. "I figured you're thirsty since you easily get dehydrated during PE classes." Carla's heart melted at his words. A little disbelief flooding her veins that he remembers that detail of her and she only told him that once, randomly even. 

"Thank you." She genuinely tells him, smiling at his gesture. Samuel smiled back like saying welcome. And since Lu's around, seated beside her, the brunette secretly squeezed her finger as if she also felt the butterflies in her own stomach. 

—

It's just one random school day once again. The routine goes on like the usual with the boys playing cards, picking on each other, laughing that gets the attention of the teacher, and well Carla and Samuel unknowingly flirting. 

Samuel was seated beside Guzmán for the day. Their bromance is just on another level too. Guzmán is Samuel's boyfriend and vice versa, the both of them like to joke about it since the blond was most of the time getting told about his problems and secrets that he couldn't tell Carla, usually guy stuff. 

Carla's eyes roam around the room just glancing at her classmates who were all busy taking down notes and listening to whatever the teacher was discussing in front. Her eyes land on to the boy, who's really busy laughing at something stupid Guzmán has probably told him. His head turns to her direction after feeling her eyes on him. Carla playfully scrunched her brows, causing him to mirror it. Both of them laughing at their usual brow scrunched stares with eye rolls following after sometimes. 

"You know, eye contacts are too dangerous. They make you fall inlove." Nadia whispers to her out of nowhere. Carla looks at her with shock but quickly conceals it with confusion. 

The blonde chuckled at her. "That's just how we are, Nadia. There's nothing serious there." Nadia doesn't say anything back and just shook her head playfully. It was the truth though, it was just one of their 'things' whenever they would randomly lock eyes with one another from across the room and would let out a small laugh after they do. 

Their class needed to do a photoshoot after classes were over. And girls being girls had to put make up on. Samuel stares at Carla while she focused on putting mascara, his amazed stares making her chuckle and glance at him as soon as she was done with her left lash. 

"Doms stop staring." She tells him, using the nickname she made for him that has been going on for months now, with a fake weirded out voice, hiding the amused and giddy tone underneath. Furrowing her brows hard to stop the smile on her lips. 

"It looks so satisfying." Samuel murmured as he continued to amazingly stare at the mascara touching her eyelashes and seeing it do its wonders. 

Once Carla was done and satisfied with how her lashes looked, she turned her attention to him. "Do you want me to put mascara on you?" 

"Sure!" Samuel instantly agreed, his voice excited. A smirk playing on her lips. 

Samuel properly sits on the chair in front of her. Carla's towering over him, leaning in close to put a thumb on his eyelids. "Look up." She orders and he does what he was told as she starts brushing mascara on his natural long and thick lashes. "You're done! And it's really annoying how your lashes look better than mine." 

"Carla put this on Samuel's face also." Lu butts in, handing her a red tint. Samuel looks at Carla worried. 

"What is that?" He curiously asked her with brows scrunched. Unpleased with the small blood red bottled container on her grip. 

"It's the one I have on my cheek for those red dots." Samuel mumbles an oh. Stares at her opening the container, following her every move until his eyes found hers, looking back at his brown ones. Surely they do make eye contact especially when talking to one another but this was different. Nobody was saying a word and no one was daring to speak. Their gaze shifting from one eye to the other, completely lost at the universe he found at her greens and the ones she had found at his browns. 

Carla can tell his breathing hitched by how his chest is rising a little less normal than he usually does. Her eyes unexpectedly shift to his lips and quickly goes back to staring into his eyes which were still glued on hers. She never knew she'd be capable of badly wanting to kiss someone in front of all these people without a fuck if their friends were there to witness it. Her throat goes dry at the thought causing her to gulp hard, dismissing the pain she felt. 

"Put a little only." Samuel breaks their silence looking at her with soft eyes. Carla simply nodded and pats the brush on to his skin three times for a red dot effect on his face. "Thank you, love." Samuel playfully tells her and Carla has to hide the shock on her face by making a disgusted look and pushing his face a little.

"Whatever." Carla rolled her eyes at him turning her back returning the tint to Lu. As an amused laugh leaves his mouth making her purse her lips together to stop the smile itching on her face. 

It was Samuel's turn for their needed photoshoot after Omar. And upon seeing the red dots on his face slowly fading, he felt the need to redo. But before walking over to his closest girl, he brings with him his water he asked Guzmán to buy him as well, knowing fully well Carla and her dehydrating issues. 

"Emerald." His voice came out small and as if the nickname he calls her with at times was like one of his favorite songs with how it lovingly and passionately rolls out off his tongue. Carla instantly turns to face him with a curious look. He hands her the water first which she genuinely thanked for. "Can you put another coat on this area?" He points to his cheek. "And like add a little red line on here." He points to his forehead. 

Carla laughs at his words, finding it absolutely adorable that he even thought of retouching what he had on his face, and him wanting a little red line on his forehead didn't make that any less adorable. Apparently, Samuel wasn't too concerned about his masculinity when it came to make up unlike Guzmán and the rest of the boys—except Omar—who would literally take a lot of convincing to have make up on their faces even if it were for the grades. 

She gladly pats the red brush on his cheek and runs them over his forehead as Samuel had his eyes closed at the soothing feeling making Carla smile at the sight of him. Their eyes meet once again as soon as he opened his and saw her emerald greens. Another round of getting lost into each other's worlds, staring deeply into the galaxy that's being held within their own universe, shutting their surroundings and finding noise within the words their mouths can't say but eyes loudly scream. Her eyes trail down to his lips again and quickly going back up to his eyes that she saw dilating upon greeting hers. Carla smiles widely at him and pats his shoulder, nodding her head, motioning Ander behind him who was pointing at his direction because he was next. 

Lu coughs as soon as Samuel marched back to where the photos were set to be taken. Gives her a teasing raised brow with an amused at the same time teasing smirk stitched to her cherry red painted lips. "The sexual tension in the air is thick." 

Carla just lets out a small chuckle, shaking her head to the side and hiding her face from the brunette by ducking it because she feels her cheeks heat up. And Lu won't buy the 'it's hot' reason anymore after knowing what she truly feels for the god-like looking guy a little too far away from her at the moment. 

—

Carla tuts in annoyance and swats Samuel's hand away from his face. "Stop touching your face! I always tell you your hands are dirty." She lectures him once again because Samuel has this bad habit of constantly touching his face and Carla is his patrol, swats it without a warning everytime she sees him doing it. 

"I've been doing this for a long time now and I haven't gotten any blemishes yet." Samuel defends still with the same over used reason. Making Carla roll her eyes in annoyance at his lame excuse. 

"Yet. Take note: yet." She firmly tells him. Putting on a blank face making Samuel cheekily smile in guilt with his gaze on puppy eyes mode. 

Polo and Guzmán continously exchanged teasing looks with knowing smirks etched to their lips. Their heads motioning to Samuel and Carla who were on opposite sides of their booth since it was the first day of school fair. 

"So you really had to match outfits?" Polo blurts out extremely teasing. Nodding his head to both of his friends. Everyone turned their heads to find out who he meant, and Carla and Samuel upon noticing the guy meant them both, faked a disgust look on their faces. 

"I arrived in school first. So techinically, he was the one who copied me." Carla points out, points a finger at Samuel like what she said was a fact. Making him look at her with disapprovement splashed across his face. 

"You aren't the only one allowed to wear a plain black shirt paired with grey sweats and basic white Adidas', okay?" Samuel tells her, giving her the teasing-sarcastic look that he knows will bring a pissed eye roll up to her lids. And he wasn't wrong as soon as the words left his lips. 

Carla stopped in her tracks for a moment as soon as her eyes follow Samuel who were caught by boys from the handcuff booth. Her steps nearing the booth to see the girl he's gonna get handcuffed with only to realize it so late that it was her as one girl approached and hancuffed her wrists. She glares hard at Lu before her eyes were wrapped with a bandana. Her blood suddenly boiling with the foreseen attention the both of them were about to get. 

She doesn't have an idea what the fuck happened next, all she felt was his big and rough palms—thanks to being a tennis player—clinging on to her small ones. She hears Marina's voice protesting something about their hands. And their side grips soon turned into their fingers being intwined together with the handcuff being a little too tightly wrapped around their wrist. Samuel's right hand on top of her left palm, and she feels him squeeze her hand lightly, which she guessed he was probably guessing who it was. 

"Hi." She greets him shyly, smiling small at him. Samuel's jaw dropped at the disbelief that it was her being handcuffed to him. He surely didn't expect it to be her though. His expectation was too far from this. 

"Hi." He shyly greeted back. A cheeky smile tugging on his lips before his gaze drifted to their girl friends squealing in front of them. And it didn't take too long for the boys to witness what was about to unfold as they got back from buying snacks from one of the food booths, their eyes widening teasingly as the smile on their faces were mirroring the expression they have plastered. 

"Fuck you all." Carla cursed at their friends which they just laughed at. She hated having the attention especially since she's being so lowkey with the whole Samuel thing. And she surely is a hundred percent convinced this was Marina's idea since she protested how their hands were positioned earlier before it got intertwined. 

The both of them started to tour the campus to accumulate money because it was part of the deal. And the worst part of all? Their package was the most expensive from the choices which also consisted a kiss on the forehead, questions for one another, 5 minutes of holding hands once they were done, and a tight hug as soon as the handcuffs were taken off. Marina had some good choices. 

"Your hands are so soft. They're almost squishy." Samuel compliments her making her look at him with a laugh leaving her lips. "Mine are so rough from playing tennis." 

Carla couldn't help but laugh again and nod her head in agreement to his statement. "But it's fine though, their comforting purpose still delivers. And they aren't that badly rough to hold and the reason for it is understandable, so..." Carla plays it cool after letting a small confession slip out of her mouth, shrugging casually. Samuel lets the smile play on his lips at her words, feeling his lowkey insecurity about having rough hands slowly fade away at her assuring words. 

Once gathering the money, they were back at the booth, and their friends are still there waiting for them with amusement and delight spreading across their faces. Carla rolls her eyes and Samuel just playfully shook his head to the side at the looks they're receiving from their friends. 

"Okay the question is: "what do you like the most about me?"" Carla finally reads the words written, having a hard time to keep the rolled paper open using her free hand since their hands are still tangled together on a tight grip. 

Samuel sighs in relief before looking up at her, fixating his gaze on her greens, smiling widely like he had already said his answer to her question. "There's too much I like about you." He paused before continuing. And Carla just stares at him, trying to keep herself collected as her heart is thumping in crazy beats and clenching with ache in a good and kind of bad way. "But i'm gonna go with you. I like you for you." Samuel finished. His voice coming out so sure, his smile screaming with certainty, and his eyes talking in sync with his words and actions. Carla is taken a back but still manages to flash him a smile. 

"What's your favorite thing about me?" Samuel asked upon reading the question. Looking at her with so much anticipation and a little bit of excitement evident in his voice. 

Carla's eyes roam all over his features like trying to figure out what that was. Thoroughly thinking of a proper answer to the question. "Everything about you is my favorite." Carla simply says, well at least attempt, since she felt like she stuttered a little with her words. The smile on Samuel's face widely mirrored the one she has spread across her face before feeling him squeeze her hand. 

The 5 minute holding hands got extended by a minute or two because the key was nowhere to be found. And Lu has been practically saying they can let go of each other since the handcuff had enough space for their hands to be untangled but they just blindly pretended not to hear the brunette and still held each other. Samuel hugs her tight, wrapping his strong arms on her little figure. Both of them sighing in contentment, as Carla closed her eyes at the feeling of his arms snaked around her, every fiber in her body calming down more than it typically does when he's close to her now that he got to be this close. He kisses her forehead in a way that there was so much unsaid things yet to be talked about and kept it that way for a good few seconds before letting go. 

—

"Ander, please tell your other teammate to stop taking his chances on me." Carla blurts out early in the morning with such annoyed voice. Guzmán and Polo turned to look at her confused, sitting closer to fish out some tea. 

"What?" Ander laughs. Already sensing the teammate she meant and what the guy has probably done for her to be this pissed. 

"Are you talking about Jose?" Guzmán jumps in, asking. The blonde looks at him deadpan and nods in confirmation. "What did he do?"

"He basically took a leap of faith last night by messaging me. And then fate was on my side and he accidentally sends me a screenshot of a convo between him and his friend saying how he'd ask me to go out for dinner and be his date to prom." Carla utters in so much disgust at the memory of last night. She's friends with the guy for fuck sake but his attempt was too cringey it makes her want to gag. Even so the idea of going out to dinner with him was a lot to handle. 

"Why not give him a chance?" Ander teases questioning. Earning the finger from the woman sitting in front of him with still an unpleased look on her face. 

"I'm not gonna have his hopes up, Ander. So tell him to stop all of this now before he goes to the extreme." Carla firmly orders, raising a mean brow at the guy making him laugh and nod. 

"You aren't going with a different prom date. You're going with me." Samuel suddenly blurts out of nowhere that had the four of them jaw drop in shock. They didn't know he was listening because he was occupied with finishing his paper with Omar from the other side of the classroom. And his voice sounded so possesive and firm making another wave of shock flow through her skin. 

Cara gulps hard before looking up at the guy standing behind Polo. She smiles assuringly at him. "Who else will be your prom date if it isn't me?" 

"No one if they aren't you." Samuel answers in a snap. His voice still the same making Carla purse her lips at the little hunch she has in mind. The boys looks at him weirdly, like he has no right to be sort too possesive when him and Carla didn't even talk about what they meant when they were hancuffed. They just kept it that way and continued to go on with their lives like nothing happened. They still flirt a tad too friendly for their eyes and say it was nothing. Confusing shits.

"I'm just gonna say that prom is still 3 months away." Guzmán reminds. Clasping his hands together on top of his leg. Looks at Samuel with both of his brows raised teasingly. 

"I know. I'm just making sure." Samuel dryly nods at Carla and the woman simply nods back. The three boys scrunching their faces, weirded out mixed with questioning looks. 

Carla can sense Samuel's mood has shifted since he overheard the conversation between her and the boys about Jose. He hasn't been talking to her nor glance at her like the way they always do. He is basically not in the mood to be playful or to be joked with at the moment and has been giving his friends an annoyed tone whenever they try to talk to him. Guzmán has been throwing her concerned looks since earlier. 

"What's wrong?" She gently asked him as soon as she took the seat beside him. Throwing an arm over his seat, ducking her head low to the side to have a glimpse of the look he has on his face right now. 

"I'm just tired." Samuel knows she can sense the lies on his words but he couldn't care. He won't give her the definite answer to that question. 

Carla huffs a sigh after a moment of intently looking at him and thinking of ways to let the truth slip out of his tongue. But she isn't pushy and she wouldn't want to get him a lot more pissed than he already is looking. So she grabs his arm and before he can even ask her what she was doing, she wraps him in her embrace. Samuel lets out a shakey breath at the feeling before relaxing on to her touch, hugging her back and dipping his head on the crook of her neck, inhaling her vanilla scent. 

A week after Samuel overhearing the conversation was another requirement to the students to watch the play held by the school. It's a yearly thing so it's fine. They've just finished practicing for their prom dance and if Samuel was extremely energetic earlier, now he had turned awfully quiet. 

"What's up with you?" Polo asked him, letting out a small chuckle. His eyes are droopy and his body can barely move without it aching. 

Samuel just simply shook his head and light heartedly says. "I'm just sleepy." 

The air condition inside the theatre wasn't doing any good to his body. And even he, starts to question what was happening to him because of how badly he finds the temperature inside cold. Thank the heavens the lights inside were already switched off and so nobody will definitely notice him shivering once in a while despite wearing a sweater. Samuel places the back of his hand on to his neck to check if he was heating up, and upon doing so, he was indeed hot as a boiling water. 

"Emerald." He softly calls Carla, almost a whisper. The blonde looks at him to her left with questioning eyes, probably sensing something is wrong. "Can you check if i'm heating up?" Carla brings a hand to his neck and forehead and goes to cup his cheek. 

"Why are you suddenly sick?" Carla wondered with concerned eyes. Samuel shrugged in response, also not knowing why he was suddenly hot. "Let's get you medicine in the clinic before you get sick even badly." He groans in disagreement but the firm tone of her voice says otherwise. 

Samuel lets out a small cough once swallowing the medicine. Disliking the bitter taste sticking to his throat. Scrunching his face in disgust. 

Carla brings a hand back to his forehead. "You are really burning so bad. Do you not want to go home?" 

He shook his head as a no. "I can manage."

"You sure? I can call your mom to fetch you." The worry in her voice evident. Samuel assuringly smiled at her, leaning his head on to her shoulder, as he felt her gentle fingers on his cheek, brushing over his skin soothingly. 

"Can I hold your hand?" The look on Carla's face is both delighted and giddy—but she conceals the latter with a fake teasing one—at his question. Samuel just looks up at her with tired and sick eyes. Their faces too close they can feel the other fanning their cheeks. 

"Okay." She simply agrees. Samuel holds her hand and interwines their fingers, placing their clasped hands on to his lap before snuggling close to her and huffing a content sigh at the found comfortable position. 

—

Prom night has finally come. And Carla scolds herself for constantly checking out her date. Samuel just looks so good in his navy blue tuxedo with gold details stitched on them. They're done taking the obligatory prom photoshoot though, and if they think their friends shipped them both so much, they clearly didn't expect both their parents to be on a higher level. Her mom and dad, and his mom and dad have already grown close and they've only met thrice during parents meeting. 

"Can I have this dance?" Samuel offered his hand out for her, bowing playfully like a prince making her laugh. She accepts his hand, guiding her in the middle of the room. "I know i've said this a bunch of times since seeing you earlier but you really look so beautiful tonight." Carla bit her inner cheek, hiding her face for a moment feeling her cheeks heat up at his compliment. 

"And you do look so handsome too. The suit fits you perfectly." She honestly stated smiling wide at him, holding the eye contact. Samuel holds her closer, drawing soothing random patterns on her open back. 

"Are you cold?" Samuel asked, feeling her slightly shiver under his touch. "Well, your silk white gown hasn't been too good with the cold, eh?" He slightly teased earning an eye roll from the woman. 

"It's fine." Carla assured. She meets gaze with Guzmán who has this really annoying teasing look on his face as he dances with Nadia. Carla rolls her eyes at him. 

Samuel drops her off at Lu's since they'd be having their girls weekend while him and the boys would be doing the same at Polo's house. 

"Say goodbye to your girlfriends Samuel, Valerio, and Guzmán." Lu teasingly announced earning a finger from Carla, a disguested look from Rebeka, and a chuckle from Nadia. 

"Just call me if you need anything okay?" Carla nodded her head in agreement before being wrapped in Samuel's arms, feeling him nuzzle his face on the crook of her neck. 

Her friends have been too caught up drinking wine as soon as they all changed into some comfortable clothes. Carla wasn't in the mood to drink because honestly, wine is just like a softdrinks to her, and other than that she just didn't feel like drinking. 

She goes through the memories on her phone, checking out the photos she was able to take. A smile goes up her lips upon seeing their friend group picture, and shakes her head in a silly manner upon finding it funny that the couples were standing beside one another... and then there's her and Samuel to Omar and Ander's right—surely not a couple but act like one. The smile goes wider reaching the ones with Samuel, there were too many and even though some of them were ugly blurry, she doesn't want to delete any of it. 

And it dawned to her that she only has 3 weeks left with him and after that it's all goodbye. They'd all separate ways by then and probably forget the friendship they were all able to create within the span of months. Her whole childhood consisted of Guzmán, Marina, Lu, Valerio, Polo, and Ander—it was always fun with them but being classmates with Samuel, Omar, Rebeka, and Nadia made it a lot better. Samuel specifically made her and her last year in high school better. 

Her heart sank thinking of the weeks they all have left. She just didn't love how fun it was to extend their friend group but she loved how all of them somehow clicked in some way no one would understand but only them. 

But she most of all loved him—she'd admit that now, crush wasn't sufficient enough to describe her feelings for him—everything about him just makes her heart jump even at the slightest movement he does. 

—

The seniors had a holiday on the second week of school. It was meant for finishing whatever requirements they'd have to complete. She's with the girls at one of the empty classrooms while the boys were in their classroom. 

"Carla someone's looking for you!" Marina screams, nearing the door. "Says he missed you." Her childhood bestfriend adds. The scrunch on her face didn't last too long, seeing Samuel trail behind Marina. 

"Hi." She shyly greets him. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting beside her. Carla knows he can also sense the girls' attention being glued to them because he places his left elbow on to her chair, hiding his face with his hand, and from Rebeka and Marina's annoyingly teasing looks behind them.

"I'm just finishing the book." She answered, locking her eyes with his. Admiring how close she could see the browns of his eyes that were too unbelievabley beautiful. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you though." He light heartedly whispers just enough for the both of them to hear. Carla laughs a little, followed by a mental prayer her cheeks aren't turning red. 

"Do you miss me in general or do you miss me because no one is annoying you?" She draws a smirk from him that soon evolved into a laughter making her smile. 

"Both." Samuel shrugged as soon as answering. He didn't stay too long though since he also needed to finish his book at the other classroom with the boys. 

The Friday of that same week she comes up with her decision after spending the whole day with Samuel just teasing one another and their usual stuff. The way they both shockingly stared at each other as soon as a classmate called him 'Doms' was something Carla felt the need to be possesive of. But Samuel beat her to it and kindly told their classmate it's only her who's allowed to call him that, which had her eyes pop out and heart ache at the fluttered feeling. 

"You're going to confess to him?!" Guzmán shockingly whispers to her. Eyes widened in disbelief. 

A week left in school and Carla has admitted her feelings for Samuel to the blond boy sitting beside her about a week ago. She needed his help and her decision to confess was something she had been thinking about after the holidays. It's for the better anyways, she'd forget about her feelings for him once summer would arrive considering out of 99%, the remaining .1 is the only chance they'd see each other. And no, she's not expecting him to feel the same despite the actions he had shown her, she just needed to get it out of her chest for it to be easier to forget. 

"Hold the fuck up!" He brings a hand to stop her from talking. Blinking his eyes trying to comprehend what she had just said. "I was just joking about confessing to him!" Guzmán quietly exclaims.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. I've been thinking about it for quite sometime now." Carla tells him. Turning her head a little to glance at Samuel who was laughing with Omar. 

"Okay. But for real, Samuel would understand your confession about crushing on him." Guzmán murmures. His eyes switching from looking at Carla to Samuel, and if looks can melt, his bestfriend would've been long liquid by now with how the woman is staring at him with so much softness and adoration written on her green eyes. 

Carla snaps her attention back to the guy. Her voice unsure mixed with a slight hope. "You think so?"

Guzmán nods in certainty. "That guy is the most understanding piece of shit i've met. Surely an ass sometimes, but surely is the understanding one." He tells her, almost consoling. Carla sighed heavily. "Don't overthink it. Samuel will understand."

"And i'd kill you if he doesn't?" Carla jokingly says earning an eye roll from the blond boy. She glances at Samuel again, admiring the way the dimples on his cheek pop out whenever he lets out that teasing laugh. 

"On the other hand though. I kind of figured you had a thing for him." Guzmán slightly motions his head to his bestfriend. Keeping their conversation as quiet as they can since Carla had been all along quiet about what she truly felt even though her actions were screaming what she feels inside. "I've caught you multiple times staring at him when he isn't looking. And when he does, you don't break the eye contact but instead hold it and then a smile just forms on your lips."

"Was I that obvious?!" Carla asked in a little shock. For some reasons she is surprised when she definitely shouldn't be because she can tell. "And I figured also you had a hunch about it since your teasing looks just differs from what the rest of our friends give me. If there's also anyone who has a strong sense for stuff like this it's you." 

"Obvious in a sense you always look at him." Carla chuckled at his words, finding it ridiculous. She just can't stop looking at him though, especially when he wasn't near her. "We've all been hunching about it, Carla. What are you talking about?"

"I know. But I have super powers that stop you from fishing out an answer from me." Guzmán laughs at her statement, knowing what she meant by that. Apparently, Lu had told her about that one time she was out with Samuel to buy lunch and their friends asked the brunette if Carla by chance had told her what she truly felt to which Lu concealed with a lie. 

"Yeah because you're way too indenial and having guys friends your whole life had been your advantage on that." Carla simply shrugs. Feeling proud of herself despite sometimes being too highkey about her feelings, managed to back off her friends from asking her questions.

If Lu hadn't mentioned Guzmán's name she probably would've completely forgotten what she was about to do today. She was suppose to do the most risky thing yesterday, but the first day of graduation practices got in the way. So she and Guzmán agreed to do it tomorrow—which was today, second day of graduation practices. So she and Lu had to detour their steps and meet the blond boy at the school bridge where he said they were. 

"Fuck!" Carla cursed under her breath. Lu has no idea what she was about to do which caused the brunette to look at her curiously. The moment she sees Guzmán, Nadia, and Samuel her breathing hitched. 

Guzmán meets her half way through her steps. Oh how she wants to wipe the teasing—cheering look he has on his face right now. It's annoying. "You know, when I told him you needed to talk to him, he joked and said "what is she gonna do? Confess?"" 

"He knew?!" The shock in her voice is evident, mirroring the look she has on her face right now. 

"No. He was just joking." Guzmán assured as they both walk to where Samuel, Nadia, and Lu were standing. 

"What did you want to tell me?" Samuel curiously asked. Looking at her with a smile on his face pretty obvious he’s masking the nerves he's feeling. 

Carla grabs him, distancing themselves a little. She glances back at Guzmán who nodded his head in support. Nadia and Lu have probably felt what she was about to do as the two gave her an assuring smile. 

"Remember the messages Guzmán sent you about a few days ago? Sunshine thingy?" Carla scrunched her face. Finding it absolutely cringey to even use the word sunshine just to avoid using the word love. 

"Yeah. Why?" Carla gulped hard at his answer. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply because here goes nothing. 

"I was the one Guzmán was refering to when he asked what if someone told you you are their sunshine. Because you are my sunshine." Carla dropped half of the truth. Her voice shakey and her eyes on the verge of crying and she doesn't fucking know why she feels like crying. 

"What then?" He cluelessly asked, scrunching his brows in confusion. Carla inhaled sharply, one last truth and this will be all over. She needs this confession shit to end as quick as possible. 

"Samuel I-I... FUCK GUZMAN OH MY GOD!!! I CAN'T!!!" Carla screamed just enough for her voice to be heard by their friends. She glances quick at the blond boy who laughed hard at her. "Guzman what the fuck!" She cursed firmly. 

Carla closed her eyes again, mentally telling herself to just say it quick and leave. "Samuel I like you." She easily says and rapid, meeting his eyes which she cannot decipher the words behind them. "If you have further questions just hit me up. I can no longer keep talking my mouth is really dry now." Carla walked out on him, dragging Lu who has a proud smile on her face. 

She hasn't been able to keep her nerves still since this morning and it's because of the fact Samuel hasn't communicated with her yet. And she's been all over Guzmán's box freaking out. She knows they have a lot to talk about on especially after leaving him hanging earlier at the bridge. Stupid move. 

'I'm outside. Come here. Let's talk about it.' His text message sent her chills. The nerves making her knees go weak and she hasn't even moved from her bed yet. She really is now freaking out. 

"You can ask me whatever you want." She tells him. Sitting on the dirty stairs she didn't care about as he just leaned on to his car, chuckling at her obvious state. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of taken a back with that confession." Samuel honestly stated making her look up at him and rolled her eyes. 

"I would be too if I was in your position." Carla agrees to his words. Chuckling at the silly thought of it happening. 

"But you didn't let me respond earlier though. You just left." 

"I know. I was super nervous already and the only escape I was able to think of was leaving right away." 

"You are silly." Samuel playfully shook his head to the side. Looking up at the night sky above with so much stars scattered around. It was a good evening. No, it’s a good day over all. "Do you wanna hear my response to your confession?" 

Carla sucked on the insides of her cheek, keeping her composure as possible at it can be before looking directly at his eyes. She really is all about embracing this whatever the outcome will be. "Go on." She firmly blurts out. 

Samuel smirked before letting it form into a smile. "Remember handcuff?" Carla's eyes widened in shock. Of course she remembers that day, everything about that day. "Well news flash: that like turned into love in a snap. So techinically, you like me and I love you." 

Carla glanced up at him in disbelief. Surely his actions were loud, she just stopped herself from clinging on to it, letting herself believe he's just like that as a person. She shielded herself from getting hurt. 

Samuel offers his hand and she gladly accepted it. He pulls her in for a tight hug, making her smile wide, still unable to believe the feeling is mutual. The risk was worth it after all. 

"Your confession made my heart skip a bit earlier." Samuel breathes out, creating a little distance between their bodies. Smiling lovingly at her. 

"Good thing you're still alive." Carla joked making Samuel playfully nudge his nose with her own as they both burst into laughters. 

Guzmán knowing smile was the first thing that greeted them both at the hall. Followed by the proud look on Nadia and Lu's faces. And well the confused, wondering, and questioning gazes by Omar, Ander, Polo, Marina, Rebeka, and Valerio. 

"Wow fuck. Finally! Who had the balls to finally confess?!" Valerio happily exclaimed, eyeing their interwined hands. 

"Secret." They both uttered in unison. 

"We literally waited months for this to happen." Omar announces, earning agreeing words from their friends. 

"So shall I pay universe to keep you tangled forever?" Marina jokingly asked making the all laugh. 

They've all known from the very beginning. It was such a sight for them to see how these two went from being seatmates who barely talked to becoming tied to the hip friends to unfolding their feelings for one another. Their teasing remarks were worth it after all. All it really took was for one to confess and make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed reading this hahahaha I missed writing so much since I got too caught up with being a med student with all the readings and never ending worksheets to be done 💀
> 
> Also, I still have 2 exams tomorrow but they’re managable. So I should be fine considering i’m finally done with the major ones like some anatomy and physiology who finished off my brain cells earlier hoho 💀💀💀
> 
> Anyways, stay safe and wear yalls mask! ❤️
> 
> Drop sum ideas bc i might or might not have a class next week hihi


	16. Excemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isn't it a little too early for you to be acting like this? You just met me, Salem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been in my drafts for a while now 🤣🤣🤣🤣 and if yall see some errors, i havent edited this and im sorry for it. I got real lazily to go through it and check and redo hahaha im genuinely sorry 😬

This set up started pretty simple and so cliché. They were at a bar with their own set of friends and somehow couldn't stop staring at each other. He was hot and so was she. He was drunk and she wanted some good fuck. He was a flirt and she knew how to seduce men. And the restroom was the only place for that quick fuck. 

But now here they are, at her friends' birthday party that turns out to be his friend also. 

"Samuel, this is Carla my childhood friend." Guzmán introduced trying his voice to sound loud because of the blasting music around. Carla wanted to scoff when he offers his hand for a shake. It's so unnecessary. But she isn't disrespectful and she certainly doesn't forget his face. "Carla, this is Samuel, my other buddy in university." So they shake hands. 

"Kiara wasn't it?" Samuel questioned and Carla now really wants to roll her eyes and scoff at him. He's not really good at playing dumb, well at least on her perspective. 

"Salem, no?" She mocked him back. 

"Carla. It's Carla." Guzmán corrects Samuel, then turns his attention to her. "And it's Samuel, Carla. Samuel." He says before excusing himself to entertain some more guests. 

Carla smirks at him, raising a brow in questioning manner. "Really? Kiara?"

"And i'm Salem?" He questioned her back making the smirk on her face to be replaced by a chuckle. 

"Small world, huh?" Carla muttered, drinking on her martini before her attention goes back to him. 

"Why didn't I see Guzmán during our first encounter at the club months ago?" Samuel asked, standing next to her with his bottle of beer on his grip. 

"Because those were my university friends from Paris." Carla answers glancing at him. And the look he has on his face is dark. His eyes are a shade darker brown than just moments ago. "Samuel don't look at me like that." She bows her head slightly with a smirk before gazing back up at him. 

"Like?" He asks, mirroring the look she has on her face. 

"Don't play stupid, Samuel. You're not good at it" Carla mutters, bringing a hand to his necklace, their faces so close. 

"I'm not playing stupid." Samuel defends, smirking as he looks at her fiddle with his necklace, bringing his face closer to hers, intently eyeing her lips. 

"Isn't it a little too early for you to be acting like this? You just met me, Salem." Carla huskily whispers against his lips with a teasing but challenging tone in her voice. 

"Well, i'll see you later then... Kiara." Samuel breathes out challenging her back with a smirk playing across his lips before leaving her. 

Carla eyes him walk to wherever as a grin climbs up her lips. Amused at his eagerness that he didn't even bother to hide it. She has a rule not to fuck with the same man twice no matter how good they were in bed, but Samuel has the potential excemption. He feels different. No, rephrase that—he is different. 

She hasn't seen Samuel after that. She goes back to where her high school friends were as Guzmán drops by their table once in a while to check up on them and talk about things. Lu nudges her lightly on the waist, throws a subtle gesture by arching her head to the side. 

"That guy at the bar keeps staring at you." Lu tells her, side eyeing the guy he meant. 

Carla searches her eyes amongst the people standing by the bar looking at her. And of course there was no other pair of brown eyes as like the ones of a caramel being illuminated by the disco lights attached to the ceiling staring right at her than of Samuel's. She impressively gives him a smirk that were etched with interest. Samuel raises his glass at her and she toasted her own before breaking the small moment. 

"I see someone is interested." Lu blurts out, giving her a supportive look on her face. 

"Not much. Guzmán introduced as both earlier." Carla says, drinking her nth glass of expensive champagne. 

"Oh he did?" Lu earned a nod as an answer. "He's cute though. And he seems really intrigued by you." The blonde chuckled and smirked, if only her bestfriend knew. "I'd get him girl."

"Maybe later." Carla casually muttered. "But it's the ship that comes to the port right?" She added playfully making Lu laugh lightly. 

She can feel Samuel's eyes boring on her from across the room, almost eyeing her every move. But she doesn't look at him and continued to chat with Lu and some other high school friends. As they do, the drinks also are non-stop poured on to the different types of glasses they have on their table. She felt his presence behind before hearing Guzmán's voice making everyone in the table look at them. 

She didn't know he was also friends with Omar, turns out they're childhood friends when Lu shockingly asked why they know each other. Ander is no stranger to him, they went to the same university with Guzmán.

"No need to introduce, Carla. You already met her earlier." The blond boy loudly said amidst the blastung music. 

Samuel sat beside her and she looked at him over her shoulder as he occupied the space to her left with red painted lips forming into a tight lipped small smile. He was so close to her, their legs touching, and the couch they occupied isn't even full but for a reason they didn't bother to create some space between them. 

He engaged into talking to the boys. Lu and Carla just listen and would talk about girl stuff but sometimes would join the boys' conversation. The brunette keeps giving her those looks even though she and Samuel haven't even talked yet with them around. But she knows Lu can read her and that's why she's pushing her by giving her these looks. 

"Oh fuck. I'll just get another one. Be right back." Carla announced when the champagne bottle already feels so light upon lifting it to refill her glass. 

"I'll come with you. I need another rhum and coke too." Samuel chirps, looking at her before standing up as she follows him to the bar.

He got what he wanted as she waited for the waiter to give her another bottle of champagne. He's once again staring at her. 

"How high is your alcohol tolerance?" Samuel asked, drinking from his rhum and coke. 

Carla chuckled, glancing at him. "Have you been staring at me?"

"Not until I was talking to some friends here earlier." Samuel muttered, pertaining to the bar. 

"I'm not much of a drinker that goes home drunk." Carla tells him, quickly glancing at his face—eyed to lips then back up. 

Samuel didn't say anything as they went back to her friends. He is still pretty much conversing with them and laughing at their remarks. Typical boy talks. 

A smirk plays across her lips when Samuel whispers on her ear. "You have no idea how much you turned me on tonight." 

"What do you mean turn on? I haven't done anything yet, Samuel." She huskily whispers on his ear. Feeling his hot right palm clutching her close by the waist as the smirk on her face spreads wide. 

By now her friends are much more on a drunk state than before. This is such a perfect timing for them to start talking, well more like whispering, because no one is on their proper state of mind to give a damn. Even the birthday boy himself is on the verge of passing out.

"You seriously think our little act in playing like we didn't know each other earlier when Guzmán introduced us both didn't have an effect on me?" Samuel asked in fake disbelief. Of course she knew that and his eyes were the proof of it. If his eyes were already dark after Guzmán introduced them to each other, now it was darker by a few shades—looking like black even. 

Carla chuckled in a mocking manner. "As I said, you aren't good at playing dumb. To cut the crap, I knew that." She blurted out directly on his ear, slightly ducking her head low to nibble on the small gap between his insanely sharp jaw and ear, grazing her teeth lightly on his skin. 

Samuel's breathing hitched making her smirk against his skin. His body is already heating up by how his palm on her waist is getting hotter each passing second. She stops and brings her attention back to him, locking both of their gazes to one another. 

"Are you trying to make me lose my mind?" He asked in a challenging manner with brows scrunched a little. 

"Why, is it working?" Carla questioned, raising a brow at him. 

"Yeah. So much." Samuel honestly says and that had Carla flip like a pancake. The way the curves are making it's way to her lips is indicating she is willing on taking this night with him. Scraping her rule of not sleeping with the same man twice. 

His hands slowly teasingly scratching the bare skin visible below her blood red silk cropped top. His nails gripping on her meat a little too hard making her throw her head back with the feeling, trying to keep the moan escaping her lips. 

Carla is really trying to stop herself from letting out even a small noise from her mouth even as his palm was running through her back, now lightly scratching every path he covered. He was towering over her, his upper body facing to her direction. Their eyes already on a staring contest both aware with the fact they want each other here and now. Carla loses her control the moment Samuel planted his face on the crook of her neck and started giving her wet neck kisses with his left hand supporting his position while his right hand still did strokes on her back. A small moan escaped her lips directly to his left ear, feeling him smile. 

She brings his face up in level to hers. She can already feel her sexual organ aching for more and she needed it to be satisfied in a snap. Samuel searches for answers in her eyes and she nodded her head gesturing to leave. 

They didn't say bye considering her friends were all wasted. They didn't even notice the two of them had already left. Samuel gently dragged her with him, holding her hand as they leave Guzmán's place. 

Samuel abruptly stops in their steps on the side of the road which curioused her a little. He intently looks at her before hungrily crashing his lips to hers making her lean back to the wall behind her due to the force he exerted. Carla answers his hungry kisses back, one hand caressing his jaw as the other gripped his hair. 

"You couldn't wait?" Carla teasingly asked when she gave them both distance. 

"No." Samuel firmly says, crashing his lips on to hers again. 

He really is an excemption. A big excemption. She pulls away first, both of them panting after the intense make out session. It was already dawn, and there are no more people around and if he'd want to fuck her here she'd allow him. 

Samuel took her to his place. It really didn't matter whose place they'd go to, they just both need it to happen. Apart from already feeling hot on the inside, their skin feels literally the same too. 

He instantly kisses her upon entering his room guiding her to his bed and him on top. And Carla thinks it's him who's so eager in making this happen unlike the first time that it was her who wanted him so bad. But she couldn't complain, she found herself getting turned on with his control and eagerness. 

She was able to breathe him out a groan when she pushed her tongue deep inside his mouth. She can already feel his errection as she continues to push her body up to his. Samuel's kisses go down to her neck making her bite her lips hard at the feeling. His hands slowly lifting her top up, holding her by the waist then slowly goes up and down the side of her body. His palms are so hot it's not making it any easier. 

Carla grabs him by the face and kisses him on the lips again before saying. "Fuck me. Now." 

Samuel widely grins at her as he ducked his head low to her throat. Kissing it before running his tongue over her non-existent adams apple as another moan escaped her lips.

"You couldn't wait?" Samuel mimicked her question. 

"Shut the fuck up, Samuel." She growled at him. 

Clothes were thrown out of the way after she said that. And the room was filled with their names, moans escaping their lips, and groans out of pleasure as he continues to move deep inside her in a slow motion that felt so good. They came soon after, Samuel laying beside her, bringing up the blanket to their naked bodies. 

It was quiet for a moment. Only their heavy breathings filling the air. Carla faced him with a small smile, tapping his cheek lightly in satisfaction before closing her eyes for a moment to regain her breathing and energy. 

The exhaustion creeping in not too long. As they both fall into a deep slumber. 

—

"Thanks for the breakfast." She tells Samuel the morning after. 

"No problem." He genuinely says, smiling with eyes almost not seen. 

Carla was about to walk out of the door when she remembers something. "Oh, my parents are hosting a party tonight. Guzmán and the rest are gonna be there too."

"Are you asking me out?" Samuel cockily says making Carla roll her eyes. 

"You can wish. But if you'd like to come just text me." And she's out on the door. 

He can really be an excemption to all her rules. 

Fucking the same man twice? Check.  
Exchanging numbers? Check.  
Spending the night? Check.  
Had a meal together? Check. 

She receives a text from Samuel that afternoon while she was preparing for the party. Another impressed reaction creeped up her face. She really didn't have her hopes up that he's gonna come. But maybe the mention of her friends did him justice to come. 

"Oh so you're texting someone now?" Her hair and make-up artist, Ariel, asked with a teasing tone. 

"He's just a friend." Carla denies. Of course she's not gonna tell him that it was a guy she decided to fuck last night. 

"A friend." Ariel mimicked teasingly making Carla roll her eyes and laugh. "Is he hot?"

The blond looked at him with squinted teasing eyes. "Why?" 

"I know your taste in men, Marquesa." He has a point though. And of course he would know, he's like Carla's bestfriend too and would sometimes tell her boy problems to him. 

"Well yeah, he is." She gives him the answer and Ariel flashes her another teasing smirk. Sensing that the boy she's talking about is more than just hot base on how little her voice sounded when the words rolled off her tongue. 

"Shush it, Ariel." Carla beats him to eat making him laugh. 

At 6 they were all already at their winery. Her mom's going to step down in her position tonight and will introduce Carla as the new boss to handle the wineries. This is what the party is really all about. 

She spots Samuel arriving with Guzmán in his all white tuxedo with the tuxedo jacket having different mandala prints on them that only get visible as he gets closer. His hair perfectly done and the itch to run her fingers through them right now is taking a huge toll on keeping her control. Lu coughs beside her and she realizes she's been staring at him making her look at the brunette.

"From the party last night to this party, huh?" Lu asked, looking at her impressively. Oh the smile Lu has on her face makes her want to wipe it off. "Did he just break down the walls?" Carla doesn't say anything and rolls her eyes at her bestfriend. 

They all sat in one table. Carla opted to sit beside him on this long rectangular shaped table with Valerio and Rebeka infront of them flirting like there's no tomorrow. Omar and Ander are on his left. On her right were Polo and Marina. And beside Rebeka were Guzmán and Lu. 

"So what is this party for exactly?" He whispered on her ear before looking at her. His eyes weren't dark today, they were just enough shade of caramel browns which she found tantilizingly beautiful as she stares back at him. 

"You'll see." Carla answered, smiling at him. 

Samuel leans in closer to her ear again. "You look beautiful as always." And Carla can't thank the heavens enough for putting her hair down instead of Ariel insisting to tie it up because she can feel her cheeks heating up which caused her to duck her head low and chuckle at him light heartedly. 

Carla gathers her composure quick and says. "You don't look bad yourself." 

"Can I just say you both can make a good couple?" Valerio blurted out of nowhere with his tone of voice as if it were a fact. His smile screaming with amusement. 

Carla and Samuel looked at each other with a teasing-questioning look on their faces before they both ended up laughing. 

"Oh the angels." Marina comments with a smirk as she had her eyes on her childhood friend and Samuel. 

Carla glanced at Samuel trying to find what made Marina say that as she also found Samuel looking glancing at her up and down probably asking the same. Only for them to realize they're both wearing white. Almost of the same shade that perfectly blend with each other. 

"Oh." Carla lets out making Samuel shyly smile as he lowered his head, hiding his face in a weak attempt. His jaw clenching with his force to try to hide his smile and Carla just found that absolutely cute. 

"You guys look like you're gonna get married or something." Guzmán jokingly says. Earning an eye roll from Carla and a mouthed fuck you from Samuel. 

It wasn't too long when her mom's speech was done and it was her turn to walk up the stage to give her words. The slight shock on Samuel's face was evident but that quickly faded into a wide smile. 

Carla gave her quick speech. Thanking everyone who came and her mom for trusting her to handle the family business. It felt good but at the same time the pressure on her is immaculate. 

"Congratulations." Samuel says. Popping out of nowhere at the restroom with a wine on his hand. 

Carla stared at him through the mirror with a smile on her face. Samuel stood behind her with his breath fanning her neck. "Thank you." She quietly says. 

Samuel takes a sip of the drink on his glass. Bringing a hand up to clutch her waist using his right hand and as if her own hand had a life of its own, quickly making its way to his nape, running her fingers through his hair before she guided his head to her neck, tilting it a little to the side to give him access. He quickly gets the message and allows her, gladly kissing her neck up to her jaw near her lobe as a little hum escaped her mouth, making his hand on her waist curl with a little force. 

Samuel plants a kiss on her jaw before retrieving. Looking at her reflection in the mirror. "So where are we celebrating this success afterwards?"

Carla turns to him with a wide smile etched to her lips. "I'm sick of drinks. How about we celebrate this together the way we know?" She suggested, bringing her face closer to his. She saw his eyes turn a shade dark with her words and the satisfaction creeps in her. 

"The way you like it." Samuel breathes out before initially closing the gap. Kissing her passionately as her hands clutched his hair, angling it the way she liked, completely taking over their shared heated kiss.

Carla bids goodbye to her parents and family soon after the restroom encounter with Samuel. Telling them she'd be out with her friends which really looked like it will go that way since Lu and the others were also leaving too. 

She and Samuel both earned teasing reactions from their friends when they saw her hold on to his arm the moment he offered it. Lu has the same look from last night added with a wink which made her wink back at the brunette. 

"Go get it girl." Rebeka cheered, making them all laugh as they head out of the winery. 

"Samuel! Take care of our La Marquesa!" Ander playfully tells him when they all separate ways and to their respective cars. Samuel raises a thumbs up in assurance. 

"Can we like grab something on the way first?" Samuel asked glancing at her as he started the car engine. "I really didn't get full with the food."

Carla lets out a semi loud laughter, bringing a hand to the left side of his face with her left hand, soothing his jaw with her gentle fingers. "You boys and your appetite." She commented, nodding in agreement. 

They do grab something on the way like his favorite donuts. They also got Japanese food—which was supposedly just his but hearing him order sashimi and sushi had her taste buds wanting too. Carla couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the bags, there was way too much like there were four people eating it. 

Another laugh escaped her lips when Samuel quickly jumped on the Japanese food upon putting it down his dining table. She thought he must've been really hungry because it was true that the food tonight was nothing compared to an actual food to make you full. 

"Want some?" Samuel mumbled with salmon sashimi in his mouth, offering his two boxes of chosen spicy tuna. 

Carla lightly shook her head with a smile. "No, thank you." 

"You can grab whatever I have ordered if you want to taste, okay?" The blonde just nodded her head in response as they both continue to eat. 

And she does allow herself to taste the ones he opted to order. She was able to try the spicy tuna which she absolutely loved, the shrimp nigiri she found okay, and the california roll that she didn't like that much but would still eat it. 

"California roll is delicious! How come you don't like it?" Samuel asked, brows furrowed, eyes deeply darting at her. 

"I don't like it in a sense there's so much going on. But i'd still eat it if there was no other choice." Carla defended, finishing off her sashimi.

They're both at his room's balcony after eating, seated beside one another in an one large beach-like chair. Samuel sat at the foot and Carla was the one completely resting on to the chair. 

"Want a beer?" Samuel offered, turning his head at her. Carla kindly shook her head. 

Carla watched him chugged down his beer. Her gaze as if putting every inch of his face to her memory. The way the bottle touched his lip, his adams apple moving as the alcohol make its way down his throat, his jaw slightly clenching at the bitter taste, his extremely long and thick eyelashes she found herself getting jealous of. 

"Are you done gawking?" Samuel cockily asked. Drinking the last liquid of the beer before putting the bottle down to the side and looked at her, only to earn a chuckle and an eye roll from the blonde. 

"Whatever." She murmured making him breath out a laugh. 

Samuel's upper body now completely facing her. And Carla knows what that means as anticipation grew. The moment the distance between their lips were close, Carla closed her eyes and felt his plump-soft pink lips on hers. 

She could taste the beer on his mouth as they move in sync with their kiss. Her arms wrapped around his nape as he held her face. Samuel tugged on her lips making her smile followed by a knowing chuckle. 

The night finished off again like how they did last night on his bed. Naked bodies underneath the sheets, his arms drapped around her figure as hers were the same on him. The morning ended with her having breakfast with him, again. 

— 

Since then they'd often see each other. It started off as just sex, like the other days they spent and the cycle continues. But the more they do spend time with each other the more they get to know about one another. And sometimes they'd go on breakfast dates if Samuel wasn't in the mood to cook and he'd drop her off her house after. There are also days they have lunch and dinner dates, depending on who's gonna text who. The shift between their atmosphere was rapid in a span of two and a half months, but they didn't notice that, well not until now on Carla's part as her eyes are deadly darting at Samuel and the girl he's talking to. 

"Marquesa your knuckles are already turning white." Rebeka tells her. Snapping her out of her deadly stares and turns to look at her knuckles that were indeed turning pale. 

"You're gonna break the glass, Carla." Lu tells her in a light manner, not sounding too teasing nor playful. 

"What's wrong?" Ander butted in, leaning his elbow on to his legs, looking at the blonde across from him. 

"Nothing. I just don't feel well." Carla lied, loosening the grip on the glass and lets out a sigh, making sure none of them would notice that. 

"You sure?" Lu assuringly asked earning a nod as an answer. 

Her eyes went to Samuel and the girl again. And this time, she certainly wasn't happy with what she saw. Samuel was pointing his finger at their table, whispering something to her ear, and then both of them started marching up towards where they were. Carla closes her eyes, keeping her cool, followed by another deep sigh. 

Samuel introduced the girl as Danica, says she's a close friend from high school. Danica says hi to the blonde and all Carla did was fake a smile with a nod taking in her presence, but certainly without a hint of glad. She's pissed. A sky rocketing pissed. 

What's even more making her pissed? Samuel not giving her the attention he usually gives her because he's too caught up with the conversation Danica and their friends are having. And Carla's not one to ask for that, although she's on the verge, but no. She's not like that even though she wants cut this bullshit now and take him home with her. Her posessive side kicking in when she knows it shouldn't be.

She swats Samuel's arm away from her waist to distance herself a little. Her hands behind her to make her body lean. Samuel looks at her wondering and she doesn't pay him attention, instead just kept her focus on Danica and whatever the fuck they were talking about. He attempts on placing his arm back on her waist, pulling her close when she swats it again, this time with her facial expressions mirroring her annoyance. 

Samuel scoots a little close and Carla glares hard at him. "What's wrong?" He softly asked. 

"Nothing."

"That is clearly not nothing, Carla. What's wrong?" Samuel stated, searching answers through her eyes. 

"I'll just go get a drink." Carla says, avoiding his question. And as if Samuel was as quick as the flash for grabbing her wrist making her turn to him with his questioning eyes meeting her. Samuel slowly slips his had on hers and accompanied her to grab her excuse drink. 

She got herself another martini. Samuel is still eyeing her in hopes of finding out the reason why she's being like this. But he obviously doesn't get any answer by the way his sigh was released. 

"Carla, what's wrong?" He asked again, so gentle and caring. She shook her head and Samuel licking his lips indicates he knows this is gonna be so difficult to make her talk. 

Her annoyance just grew as they got back to their table. He continues to engage in a conversation with Danica and their friends and she really is close to losing her shit. That's it, she's leaving. 

"I'm going now. I'm tired." She announces, standing up from her seat with her bag over her shoulder.

Samuel looked up at her with a little confusion and shock on his face. "You're going? Okay. Cool. Let's go." He grabs her by the hand. No explanation needed, their friends aren't stupid not to understand what's going on especially Lu. 

Carla forcefully breaks her grip free the moment they've stepped out the premises of the club. Making Samuel look at her with brows so scrunched and eyes roaming around her features to really understand what was wrong with her.

"Samuel, what are you doing?" She asked, looking at him with annoyance etched to her face. 

"I'm taking you home." He softly answers. 

"Samuel i'm not in the mood." Carla stated breaking the eye contact. 

"Who said about having sex? I'm taking you home and will wait for you to talk and tell me what's wrong. I'm not letting you sleep like this." Samuel firmly says but his tone soft and gentle. Carla snapped her eyes back at him with disbelief written all over her face. The butterflies in her stomach going wild and her heartbeat beating on a fast pace.

She ended up coldly agreeing. He takes her to his place like the usual. They showered together and Carla wears his shirt as always. She's at the balcony again, sitting on the beach-like chair under the bright skies of 2 am Madrid. 

"Here's your coffee, madame." Samuel playfully tells her, handing her the mug of coffee. Carla quietly thanked him. 

They're both tipsy from the drinks they had but it was enough for the power of coffee to ruin that. The atmosphere's quiet, their breathings and coffee sips the only noise filling the air. But it was comforting. 

Carla is still a little pissed. But that doesn't stop her from glancing at him once in a while. He looks so perfect under the light of the skies showering the both of them. Oh his jaw perfectly illuminated by the moon above them makes her want to run her fingers on it. 

A yawn left Samuel's lips upon finishing his cup of coffee. And she thinks it's clearly because of his tipsy state being worn down now. 

"You should go to sleep." She says to him, almost like a whisper. Staring at him as he slightly turned his head to her direction. 

"And make you sleep in this state? No." He rebutts with firm disagreement making her sigh, settling the warm cup on her lap. 

"We can talk about it tomorrow." Carla attempts to shift his decision because honestly, she doesn't know what to tell him if she's gonna say the truth. And she certainly doesn't want to get her heartbroken if he tells her that wasn't this just fucking and nothing else than that. She can't hear it, she doesn't want to. 

"If I have to sacrifice sleep for you then let it be." Samuel cups her cheek, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll just be downstairs. I'm gonna cook something to eat." Carla just nodded. 

Carla breathes out a deep-heavy sigh as he left. See? How can you not feel special when he's being like this. He's gone the extra mile for her like accompanying her to Barcelona for a meeting when he should be in work too. That one time she just told him that she wanted to go to the beach just to distress for a little while and he impulsively decided they'd go to Ibiza for 3 days. His random lunch deliveries to her office when she'd ask him for lunch and he can't—which always comes with a note and sometimes with flowers. There was even one time he left her coffee and cookies while she was on a meeting with the board. 

She follows him downstairs not too long after. His back facing her as he was eating his fried pototoes. She hugged him from behind and she can picture out the smile on his face. Samuel faced her, hugging her back. And they stayed like that for a moment. His heartbeat like music to her ears. 

"Do you want to eat something too?" Samuel asked after a minute or two of silence. Creating a little distance to look at her. 

Carla laughed, shaking her head for a no. "You're always feeding me." 

"Cause they say the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach." Samuel casually muttered, looking deeply into her green ones. Carla slightly froze on her feet with his words. 

Her expression turning shock with curiosity. "What do you mean?" She asked, slightly stuttering, releasing him from her hug. 

Samuel couldn't look at her, followed by a heavy sigh. And she stares at him confused and waiting patiently to talk. He looks at her in the eyes once gathering all the courage he needed. 

"Carla..." Samuel starts off. Sighing heavily once again. "I like you." 

The shock is painted all over her face. Her lips slightly parted, not knowing what to say. Her throat dry as a kick of pain ran through it when she gulped hard. Her eyes just staring at him. 

"I don't expect you to like me back. But let me prove myself to you." Samuel genuinely says, his browns gazing deeply into her greens. 

Carla knows what she feels. It's clear as a crystal now. And she isn't one to bullshit this around when just earlier she was scared about hearing the other way around. 

She cupped his face, smiling wide at him. "Samuel, I like you too." 

Samuel's eyes widened making her laugh. "Y-yo-ou do?" Carla nodded, her smile wider. 

Carla closed the gap kissing him. Samuel smiling in between as he answered her gentle and passionate kisses back. 

He pulled away first, locking his eyes with hers. "I thought my intentions were clear." 

Carla chuckled, shaking her head at him as a way of saying no. "You weren't that clear, sir. Especially not earlier with Danica around." 

"I knew you were jealous." Samuel smirked, amused obviously. "But you really shouldn't be. I only want you." Samuel adds with an assuring smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need prompts!! Hoho i have no classes for this week. A break from all school related stuff so i have all the time to write whenever i like. 
> 
> Anyways, the ending was so shiiiii. I wanted to change it but my mind didnt know what to write and i just stuck with it im sorryyyyy
> 
> Yall stay safe and wear ur masks!!


	17. Trip down the memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years away and not once she bothered thinking about that future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in a snap thought again hahaha just like some of the recent chapters here haahahaha
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Years ago, Carla never gave the thought of having a future with him again. She let it slip in the back of her mind, not wanted to be reminded that even though she wanted him so bad, she needed to save him from herself, and leaving the country was the only way to make that happen. 

4 years away and not once she bothered thinking about that future. Often sulking herself with school and the wineries she needed to handle with the help of Valerio. 

By the time she came back, she didn't even know what to expect. All it dawned to her were the memories she'd made—the good and bad—but mostly consisted of him. The one name that kept running through her mind repetitively annoying. Samuel. 6 letters, filled with a thousand of unsaid words. 

Little did Carla know, Samuel had not done anything but wait for her. That's why as they laid eyes on each other at her welcome home party organized by Lu under the disco lights of the room, their worlds had seemed to stop, only fixed at the existence of the other. They did talk privately that night, and what she thought Samuel changing after 4 years were proven wrong as his honesty on wanting to give their story another shot smoothly rolled out of his tongue. 

And so they did try again and made it happen. 

His scent filling in her sense of smell snapped her out of her thoughts. A smile tugging the ends of her lips at the sight of him walking in the living room. 

"Don't do it. Don't do it." Samuel tells her. But Carla's stubborn so she ends up doing it—smiling widely at his direction, soon turning into a laugh—which drew him out a defeated groan followed by chuckle. "I'm tired." 

"Yeah. Must be tiring spending all day sleeping." Carla sarcastically says as Samuel forcefully occupied the small remaining space left on the couch she was laying on. "I can imagine." 

"I used to be not much of a sleeper. But look how the tables have turned now." Carla laughs at his little whining. "Between the two of us, you are the sleeper. Been like that since I can remember." 

And her mind drifts into the old memories of the two of them once again. He wasn't making it up when he said she was the sleeper between the two of them. She remembers going to his house to do homeworks or study but will somehow manage to drift into a peaceful sleep and she'd wake up in his arms. He'd even tease her for it and call it hybernation for sleeping too much. 

"You're the one hybernating now." Carla decides to tease him back, cupping the shell of his ear, feeling him lean on to her touch. A teasing smirk playing on her face.

Samuel playfully rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever." 

The laugh Carla lets out is in all form of amusement. God, his dramatic ass just brings so much joy to her. Another wave of nostalgia hits her again at how she liked seeing him act so dramatically even when they were fucked teenagers who found each other to fill the void in their hearts. 

Like that one time at his old-aged apartment, they were just simply being playful and she accidentally hits him hard on the face with a throw pillow, which caused Samuel to ache in pain. Of course she was worried because of how badly he was complaining that his face hurt, turns out, he was just being dramatic and just wanted a kiss on the lips—which he stole one from her when her face was close to his, trying to check up the part she didn't mean to hit. 

"I love you, drama king." She murmures against his lips before momentarily kissing him. 

—

Carla's fucked up body schedule had made its own alarm of waking up out of nowhere in the middle of the night. And it was one of those nights again. She turns over to look at Samuel, feeling jealous that his sleep schedule isn't nowhere near fucked as hers. 

His arms had always made her feel safe and secured from any form of danger. The peace it brings to her everytime just feels like the first time she was trapped inside his arms after having a good fuck on the night of the red party. It was the first time she had a good night's sleep since the incident. Years later, being trapped inside his arms still have the same effect on her, it was really her own form of security, peace and safety. And Carla would like to say that if her family were extra as fuck with regards to security and safety and hire armed people to always keep an eye on her and protect her, she'd still prefer Samuel's arms because none of those armed security will make her safe other than the arms of the boy she loves. 

She traces Samuel's eyebrows with her thumb, taking advantage that he was in deep slumber. The cut on his right eyebrow reminding her of that one time Guzmán punched him on the first day of school during their last year and she cussed at the blond for his wild outrage. At that time she had no idea that her and Samuel would eventually come together on a widely insane purpose. 

Her hand coming to rest on his left cheek that gave her the memories of how and why she slapped him hard twice before. The second slap really stuck with her the most, that one having his sudden confession of his love for her just when they were arguing, and so he earns that slap painfully across his cheek. A quiet chuckle leaving her lips at the memory of it. 

"What's funny?" Samuel asked, sounding half asleep with his eyes still shut close. Carla knew he was gonna wake up at some point because he had always sensed when she was awake at unholy hours like this. 

"Nothing." Carla simply answers. Her attention fixated on to the man beside him until his browns met with her green ones when they flushed open, being illuminated by the moonlight cutting through their blinds. 

Another smile creeped up her face. For real, she can't anymore be so head over heels with this guy. She just loves him too much, it even makes her question sometimes how it was possible to love someone this much no number can represent. 

"Liar." Samuel squinted his eyes clearly not believing her. 

Carla rolled her eyes at him before scooting closer. Her forehead touching his, her hand running back down and up his ear shell and hair, their breathings going in sync with contentment and relief written on it, taking in the calmness between them. 

Samuel chooses that moment to close the small gap distancing them, kissing her passionately slow and lovingly on the lips. Carla smiles at the feeling, tugging his hair a little too hard, signaling him to deepen the kiss and Samuel quickly hovering over her. 

She lets him inside her as her insides ached for him to give more. His movements weren't rushed and everything at that moment were in a slow pace with such good pleasure at every move his hips does. He just really knows how to lose her ability to think straight whenever they're at it and Carla loves that he's fully aware about it. 

Samuel kisses her one last time on the lips before laying beside her again, regaining his lost of energy. Her back is turned against him and she feels him kiss her shoulder just when she thought he was back asleep after a moment of comfortable silence. 

"I'm hungry." Carla quietly muttered, turning on her front to look at him, her hands tucked under her head. 

"Baby it's..." Samuel glances over his phone. "3:21 AM. But okay, what do you want to eat?"

A small smirk cuts on her lips. Samuel never failed to give her butterflies whenever he puts her first even when it meant keeping up with her fucked body clock waking up at unholy hours, often waiting for her to go back to sleep. 

Samuel ended up slicing a cake for her, it was the cake he'd bought a day before because he just wanted to eat sum. 

She was once again hit by another memory from before. Back when they first started playing, she remembers Samuel craving for a cake and buying one before they got to his house. He just looked like a kid, happily eating and satisfying his cravings, while she felt delighted at the sight of him getting giddy over the small things. 

"You good?" Samuel asked, snapping her back to reality. 

"Mhm." Carla turned to look at him and hummed in agreement. The question that slips out of her tongue sounded curious which caused Samuel to furrow his brows. "Do you regret it?"

"What regret?" Carla licked her lips, attention full on him. 

"Dating me so young?" She clarified. Samuel cupped her cheeks. 

"Of course not." Samuel answered in a snap, smiling lovingly at her with eyes going softer at each passing second the longer his gaze are fixed on hers. The sight of it causing Carla's heart to skip a beat for some reasons she can't explain. "What made you ask this?"

Carla chuckled. "My mind has been drifting off to walking down the memory lane since yesterday." She honestly tells him. And the shy smile she sees form on his lips indicate that his own heart is probably going wild too. She has that effect on him. 

"Do you know why your mind is taking a walk down the memory lane?" Carla shook her head as a no. Samuel smiled widely before answering his own question. "Because today marks our 4th year of being married." 

"Happy anniversary, baby." Samuel added, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. 

"Happy anniversary." Carla whispered against his lips, brushing hers over his, before kissing his cheeks lovingly. 

"Can I tell you one thing?" Samuel shyly murmured that made Carla playfully squint her eyes at him. She nods her head anyway for him to go on. "You took so long walking into my life though." Carla slaps him on the shoulder. 

"Correction. You wanted me, therefore, it was you who took so long walking into my life, not the other way around." She corrected, pointing her finger at him then back at her, to give emphasis on her statement. Then lightly gives him an eye roll as the last words slipped out of her tongue. 

"We both took long to be fair." Samuel tries to change the whole concept only to earn a disagreeing nod from his wife. 

"Not really. It was you who took long." Carla still pushed her idea. To be fair, the reason why she'd like to say it was him because it was Samuel who approached her first and she just went with the flow of everything... that's suppose to not make sense at all, but oh well, look where they're now. 

"Okay, okay. It was me." Samuel playfully agreed, surrending to her idea, making Carla nod like saying 'yes that's right'. 

"But honestly, you never regret a tiny bit of it? Even when I purposely hurt you?" She didn't feel any sort of negative feelings for asking these questions. She's just genuinely curious about it now since her mind had been taking a trip from the past that made up memories of her and him. 

"Why would I regret something that made me happy.... and still makes me happy?" His answer caused her chest to tighten—in a good way—as he once again continued with his words. "Even when we both hurt each other. Without those, we wouldn't be where we are today, baby."

She shuffles around the couch, choosing to settle in between his legs, resting her body on his front. She practically looks like a baby now, clinging on to her mother. 

"Did you ever get tired of me at some point?" Carla asks again. She feels Samuel sigh heavily, probably feeling disturbed by her random questions on their 4th year anniversary. "Don't worry baby. My curiosity is just being talkative." she looked up at him to assure him. 

Samuel remained quiet for a few seconds before coming up with an answer that made her hide her face on the crook of his neck. "Never. I just stopped chasing you to give you the time you want, but that doesn't equate to actually getting tired of you. If I was tired I wouldn't have waited for 4 years." 

"Not even when I pushed you away?" Carla murmured on his neck before choosing to look at him on the face again with flushed cheeks. Making Samuel in return have that pleased look on his face for making her blush. 

"I just stopped chasing because I thought you hated me." Samuel chuckles, and she scoffed slightly at his statement. 

"I wish I can hate you." Carla says, playfully nudging her nose with his, earning her a laugh from him. 

"You love me that much." Samuel cockily says with a sheepish smile on his face causing Carla to roll her eyes at him. 

But even though he was being cocky, he wasn't wrong either. She loved him too much to even think about the probability of hating him. She can never hate him at all. "Apparently I do." 

She feels him stiffen under her which made her laugh a little. She knows even after all these years of being together, her words of affirmation that she loves him takes on a huge effect on her husband. Either Samuel goes stiff or his cheeks color a shade or both. And Carla finds it adorable that he still feels like it's the first time she bared her love for him. It's really cute. 

"Oh now you're blushing." She decided to tease him as soon as noticing the slight redness on his cheek. Samuel scrunched his brows in denial. 

"It's hot." Samuel denies. 

"Thank you."

"I meant the atmosphere in the living room." 

"Why did I marry an idiot like you again?" 

"Because you love me." 

And Samuel flips their position making Carla squeal in shock at his sudden exert of force. He was now on top of her, a develish smile plastered on his lips, and she knows what that meant. Their lips were close to kissing once again when the moment was cut short with another voice. 

"Mama, Papa?" An angelic voice called out heading downstairs with a baby bottle in hand. "Milk." The little girl added once seeing her parents now cuddling side by side on the couch. 

Samuel stands up to meet his daughter half way. Leaving Carla on the white covered cushions, gawking admirably at her little family, feeling her heart swell at the sight in front of her. "You're 3. You shouldn't be drinking off of a baby bottle anymore, young lady." Samuel playfully tells hearing Carla scoff behind him. 

"Says the one who was still drinking off of a baby bottle till 5." Carla laughed at her own statement and seeing Samuel give her a blunt look didn't make it easier. 

"Shush it my wife." Samuel quickly marches up at her, stealing a kiss on her lips with their daughter in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chappp. Kind of a domestic carmuel bc ya kno i just miss them toged hahahahaha dood it’s been 6 months joder and im still not over them (clown energy at its finest 🤡) 
> 
> I’m still off from school hopefully this runs till the weekend though bc honestlyyy i aint ready to face my weekend class once this break is over
> 
> Anyways josé, yall stay stafe and wear ur masks! 😷
> 
> And i’m up for prompts still hahahaha legit do not have anything in my mind atm


	18. This side of paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xviii. They're not friends, not lovers either, nor in a relationship. She was simply suppose to keep him in check as he continues to investigate the truth behind Marina's murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken out of cayote theory’s song “this side of paradise” yeah thats basically the song title HAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> Yall should listen to it its screaming carmuel istg i was shook when it started playing on my spotify HAHAHAHA 😩

In his old little bubble called apartment, Carla finds it extremely weird to even label this place more homey than her actual big mansion. The nights, since the red party, she had stayed here were more than the fingers can count already. Her afternoons and evenings were more spent here than she does at her house. And it's really odd how this apartment can easily ease her worries and doubts in a swift blow whenever. 

And tonight wasn't less alike of those nights. Trapped inside his arms, her legs stradling his, his manly scent filling in her sense of smell, and the comfort that the man beside her naturally emits. One that calms her so much. 

It already crossed Carla's mind how it might be that Samuel is the reason why she can't seem to spend her days at her own house normally than she's suppose to. The homey part might not actually be the apartment itself but being with Samuel itself makes that feel homey. He has the comfort she's looking for, he calms her in a way she doesn't know how to describe but just happens in a quick snap. But also the apartment makes her feel that too, so maybe ok, it can be applicable to the place but more of it to Samuel. 

This set up at the moment is dangerous, they're both playing. She had already told him once about how they'd possibly end up suffering if they continue this, and she really thought he was gonna drop this whole thing because then she'd be glad, turns out none of them were willing to. They continued whatever they had started and since then went far off a different path they shouldn't have taken. That's when she started coming over a lot more than what's suppose to, staying the night as per his request at first until such time it was no longer a request but a natural response of her body to stay in, added by those afternoons and evenings.

Samuel had been long asleep ever since they got home from a week ender party, all thanks to Valerio having connections to reserve the VIP area of Barcelo for them. She really wasn't planning on going but Lu managed to pull out an approval from her and another reason for that too is because Samuel's going. Okay, partly also because she likes how she and Samuel don't seem close in front of everyone but when it's just the two of them, it's just so different. She likes that they’re lowkey, more of each other’s secret. 

Carla can't help her gaze move around his face. A part of it being illuminated by the moonlight shining outside his window cutting through. He's really so beautiful even when he's asleep, peaceful even. His lips plump enough in a shade of pink that she all loves to smother with kisses. Oh his jaw, his sharp jaw that she loves to feel on her palms, cupping them. His nose in perfect shape with that long bridge he loves to nuzzle on the crook of her neck. And his dark, thick and long lashes he usually allows her to play with whenever. Lastly were his sacred hair that only Carla gets to mess up because she just loves running her fingers through them. Samuel's just beautifully crafted in general, like some sort of a great artist made him as an art. 

Samuel shifts beside her, scooting closer with his head now resting on her shoulder and his face deep on to her neck. Carla couldn't help but silently chuckle. Well because apparently, Samuel mostly has his soft baby moments when he's asleep, often liked to be cuddled and as much as Carla wants to jokingly protest about it, she can't bring herself to. She absolutely just finds it adorable of him. 

Carla brings a hand to brush his hair soothingly and instantly feels him relax to her touch. A smile creeping up her face.

"You're smiling." Samuel murmures on the skin of her neck making her both ticklish and jolt in shock when he spoke. His face still nuzzled on to her neck, arms drapped over her figure tightly but not squishing. 

"How do you know?" Carla decides to teasingly ask, pursing her lips to stop the smile creep up her face. Cheek bones more prominent that ever as she stifles her itching smile. 

"I can feel your jaw clenching and your cheeks are poking the top of my head." Samuel lazily mumbled, lips brushing her overly sensitive skin. And Carla tries not to whimper at what he just did, well aware of what he's trying to do. Idiot. 

"And what you're doing is done on purpose." Carla rebutts, moves a little to look at his face, but his head still comfortably lying on her shoulder. She expected his brown eyes to meet her but they're shut still. Samuel and his half asleep talking. 

Samuel chuckles and Carla stops herself from grinning wide that she finds it cute whenever his lips curve up and he’s asleep. His dimples deeply cutting the side of his cheek. He just looks like one of those babies smiling while asleep, as if someone from their dream is playing with them.

"I'm not doing anything." Samuel plays innocent and Carla couldn't help roll her eyes at his lame attempt to playfully bullshit around. She lightly pushes him away to his own pillows and he lets out a deep grunting considering he still has a little alcohol in his system and she practically just pushed him by the head. 

"Oh fuck i'm sorry." Carla rattles, sitting up on her side of the bed and turns her full attention on him. Her hand gripping his arm to make Samuel look at her but all he does is sink his face on to his pillows with one hand to support it. 

And since her effort had no effect, and Samuel is still wincing in pain—only silently now though—Carla brings her lips to kiss his cheek in a soothing manner but was met with his soft plump lips. Both of them smiling in between. 

Samuel earns a light slap on the shoulder once he'd pulled away first from the peck. And Carla tells him. "You sneaky, drunk boy." Bringing a hand to run through his hair, fishing him out a lazy laugh with her choice of words. 

"You liked it anyway." Samuel breathes out followed by a cocky smirk playing across his lips. 

"How assuming of you." Carla's voice is teasing and Samuel couldn't help but squint his eyes. "But I would've if you weren't such in a rush to pull away." Carla rolls her eyes at him. 

"Oh so you want me to do it again?" 

"Did you really have to ask me that Samuel?"

Samuel doesn't hesitate on kissing her again and towers over her. Carla doesn’t stop the smile in satisfaction with his lips pressed against hers. Her hands travelling down his face as she feels them on her palms, fingers curling whenever they reach his hair. 

He kisses her softly and affectionately, enough to make Carla melt so much into their kiss, putting every walls down as she answers him back with the same energy. She pulls him close the by the nape, and Samuel gladly lets her, both of them savouring the feeling as if they hadn't kissed in a long time. 

There's really something different with each of his kisses. It just makes Carla craves his lips more and it's not in the form of wanting to fuck him, but more like of the feeling that it warms her heart at the same time freezes her whole facade. His kisses make her feel secured, seen, that she matters, flushing all her worries away at each feel of his lips pressed on hers and to every part he chooses to plant one. 

And that, puts Carla in a situation she's never considered with him before. To actually want to have a future with him and have these moments be showered to her whenever without anything to hide. Without murders and death. 

Samuel slowly makes his way to her neck, planting small wet kisses, then continues to kiss her exposed collar bone under his own shirt she's wearing. The expression spreading across his face is light and alive as he looks down on her with a small smile quirking his lips. Samuel ducks his head low to plant a long gentle kiss on her forehead and eyelids. But before he could even create a big distance, Carla guides his face with her hands, gazing at him for a moment with her eyes glistening even under the darkness of his room, and proceeds to pull him down to peck his lips tenderly. 

"Scoot closer." Samuel whispers on her ear and Carla does what she's been told. Moving closer until her forehead touched his chest and her body is too pressed against his, finding his warmth calming as he stradles his legs with hers, arms closely holding her to him. 

And Carla feels like an idiot for not containing the smile that creeps up her lips. It's that smile she hasn't felt in a long time and the happiness she had been longing for is jumping out of her body. Making her slightly shiver at the giddy feeling taking control over her. 

"Are you cold?" Oh shit Samuel had certainly felt her shiver even if that was just a slight muscle movement given how close she was to him. 

"Yeah. Just hold me close and i'll be fine." She tells him, partially a lie with the cold part obviously. 

"Okay then. Now go to sleep." Samuel mumbled, kissing her forehead once again before curling into her. 

—

Carla wakes up to Samuel resting his head on her stomach with arms wrapped on her thighs. A giggle leaves her lips at the sight, running a hand through his hair, hearing him hum at the touch. 

"Oh so you're awake." She playfully comments, hearing him hum again in response. 

"I was supppose to cook breakfast but my hangover won't let me do it." Samuel incoherently murmured, pressing his face deeper to her stomach. Carla chuckles. 

"But why are you burning though?" She asked, placing the back of her hand on his neck and forehead. He feels kind of hot. 

"I sometimes get sick whenever i'm too hungover to function." Samuel blurted out and a loud laugh escaped Carla's lips. Finding it ridiculously funny that the after effect of his hangover is getting sick. She's never met one before. "Stop laughing. My head is pounding a lot worse with your body vibrating." 

"You should've never drank so much last night then." She tells him in between laughters. "And also, why are you even on my stomach?" Carla adds, tone amused. 

"It's a lot comfortable than my pillows." Samuel answers, snuggling his face a lot deeper, making Carla giggle at the slight ticklish feeling. Then completely holds her breath when Samuel plants a kiss on her stomach through his shirt. 

"Okay then." Carla plumps her lips, recovering from Samuel's recent kiss that had her whole body freeze for a second. It's not he hasn't kissed that area before, something about it now just feels different and that's why it shook her to the core.

"Stay." He lowly murmures against the fabric when Carla tries to talk him out of letting her go so she can cook him something to eat to at least ease his feverish state caused by his insane hangover. 

"I'm gonna cook. And you shower, that should make you feel better too." She tells him in another attempt. Samuel just shook his head. 

Then turns to look at her through his lashes with eyes sparkling in indication of something. "Not unless you're joining me in the shower." Carla looks at him deadpan with both brows lifting up. 

"Okay now move." Samuel grins widely and teasingly, earning an eye roll from the blonde. Also earns a playful light hair yanking from her causing him to laugh loudly. 

What typically happens when they're in the shower together leads to sex. Although today was a different case, they were able to keep their hands to themselves without it meaning in a sexual manner, just pure intimacy through a skin to skin touch. The kisses aren't one to miss, exchanging light pecks on the lips, kissing one's shoulder when their back is turned to them, long forehead kisses, and neck kisses that barely touch the skin. 

"Your stubble is really disturbing." Carla tells him as soon as wrapping herself with the towel he handed her. It's not that he doesn't look handsome with it though, it made him look hotter even, but the way it tickles her neck is what's disturbing her. 

"I was planning on shaving it off." Samuel looks at her, then takes a glance of himself in the mirror, running his fingers over the growing stubble. "I'd be glad if you'd do it for me." 

Carla scoffs, looks at him like asking if he was being serious because she's honestly down to do it for him. "Are you sure about that?" Her tone mocking, even more so the look on her face. 

Samuel simply nods his head with confidence and hands her the shave and shaving cream. Carla stands in front of him, back facing the mirror, lower back pressed on to the sink. 

"I'm trusting you on this. Don't disappoint me." Samuel breathes out, fanning her cheeks. Carla sucks the insides of her cheeks, stopping herself from smirking and starts to put an enough amount of shaving cream on his chin. 

If only Samuel wasn't looking at her with that certain look on his face everytime he stared at her then maybe she would've done this job a lot easier, but since he has that all too soft look on his face, she doesn't. Carla can literally feel his eyes linger on her every move with so much awe spreading across his face, doesn't even bother to hide the smile for whatever reason she is sure that has something to do with her, doesn't give a fuck that her eyes are fixed on his chin and clearly sees his lips curve up. 

"Stop smiling!" Carla hissed at him. Trying to mask the distraction caused by his smiles through her stern voice, at least in an attempt, but the smile can no longer be kept long and eventually played on her lips. 

"Stop being cute then." Samuel casually says and Carla can swear to all the angels she never had someone in her life clog all the oxygen in her lungs that quick and for a good few seconds. Only Samuel took her breath away with how that casually rolls off his tongue as if they weren't in a path they shouldn't have travelled to. 

She quickly dismisses him and continued to shave his stubble. Samuel still looks at her with that look, his mouth is shut but his eyes are giving away the words he wanted to say. And Carla hopes her eyes weren't on the same level of showing emotions as his, although that's probably bullshit considering she can't help but smile-laugh everytime she looks up at Samuel whose smile only goes wider as hers form on her lips.

"Thank you." Samuel whispers so close, brushing his lips on to hers before placing a sweet peck. Carla couldn't help but keep her eyes shut for a moment, only opening them when she feels Samuel hold her hands, interwining it with his.

And as what she told him earlier that she'd cook breakfast. They ate in peaceful silence, only the sound of fork and spoon making the noise. 

"You know, you're a good cook." Samuel compliments her. Looking satisfied with the food she cooked for him. A genuine smile on his face. "I always thought you'd be a horrible one since you have a cook at home." 

Carla fakes an offence, parts her lips slightly, slapping Samuel by the shoulder not too harshly but forceful. "Judgemental." 

"No. But seriously, did you learn or someone taught you?" Samuel asked. He seems to be so curious and Carla felt seen again. He always does. 

"Don't laugh." She sternly orders him, and Samuel quickly nods in agreement with an anticipating smile curving up his lips. "I owned a bunch of cooking sets as a kid, then it eventually grew to actually wanting to learn how to cook. So my parents got me into a cooking class over the summer when I was 8 until I was 10." An impressed smile plays across his face, and Carla knows he just shocked him in some way. She is too, with how easily she told him that information only Polo, Marina, and Guzmán knew. 

"That’s cute. Cook me a different food next time." Samuel playfully tells her, brows wiggling up and down causing Carla to laugh lightheartedly. "Although the fluffy pancake with bacon and eggs were pretty good. Especially the pancake. Perfect." Samuel does a chef's kiss. Now she feels her cheeks heat up, ducking her head for a few seconds before looking back up at him. 

"We'll see." Carla shrugs. And Samuel looks at her with a blank look on his face. "You should be the one to cook for me next time." 

"I'm only good at reheating. So, no." 

"What do you reheat?"

"Macaroni." Carla quietly mumbles an ah at his words. 

As much as Carla wanted to stay longer, and she knows he does too because he was basically subtly asking her not to go, she needs to. Her parents will be home before lunch and if she wasn't home she'd be fucked. And she also needs new set of clothes to wear and finish her schoolworks over the weekend. She can't bring herself to do it at his house, she had confirmed that only worked if the deadline was the day after and cram whatever needs to be passed.

—

She tastes his reheated macaroni the following Monday. But she also doesn't tell him it's disgusting, but for a reason she doesn't stop eating it either, not out of not wanting to offend him or whatever, there's just something about it. 

Then Samuel opens his mouth and tells her. "What is this? What are we doing?"

Carla inhaled sharply. She had been questioning it too because over the past weeks she had been confused of what their set up is. 

They're not friends, not lovers either, nor in a relationship. She was simply suppose to keep him in check as he continues to investigate the truth behind Marina's murder. A game, this was a game. Yet somehow along this stupid game, they were already taking a different path. 

"I don't know what we're doing. But i'm quite lonely, and I think you are too. So we could be lonely together." Carla breathes out, turning to face Samuel. 

He filled that void, he just did, unaware. It scared the shit out of Carla that she already considers being lonely with him, the first time she thought about it. But being lonely with him makes her feel alive, free from the Carla she shows everyone, all but him. Samuel broke some parts of her wall that she wasn't even aware of but also doesn't feel the need to build them back. He's somehow found a way to cut through her, to know the real her. 

And Carla doesn't find the need to be scared. Maybe because after all, Samuel had always made her feel secure, safe, homey even. Out of all people, Samuel's the only one who managed to make her feel all sort of feelings without trying. 

"You have a tomate on—" Samuel tells her with a slight laugh, pointing at the corner of his lips. 

"Where?"

"Wait." He holds her by the nape, pulling her close. "Here." Then licks the side of her lips.

And the next thing Carla knows, they're kissing. Samuel lightly pushes her so her back is flat on the couch and she slams him with a throw pillow with their laughters filling the air. His lips on hers again, as she holds his face in between her palms, holding him close to her as ever, not wanting to let go of him. 

She wants him. She wants to be lonely with him forever. She wants him hers and she'll gladly be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hope yall liked this fluff domestic carmuel bc apparently it’s kind of my thing now. I can’t stop writing fluff domestic carmuel (lowkey bc we were robbed of more domestic moments HAHAHA). 
> 
> Alsooooo uni is really killing me at the moment and i’m glad whenever i have the time to write. But still, ideas are welcome hoho. 
> 
> Another, have yall seen itzan’s instagram story about reconnecting? That shiz kind of gave me some carmuel vibes HAHAHA IDK I JUST MISS HIM AND ESTER AS SAMUEL AND CARLA 
> 
> But anyways, stay safe and wear ur masks pls. ✨✊🏻


	19. Last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know how hard it is gonna be for the both of us then if I allow myself to give in to what my heart and mind has been wanting for months now?" Carla questioned. And Lu sighs in annoyance accompanied by an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so longgggggg haha but I hope yall gonna like this. Enjoy!

Carla hated waking up in the middle of the night. The throbbing pain she'd have to deal with later on, droopy eyes, and exhausted body always made her unpleased. This isn't the first time, infact, waking up in the middle of the night seemed too normal for her. No shocker.

But what made her dislike it more were the too good to be true scenarios from moments ago before drifting into consciousness. She loathed it because of what it consisted, but more so who was running through her dreamland.

She had no problems if she dreamt of herself about anything, although some of them get really weird and make her question it—if she does remember. But the past few months weren't the case, it always consisted of people. Specifically that one boy who took a piece of her heart with him. The missing piece to fill the void in her chest.

A hiccup like sound escapes her lips and the next thing Carla knows, her cheeks are damp. As the feel of wet tears met her palms when she cupped her own cheeks. She's crying again. And at each passing second her tears stream down harder.

This is a part of her _one of those nights_ list. Crying under the comfort of the moon shining outside her window. The calm and quiet atmosphere allowing the vulnerability inside her to surface above the deep waters of her somehow well hidden emotions. And once again only her pillows, rose printed duvet in pink and the walls of her room are the witness to her extreme show of emotions and heavy-quiet cries.

The ice queen that she is has long faded, she's long admitted that, but during the day she gets to have a grip of herself, whereas it's totally farfetched at night. Her mind has been filled with questions when had this crying session started, doesn't even know exactly why. It just simply happened that the scenarios made up on her slumber managed to push a few of her buttons. Releasing those unsaid feelings inside of her.

Crazy thing was, her frequent cries the past few months always had something to do with Samuel. It was always Samuel who pushed her emotions over the edge. No one just does it like him. In one simple glance he'd see right through her. Carla feels naked under his gaze, always had since the first time.

And it simply just dawned to her as her cries go louder and muffled on the pillow. She misses him. That simple. The dreams that consisted him didn't make that feeling any easier given that they hadn't talk, especially hadn't seen each other since the graduation party. The sole reason why the heaviness in her heart and the void is still is as present as ever. It hurt to the pit of her stomach at the same time as she can feel her chest physically crumple and ache with an overwhelming pain.

Carla grunts at the light shining through her window. With muffled cries during the unholy hours, comes with sleeping unintenionally whilst in the middle of doing so. She has cried herself to sleep. Again. Just like the other nights she's let vulnerability eat her alive.

"Fuck." Carla cursed once getting a glimpse of the time written on her clock above the little desk she has beside her bed. 8 AM. Only a few hours additional to her distructed sleep.

She's sure as hell too that the dark circles under her eyes look darker now that she had too much emotions to release. Apart from the insomnia that's consuming her, the crying also did its job in keeping her eyes small and dark under the lids.

"Are you okay?" Her mom comes in unannounced. Voice filled with concern as she glanced over her daughter before opening wide the curtains, allowing more sunlight to enter her room. Carla just nodded. "You're having breakfast with Lu, right?"

Carla sighed in relief when her mom mentioned it. She had forgotten it honestly. If it weren't for the woman she'd probably unintentionally ditch Lu just because she simply forgot. Then the brunette will surely get pissed at her for not going and remembering.

—

Lu throws her a concerned look mixed with confusion across the table, eyes roaming around her features to take in what she can get with just a look. And by the looks of it, she knows her bestfriend wants to ask her if she had been crying because the puff in her eyes weren't concealed with for the reason she's too lazy to hide them.

"What's wrong Carla?" Lu drops the question, eyeing her intently. Those intent stares that wouldn't allow her to lie because there was just no use of it.

"I'm just tired." Carla avoids looking at Lu. The lie sounded all too bitter on her tongue she wanted to scrunch her face in disgust but stops before she even thinks of it for too long.

"You have been crying." It wasn't a question, it was a confident statement from the brunette infront of her. By this, Carla sighs heavily. "I'm not pushing you to tell me what's the reason why your eyes are puffy and the bags are too evident than the usual. But i'd like you to know i'm here for you always, okay?"

Carla chooses to tell Lu the truth about her on going breakdowns for months. The reason of why she frequently cries, something she doesn't do so often, but just seemed normal to her these days. Lu was in disbelief, and Carla can relate. She's in shock with herself too.

"Why are you exactly depriving yourself of him? You've deprived yourself enough since you chose to push him away to protect him Carla! Stop this shit now and fill every fiber of yours with some Samuel." Lu said with so much conviction Carla finds herself wanting to give in. But no, she still has that grip. So she shook her head in disagreement with a sad smile on her lips.

"Do you know how hard it is gonna be for the both of us then if I allow myself to give in to what my heart and mind has been wanting for months now?" Carla questioned. And Lu sighs in annoyance accompanied by an eye roll.

"So you're choosing to keep yoursef together rather than choosing to give in. And for once, make yoursef happy?" Lu raised an eyebrow at her. Carla bites her lower lip, shutting her eyes for a moment to stop the crystals she can feel on her eyes forming. Well aware that Lu is right.

"It's easier to move forward with this set up, Lu." The voice Carla lets out is small. Almost like a whisper.

"Carla I love you but your reasoning is pure bullshit. Total bullshit to be specific." Lu's tone is ultra blunt as ever. And a lot more irritated too. "You're just making it harder for yourself, and it shows, cariño. Stop convincing yourself with the things you want to believe because that's too impossible if you're aware of what you exactly want and need."

Carla also hates how Lu just exactly knows what her mouth doesn't bother to say. The brunette didn't miss any points with her words, and as much as Carla wants to give in, she still doesn't. Shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"I knew exactly I wanted him months ago, but I managed. So I still should." Carla earns an exasperated sigh and eye roll from Lu. Clearly sick of her reasons.

"That was different. You wanted him but wasn't given the chance because apparently Teodoro came in the picture. And now you have the whole ass opportunity you don't take it? That's so not Carla." Carla turns her head to look at her bestfriend this time, tears pooling her eyes. "Go take this chance before the regret eats you alive, querida." Lu squeezes her hand and she does the same.

—

Vulnerability and emotions are two things Carla is still trying to adjust to. All her life she had been taught to not to show it, not even an ounce that shows weakness. So growing up, she had already perfected the art of coldness and emotionless facade. As well as the manipulation she's learned to pick up from her father along the way.

The feeling is overwhelming her too much it sometimes makes her think how life would've been too different if she had a grip on herself months ago. She probably wouldn't give the thought of crying this much for hours an attention. Probably won't cross her mind the last time she's cried like a baby.

But you know, she found Samuel as an equal. Someone who saw her as the person she is and not as the marquise who everyone thinks her of. He was suppose to be just a game but the months they had spent together had the bond between them grow into potentially something more.

And the recent months of pure bullshit around her life added fuel to the fire; crying out the vulnerability she can hold by the day but as the clouds turn dark and the atmosphere goes comfortably silent, her crumbling cold facade will start to pool her eyes and eventually totally crush, pushing her over the edge, filling the tranquility of the night with her cries.

The only difference of tonight was it still wasn't dark. It's only 7 at in the evening and the skies are still as bright as ever and it certainly wasn't nowhere near comfortably silent. But the thing was, her cries had been on going for an hour or so even, already. Started wetting her cheeks as her afternoon nap got interupted by those dreams of Samuel again. It already hurts too much. He hurts.

With her back facing the door, face hidden from any person to come in her room, snuggled deep in her bed, finding comfort underneath the soft fabric of her egyptian cotton blanket, Carla allows the day to see her this weak. To which, is also a first, when it was always the dark who witnessed it. And Carla is terrified now that her emotions and vulnerability weren't to be stopped during the time she properly has a grip of herself. She's losing it.

—

Carla fell back to unconsciousness after her hours of heavy crying. Fell asleep while crying, again—what's new. But what's new though are the puff under her eyes, and she knows they were that bad because she struggles to see. She thinks if Lu had seen this bitten-by-a-bee like puff, she'd be freaked out rather than pointing out how much she had cried.

The reflection she sees of herself clearly confirms what she already knows. Her eyes are nowhere to be seen under the heavily swollen lower lids of hers. And the dark bags are too evident given how she's basically pale, and so are her lips. She looks like a mess.

But with self-awareness, she knows she can't bring herself to cover up the evidence of her vulnerability or at least do something about it. Contrary to how she does something about the whole Samuel scarcity an hour later. She knows she shouldn't be doing this but a certain energy had push her to do it. It's worth the risk anyway since she's lost the grip earlier.

Carla softly knocks at his door feeling slight giddy but more nervous considering the time she's chosen to show up. But her heart is filling up with joy, recognizing every memory etched through the walls of what's on the other side.

"Who—" Samuel stops mid sentence once his eyes landed on her. He certainly wasn't asleep yet but he looked like he was about to have one.

Fuck. Her heart is beating too fast and she contemplates whether it's because of happiness or the nerves kicking in. She doesn't know. But one thing she is sure as fuck of, the one thing that had her crying all these nights for months, she missed him too much. Too much that she suddenly feels her heart ache inside her chest making her shut her eyes close for a moment at the pang as if someone is squeezing it harshly.

Carla lets out a sigh and tries to gather her thoughts. Well, more like trying to gather some shattered pieces of self grip to face Samuel. She still finds him by the door frame, stunned, and she couldn't stop the tug on the corner of her lips. Giving him a tight but cheeky shy smile.

In small gentle strides towards him, like testing how he'd react, Samuel doesn't move an inch but instead just stares at her coming near. Carla smiles small that he didn't protest or whatever. And as she halts infront of him closely, eyes on a staring contest—her greens and his browns having a figurative sword fight, she brings a hand to caress his cheek gently, smile stretching a little more as she felt and sees Samuel lean in to her touch and closing his eyes at the feeling.

The grip has fully shattered, not even pieces of it would suffice, when she chooses to hug Samuel tight and he almost instantly embraces her back tighter. The tears had quickly streamed down her face as she silently cries on his chest, feeling him hug her tighter, which only pushed her over as more tears left her eyes.

Samuel looks at her, distancing a little. "Why are you crying?" He asked curiously but more concerned. He has never seen her cry and Carla knows that. She only let herself be vulnerable once, about that recording, but now here she was, at his house and crying her eyes out in a snap in front of him.

In between her quiet cries and blurry vision she tells him quietly, "Will you just hold me? Please?"

"Come here." Samuel softly says. Pulling her back in a hug and guides them both inside while making sure not to let go. As Carla felt her butt hit the arm rest of the couch, allowing Samuel to tower over her. And most especially hold her.

Samuel kept hushing her and would sometimes whisper comforting words directly to her ear. She appreciated that, it made her feel so secure. But she really only needed his touch that brought her so much comfort not even her comfortable blankets at home and the quiet night sky outside of his apartment can come close.

This at the moment, Carla can tell this has been the most vulnerable she has ever been. Not the day witnessing her earlier. It was the moment she begged him to hold her because she never begs. And allowing the reason for her vulnerability to see her this vulnerable was the total bomb to break all her grip, the walls, and everything the old Carla was used to be so good at.

Realization then hit her. She wasn't only crying inside his arms because she missed him a lot. But also because she's sorry that she had to hurt him and push him away. When in reality, she didn't want anything more than to be with him. She was ready to be with him. She was ready to fully bare herself on to him.

The painful memory of what she's done had surfaced the deep waters of her memory causing more tears to be pushed out of her lids. She hugged him tight, hoping he felt the sorry within her embrace. And when Samuel squeezes her back with the same force and kisses her temple for a moment, more tears are leaving her eyes.

"I know. And I can never bring myself to hate you and much never forgive you." Samuel said, brushing his fingers over her blonde locks. "I love you too much to even give that a thought because I really just don't picture myself feeling that way towards you."

The word love that slips out of his mouth had the oxygen in her lungs to be caught up. It was only the second time Samuel had said it but the effect it brings to her is out of this world. It just makes her heart explode like a nuclear bomb and his confession of love for her was the timer to make it disastrous. And the way he simply says it is just too full of sincerity she starts thinking how can someone still feel that way towards her after everything she's caused.

"I don't deserve you." Carla mouthed silently. Samuel lightly chuckles at her words.

"Nah. You do. Trust me, you do." His voice full of assurance making a lazy smile creep up her lips and knows he felt it. As she felt his cheek, that were leaning on to the side of her head, tip up slightly.

Once her cries had slowly died down although her cheeks were still a bit damp, Samuel inches away a little to look at her intently, searching for anything he could pick up with just a look. Carla knows that he's inches away from repeating the question why she'd been crying because of the look he has written on his face. And she appreciates him not asking her yet, but instead kisses her forehead reassuringly, then proceeds to wipe her cheeks with his thumb and kissing both her eyes afterwards.

Carla scrunched her brows a little when Samuel grabs the hair tie lying on her wrist, but she doesn't question him, choosing to observe what he's planned to do. And as her blonde strands get gathered behind her, the smile on her face has probably been the widest since the night of the graduation party when she came up to him.

"There. I could see your face a lot better now." Samuel says with a hint of amusement in his voice. Carla snorts lightly. "Isn't it quite unfair that you still look pretty despite after a good cry?"

"Shut up." Carla rolls her eyes but the smile on her face indicates she didn't mean that. "I know I look like a mess. Stop hiding it behind those flowery words."

"I'm not using flowery words. I'm being honest." Samuel smirked. "And you know that's my specialty." Carla smiled widely, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Oh I really now." She confirms sarcastically fishing him out a small laugh that made her do the same.

Samuel gently cups her cheeks with both hands and softly runs her thumb over them, tracing the puff under her lids. He's being careful. The smile on his face has now been replaced with a concern. "You look really tired. And I don't mean it physically."

"I really am." Carla admits. She's tired of living a life full of lie. And lying to Samuel was the last thing she wanted to do. "From trying to push you away all these months, to telling you I was leaving, and just basically depriving us of each other during the summer." That made him sigh and Carla shoves her fingers through his.

"I didn't want to push you away. I didn't mean to push you away but my dad..." Carla's voice tremled as she remembers the threat of her own father. Samuel grips her hand consoling. "He didn't want you around me, he threatened me he'd do something to you and I did what I had to do to protect you."

"Leaving really wasn't given that much attention in my dictionary because I was still weighing options. But then I had a conversation with Rebeka that scared the shit out of me." Carla saw Samuel's eyes turn a shade dark and his brows were creased in an unpleasant manner which made her grip his hands this time. "She just said you'd do anything for me. Like if i'd ask you to reheat a pizza in hell, you would. And I got extremely horrified that I might ruin you just like how I ruined the rest of the guys around me. And with what happened that night, I just initially made up my mind."

"And I thought it would be the best for the both of us not to talk and see each other over the last 2 months. That's why I haven't showed up to one hang-out whoever from our friends organized it." Carla feels tears swell up her eyes again. Wow, just when she thought she had no more tears left to cry, turns out there still is. "But i'm tired of not going after what I want when I know exactly what that is. And that's you." She catches Samuel's eyes beam in happiness and so does it mirror the smile etched on his lips. Her heart fluttered a thousand times more.

Apart from emotions and vulnerability Carla was still trying to adjust to, her honesty when it came to Samuel is also on that list. It was always easy slipping the truth out of her tongue around him, and she doesn't know if it's because it's Samuel's nature to be straightforward, or because it just didn't made sense lying to him when he knows the truth is under her tongue. Either way, honesty is still adjusting on her system, but she likes it. It feels freeing.

"You know my emotions went up, down,up, down, up." Samuel tells her with happiness and a little bit of disbelief in his voice. Also does a little action of his hand to emphasize the up and down, earning a cheeky smile from the blonde. "But I did tell you one time I understood why you had to what you needed to do, right? And i'm still going to do the same. Now I understand everything, so thank you for telling me, at least it's all clear to me now why. Although the _do anything_ part is kinda fake, I know my boundaries. "

"And hey! I simply just don't want you. I want all of you. Your insecurities, your happiness, your flaws, your everything. All of it." Samuel squeezes her hands tightly.

Carla stares deeply into his eyes, a heartwarming smile that Samuel mirrors with his own. And as his lips came in touch with her forehead she can say she won't ever deprive herself of him again. Lu would be screaming once she's gonna find out.

His fingers cup her chin, lifting it up a little to level with his, face too close to hers. "I love you, okay? Always remember that. And I will never be tired to tell you that everyday."

Her insides have basically flipped over with his overwhelming love for her—in a good way. Thinks how did she become so lucky to have someone like Samuel to love her this much. Her cheeks are already hurting from smiling too much, her heart is swelling at the feeling, and don't even get started with the butterflis in her stomach—they're having a wild party in there.

And that was the last coherent words that left Samuel's mouth before Carla pulled him close to piece their lips together. They both smile in between as her hands brush his hair and he pulls her closer when she levels him on her feet, eventually guiding her to his room.

The difference this time when they did the deed was, there were finally no games, no more of how this crazy whole thing between them started. It was done because they're two people who deeply love each other, willing to take on this ride wherever the road is heading, embracing whatever might come their way. Just as long as they have each other side by side they'll be fine.

Carla comfortably uses Samuel as her pillow, listening to his heartbeat, fingers drawing random shapes across his bare chest while trying not to fall asleep with Samuel's fingers soothing her scalp sometimes making it way down her upper spine. "We're now lonely together."

"Are you telling me you love me too?!" Samuel shockingly asks, looks down on her and finds her already staring with a cheeky smile.

"You can interpret that with whatever you like." Carla teases and looks back down his chest and continues to draw random shapes.

"And I understood that as I love you." Samuel points out, tone pushy and Carla can tell he's trying to let it slip out her tongue.

"Hm." She simply hums teasingly. Already getting amused at him trying to get the confirmation out.

Samuel doesn't say anything but instead flips them over so he's towering over her making Carla squeal in shock. He pins her wrist on either side of her face with an _I know it's what you meant say it_ smile and Carla giggles.

"Which one are you attempting to do?" Carla asked in between her laughters. Samuel gives her a smug amused look, clearly understanding what she meant.

"Which is one is working?" He smirks.

"Both but with my wrist being in your grip, it's gonna have the upperhand." Carla smirks back at him. The tension between them once again rising.

"Really?" Samuel asked bluntly, faking a disbelief.

The cheeky smile Carla once again plays across her lips is different this time. She has something up in mind. "Yes Samuel. I love you." Carla sees the happiness, relief and satisfaction evolve on Samuel's features.

"I know. It just feels nice to hear it." Samuel cockily winks and Carla rolls her eyes. He pecks her lips but she doesn't allow him to withdraw, gripping his hair to keep his lips pressed on hers. As they went in for another one.

The morning of that was sadly Carla's last day in Madrid. They simply spent the whole day together; went on a date—which by the way really had her insides flutter, took a walk in the park, visited small underrated museums—all Samuel's idea. It was fun.

Then they had dinner with Lu, and as Carla had expected, the brunette was overflowing with happiness. But then she constantly rolls her eyes at her bestfriend and Samuel for playfully teaming up on her about her love for the guy. Usually she'd get annoyed, but no she's happy, so she gets amused.

"You always leave me." Samuel says lightheartedly. But Carla knows better that wasn't a joke.

"I do." She agrees with a sad pout on her lips. "But this time is different because I will be coming back to you." She adds and gives his lips a peck.

"Okay that's nice to hear." Samuel admits as Carla catches the small shiver of his body, indicating her words had totally affected him, making her giggle. "And you really should come back to me. Who else are you coming back to?"

"No one baby." Carla winks at him in a flirty manner, feeling Samuel's nails dig deep on to the skin of her waist.

Samuel nods in satisfaction before sadly saying, "But I won't be there tomorrow at the airport though. I can't stand it."

"That's good we're both thinking the same thing. I was about to tell you not to go." They both bursted out laughing, whilst wrapped in each other's arms at his kitchen at 1-ish am.

They come to terms about the visits for this time. Carla gets to go home by the holidays and Samuel chooses to visit her during the semestral breaks they're gonna have in between—if he had the money, otherwise Carla's the one coming home. It took a lot of convincing to come to terms with but Samuel eventually gave up on that.

She's leaving with a happy heart and he freely lets her go without any worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this bc this was a random prompt. And send me prompts to write ehehe, I mght just have another break off of school after exams are finally gonna be over this week.
> 
> And ya'll Ester's just too beautiful in someone has to dieeee *heart eyes* but i really thought her character would have kind of a big role/impact since she'd been everywhere prior to the release BUT OKAYYY maybe that's just me.
> 
> Anyways, ya'll stay safe and wear ur masks!


	20. I don’t want it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, we'll find a way." Samuel assuringly kisses her forehead. Enough gesture for Carla to let a tear roll down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random prompt inspired by one i read on tumblr hahahaha anyways!

They were aware of each other's family background. Who and what the other person is. Their families are each other's since time in memorial rivals in the world of Spanish mafia, dating back to a few generations of García's and Roson's. They didn't choose it, it chose them.

But behind everything, Carla and Samuel aren't nowhere near rivals. Their secret little game started off at her bestfriend's halloween party. Lu didn't give a fuck about rivals meeting at her party when Carla had warned her about it, didn't even listen to her that it might just cause chaos. But the woman dismissed her words, confidently telling her that it's not a Carla thing to cause such chaos on her own.

And boy she was right. Carla didn't cause chaos in a sense that involved guns and bloods, but it was certainly more dangerous and risky than what she's used to. That night, Samuel and her just battled with each other's ego with their ridiculous statements about each other's family from time to time. But as they conversed, they both can feel the strong sexual tension between them. And so it happened at one of the guest rooms because she had purposely swayed her hips when she stood up from her seat and walked in front of him, totally amused he'd be that quick to pick up her hint.

Since then on, their little secret game had started. And each time they decided to get on with it, the connection they'd picked up from each other gets deeper, and so does the difficulty to let this whole thing stop.

But it had been 3 months without each other because Carla refuses to see him and Samuel doesn't call her on it because it's not like this whole game is going anywhere. Yet here they are, locked in one of the chateau's rooms because Carla finally came up to the decision to see him and most especially talk.

As the words left her lips, the atmosphere was silent for a good seconds before Samuel looked at her in the eyes and mumbles. "You're...?"

"Yes." Carla firmly says, lifting her chin up to give off some superiority or sort.

Silence came in the picture again. Samuel wanted to sigh because this only meant he needed to let her go now even though he didn't want to. She's gonna have a family with some guy her father had pushed her to date not over 4 months ago. And he's sure with the baby coming around, she's gonna be married to him too. The thought made his insides flare with anger. Not at Carla but at their situation—this whole game was stupid.

"And you don't want it?" He asked because it was what she first told him when the door behind them clasped to lock. It was the reason why she dragged him here and cut the counting days they haven't seen each other.

"No." Carla firmly answers once again. Demeanour still the same as from moments ago.

"Why? Didn't you tell me before that your papa has been wanting a grandchild from any of his children before we can even have the chance to blow his head off?" Samuel recalls to that one conversation he had with her before.

It was after _one of those days_ between their families again and they just felt the need to see each other afterwards. Carla's father had almost gotten his head blown off and told his kids he wanted a grandchild before the García's can kill him. She found it ridiculous and so she told him.

Carla gathers the courage to look at him across the room, still trying to come out superior and strong like the person she is. "It's yours."

Samuel, who had created some distance between them after she confirms him she's not keeping the baby, was standing by the window before turning to look at her with mouth slightly open like on the verge of saying something but no words dare to come out.

"What? Forgot about our little trip to Italy?" Carla asked him, scoffing a little. A disbelief eye roll making its way up her lids.

"Carla that was—"

"5 months ago." Carla finishes his words that she decided to cut off.

Samuel eyes shoot to her belly. He hadn't noticed it tonight because the party is a black themed party. And her dress is a body con with little silver details etched to it and her trench coat had been practically helping her keep the growing bump hidden tonight. Appearance wise, Carla doesn't look pregnant at all because she had always appeared skinny.

But he doesn't dwell on the fact that she kept it from him. He has some bigger issues. "Why do you not want to keep it?" Samuel slowly walks over to her, seeing Carla clutch her arms over her chest—bringing some certain indication to him.

"Samuel, you're not that dumb to not know the answer to your own question."

"What?"

"This is gonna cause so much mess to our families, Samuel." Carla takes in a deep breath to look at him in the eye. "I'd rather not have her than have either of our families hurt her." Carla swallows hard at the scary thought that crosses her mind.

Samuel inhales sharply and takes on a moment to think. He knows she's right and now understands where her reason of not wanting to keep the baby is coming from. With their families hating on each other too much for their own good, bringing a child, a mix between a Rosón and a García will only fire up the already existing hatred.

"She doesn't deserve this much chaos, Samuel. What kind of mother will I be when all my life my world had been spinning around the mafia? What kind of values am I gonna teach her? What kind of person will I be able to produce when I only know how to fix things with guns and death? Why would I do that to her? How can I do that to her?" Carla stops the aching lump in her throat to surface. Clutching her arms over her chest tighter around her figure.

"So it's a girl." Samuel says more like a statement. The corners of his lips tug a little, just a minimal move.

Carla arches her brows hard at him. "Did you just hear what I said? Out of all the things I said you point out that?"

"It is, no?"

Sighing in defeat, Carla breathes out, "yes."

Samuel nods nonchalantly and turns his back on her to look at the moon shining outside the window. "But you could've gotten rid of it the first time you found out." he murmurs then turns his attention back at her.

"What?"

"The evidence is lying under your stomach. If you badly didn't want that child, you could've long gotten rid of it." Samuel says, sucking in his cheeks. "But you're here. With a 5 months belly."

Carla inhales sharply but quietly. "Stop bullshitting around Samuel."

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you had it gone without telling me." Samuel pierces his eyes on her greens fiercely. And Carla just finds his stares extremely intimidating, avoiding them. "But your belly is now 5 months. You wanted to tell me this." He points a finger at the situation. His voice sounding so sure.

"What makes you say that?" Carla tries to mask the stutter in her voice but incredibly fails when she hears Samuel chuckle lightly.

"5 months." Samuel repeats, a grin on his lips, shaking his head to the side playfully. "It took you that long because you actually want to keep her, don't you?"

Carla knew her silence would give away the answer because she can't bring herself to admit that. She really didn't want to keep the baby but she also can't fathom getting rid of her own child. But she had enough reasons which of the two decisions she's gonna choose. Obviously, the latter kind of overweighed the former. But the thought of not wanting it was still there.

Samuel cups her chin to bring her face to look at him. He smiles at her assuringly. Carla knows better that he also has some nerves kicking him on the inside just as much as hers.

"Baby, we'll find a way." Samuel assuringly kisses her forehead. Enough gesture for Carla to let a tear roll down her cheek. Thank pregnancy hormones for being emotional.

And the tremble in her voice doesn't help her situation so much. "How?"

"Just trust me okay?" He tells her determined and fiercely. Samuel's eyes screamed the fierceness he always had within him and his determination making her trust him.

Samuel's determination was the ultimate factor why Carla had fallen inlove with him. He wasn't one to give up easily especially when he was trying to cave her in to agreeing to go to Italy just the two of them. Risking the possibility of being seen together, which was such a fierce move on his guts. But being with Samuel, she also learned those two things he was too good at. Which is why she's fully determined to keep the child and be fierce enough to face their rivals of a family.

"I trust you." Carla assures, flashing him a smile which she knows, mirrored the smile on his face.

Samuel wipes the tears slowly streaming down her face before giving her a light peck on the lips. Carla felt her body relaxed at the feeling. He had always made her feel safe.

"Hi babe." Samuel murmured in between the gap of their lips as he pulled away. Placing a hand on her growing belly which made Carla smile. "Just trust papa okay? Just like how your mama trusts me." And it takes so much energy on Carla's part not to cry again as he heard him say those words. Her heart fluttering abnormally, feeling Samuel plant a kiss on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Itzan!!!
> 
> Also i have a week off of school so hooray for that. The past few weeks had been too much and w everything it’s just overwhelming. 
> 
> But yall stay safe, wear ur masks! 💓


	21. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When was I ever nice to you?" Carla responded, lifting a brow as she looked at him through her lashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didnt go through such proof read simply because i was too lazy to go through it again so i apologize ✌🏻 And yes I hope yall enjoy dis.

Samuel had been pacing back and forth because of the impulsive decision he has done tonight. It's not the first time though, but it might be the first time to regret doing something like this. He can't believe he just did that.

Earlier before leaving his apartment he was sure as fuck he wanted this, now he just wants to ditch and go back home and sleep. But he can't do that.

The silence of his surroundings didn't help his running thoughts just like how he's been pacing the area like a guilty child. It's just too full of unwanted thoughts and it just adds fuel to to the fire in his veins. He's mind is also wandering off somewhere far—not in good far but in negative and bad far. And that over all make matters worse for him.

As the wind rustled around his feet, his heart skipped a beat thinking there was already a car that came to a halt to his left but, thankfully there was none. He sighed in relief at the empty pitch black sight. At least that calmed him down a bit. By bit, only .5% of his 99.5% anxiousness at the moment.

Honestly, he doesn't know what got to him to have made this decision. It's stupid, hopeless, and certainly not ideal. But whatever the heck was that got to him, was a bitch and is probably jumping in joy for having succesfully push him to do it. But deep down he knows he needed this, he just wasn't sure if this was the perfect timing to fetch for that.

His steps came slow as he stood at the sight of the huge tree that he remembers being there ever since he was a little boy. When he was still the shy, unproblematic, happy, and murder-free Samuel. That for a second, made the tips of his lips tug into a little smile. The overview not too far from his neighbourhood was his childhood favorite little escape away from everything, and it still is. His palm came in touch with the rough surface of the tree, tracing the names carved into the trunk; Nadia, Omar, Nano, Samuel. The names had not changed even at the slightest as if it was the first time it had been carved there. He still remembers it as it is.

Omar and him discovered the place at one point when they were wandering off the neighbourhood—being little boys who are curious about what surrounded them. It was a secret adventure that later on they told and showed Nano and Nadia. And that's why their names are etched to the trunk because it used to be the four of them who'd come here so often. Nano was the one who decided to write their names using a knife he brought with him that one time, well, more like the last time the four of them came here, roughly too long ago.

But as they grew, Samuel often came here. Sometimes with Nano, sometimes with Omar, or Nadia. Depending on who was willing to climb the hill with him. But more often than not, he'd go alone if he badly wanted to. Climbing the hill with a huge plastic bottle of water and food in his little backpack—that which is purposely used only when he'd go up—because by the time he'd arrive, he'd be too exhausted with shaking limbs for a moment before they function back normally.

Those were the good times. When everything in his life was still peaceful. Before the mess from entering Las Encinas, and before Nano got involved in too many problems that typically had something to do with money.

"Oh what i'd do to see that smile everyday." Samuel heard a voice speak that startled him much for his liking. His hand coming up to his chest.

And that right there, made him beam in happiness under the bright evening skies of Madrid fall. His only good in Las Encinas.

"Why did I not notice you arrive?" He asked. Peeking behind the huge trunk of tree and seeing Carla's car parked just beside his own.

"Maybe because you're too focused on whatever that is you're looking there." Carla suggestively murmured. Smirking a little at his way that made him chuckle.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" He raised a brow at her. Just a small lift that made the blonde roll her eyes.

"Samuel you literally made me come here at 2 in the morning." Carla pointed out with a cheeky smile on her lips.

Samuel sighed in defeat as he walked to her in small and slow strides just to simply tease her and tick her off a little. And clearly, that worked wonders for him when his arms came to wrap around her figure and she slightly pinched him hard on the skin by his ribs that made him yank in between giggles.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Samuel faked an offense. Creating a small distance between them to fix his gaze on her own.

"When was I ever nice to you?" Carla responded, lifting a brow as she looked at him through her lashes.

"Right. You never were." He joked, earning a harder and a lot more painful pinch on the same area as earlier. This time, it made him free himself from her to soothe his—sure as hell—now redish shade skin.

Carla had a satisfied-amused look scattered on her delicate features as Samuel turned his attention to her and knowingly asked, "You do know what your pinch does to my extra sensitive skin right?"

"I know. But it's not like it's the first shade of red you've received from me anyways." Carla says innocently that caused Samuel to look at her in between disbelief and confusion—not clearly sure what she meant by that. And as if reading his mind, she adds, "I meant it in all ways you can think of." She winked.

Samuel cracked laughing hard, embracing her again, before he gave her a small sweet peck, "Your mind is in between greener than Shrek and a lot more brilliant than Professor."

"Well thank you." Carla lets out a small laugh before she earned another kiss from the man standing in front of her.

But with her hands framing his face, Samuel knew she wasn't just gonna allow him to let go. As if on cue, Carla tiptoed on her feet, and her left arm came around his nape all the way across his ear, deepening the kiss and gripping his hair every now and then. Samuel just absolutely loves it whenever Carla gets controlling with the kiss and wants it her way. Aside from his natural reaction to smile, his insides just flip upside down, creating a fire in the pit of his stomach as he kisses her back with the same intensity and passion.

"My lipgloss is all over your mouth." Carla murmured as she pulled away to regulate her oxygen flow. Thumb coming in contact with his lips to wipe it off.

"It's not like it's the first time anyway." Samuel mocked her, grinning widely.

"True." Carla simply says resulting to Samuel to grin cockily, kissing her jaw just below her lobe.

—

"So you really came prepared, huh?" Carla's tone is amused as she settles herself in between Samuel's legs and underneath them is a mat to keep their clothes clean from the rough and dusty ground.

"Bringing a mat is prepared to you?" Samuel pulls her close as his arms settled around her stomach, making her lean on to him as her fingers sweep into his own.

Carla shrugged, "It's because I thought we were gonna sit in our cars again and kill the time."

"Time is killing our time, Carla." The undertone of sadness in his voice made Carla shut her eyes and squeeze his hands tight.

"Samuel..." She murmurs quietly, looking down at their hands tied together like a perfect puzzle. They fit perfectly well.

"Shhh." Samuel quiets her down, kissing her temple as an assurance. And also as a form to say _let's not talk about it_.

Carla catches the message and decides to drop it. Sighing heavily, dropping her head on his shoulder as Samuel pressed his against hers. The added comfort of each other's presence making it's way to the deepest parts of their bodies as they took in the calming silence. And with his heartbeat being loud, an uncontrollable smitten smile plays across Carla's lips, loving every noise it makes and that the reason for it was her.

At the same time, Carla lowkey hates how his heart is crazy over her. She appreciates it, she loves it, she really does; it's just that with their situation, everything is a lot harder and that includes her ability to choose. And she hates herself for that too because despite the decisions she chooses with the probable of it being a risk, it still somehow manages to end up with him. Simply because she needs him, she wants him, and more importantly she loves him so much she's sacrificed a lot for him. And she is still willing to sacrifice a lot for him.

It's insane as she thinks of it that she could love someone this much. It's unbelievable sometimes. But everytime she's with him, it just comes to her that truly, she can love someone this much and it is believable. So she lets her love for him flow freely out of her system, in exchange of the ones she receives from him.

Loving Samuel was dangerously so easy. He was the type of love she didn't know she was missing her whole life and how good it felt to be loved the way he does. He filled every empty space in her soul and carved his name on each those spaces, and even if he was done filling and carving, he just made it overflow and carve his name even deeper. Making him the love she can never forget, one who has loved her so deeply much more than the Mariana's Trench—if that was possible.

"Look there's a shooting star!" Samuel exclaimed pulling her back into reality. "Make a wish." He whispered on to her ear.

I wish time will never kill ours so tomorrow wouldn't have to come. Well more like later, but she still hasn't slept so that's a tomorrow for her.

As her green eyes open, Carla looks up at the beautiful man behind her whose eyes are still shut, and it suddenly startled her that her vision starts getting blury and the crystals in her eyes are already attempting to fall. She had to suck in a deep breath and blink them away before Samuel could even catch her.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes sparkle under the dark?" Samuel locks his gaze on hers and Carla shook her head. "Well they do."

"And what do you think does that mean?" She turns to ask, arching her brows a little in amusement. Samuel smirks.

"You're happy." He answers her giddy.

"Well because i'm with you." She's allowed herself to freely let out her love for him through words. One she doesn't do so often since she isn't so good at expressing, but she is trying day by day.

Samuel's own aura lit up like a city at night from the Earth's satellite. The way his lips lifted upward with his dimple cutting the corner. The blush that climbed up his cheeks almost the same to the shade when he was sun burnt. Those earthy hues with droplets of honey to glisten like gold. Carla's seen it unfold right in her face, flooding her with a whole new level of warmth.

And as she feels his soft lips on hers, it had her wishing to the many shooting stars out in the galaxy, that time would never kill theirs. Because then, it won't be just that, but as well as everything that had to do with one another.

—

"I need to be home around 6." Carla says amidst the silence, tilting her head up a little, feeling Samuel's chest rise and he sighs.

"Do we have to kill our time that early?" Samuel attempts to make that sound light as he catches the time on his watch being 5 in the morning.

Carla nods her head in response with tears brimming in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Time really did kill ours, huh?" Samuel's chuckle was sour and filled with masked hurt. It's sinking in that all this is bound to end not too long from now.

Carla didn't say a word, bringing a hand to cup his cheek and pressing her forehead against his, finding the comfort he's always gave off and the warmth that felt like it's straight out from a fireplace. The intimate moment broke their hearts to pieces knowing time, whenever they're together, passes like a lightning speed and just like that it's times up for them.

"I want you to know, that whenever you feel like you can't, just look up the sky because I will be staring right back to it. And in my hopes through that, you're able to feel me and hear me say things that you can." Samuel whispers in between the gap of their lips with a lot evidence of the broken tone in his voice.

Carla hiccups, breaking away from the touch and staring deeply into his browns with tears running like marathon in her cheeks, "Why do you say like I still have you even after all this will be over?"

"Because I meant it when I told you that you'll have me for the rest of my life, even if we were together or not." Samuel sadly smiles, wiping the crystals off her cheeks with his soothing touch. "You'll have me till the very end."

"Samuel you can't say things like that. You need to live your life without me. For real this time." Carla practically pleads, her eyes were soft but the written expression on her face now says otherwise. It's filled with sadness and it's forcing.

It warmed and secured her that she would still have him at the end of the day. But she can't be selfish no more and have him still be so into her, especially the one of the most painful a few hours from now. She wants and needs him to get over her for good. It's what they planned and agreed on. He should break the promise of being there for her and keep the promise of what they last agreed months ago. She can't bring herself to wake up everyday knowing at the end of it, Samuel is there somewhere, willing to give her what she needed and wanted in ways possible, even if that were just memories of them together or the sound of his voice or basically everything about him to help her keep going. Because Carla is so aware of herself that if she can't really help it, she'd break and give in to feel him again. And she can't do that anymore.

"You know I don't break promises." He mutters that made Carla cry hard with a sad smile on her lips.

"I know you don't. But you have to break this one, Samuel. Don't be there for me, instead, do the one promise we talked about months ago." She looks at him in the eyes with blurry vision but still captures those earthy hues crumble more into tiny pieces.

"I can do both." Samuel reasons out, forcing a smile in hopes to change her mind and make her believe that he can do both.

"Samuel you can't do both. We both know each other too well to keep the promise of you being there for me. We already know how it'll end." Carla persuades him more to break it. She can already picture out the day it happens and they'd both end up getting so broken again, almost a mirror to what they have now.

"No one said about ending up again like how we started this." Because this whole unlabeled thing between them started off with need. It happened at Rebeka's party and the tension between them was just so thick they both gave in at the same time. Since then, they'd started seeing each other, even when he was aware she had a boyfriend but appeases him too much that Carla was around him most of the time and that he was whom she chose and wanted.

"Samuel please don't make this harder than it already is. Don't choose to keep a blind eye on what it'll probably gonna lead to." Carla pleades harder, more tears on a marathon as the color of her cheeks turn deep red at the sobbing. "Do this one last thing for me and break that promise. I need to let you go and you need let me go too."

Samuel was mute for a few seconds, just simply staring right into her leaf colored iris that've been shining all night not until this moment came, searching for the answer if she was sure about it, only then he wishes she hadn't said it.

"Samuel i'm sure about it. I want and need you to forget me, let me go, and don't ever think of me anymore." Carla was now the one who held his face as as his own tears this time strolled down his cheek. Samuel couldn't not cry, she was the love of her life. The greatest.

"It won't be easy to do that." He remarks quietly in between his soundless sobs. His tears speaking for himself more than his mouth could do after her words shattered his heart.

"I know. It won't be easy for me to do the same too. But we need to, Samuel. You need to and I need to too." Carla pressed her lips in a thin line to pause another bucket of tears attempting to leave her lids. It hurt her so much to see him cry, especially because she knew she hurt him again. She always did. It was what she was good at. But she had reasons she can't tell him.

"Can our time not die?" Samuel murmurs, questioning. The sound of his voice coming out very defeated was the last straw for Carla to bawl her eyes out. He couldn't even dare to look at her anymore as he continues to cry silently.

"If I had the power to do it, I would." Carla whimpers. Then she erases the gap between their weakened bodies, wrapping him inside her embrace and feels Samuel hold her so close that surely indicated he didn't want to let her go.

They cried on each other's presence and touch. They're each other's painful and good ride love. Even if it was dirty doing it behind someone else's back, they both knew each other too well for their own liking that if given the chance, they'd choose each other in a heartbeat. No matter who came in their lives and how much time had passed, the hearts would still recongize one another no matter what. And the thought of that should be comforting but no, they don't feel that way, it just stings more.

By the time they were both done with their tears, wiping each other's cheek with their soothing touch, Samuel's watch makes a little noise. This was it, the time has come.

"I love you." Samuel sincerly says under the pain etched in his voice but was too seen in his eyes. Carla smiles sadly, feeling every word, letter and syllable of his affirmation carve so deeply in her heart and to every atom in her body.

"I know." She hits with a cocky and playful tone that made her smile as Samuel's eyes went slightly small at her words.

"You need to go now. It's 6." This made Carla furrow her brows.

"I said around 6. Why are you in a rush?" Samuel knew she was gonna ask that. But he has every reason to make her go as early as possible.

"Because I can't stand you being with me anymore for any longer. It's just gonna hurt more and more and I might never let you go if ever." Carla realizes he was right. It was really the better painful decision to leave early.

Carla straddles him as their lips came to touch. Hoping and praying to all the heavens she was able to transmit her love to him. It was, too, the only better painful way to show him her love. Otherwise it was gonna be worse. She never said it back to him, it was always through the little ways.

Samuel pulls away after a moment, stares up at her and says, "You need to go."

"I really do." A pained chuckle escapes Carla's lips as they stand up and walk to where their respective cars were parked.

This was really it. The overwhelming pain inside their chest is too much to handle. It was the type of pain where you just feel your heart break into pieces and you can't breathe and function properly.

Carla squeezes his hand, a clear message she doesn't want this to end. Samuel squeezes her hand back in assurance and pulls her in a hug, whispers, "Congratulations in advance Mrs. I don't know what the fuck is your husband's surname is." It made her giggle.

"You're an asshole." She tells him on his ear. Before pressing a long kiss on the skin under his lobe and cheek.

"It will take time, okay?" Samuel reminded her and Carla simply nods in agreement. It's never gonna be easy for the both of them. Never.

"Goodbye Samuel." Carla forces a smile that’s attached to the words broken and pain. Lifting to cup his cheek and press her forehead against his. It made her shut her eyes as she feels her tears coming out once again.

"Goodbye Carla." Samuel whispers and goes to kiss her one last time on the lips for quite a second before his lips went up to plant one on her forehead.

Carla doesn't dare to look back at him once she reached her car. She chooses not to no matter how strong the want in her to look at him one last time. It pained her enough to see him cry and be so vulnerable in front of her because of her decision, she doesn't need to add another reason on the list of things that hurt her written by Samuel published this morning.

She didn't want to hurt him anymore. It was never on her list. She was planning to break up with her boyfriend when she and Samuel started sneaking around. But luck was never on her side and fate just seems to not like them together. Her father had put her into a forced marriage with her now soon-to-be husband, the boyfriend she only said yes to because the winery was again at stake before she even got her hands on it. It made her so mad, she was about to stand up for herself, but little did she know her father knew about her and Samuel. And history repeats itself, he brought up hurting him and all the fear from years ago went rushing back in.

So Carla had no choice but to say yes to the lifetime deal. She didn't want to make the decision, she just had to make it for his sake. She was never one to make such for a shallow reason, it was always out of protecting her people. And that's what she had been doing all her life. She had once protected Polo, Samuel at her father's account, her crap of a family, then Lu, and now she's back to protecting Samuel. It hurts like a bitch but if it meant keeping him alive and safe then so be it. She might have lost him but at least not in a sense he's 6 feet underground. And that's the only good she sees in this stupid forced marriage, to see him alive and breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is 21/21 for this story prompts hehe i’m just gonna take a break and den make another one filled with the same thing once im ready hehe. Thank yall so much for reading! I hope you have a good day and wear yalls mask. Ms Rona aint done with her world tour yet annoyz 😩


End file.
